


The Way of Adolescent Boys

by Spina



Series: The Way of Adolescent Boys [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Identity, Shounen ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 150,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spina/pseuds/Spina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding from his classmates, Kyou makes a new friend. Or could this boy be something more? And do either of them want that? After all, everyone has problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pt1

Ch1

It was all Tohru's fault, Kyou had decided this a month ago, but still couldn't find it in his heart to be truly mad at her. It wasn't completely her fault anyway and even in his anger over the situation he understood that. He supposed that he really shouldn't have run out on the class like he had, but if he hadn't left he was sure he would have done something he would have regretted more later. Besides, school was over, so it wasn't like he was cutting class or anything.

Right now he was sitting in a fairly secluded part of the local park. It was a nice little spot with a small pond and large trees that provided the perfect protection from prying eyes. He took a deep breath and relaxed letting the anger fade and rational thought take over. Tohru wasn't to blame; it was the stupid school board and those crazy girls in the class.

It had been announced that, as part of some sort of community service outreach program, the school would host a play for a children's hospital. Kyou wasn't sure of all the details, he hadn't cared enough to pay attention when the principal had first gone over it during assembly, but second year had been put in charge of the play itself. At first it was suggested that they do Romeo and Juliet, but it was quickly abandoned when someone mentioned that a play where the main cast dies horribly in the end might not be appreciated by children suffering life threatening illness.

Eventually and after much deliberation, they agreed on Alice in Wonderland. As the cast list was placed on the board, in roman alphabetical order no less, Kyou had groaned. He knew were this was headed and didn't like it. There had been more then one incident last year that had the rest linking him to cats, but before the group rep could even ask for volunteers Tohru had left her seat, hand raised and all but screaming to play the role of the Cheshire Cat.

Her enthusiasm had been so shocking to everyone that the group rep had froze for a moment before slowly turning and writing Tohru's name on the board next to the character. Kyou had actually thought he had dodged the bullet on that one until another girl suddenly suggested that they do role reversal for the play. More agreed and the boys, outnumbered by the girls, hadn't stood a chance. Even the teacher in charge thought it was a good idea.

Next thing Kyou had known roles were being assigned faster then the blink of an eye. Uotani and Hanajima were given the Mad Hatter and the March Hare and Yuki had been saddled with the role of the Queen of Hearts. Kyou had been snickering quietly to himself when the great Alice debate began. Who of the remaining male students would be best for the role? Much consideration had gone into it, they wanted someone who would work well with the already assembled cast, but who would be the perfect counter for Yuki's Queen or pull off frustrated the best around the Yankee's Hatter?

Kyou had instantly sunk as far down in his seat as he could, trying to be small and unnoticeable, but it was too late. Every occupant of the room was already staring in his direction. It was a little unnerving how they had all moved in sync like they had.

And that's why Kyou was now sitting in the park, two weeks later, wearing a pink dress, frilly apron, and an orange wig. It even had pantaloons. Pantaloons! As if the striped stockings and patent leather Mary Jane's weren't bad enough.

In his defense he had tried to refuse participation, but they had all ganged up on him. Eventually Yuki had made an insinuation that pushed him too far and tricked him into accepting the role. Kyou figured that it was some kind of revenge or spite over what had happened during first year's cultural festival. Personally, Kyou couldn't understand why the other boy should care if he took the part or not. But then, Yuki had a nasty habit of butting his nose into places it had no business being.

Kyou was trying to decide if he should just go home and change or head back to the school now that he had calmed down a bit when rustling drew his attention to the bushes surrounding the little pond. Someone was coming. He didn't think anyone from school had followed him. If they had they would have found him by now since he had skipped out on the rehearsal after the costume fitting.

Panic began to set in. He didn't want to go back to the school just yet and he didn't want to deal with the humiliation of Shigure seeing him like this. Kazuma's was completely out of the question; he might be able to slip by Shigure unnoticed, but Shishou would find him in an instant. That man always seemed to know when he was near. Before he could decide which was the least embarrassing route of escape the person approaching had come into view.

The young man looked at him, startled, just as Kyou was about to flee. Kyou froze as his face turned red. A stranger had seen him dressed like this. The boy blinked himself out of his bewilderment and smiled.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place," he said slowly.

Kyou straightened and turned to leave before this new person started to asked questions.

"No, you don't have to leave. It's not like this is some secret place that I've claimed for myself. I didn't mean to sound like I was chasing you away. It's just, not many people come here, so I was a bit surprised," the boy smiled as he spoke, then gestured to the spot Kyou had just vacated, "Sorry if I disturbed you. Go ahead and sit back down miss. I don't mind sharing and the company would be nice."

Kyou became aware that the boy was expecting some kind of response. What should he do? This person obviously didn't know he was a boy, which meant he wouldn't have to deal with ridicule just yet, but if he spoke he'd give himself away. No matter how high he tried to make his voice there was no way anyone with even bad hearing would mistake it for being feminine. He didn't want to go just yet either, not until he was sure the other students had left and he could sneak into the school and get his clothes back unmolested.

Kyou must have given the poor boy a shifty look because he held his hands up; letting the bag he was carrying fall.

"I'm not going to try to rape you or anything, I swear. I'll stay over here if that would make you more comfortable." With that he sat down on the grass at his feet and began to rummage around in his case, occasionally looking up to see if Kyou was still there. His eyes looked desperate for human companionship and Kyou suddenly felt like he'd be a real jerk if he left. Well, he supposed he could stay for a little while longer. After all, he didn't actually have to talk back.

Kyou sat back down and let his gaze wonder around a bit before it shifted back to the boy who sat about ten feet away from him. He had taken out a large pad of paper and was scratching away at it with a small black pencil. He stopped and readjusted himself and the paper before starting up again. After a pause he flipped the page over and began anew. This went on for close to ten minutes before the curiosity got the better of Kyou and he leaned back slightly in an effort to see what the stranger was doing.

Unfortunately, he was to far away for that to work and he was forced to scoot a little closer. When that yielded less then positive results he gave up for the time being not wanting to attract the other boy's attention any more than he already had. He was thinking of getting up to leave. He would have to walk past the boy to follow the path out, so he could get a good look then. Before he could stand however, the boy turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Minoru, by the way. I didn't introduce myself before. Please forgive my rudeness. What's your name?" The boy said. They were almost nose to nose.

Kyou blinked and wondered how he had ended up so close as he quickly scooted away, his face must have been fire engine red by now. The boy continued to smile at him and Kyou finally registered the question. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't very well tell him. His discomfort must have shown on his face because the boy waved off the question with a lazy movement of his hand.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I appreciate the company even if you are to shy to talk back."

Kyou's tensed at the insinuation that he was timid and he opened his mouth to yell at the boy but somehow managed to catch himself before speaking. Instead an embarrassingly strangled sound left his throat and he turned away in a huff, arms crossed and a pout on his lips. Minoru chuckled at his back over the childish behavior.

"I see. I've upset you and my punishment is the silent treatment. I know this one well. My older sister used to punish my father in the same way whenever he made her angry. They'd go a whole week without speaking to one another before mother wouldâ€¦Mother." Minoru let out a deep sigh and put down the charcoal pencil he'd been sketching with. Kyou turned back to face him at the sudden stop. Not that he cared, he hadn't really been listening, but the sudden sadness had taken him by surprise.

"I'm sorry. I was rambling on. I haven't spoken to anyone like this in awhile."

Not knowing what to do, Kyou just shrugged his shoulders in response. It didn't really bother him any if this strange boy wanted to dump his problems on him. It wasn't like they'd see each other again any time soon. Kyou would just forget all about it by next week anyway, his own problems out weighting anyone else's. Apparently, Minoru took the shrug to mean that he could do as he pleased because he inched over a little closer, causing Kyou to tense again.

"You wanted to see, right? What do you think? Something is off but I don't know what and I can't seem to get it right," Minoru said. He held out the paper to Kyou as if he would be able to divine the answer to life, the universe, and everything upon Minoru. Kyou tilted his head as he looked at the drawing, confused at the sudden request and change of subject. Not that he minded the latter. The topic of mothers always made him uncomfortable, having had nothing but bad experiences with their kind.

The drawing was pretty, but Kyou couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with it. It wasn't like he was an artist himself. The best he could ever do was cartoon doodles in the margin of his notebook and those usually looked like nothing more then squiggle lines. He shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. Minoru sighed and flipped to a new page in the sketch book. Kyou relaxed again now that Minoru wasn't quite so far into his personal space. His heart had actually skipped a beat when the boy had leaned in close like he had.

"You know, it's actually been awhile since I was focused on a project. My inspiration has been lacking recently, my grades too. My teachers were beginning to worry. I guess taking a break from school and coming home has some good to it after all. The scenery here is quite rejuvenating, don't you agree?"

Kyou shrugged again and stared back out at the water. Baby dragonflies were buzzing around in the reeds, enjoying the last of the sun before it sank below the horizon for the evening. He had always had a vague fondness for the insects. He let his mind wonder off, lost to far away memories. They weren't the best things to remember, but they weren't the worst either.

When he had been little and stilled lived with his parents he had often played by the small wooded area not far from his house. When the rains came, they left puddles that the dragonflies would play around and he would chase after them for lack of anything else to do. He had even gotten good at catching them. It's wasn't like he could go home, his mother would lock the door after shooing him out, saying boys needed fresh air to grow big and strong. Some part of him had always known that what she was really saying was 'Stay away, I don't want you near me.'

He shook his head to clear away the feeling that had settled over him. He needed to do something besides sit there. There was a desperate need to capture onto some small elusive happiness that was mostly absent from the first years of his life.

"I just don't know what to do with her, she seems so static. I think the problem is that it's been so long since I drew just for the fun of it. You know what I meaâ€¦" Minoru stopped mid word as Kyou abruptly got up and walked to the edge of the pond. The movement startled the dragonflies and scattered them about in a small swarm. For his part, Kyou hadn't even heard Minoru speak. He was far too lost in his own world, letting his mind go blank as he simple felt.

Letting his mind go empty was the only escape he had. He freed his mind and for one brief moment became nothing.

X

Minoru watched mesmerized as his companion moved to the edge of the manmade pond. When he had first arrived here, he had been a little surprised to see someone already occupying the spot. He hadn't known anyone else came here or even knew about this little hide away place. He had played here often enough as a child to have seen others come or go.

He had decided to come to his childhood sanctuary after visiting his mother at the hospital. While Minoru would admit that he had wanted a break from college, he would have preferred different circumstances for sure. The pond, he figured, would help take his mind off of his problems and maybe get his creativity flowing again. The cute girl sitting by the Sakura tree, he hadn't been expecting. She had been antsy when he had first shown up, but after awhile seemed to calm.

Minoru had warmed to the idea of companionship outside of family right away. It was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't judge and the fact that she was so beautiful was an added bonus. Unfortunately, talk to was all she had allowed him, she had yet to actually speak and Minoru was beginning to wonder if she could when she had begun to scoot closer to him. That was when he realized that the sketch of the lake he had been working on had mutated into a girl. A girl that looked just a bit too much like the one five feet away from him.

He tried to engage her in conversion again, but she backed off so quickly he could have sworn his vision had tunneled. Just when he was stumped on his sketch, she was out on the pond. Her every step was fluid and graceful even though she upset the bugs that made their homes among the waters edge. Settling at the edge of the pond she became still as stone, arms stretched outward.

Shortly after, the dragonflies settled down once more and Minoru watched completely entranced as several came to settle on her person. The setting sun caught on her hair just right and she seemed to glow. Minoru's thoughts became fuzzy and his heart started to pound. His hand was moving furiously even as his eyes stayed on his target. That was it. The image he wanted. The mystery girl's eyes drifted open and for a split second Minoru could have sworn they had glowed. It was probably the sun reflecting off them. Either way, he didn't care. This one was defiantly going to canvas when he got back home.

He watched as she let her arms sag, releasing the small dragonflies from what ever spell she had just cast and she seemed to finally come back to herself. She turned to him with one of the most mesmerizing expressions he'd ever seen and started to head off away from the pond. She walked past him, gave a brief nod of her head and moved to the path that led out into the real world. He didn't know what possessed him, but his hand reached out to her.

"Wait, please don't go." Her whole body went stiff and Minoru realized he had seized her wrist in an almost desperate grip. The almost supernatural expression she wore vanished as a flash of fear replaced it. He released her and looked away ashamed.

"Sorry about that. Thank you for listening to me ramble and keeping me company. I enjoyed it. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

She reclaimed her hand and shrugged her shoulder in acknowledgment of his apology before exiting the area, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He looked back to his sketch pad and smiled. He'd come back tomorrow and see if she was here again. Maybe he could even get her to speak, but right now he had a painting to get started on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"She's not here today either. Oh, well. I'll come again tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. Third times the charm, prime numbers are lucky, right. Tomorrow is the third day, so she's bound to show up. Come rain or shine, I'll see her here tomorrow." Minoru sat down and pulled out his sketch book. After staring at the blank page for five minutes, he set his pencil down and sighed.

"It's no good. I can't concentrate without her here," he said. Slowly and with an air of supreme disappointment, Minoru put away his art supplies and got up. He stopped every couple of steps and looked back at the spot he was vacating. His heart was hopeful, yet grew heavier with each look back, as each glance only proved to him that his enigmatic muse still hadn't appeared. Maybe she never would, maybe he'd go back to his campus without ever seeing her again.

Sitting, hidden among the branches and leaves of the tree that overlooked the pond, Kyou watched the young man leave. When he was sure that the other was far enough away, he jumped down and stared after him. The boy had been coming to this spot every day since they had first met. He didn't know what he should do. He absently chewed on his thumbnail as he thought through his options. He could just not show up again and maybe the boy would go on his way. Kyou could just not come back for real, it wasn't like he came here all that often before, but he was growing fond of the place for some reason. He could come as himself, that would clear up any confusion the other probably had and then they could both just forget it ever happened. Yeah, that was probably for the best. He'd just explain what had really been going on and then Minoru wouldn't have to suffer though waiting for someone who didn't really exist.

Sure, he would be disappointed, but it was better to tell the truth, right? That way he wouldn't be hurt more if the girl just didn't show. His course of action decided, Kyou left the pond and headed back to Shigure's. It was almost time for dinner and he still had homework to finish. Hopefully by the time he got back that strange sensation that had claimed his stomach when Minoru showed up would be gone so he could eat.

X

It was raining. Minoru sighed as he made his way though the park. It was a heavy rain and the spring air was still cold; the sky had a dull grey overcast to it that darkened the world around him, muting out most of the color. Minoru wasn't usually bothered by days like this, but today it meant that there was even less chance of his girl being here and he had forgotten his umbrella which didn't help matters any. He really should have paid attention to the weather break this morning. He doubted she would be at the pond today of all days, in the rain. The rest of the park had been pretty much empty, no one in their right mind wanted to go out for a picnic in the rain.

Still he had to come and see for himself that she wasn't here. Some strange force compelled him to seek her out. The sketch work for the painting was turning out beautifully and he really wanted to thank her properly for helping him to get back in the game, so to speak. His teacher would be happy, but more importantly so would his mother. She had always supported and loved his art. As he turned around the bend in the path and came to the pond he considered the painting. He hadn't really meant to turn her into a pixie, but once he had toyed with the idea of giving her wings like the dragonflies he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Minoru glanced around the area, taking it all in and searched for any trace of the girl. When she failed to materialize before him for the third day in a row, he let out a mournful breath.

"Of course she wouldn't be here. Why would she be," he said, "Maybe I just imagined her."

As he stood there feeling sorry for himself the rain began to fall harder around him. He was about to consider leaving before he caught a cold when the rain ceased pelting him on the head. He looked up confused and slightly taken aback at the umbrella that had appeared over him. There was a nudge on his shoulder that begged him to turn around, so he did. His face lit up and his heart gave a jolt as he found himself eye to eye with the girl.

She held out her umbrella to shield them both and the disgruntled look she was giving him implied that she found it to be highly inconveniencing. Minoru supposed it was. The umbrella wasn't that big and she had to stand close to him in order to share it. Still, he was happy to see her again before going back to his campus. For a long time they just stood there as Minoru tried to remember how to speak. Finally he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I guess third time really is the charm. I'm glad you came." She gave him a sideways glance that suggested she found this response to be not only confusing, but slightly retarded as well. He let out a nervous laugh as he replayed what he had just said over again in his mind. Well, at least he didn't sound like he was attempting to hit on her this time.

"What I mean is I didn't expect to see you out here on a day like this. Heavy rain isn't exactly picnic in the park weather." She shrugged it off and the irritated 'you're an idiot' expression she had been wearing melted away. Her eyes drifted to look somewhere off to the left of his person and Minoru finally took notice of just how exhausted she seemed; like the weight of the world had been unloaded unto her shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay? You look tired. You aren't sick, are you? Because you shouldn't have come out here in this weather if you're ill." She gave him a little tilt of her head in reply then began to list backwards and forwards slightly. He was about to suggest they go find some shelter and sit down when her whole body pitched forward. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling and he looked about frantically for somewhere to lay her down. She waved him off with the same hand holding the umbrella causing the rain to hit them in small bursts. He caught her hand in his to hold it still as he adjusted his grip from her shoulders to her waist.

"Let's get you out of the rain, okay." She just sighed and nodded as if anything else was too much effort. When he had been younger he remembered there being a small maintenance shed not far from where they were now. It may be cramped with gardening tools but at least it would be dry and a bit warmer. Hopefully it was still there. She was able to rally enough energy to walk if he held her up. Minoru had relieved her of the umbrella but had to pass it back in order to wrench the door open.

Once inside she slumped heavily to the ground. Minoru felt bad. He had prayed that he would see his mystery girl today and the gods had answered him, but now she was miserable. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them as small tremors wracked her frame. The rain was cold this time of year.

Minoru sat next to her and reached out to rub her arms warm, but she jolted away so violently that she upset a couple of rakes leaning against the wall. They fell with a loud crash and the girl all but jumped out of her own skin. Great, now she was cold, tired, sick and a nervous wreck. What a great day this was turning out to be.

"Okay, okay. No touching. Relax. I was just trying to warm you up." He raised his hands in supplication and watch as she eyed him suspiciously. Finally she sat back down, but Minoru noticed she kept as much distance as possible.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "So, would it help if I make a promise not to rape you every time we meet?" Her demeanor shifted slightly as she seemed to think about the offer. He laughed as she nodded her approval of the idea.

"I still don't know what your name is. Can you not speak, or do you just not want to? You could always write it down then I'd have something to call you by."

The girl turned away with another shrug of her shoulders and Minoru wasn't quite sure what to take it to mean.

"So you're going to keep giving me the silent treatment?"

She nodded.

"But you can talk?"

She nodded again. He was slightly intrigued.

"Will you give me your name?" He had no problems playing yes and no twenty questions if it meant he got answers. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll have to make one up for you," he said. His new friend looked so startled by that declaration she actually looked him in the eye. Something she hadn't done yet he realized.

"If I guess the right name you have to be honest and let me know." She rolled her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. He smiled in return. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and gave him the go ahead with an upwards nod. Minoru could still make out a hint of a question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you, but when I'm asked who inspired my latest painting I think it would be nice to have a name to give. My teacher and class will be more inclined to believe me that way." She was staring wide-eyed and curious at him after he spoke and he figured he should, perhaps, explain himself. After all, he really should have gotten her permission to use her likeness in the painting.

"I am in a fine arts club at my college. I'm actually here on break visiting my family. I hope you don't mind too much but I kind of used you as a model for a painting. It's not finished yet and I was hoping you wouldn't mind posing for me." The look on her face was absolutely horrified. Abruptly she stood , body teetering dangerously, and headed out the door and into the rain.

Minoru followed her out to stop her from running away. His hand wrapped around her wrist and she instantly froze; her eyes wide and body tense. He was somewhat surprised by this response, having expected her to fight more. Instead she allowed him to drag her back to him by the arm. A faint worry rose in his gut, but he was too desperate to hang onto her to pay it much mind.

"Hey, if you don't want anyone to see it I won't show it, but would you at least look at it before you get mad. I think it's one of my better works." The barest of tugs against his grip was all he got in response. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, her gaze focused on the muddy ground. The poor girl seemed afraid for some reason.

"What's the big deal anyway?" She wrapped her other hand around his and tried to pry him off. Minoru was surprised by the strength of her grip, but refused to let go.

"Most beautiful girls would love to hear someone wanted to do a painting of them." She went still, her hand falling away from his as she glared at him from under her bangs. All hints of resistance gone, Minoru felt it was safe to release her. As soon as she had her arm back she reared back and decked him hard in the face. He fell back, landing in the mud and blinked up at her in astonishment.

She was still glaring at him but he could see something else there in her expression. She huffed and crouched down, holding out her hand to help him up. Despite the blurring tears of pain he managed to see the slight worry hidden among the put out look on her face. Like he was making her go out of her way to help him even though she was the reason he was on the ground in the first place. He let out a snort of a laugh which sent a jolt of pain through his sore nose.

'This one is a real firecracker, that's for sure,' he thought as he righted himself. A smile lit his face.

"Hanabi!" he shouted. She blinked and looked around, startled by the sudden

exclamation.

"That's what I'll call you. I think it fits you perfectly. Though knowing me, I'm

probably way off the mark." She just nodded and then held out her hands palm up as she stared into the sky. Her message became clear as he took in their surroundings. It had stopped raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J-note: The name Hanabi translates to firecracker/fireworks. With his rather 'booming' personality I think it would have fit Kyou's character had he been a girl.
> 
> Author commentary:
> 
> Well, the second chapter is now up. It's short, I know, but chapters will get longer later.
> 
> Next chapter some of the rest of the gang will be making their first real appearances, so look forward to some Yuki and Tohru. I tried to fit as many of the characters in this story as I could, but some have been left out or will only be making cameo appearances sporadically thought out. So you might want to keep a look out for your favorites. Until next time. - Spina


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Kyou hurried off as soon as the last rehearsal was over. He didn't know why, but he had let 'Hanabi' agree to meet Minoru for a small modeling session out at the park on Saturday. It wasn't something he had ever thought he'd find himself doing. In fact, it wasn't something he had ever thought about at all. The idea that some strange boy he had met in the park had painted a picture of him while he had looked like that was slightly upsetting at first. He considered this whole affair to be a great shame on his person and couldn't wait for the play on Sunday when it would all be over.

When Minoru all but begged him to meet at what was becoming their usual spot he should have said no. But Minoru had said that he needed him, that no one else would do. Apparently Minoru had tried using his sister and it just wasn't the same. Kyou wasn't big into art, it was all scribbles on paper to him, so he didn't really understand why one person was more inspiring then another, but he did know he liked the idea of being needed over everyone else.

When Minoru had said that, he had been almost overwhelmingly happy. His heart had started racing and he felt all tingling inside, in a good way. He had agreed immediately without thought and now had to deal with the consequences. He should have gone as himself like he had originally planned. He wouldn't be in this mess if he had just done the sensible thing.

'But then,' he mused, 'since when do I ever take the easy road and do the sensible thing?' Kyou sighed as he slipped out of the door and hoped no one noticed that the wig for his costume was hidden in his bag. He really didn't want to try to explain himself. It was bad enough he was going to have to come up with a plausible lie for the store clerks. He shuddered slightly, but if Hanabi was going to meet Minoru again she really shouldn't keep wearing the same dress. He knew enough about girls to know that much.

Casting his sights around to look out for anyone who might recognize him, he ducked into a small store that advertised lots of lace and ribbons on the skirts in the store front window. Before the door even closed he began to feel the weight of claustrophobia baring down on him. The two store clerks looked up from their positions and stared at him in surprise. He gulped.

"We don't get many boys in here. Can I help you?" The girl closest to him walked over and smiled warmly as she all but invaded his personal space. Kyou pressed his back up against the door behind him in an effort to keep his distance.

"Dress. Present." He wasn't making much sense, he knew that, but for some reason the message was getting lost on it's way from his brain to his mouth.

"Huh? A present for who, a girlfriend maybe? How sweet." With each word the attendant took a step closer. Kyou was forced to plaster himself against the door. She was in his face now and definitely to close for comfort. If she triggered the change he'd have to bolt, abandoning his clothes and hope he escaped before the smoke cleared. If she landed on him he was screwed.

He was saved from eminent catastrophe when the second clerk appeared behind the first and whap her hard on the head with a harisen.*

"What have I told you about invading other people's personal space, Mayumi. If you scare away the customers we'll lose our jobs and I like my store discount." The menace in her voice was almost more frightening then the thought of transforming in a public place. He could practically see the evil aura radiating off her. Kyou found himself nodding in agreement along with Mayumi even though the chastisement hadn't been directed at him.

Like the sun coming out after a storm, the demonic look on the clerk's face changed as she turned to Kyou. As though she had just noticed they had a customer, she straightened and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome. How may I help you sir?"

"It's my si-sister's birthday and I kinda o-owe her big time. She really likes thisâ€¦ style of clothes, but doesn't have any. I-I figured I get her an ou-outfit or something." He had practiced this lie many times over the last couple of days. Despite his frayed nerves, he thought he was handling things very well.

'Please accept it, please accept it,' his mind begged.

"Oh, okay then, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. What's your budget? What's her size? Does she prefer skirts and blouse sets or one piece dresses? Sweet, Gothic, or Punk style?"

"You mean there's more then one? What's the difference?"

Both girls gave him a look that screamed 'ignorant male' and sighed in unison.

"Kaori, why don't you explain it to him while I pick out a few things?" Mayumi said to her counterpart. Kyou wasn't sorry to see her skip off, her movements causing the skirt she was wearing to bounce and show off the lacy underskirts.

"Let's start with her size. It would make it easier if you knew at least a close approximation."

"Um, I don't know, she's about my height?"

"A specific size would be too much to ask of you, of course. Men. Could you give me her build? Is she thin, chunky, athletic...medium, small?" She asked.

"Athletic, thin, I guess."

"That's a start. What's her favorite color?"

"Red?" It was more a question then a statement. He didn't often think too hard on the topic of color and didn't really have a 'favorite', most of his wardrobe was neutral or light so as not to clash with his hair too much. He shuddered as a mental picture of the mint green shirt Kagura had once given him floated across his mind. It was a hideous creation that hadn't look even remotely good on him and fit uncomfortably. Apparently his overly loving cousin had made it herself, so he had been forced to wear it a couple of times before arranging for it to have an accident.

He came back to reality only to find Kaori staring at him. She looked vaguely annoyed. Kyou gulped as he fought against the desire to flee. The clerk shook her head as she sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, let's try something simpler. What is her skin tone and eye color?"

"Slightly tanned and reddish brown. We look similar, if that helps." He affected the best innocent and ignorant look that he was capable of and hoped she didn't read too much into that last bit.

"Mayumi! Light blue, pink, or yellowâ€¦and bring one gothic as well, easy on the lace!" Kaori clapped her hands in a 'chop, chop' gesture and before Kyou knew what was happening he was being loaded down with fabric and boxes.

An hour later, Kyou left the store with a large gift wrapped box and a dazed look on his face. They had shown him a variety of outfits, dresses, shoes, and accessories. He had felt more then awkward as they held up the clothes to him, supposedly to make sure the color would look good. He just wished a small group of girls hadn't walked in the store right at that moment.

At least they hadn't been wearing his school's uniform so he didn't have to worry about rumors or questions later on. Or, you know, ever seeing them again.

X

It was a beautiful spring day, the Sakura trees were beginning to bloom and the birds chirped happily. Minoru had gotten to the park a half hour before the agreed upon meeting time. He wanted time to set up and also knew that he was clumsy when dragging the canvas and easel around. Even if she was just modeling a pose for him, he didn't want Hanabi laughing at him. It would be embarrassing.

He began to look around the area for the spot with the most stable ground to set up on. Just as he was trying to secure the canvas without knocking the easel over he heard a slight cough behind him. Surprised, he spun around so fast that he knocked everything over. Standing behind him was Hanabi. She smiled and tried to hold in a laugh, but it came out as a faint snort anyway.

Minoru felt his face begin to burn. She was early and he hadn't heard her come up behind him. After the initial laugh, however, Hanabi waved it off and walked over to the fallen supplies. Minoru's embarrassment fled as he watched her pick up the easel and right it, driving the legs into the soft soil just enough to hold it in place. He shook off the last of his humilation and quickly scrambled to help. It was his stuff and his fault, how rude was he to let the girl who was doing him a favor pick up after him.

"No, you don't have to do that. Thank you, I have it under control now. Beside's it's not the model's job to do the grunt work."

She shrugged and kept gathering the small tubes of paint that had scattered about during the upheaval. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hanabi finished and put everything in a small pile on his portfolio. She reached over to the canvas which had landed face up with the protective sheet still in place.

"No! Don't look!" He lurched forward to stop her, but tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the ground. She had already picked it up and pulled the sheet off.

"It's not finished yet, you shouldn't look at it." He turned his eyes to the ground after picking himself up, more embarrassed now then when he had dumped everything over. Hanabi was staring at the unfinished piece with wide eyes. She poked him to get his attention, pointed at the picture then to herself in question.

"Yeah, that's you. Like I said it's not done yet, so I haven't managed to quite get it right. I suppose you seeing the unfinished product works out, now I don't have to try to explain the pose I want. If you could go back to the pond and sit just like this, that would be great. If you get tired let me know and we can take a break."

She smiled with a hint of shyness and then quickly ducked away to the pond and took up the position. She looked back once for his approval.

"That's perfect," he said. She turned away, but not before he saw the wide smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He studied her briefly before starting to work.

It was after what seemed like hours of Minoru painting and having a single sided conversation with her that he decided they should stop for a while. He had seen her arms begin to waver and knew they must feel like lead weights but she hadn't given him any indication that she was tired. He got the feeling she would have stayed like that for as long as he needed without complaining. It was impressive yes, but mostly just stubborn and slightly foolish.

"Let's stop for awhile. You look ready to pass out. I told you to let me know when you were getting tired."

She slowly lowered her arms and Minoru winced as she rubbed at the stiff ache in her shoulders. He felt like a jerk for not noticing how long they had been going. She stretched out like she was preparing for exercise then walked over as though she hadn't been completely still for, he checked his watch, half an hour? She walked up to him and lent over the side of the canvas to get a look. He threw his body over it to block it from her sight.

"Hey, I told you no peeking until it's finished." There was amusement in his voice and he was smiling to let her know he meant no insult. She stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner in response.

"How about we have a sit and get lunch before finishing up. I should be almost done now, but I want more of an evening light. I hope to get the sun just starting to set like the first day."

She nodded her understanding and headed towards the small dirt path that led away from the pond. Hanabi stopped and looked back, waiting for him to catch up. He put the clothe sheet back over the painting and set the paints aside.

"There's a nice little noodle place just up the road from the park and a crepes stand at the entrance. I'll pay," he offered. Much to his surprise she shook her head and held out a wallet she apparently had hidden away somewhere. There was a stubborn set to her face causing Minoru to hold up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, we buy our own. Sound too much like a date for your liking? I just meant to treat you as a thank you for your help. I don't think I've ever met a girl before who turned down a gift of any kind." The look she turned on him was positively venomous. He shrunk away and covered his face, not wanting to get punched again. She snorted and forced a more neutral expression. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him down the path and out of the park.

By the time they got to the restaurant he was talking to her like an old friend again. Whatever he had said that had angered her seemed to have been either forgotten or forgiven. Minoru made a mental note to try to figure out what it was that he was doing to upset her. It wouldn't do to keep pissing off his muse. She might not forgive him one of these times and then he'd be lost.

X

They ate their desserts as they walked back to the spot. Just as Minoru had wanted, evening was almost upon them and the sun had started it's decent towards the horizon. Kyou wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He hated being forced to stay in one position for so long. His arms had ached horribly and his legs had gone tingly from his position when Minoru had finally called a break. It could have been worse, he supposed.

Not being able to respond to Minoru's constant babbling had caused him to slip into a semi meditative state. Time had past quickly this way and Kyou hadn't been aware of how much pain he was in until he had tried to move. Every muscle had screamed at him until he sat down at the noodle place. It was a small family owned place, but the food was good enough. The crepes were excellent though, so that made up for it. Not that he could be appeased by something so girly.

They arrived back and Minoru and Kyou both took up their respective places. This time he tried to stay focused a bit more. It was another hour of listening to everyday babble and intermittent breaks before Minoru announced that they call it quits. The sun wasn't providing the right lighting anymore, even though it wasn't dark yet. Kyou headed over to help clean up and see how far the picture had come. The first time he had seen it, it had been surprisingly pretty in a rudimentary way. Now that it had color it was almost beautiful, if he could bring himself to call anything even remotely related to him that.

"A few touch ups and I'll be done with it. I have to head back to the university tonight, but I'm coming back this weekend. If you wouldn't mind meeting again next Saturday, I can finish up. Oh, yeah, here. This is for you." He held out an envelope with Hanabi written in katakana on the front. Kyou took it out of curiosity and gaped openly at the amount of money in it. He held it back out to return it to Minoru.

"No way. You've earned it. Not many people would be able to hold that pose for so long and not complain or quit. Besides, it's a professional service you've provided me and you should be compensated accordingly. It would be wrong of me to expect so much from you without giving you something in return. And I wouldn't mind using you as a model for my next work, if you'll let me hire you." Minoru pushed the money away, stubbornly refusing to take it back.

"You're stubborn, I can tell. But I can be just as much so, if not more. Take the money." Minoru said as he crossed his arms and stood defiantly. Kyou sighed and secured the envelope away in the hidden pocket in his skirt. He blinked down at the monstrosity he was wearing. He had almost forgotten about that. The sooner he relented, he realized, the sooner he could change into his regular clothes. Now that he considered it, the money was almost enough to cover the expense of the outfit. He hadn't known just how expensive one dress could be and had nearly wiped out his allowance.

"So how about it," Minoru's voice broke Kyou out of his musings, "Next Saturday?"

Kyou thought about it. On the one hand he'd have to go buy another dress, but on the other he would be getting paid, like a real job. Something he hadn't thought he'd ever get to experience. It was kind of nice. He'd have to dress in drag again and he'd been looking forward to not having to once the play was over. He'd also be a part of something creative and positive. Emotional satisfaction won out over masculinity and he nodded his head in acceptance of the offer.

X

Yuki blinked in confusion as he headed up the street towards the building Tohru worked in. He was seeing things; that had to be it. Kyou had run off sometime a little after noon saying he'd be out late. He hadn't come back yet, but Yuki hadn't been expecting to see him waiting at the entrance for Tohru, a duffle bag sitting at his feet. He never came to pick her up. It was always Yuki's job and now he'd have to share his time with her. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki said.

Kyou looked over his shoulder at him and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Yuki didn't care; Kyou was the one over stepping his boundaries.

"Waiting for Tohru, what else would I be doing? I was out this way and figured I'd walk home with you guys. We're all going the same way."

"That's not what I meant. I am surprised that you even know where she works, let alone when she gets off. And since when are you thoughtful enough to come get her?"

"I can be thoughtful."

"Your past actions beg to differ."

"You trying to pick a fight, rat boy? Bring it on." Kyou sprang up from where he had been half sitting half leaning on the back of a bus stop bench. Before Yuki could retort they were interrupted by a stressed squeak. Tohru had finished her job and was standing just outside the doorway with a group of older women.

"Both of you please don't fight here. I could get in trouble," she pleaded.

"See. Complete lack of consideration for others. Don't worry Miss Honda; I had no intention of beating him in front of your work."

"Yeah right. You're just afraid I'd win this time. That's why you only attack when I'm distracted."

"No one wants to hear your delusional babbling."

Kyou grumbled a response, but it was so low that neither Yuki nor Tohru could make it out. He grabbed his bag and started to walk off without bothering to see if they were following or not. Tohru looked between Yuki and Kyou's retreating back, confused over what was going on. Yuki realized she hadn't been expecting the other boy to be there any more then he was. She was making little fretting noises and Yuki sighed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let's get going before he starts to yell some more."

They caught up with him easily enough. He had stopped to wait for them a block away and just as Yuki figured had grumbled some more about how slow they both were. The rest of the walk was quiet until they were half way to the turn off that would take them to the house. Something had been bugging Yuki ever since he'd seen his cousin at the stop and he couldn't take the curiosity anymore.

"Hey cat? What are you doing out here this late anyway?"

"None of your business, you damn rat."

"Not so loud, you'll attract attention saying things like that, stupid." He looked around to make sure that none of the few other pedestrians around had overheard.

"Calling someone a cat will attract more attention then calling them a rat. Rat is a common insult for common vermin."* There was derision and contempt in his tone that Yuki didn't like. Then the words meaning sank in. Yuki stopped short and stared at Kyou. The other two noticed his silence and turned to look at him.

"Did you just say something insulting and slightly witty?" Kyou thought about for a moment and then looked just as shocked as Yuki felt.

"Wow. I did, didn't I?"

"The fact that you're surprised yourself negates the effect."

"Ah, shut up!"

"That's more like it."

"It's nice having both of you walk me home." Tohru giggled happily at them and they turned to stare at her in astonishment. She looked between the two, bewildered at their expressions, then her sight landed on an electronic sign that was displaying the time.

"Eep, we have to hurry, it's really late. And I still need to go over my lines again." This snapped them out of their shared mind freeze and they looked to the clock as well. Motivated back into action the three started on their way again, this time at a slightly faster pace. The rest of the conversation was either pleasant talk about the upcoming performance or comfortable silence. Yuki mused that it might not be so bad to share the walk home, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's commentary:
> 
> I'm trying my best to keep Kyou pretty much himself, you won't see him acting too girly just because he's dressed like one. That has always been a pet peeve of mine when I've seen it in fanfiction, so I only do that when I absolutely have to in order for a scene to work, which is very rare. I'm against type casting a character and raping their personality just because they are the "uke" in bed. It's unrealistic and demeaning to the character. My boys are boys and, for the most part, they will act like boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

The curtain fell on the last bow. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, done, finished. They could go back to focusing on the important things in a teenager's lif. Things like cute boys and girls, hanging out with friends, going to movies, playing games, shopping for clothes, eating junk food and in their spare time school work.. Kyou sighed and gave one last glance past the curtain and kind of wished that Minoru was there. He wasn't of course, Kyou had never invited him or even let on that he was in a play. The play book had his real name and picture in it and he had a lot of speaking lines. Even if Minoru hadn't noticed the cast listing, he'd still have heard a distinctly male voice coming from "Hanabi".

On his way to the boy's dressing room Kyou spotted Tohru getting mobbed by her friends. They were praising her for a job well done and she was fretting over one line that she only messed up a little bit. Nothing they were saying was convincing her it was fine. He took a deep breath and held off changing to go fix the problem. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to changeâ€“wearing dresses didn't bother him as much as it used to and he'd just be getting in another one sometime soon anyway. Stopping Tohru from worrying herself into a fit was more important.

Normally, he'd let Yuki take care of things but right now the other boy was being gushed on by his fan girls over his performance. He'd be out of commission until he could safely escape them. Kyou was mildly irritated by it, but only because their shill voices hurt his ears. It wasn't like he was jealous of the attention, he would get plenty of that later and from someone he actually wanted it from.

Kyou slipped up behind the three girls and gently bopped Tohru on the head to get her attention. She grabbed onto her cat ears as they slipped from the motion and looked up at him.

"Oh, Kyou-kun! I didn't see you there. I thought you would already be changing."

"It can wait. You did a good job out there. I liked the add lib you did in scene eight. It was better then what was in the script." He ruffled her hair affectionately, hopelessly eschewing the ears. She smiled up at him and pulled the accessories off.

"Do you really think so? I know that wasn't the right line, but I got nervous and forgot the correct wording."

"What you said was fine. It got the point across and the kids loved it. That's all that matters, right?"

"Right!"

"Yeah, besides he's the one that screwed up his lines." Uo jeered devilishly at him as she spoke.

"I did not. You're the one that forgot a whole line. Not me."

"Wanna put your money were your mouth is."

"Fine. Get the script we'll see who's making an ass of themselves."

They were in each others faces at that point and Tohru was fretting again while Hanajima played with the girl's hair.

"You are both making asses out of yourselves. Now shut up and get changed so we can get out of here." They both looked to Yuki in surprise. No one was sure when he had arrived, but he was already in his street clothes and ready to leave.

"Unless you were planning on going home in that get-up. I'm sure Ritsu would love having someone who shares his hobby to talk too." He smirked as he spoke. Kyou huffed and stomped away to the dressing room.

X

Minoru's smile was huge as he finished the final stroke. He looked over at Hanabi, in the fading light of the setting sun, still in position. He had finished just in time too it would seem, the light had shifted from highlighting her hair and was beginning to silhouette her instead.

"You can relax now. I'm all done. Do you want to see?" It was a rhetorical question. He already knew she did and judging by how fast she was at his side, he was right. She stared at the painting critically, making strange faces at it. Minoru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. She turned to him bewildered by his laugh.

"It's just, you should see your face," he told her. Her expression turned from confused to indifferent irritation.

"I'm not laughing at you," he tried to say. Disbelief cut off his attempt at an excuse.

"Okay, I am. But only a little. I haven't seen anyone look so intent before. It was really cute."

At this she let out a derisive snort that was so unlady like that Minoru started laughing again, this time he didn't try to hold it in.

"What? Hasn't your family ever told you how cute you are?" He meant it as a joke, but the dejected and upset look that flashed though her eyes told him he had hit a soft spot. She looked away from him with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh, sorry." He felt a little bad for upsetting her, even if he hadn't meant too.

"They must be blind, so I'll say it for them. Hanabi, you're beautiful!" Whatever response he was expecting, it wasn't to be shoved hard. As he hit the ground he reflected that, at least this time, she hadn't hit him. The bruises from the last time had just faded away and his jaw was still tender.

"Hey! What was that for? Most people would say thank you for the compliment. You on the rag or something?"

Even that didn't get a verbal response. He looked up into an angry face seething above him. What had he done to deserve her ire? This unexplained and unrepentant moodiness was starting to piss him off. All he was doing was trying to cheer her up and she punished him for it. He took a deep breath and decided to try to lighten the mood a bit, but his anger at her slipped though anyway.

"You shouldn't make scary faces like that. It makes you look too masculine. If you cut your hair people would think you were a boy." He stood up, dusting the dirt off the back of his pants.

Something he couldn't identify flashed across her features. Her body started to quiver with what Minoru assumed was rage. Then it dawn on him, perhaps her family often made fun her slightly androgynous features. That might explain why she had taken to dressing in Lolita fashion. From what he could tell her personality certainly didn't match up with the style. Before he could apologize she turned and made to head toward the exit of their little neck of the woods.

Hanabi was running away again, she seemed to do that a lot when he said things that upset her. Okay, so maybe he was being a bit of a jerk, but running away wasn't going to solve anything. Minoru may not be able to understand the meaning of life, but he knew that much about it. Now if only he could understand her as well. Before he could stop himself his hand shot out and took hold of her arm. A familiar jolt ran up his arm as she became completely still in his grasp. It was the same as before, like she was afraid of something bad happening should she resist.

"Hey, I'm not going to hit you, I promise. No need to be scared."

Her silence was, as the norm, her only response. Did she have an injury that he was aggravating?

"I'm not hurting you, am I? I'm sorry if I am." She shook her head in the negative, but didn't turn to face him. He still hadn't let her go and now was becoming more aware of the physical connection he had made. His could feel the soft fabric of her dress's sleeve, the bone structure of her wrist, and now that he was concentrating on it, something else. He blinked as he realized that she was wearing a bracelet of some kind or another and his grip was probably causing it to dig into her skin painfully. He relaxed his hold and she withdrew her hand, bringing it to her chest. He winced internally as he watched her rub it self-consciously while staring blankly at him. At least she was facing him again.

Now that he had her attention he didn't know what to say. Last time this had happened he hadn't had the time to think before he spoke. With his blood calming down he couldn't remember what he had been arguing with her about. He said the only think that would come to mind.

"Is your arm alright? I didn't mean to squeeze so hard. I should have been more careful..." She shook her head fiercely before he could finish his apology. This confused him even more. As much as he could usually decipher her silent language, he couldn't quite figure out this one. She wasn't alright? Was she forgiving him?

Hanabi clutched at her wrist and shook her head wildly once more, then turn and ran. This time he didn't try to stop her. What was he doing wrong? What was she trying to say? It was another mystery. Something had been there and now that he thought about it, the last time he had stopped her it had been there too. He had been so focused on keeping her that he hadn't paid it any mind. But why wear a bracelet if she was just going to hide it under the sleeve of her top, especially one so tight it hurt? Perhaps it was sentimental to her. His sister had a necklace from their grandmother that she always wore, even if it was hidden under her clothes. He put it off as another weirdness of girls and turned back to the lake. Sighing deeply, he began to gather up his supplies. He had more important things to think about then invisible accessories. Like trying to figure out the girl who wore them.

As he stared down at an empty tube of orange he decided to go after her. He'd never figure her out if he let her escape now.

X

Kyou stopped running when he could no longer breathe right and his legs had begun to burn with the effort. Looking around he tried to reorient himself to his surroundings. He was still in the park he knew that much because he didn't recall running past any buildings. That didn't mean he hadn't, he realized. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time he had run farther then he had thought without noticing his surroundings. It didn't help any that he had woken up that morning feeling somewhat light-headed. He tended to loose track of things, like were he was going, when he was starting to get sick.

He leaned one hand against a tree trunk and listened to his heart slow down. When his lungs started to work right again he let himself fall to the ground, using the tree as a backrest.

Why had he gotten so angry? Minoru hadn't meant any harm, Kyou understood that. But for some reason it had really ticked him off. Oh, that's right. He had dragged up them. Like his family had anything good to say about him. Minoru should just butt out of things he didn't understand and not bring the Sohmas into it.

He went to run his hands through his hair only to dislodge the wig, much in the same fashion as he had Tohru's ears the day before. The thought that it had only been a day since then came as a bit of a shock to him. It had seemed so long ago already. He had actually looked forward to today and now he had gone and messed it all up. Damn it all, he had liked Minoru. Now he had pushed him away, just like he always seemed to do with the people that might care about him.

He drew his knees up and rested his head against them, curling into a ball in an attempt to block out the world around him. He felt like shit now and didn't want to have to acknowledge the happy scenery surrounding him. Instead he'd just sink into his own personal pit of misery and stay there until he was hungry enough to return home. Or passed out, which ever came first.

Kyou's eyes were starting to burn. He hated the sensation. He hated being out of control and what happened wasn't worth crying over. Even if Minoru was possibly the first person he'd ever met that didn't base their opinion of him off of the curse. Tohru couldn't even claim that seeing as one of the first things he could remember her telling him was how much she loved the cat.

Now maybe that was something worth crying over after all. A shadow blocked out the red light of the late sun and Kyou looked up to see Minoru standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Minoru said. He was looking at his own shoes and his voice was soft. Finally he inhaled deeply and forged on.

"I don't know what I said to set you off, but I know I'm sorry for getting angry. It's just that... you won't tell me anything. I know nothing about you and then you get mad at me and I don't know why. But that's no excuse and..." Kyou had stopped listening some time ago, around the first 'sorry' actually. He tried to remember anyone, aside from the overly submissive Tohru, ever apologizing to him before and was coming up short. In the Sohma family there was no reason to apologize to the Cat because everything was his fault anyway, or so the general feelings on the matter went.

As Minoru had continued Kyou had let the words lose their meaning and just listened to his voice. It was nice, smooth and calming. He felt much better now and should probably let Minoru know that in some way so he would stop babbling. Kyou stood and flicked him lightly on the forehead. When Minoru looked up, Kyou tried to smile as apologetically as he could. The nervous tension in Minoru's shoulders melted away and he smiled back. Minoru's eyes met his and all of a sudden he felt a little bashful. Minoru reached a hand out towards him, leaning in close and Kyou jerked back at the motion.

"You have a leaf in your hair," Minoru said. Kyou reached up to search for the leaf himself at the same time as Minoru did and their fingers bump. Kyou pull his hand away and let Minoru fish the leaf out.

"There. All better," Minoru said, his voice soft. His hand lingered a bit over Kyou's hair before ghosting down the side of his face and came to rest on his cheek. His thumb brushed faintly over Kyou's bottom lip. It left a warm trail in it's wake that Kyou wasn't sure was unpleasant. Minoru was staring at him in a strange way and Kyou's heart was beginning to race a little. What the heck was going on? This scenario was too similar to ones found in romance manga. Minoru wasn't going to kiss him, was he? What should he do? Better yet, why was he still just standing there letting it happen? Just when Kyou was about to make up his mind to run or do the deed himself and get it over with, Minoru frowned.

"You're really warm. Too warm," he said, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. The closeness turned the warmth into a blazing heat and Minoru pulled away hurriedly.

"You're burning up! You shouldn't have come out here if you had a cold. Let's call it a day. Do you need a ride home? You shouldn't walk on your own like this."

Ah, a cold. So that was all it was. What a load off his back and to think for a second there Kyou thought he might be crushing on another boy. Wouldn't that have been riot? Kyou was making a funny face in his relief, he knew because Minoru was staring at him strangely.

"I'm calling a cab and taking you home. You can point the way, right?" Minoru asked as he began dialing on his cell phone. Kyou pulled the device from his hand and shut it, shaking his head to tell Minoru that he would be fine on his own. Minoru didn't seem to believe him and look like he might try to argue to point, but Kyou just shushed him with a finger to his lips and, after slipping the phone into Minoru's shirt pocket, started walking away. He gave a brief wave good bye and headed back to Shigure's. Minoru was still his friend, he was still just his friend, and it was only a cold. Yup, he'd be just fine.

X

Tohru sighed as the smoked cleared. She reached over to the bowl of water that was sitting next to her and changed out the hand towel for a smaller wash rag. The first one wouldn't work now that her patient was ten times smaller then he normally was. She didn't want to suffocate him.

"Really, if you weren't feeling well this morning you should have stayed inside. Going out only made it worse, Kyou-kun."

His response was a groan and mumbling something about unbreakable plans. It was hard to make out. Realizing he wasn't making much sense he waved her away with a half hearted swipe of his paw. 'Oh well', he thought. 'It was worth it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scenes: This was the original ending to the argument, and the chapter, where Minoru hunts down Kyou to apologize. I thought Kyou came off as too out of character and way too girly, so I changed it and liked the new one much better. The one that made it into the story built more on the blossoming relationship, gave an excuse for Kyou's emotional upheaval and was fleshed out more all around. There were a few other minor adjustments that were involved, such as Minoru actually deciding to go after Kyou, but this was the biggest change. So here you have it. Minoru apologizes, take one.
> 
> X
> 
> As Minoru had continued the burning in Kyou's eyes had started to get worse and he remembered that he was Hanabi right now. It was okay for her to be emotional. So he let himself forget who he was for the moment and latched onto Minoru for all he was worth. The older boy stopped talking and just held on to him. A gentle hand was placed on his head in a sympathetic gesture, followed by a kiss that was placed at his hairline. It felt good, real good to have someone comfort him. It was okay, it was all okay in Minoru's arms. Such a thing hadn't happened in a long time and if Minoru felt his shirt slowly getting wet, he didn't mention it.
> 
> Author's Commentary:
> 
> I promised deleted scenes and there's the first one. Pretty terrible, huh? I do quite a bit of editing, but not everything that gets removed is as atrocious as this. Some of it just didn't work or involved a rewrite of a character. Most of my edits are just simple rewording of sentences and basic proofreading. I had already planned the entire story out before I started writing, so there aren't a lot of huge chunks like this that got taken out. I hope you at least got a good laugh out of it. Cheers. - Spina.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

"You're strange."

"Huh?" Kyou stared at Uo's sudden outburst. Summer was just around the corner and break was fast approaching. And with it came the mid term exams. Tohru had suggested a study group to help them all prepare for it this year. Last year he hadn't been at the same school as them, so he had no idea if this was a usual thing or not. He couldn't remember what they had done for finals, but he had studied on his own like he normally did. Right now he was sitting at the table with a small collection of books and a bunch of people he tolerated at best.

"You're acting strange," Uo reiterated.

"Yeah, you are all quiet and focused," Haru joined.

"I've always been focused. And we're supposed to be studying, not socializing. Of course I'm going to be quiet," was Kyou's deadpan response.

"Yeah, but lately you've been kinda quiet even when we're not studying," Uo said.

"And you seem really far away whenever we all get together," Momiji observed.

"Your waves are distracted, yet more confident," Hana inputted. Everyone stopped for a moment before shrugging the comment off.

"You've been going out more and not coming back until late," Yuki added, giving him a suspicious glance.

"Your grades are improving and you don't get mad at Yuki-kun when he tries to pick fights by insulting you." Tohru's little comment caused everyone to turn their attention away from Kyou and to focus on Yuki.

"That's not how it is," he tried to reason, but judging from the atmosphere in the room, no one was buying that.

"Come off it. Even I know that's why you do it," Kyou told him. He turned to the group at large and addressed their observations. "What are you, a bunch of stalkers? Jeez, give it a rest already. I've had a lot on my mind and no, I'm not sharing. It's none of your business."

"If you had a lot on your mind, it'd meltdown. What's really going on?" Kyou sent Yuki a scathing look for that and collected his books. He stood and walked away.

"I don't have to deal with this. I'm out of here. Fail on your own!" He packed up his things and left the house, kicking the door shut with a bang. He didn't get far before he could hear Tohru running to catch up and calling his name.

"Please come back, Kyou-kun. They weren't trying to upset you. They're just worried about you. You've been distant lately." She was clutching onto the sleeve of his shirt and staring up at him with big, pleading eyes. He felt his indignation fade away only to be replaced with a sense of guilt. Not for the rest of them, just for worrying Tohru.

"If they're worried, then they should just say so, not that they have a reason to worry. I'm fine. Though, I'm a little hungry. Let's go get something to eat, my treat. But just you and me, the rest of them can rot for all I care right now."

"We can't just leave without saying anything and it would be rude to not invite everyone."

"So." Kyou watched as Tohru shifted from foot to foot with indecision.

"Fine, stay here. I'm going to study elsewhere," he said with finality.

"Wait. Let me go get my books. Okay?" She ran back to the house and a little while later reemerged with her school bag. She called out to someone inside before shutting the door and returning to him. He couldn't help but smile at her. Trust Tohru to always think of others.

"You don't have to come with, you know. I don't mind if you want to stay with your friends."

"You're my friend too. I will stay with you. Maybe you can show me what to do to get better grades. I know you're doing better in school; I saw your grade on the last practice test. Please teach me." She gave him a clumsy bow that made him laugh. He patted her head in amusement.

"I've been getting help from a friend." Kyou was telling the truth. Minoru had started to help him with his work over the weekends. Kyou had avoided writing his name on his papers until after he got home and Minoru had gotten good at deciphering what Hanabi wanted or needed help with. Over the past two months since the day the other boy had stumbled into his world, Kyou had been enjoying himself.

With Minoru he could forget all about curses, cousins, and other bitter relatives. Best of all, he could interact with him in a way he couldn't with Tohru. He looked at the girl walking next to him and tried to ignore the feeling that she was just out of reach. He couldn't hold her for more then a second without turning into a cat and what kind of relationship could come from that.

She was asking him were he wanted to go to eat. He knew just the place. The little noodle restaurant that Minoru had introduced him to. It was reasonably inexpensive, but the food was still good. They had gone there enough that he knew what to order and he had enough money from the last time he got paid for standing still to get them a cheap dessert afterwards.

Minoru called it modeling and insisted on paying Hanabi even though Kyou could have cared less about the money. They reached the restaurant and Kyou held the door for Tohru. It wasn't a date, he was just being nice. It was a quality that he picked up from Minoru. And that was the point that Kyou realized that the other boy had been dominating his thoughts for almost the entire day. He also realized his hand kept going to the spots where Minoru's fingers had lingered the other day. Was that normal?

He'd ask Tohru since he had her alone now. She'd know, having more experience with friends then he did and he could trust her not to go blabbing to the jerks back at the house.

X

"Eh?" Tohru blinked up at Kyou. She knew her eyes had probably widened comically, they always did when she was taken by surprise, which was something that happened a lot since she had first met the Sohmas. The question was completely out of the blue, and in true Kyou fashion, very blunt. Most people would have given her the 'hypothetical' speech or the 'I have this friend...' bit, but not Kyou. He had just blurted the question out in the middle of a study session without any warning.

"Well, is that normal, or am I turning into a stalker?" He was staring expectantly at her, waiting for her reply. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Maybe it's like getting a new toy. In the excitement of having something new, it's the only thing you play with for a while. Eventually the newness will fade and you'll calm down enough to play with all the other toys again." She really hoped that was a clear enough explanation. It was the best she could come up with on short notice.

"So I don't have to worry about receiving restraining orders any time soon then. I can live with that. I was starting to think I was becoming obsessive." Well, he seemed satisfied with the answer. Now maybe he could answer one of her questions.

"I don't get this problem. Do you know how to work it?" She handed over her workbook and point to the problem in question with her pencil. He took the book and looked over it, then grabbed a spare piece of paper from his bag.

"Oh that's easy. Let's see, how did Minoru explain it?" He dallied for a bit as he tried to remember how his friend had taught him. A few seconds later he was giving her the tutorial she needed. They worked like this for about an hour, refilling their drinks as rent on the booth. When they finally left it was late though the sun was still high.

Their exams were only a few days away, and following those, summer vacation, but that wasn't what was on Tohru's mind. As the day went on she had gotten tiny bits of information on this Minoru friend of Kyou's, just tiny things that he let slip while they talked. She couldn't remember the last time she seen the boy next to her so animatedly cheerful. He had seemed happier lately even if he was more distant, as the others had noticed.

And then there was the look. It wasn't really obvious, only a tiny shift of expression, but she had become aware of it now. It only happened when Kyou mentioned his new friend. His smile would be just a little wider then normal and his cheeks would color slightly. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't just a momentary infatuation with someone new after all.

That night as she lay in bed, Tohru tried to think of a way to bring it up without being too direct. Knowing Kyou he'd get angry at the insinuation and she didn't want him to be mad at her. What if she was wrong? He'd never forgive her and she couldn't stand the thought of him not liking her anymore. A shiver traveled down her spine and she snuggled deeper into her covers.

Tohru decided to put the idea out of her head once and for all. It wasn't really any of her business. She was probably just imagining it all anyway. With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day, with new promises and lots of studying to do.

X

Minoru was staring so intently at the photograph he'd taken of Hanabi that he didn't hear his roommate approaching until the other boy was almost on top of him.

"Hey, that your girlfriend? She's cute."

Minoru stood up so fast from being startled that he ended up flinging the sketch pad and pencil across the room. He clutched at his chest and willed his heart to slow back down to a normal rate.

"Damn it Takeru! Don't do that to me!" He said. He glared at the other boy as he picked up his supplies and the photo. He had taken it so he could work on his newest painting without having to wait until the weekend. Doing it this way also freed up time for Hanabi and him to just hang out for a while, which was something he was really enjoying. He looked at the picture again, the lighting had been behaving and the clouds in the background were just perfect, but not as perfect as Hanabi. She seemed to know just the right expressions and positions. It was almost like she could read his mind sometimes.

"Relax man; I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me and the guys. We're hitting up this new club in town to pick up chicks. Thought you could use a break, get out, and meet new people. Besides, I hear the girls that hang out there are hot and loose. They'll show us all a good time."

"As tempting as getting a strange venereal disease from a wannabe hooker sounds, I think I'll pass. I've still got a paper for my business economics class to finish and if I don't get it done by the deadline I'll not only have my teachers breathing down my neck but my father as well. And to answer your first question; no, she's not my girlfriend. She just does some modeling for me, we're only friends." Takeru gave him a disbelieving look and ripped the picture out of his hand. He eyed it critically as he held Minoru in place with one hand on his shoulder.

"Just a friend? Yeah right man, who you trying to kid? Those last two art projects of yours hanging in the main hall of the arts building, those are both of her right? She's all you ever draw and now you've got a folder full of snapshots. You've got it bad. What happen, she turn you down?" Takeru picked up the said folder and began sifting though all the pictures. Minoru grabbed it out of his hands and put it back on his desk.

"Hanabi is beautiful and she has this amazing presence, especially on canvas. When I'm with her I feel, I don't know, free. Like we're the only ones in the world. I've never felt that way about anyone before, but I don't think she trusts me. I don't know if she feels the same way or if it's just work for her. No matter how well I get at deciphering her moods and expressions, I can't tell what she really wants from me. I have no idea what she's thinking. It's so frustrating. I know she has a lot of secrets and I think she's afraid she'll let them slip. That's why she doesn't talk to me."

"Hanabi, huh? What do you care if she tells you all her secrets? That shit's for women. You want to be her girly friend, or her lover? I think you've stayed coped up inside breathing paint fumes too long. Minoru, you need to get out more."

"I meant that literally. She doesn't speak to me, at all. Not once," he said. He let his shoulders sag in defeat and turned back to the picture. Hanabi was sitting in the noon sun with the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. Sitting in her lap was a young cat that had wandered into the area and taken an instant liking to her. Stray cats not showing any fear of her was just one of many strange things that happened when he was with her. He was thinking of drawing her as a cat girl just for the fun of it. She'd look adorable with cat ears and a tail.

"So, like, you mean you've never heard her voice. Maybe she has one of those annoying high-pitched, squeaky voices," Takeru offered. Minoru looked up at him like he was a three headed newt.

"That is quite possibly the dumbest thing that has ever left your mouth. Next you'll tell me you think she's a man. How did you ever get into this school?"

"My mom slept with the board of directors," he smiled and Minoru could only roll his eyes. Takeru's mother would never have done anything of the sort and they both knew it.

"Go. Go out to your club, find your whore and get the clap. I'll stay here, were it's nice and quiet and I don't have to listen to your nonsensical thoughts. But know this, when you get back I insist that you scrub down the toilet seat after every use with an alcohol wipe." Takeru took the jibe for what it was and left with a smirk and a wink.

"Suit yourself man. It's your loss tonight." The door closed and Minoru was left to himself and his thoughts on the mystery that was Hanabi. He was about to go to bed for the night, when he got the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary:
> 
> DundunDUN. Next chapter in The way of adolescent boys: Minoru's family makes an appearance, or at least some of them. Let's see if one of them seems familiar at all to any of you. And will Minoru ever learn of 'Hanabi's' secret, er, secrets? Jeez, there's a lot of those, huh. What shall ever become of our young lovers? Find out next time in chapter six.
> 
> So anyway, I really had a lot of fun writing Minoru's friend. Takeru was suppose to be a one scene character, but he ended up making a few reoccurring appearances for various reasons, the least of which is how much I love writing him.
> 
> When I initially started writing this I had given all the chapters names that were based off things that happened in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but after some thought decided not to bother, especially since it became harder to figure out good names as the story progressed. The second half as nothing to due with Alice in the slightest now that the play is over, so it was a moot point anyway. Also, I wrote this with the intention of following a seasonal format. So both parts, or seasons, are going to be thirteen chapters long for a total of twenty six. A standard length for a lot of anime. I'm still not sure if I want to post the second part as a different story or leave it attached to the first part as I had initially planned. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Minoru raced down the hall of the hospital at speeds previously unknown to him. He ignored the shout of the nurse at the check in station, she knew him well enough by now to write his name down. As soon as his classes ended for the summer yesterday he had packed his bag and gotten on the first train into town.

He would have completely blown the school week off if not for his mother telling him to finish his school work. She had told him she would be fine and that he shouldn't worry. If it had been his father saying that they would have gotten into a shouting match over the phone, but since it was his mother, he had reluctantly agreed. Now he was mentally beating himself up over it. He should have been there for her.

He burst through the door to her room, breathless and supporting himself on the door frame. She looked over from her conversation with his sister and smiled at him. Tears of relief slipped from his eyes. She was okay; she was really there in front of him. She had made it.

"Minoru, don't just stand there. Come in and give your poor wounded mother a hug. I've missed your hugs," she said, holding her arms out to him. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and did as she requested. He was extra careful with her, the surgery had been just yesterday and she had to be sore. The I.V. in her arm was different then the last time he saw her. She must have noticed him looking at it.

"It's special fluids, until my new kidney is up to par. Don't worry, the doctors say everything went well and I should make a full recovery. I'll be home in no time."

"I'm so glad mom. I can't wait to have you home again," he laughed. The sound was watery and hoarse, but it was happy too.

"You should bring your new friend over for the occasion. I can't wait to meet the girl who brought the smile back to my son's face. Those pictures are nice, but I'd like to see her in person."

"Yeah, Minoru-chan. I want to meet your Hanabi-chan, too. You have to introduce us," his sister spoke, reminding him of her presence. He turned to her in time to see the wicked look in her eyes gleam off the glasses she insisted on wearing despite having 20/20 vision. He shuddered in sympathy for Hanabi.

"When I do introduce you to her you have to promise not to whisk her away to act as your own private dress up doll. She wouldn't like it; she's shy and doesn't like being crowded."

His sister puffed out her cheeks and for a moment resembled a blowfish, causing Minoru to chuckle.

"Onee-san, promise me you'll leave her be." He gave her as stern a look as he could, copying an expression he often saw on Hanabi.

"Fine, but she would look so cute in the new product. It would compliment her choice of hair dye, unless you took artistic license and it's actually a more normal color. If it is you should ask her to dye it that color."

"No, I left her hair color alone. I kinda like it, I think it's pretty."

"Your father might have a problem with it. You know how he can be. I'll have a talk with him before you bring her over," his mother chimed in.

"Mom, now isn't the time to be worrying about that sort of thing. Right now, just focus on getting better so you can leave sooner. I'm just glad we're not going to lose you. Hanabi will be glad too and I'm sure I can convince her to come by sometime. I think you'll like her. She's quiet, but a real spitfire."

"Good. At least one of my children has found someone who will keep them in line."

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend." Minoru smiled at her as the tears started to flow again.

"Minoru baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just, we're sitting here talking as though nothing is out of the ordinary and I, I'm just so relieved you're going to make it."

"Oh honey," she said as she held out her arms to hold him again. He fell into them with ease. His arms wrapped around her as tight as he dared, holding on to her for all he was worth.

X

Kyou double checked that everyone was suitably busy before heading out the door. This way when he yelled out that he was leaving and might be gone most of the day, no one was likely to question where he was going. Since the study session the other members of the household had taken an unhealthy interest in his business. At least unhealthy as far as Kyou was concerned.

Tohru didn't ask, she already knew he was going to meet with Minoru. He just hadn't told her about the cross-dressing bit and had no intension of doing so. He knew what she would say.

'You need to tell him the truth. It's not good to hide your true self from him, it'll only hurt you both,' etcetera., etcetera., blah, blah. He didn't need to hear it, he knew it already, but he was in too deep for that now. He took the normal path until he reached a small beaten trail that was almost impossible to see if you didn't know it was there. He was fairly certain that he was the only one who knew about it. He hadn't seen any of them go down it and if Yuki knew about it Kyou would have been outed ages ago.

He ducked into a small box of a hut that had been put up and abandoned by the Sohma family a long time ago. It was probably in use before the house Shigure now used was built. He'd had to nail a large tarp over the outside of the roof to keep rain from getting in through the leaks. The one room shed of a building now served as a closet and dressing room. There was no way in hell that he was going to store those frilly monstrosities in his own room. They'd be found for sure and he couldn't very well leave the house while wearing one.

Kyou slipped the key into the pad lock he had added to the door and opened it. A bar reached from one wall to another, probably meant for some kind of divider. On it was a small assortment of dresses, skirts, blouses, and other adornments. A box housing small accessories and makeup sat on the floor next to a full length, free standing mirror that he had picked up at a rummage sale.

He began to shift through the clothing on the rack as he tried to decide what to wear this time. Minoru had said something about good news, wanting to celebrate and a treat for all of Hanabi's help, so they were probably going to go someplace heavily populated. The weather was supposed to be sunny and hot, so it was best to go with something light and breathable.

He had a nice enough collection of styles to mix and match. In order to get it all he had to go to a different store every time and 'his sister' had gotten no less then eight birthdays. If Minoru hadn't been paying him for modeling he'd have gone broke long ago. He had actually started going to the stores as a girl recently to avoid having to deal with excuses. The last time he had used the sister line he had gotten the impression that the store clerk had seen through it.

The light blue jumper with the shirt that had the flared sleeves would do. Outfit decided on he sat next to the box and started to pick through the contents. Makeup would have to be light and airy, something summery. He grabbed up the strawberry lip gloss, a small compact and the wig as he headed to the mirror.

He was blotting the lip gloss and entertaining the errant thought that he should wear the blue and white lace headdress when it hit him. He froze as he stared at himself in the mirror, lip gloss half way to his mouth and his hair pulled back with bobby pins. He shouldn't know this stuff! He hated these things, thought they were stupid and useless. He didn't understand why girls went to all the trouble. But most importantly, he knew he shouldn't be able to accessorize so well. Yet here he was, putting on makeup and fusing about dresses and for what, another boy?

"What the hell am I doing? What next, handing out fashion tips and working for Ayame? Oh god, what have I done to myself?" As images of himself and his nut job of a cousin working together in bliss sheered across his brain he felt the horror of it all bubble up from within his chest.

X

Yuki had been working in his garden, enjoying the fresh summer air and the time off from school, when the most frightening sound he would ever hear brought the comfortable silence to a crashing end. It echoed around the trees and made birds take flight in distress. As it faded into the horizon and his blood pressure slowly returned to normal in its absence, he tried to rationalize it.

It had vaguely sounded like the tortured cry of a dying beast, but he could have sworn he'd heard words in it too. Something about not being like Ayame?

"Okay, now I know I'm hearing things," he told himself. He briefly considered sending some rats to investigate the matter, but put the idea aside. If it was anything dangerous he'd know about it from them already. Still, he packed up his gardening tools and headed back to the house. Better safe then sorry. Tohru had most likely heard it as well and would be worried. It was a good chance to look good in front of her by offering comfort and piss off the cat at the same time.

X

Kyou had arrived at the usual spot earlier then normal and had been going through a light kata to help pass the time. He knew he must look silly performing martial arts moves in the dress he was wearing, but no one was around to see so he didn't care, he needed to calm himself down after his little freak out earlier. He wondered what Minoru had been all excited about. Last Sunday he had been talking about some kind of contest and art scholarships, but at the time Kyou hadn't been paying what he was saying any mind. He had been to busy trying to find a subtle way of scratching at an itch that was in an inappropriate place.

He let his mind wander off that memory, focusing instead on the observations his friends had been loudly making about him. Had he really changed as much as they were claiming? Sure, he hadn't really been fighting lately, even when Yuki started to insult him, but he hadn't always risen to the bait before, had he? And he supposed he was a bit more focused, even Shishou had said as much, but so what? He hadn't been busy thinking about all the problems that normally bogged him down. That's all.

He wasn't any happier then he usually was, not that he could tell. Okay, so maybe a little bit happier, but what was so wrong with that? He could be happy if he wanted to be. He froze up as a collage of distant memories told him otherwise. Shaking the voices of Akito and his father away he continued to let his body flow through movements that had become second nature to him. He'd been doing them since he was five years old and could do them in his sleep.

Maybe he should try to teach some of them to Minoru. The boy could use a little muscle; he was all skin and bone. Learning some self defense wouldn't hurt the boy either. It might help him to get his mind off of his problems as well. Then Kyou wouldn't have to try to find silent ways of sympathizing with him. It was hard not talking, especially when Minoru started to ask uncomfortable questions. Questions like 'why don't you like being held?' or 'why are you always so jumpy and nervous when I talk about families?' And the worse and most uncomfortable one, 'they don't hurt you, do they?'

He knew that Minoru wasn't just talking about physical abuse either. The thought of anyone in his family even attempting to rape him was laughable at best. One: they'd have to touch him to do so and two: he would beat the shit out of anyone who tried. It had been hard to get Minoru to believe that such things were not happening and he wasn't entirely sure his friend had completely let go of the notion. While it did give him a pleasant warm feeling knowing that Minoru worried about him, he didn't want him worrying about unnecessary things.

Kyou knew it was his own fault for being stand-offish at certain times. He couldn't help it no matter how much he tried. He was accustom to having to be on guard all the time around non family members and it was strange to have a male try to be cuddly with another, even if he didn't mind so much with Minoru. Speaking of Minoru, he would be arriving soon.

No sooner had the thought crossed Kyou's mind when he was suddenly charged at from behind. Minoru burst out of the trees and scooped him up into a bear hug while spinning them both in a wide circle and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Someone may as well have dropped a bucket of freezing cold water on him for how startled and tense Kyou was from the shock. He hadn't heard Minoru coming until it was too late to stop him.

When Minoru finally put him down he scrambled away and clutched at his heart. He turned a scathing look to the boy as he straightened up and smoothed out his clothes. Minoru pulled him back into a fierce hug that soon turned almost possessive, squeezing him just enough to be restraining but not so tight he was uncomfortable. Kyou forced himself to relax into the embrace, somehow understanding that it must be something Minoru needed.

Minoru shuddered, holding in what was probably a sob and all the tension in his body drained out as he sagged against him. Whatever caused this must have been something very important. Tentatively, Kyou returned the embrace and Minoru let out a contented sigh. His breath ghosted over the flesh of Kyou neck, right behind his ear, where Minoru's face had buried itself in his hair. It tingled pleasantly and Kyou found he couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle back. It felt too nice to be held this way, to be needed like this.

Minoru began to pull away, but didn't completely release him. Instead his hands settled on Kyou's waist as he looked into his eyes. Something was going on that Kyou wasn't sure he was ready for. Minoru's face was moving closer to his and Kyou's heart was beginning to race. Minoru's eyes were locked onto his. There was a warmth in them that was all for him. He could see his own image reflected back at him in them.

No. He could see Hanabi's reflection in them. The hazy world he had lost himself in burst apart at the seams and he hastily pushed Minoru away. He instantly felt the loss of warmth were Minoru's arms had been wrapped around him. Minoru shook off the daze he was in and stood up from the ground where he had landed. Kyou looked away to avoid having to think about what had just happened, or rather what hadn't just happened.

"Right, sorry about all that," Minoru said. He kept his face turned to the ground. "A lot has been going on recently, I kind of got caught up in the relief that it's over," he explained. He perked himself up and continued. "Anyway I wanted to tell you, it's going to be a double celebration today. I'm taking you out to lunch and I refuse to let you pay for any of it. Then we're going to the hospital. There's someone I want you to meet, but first what I was originally going to tell you today was that one of my paintings of you was accepted for a major contest. The winner gets a one year scholarship to a famous art school in Florence, Italy. But that's not important right now." If that wasn't what had Minoru all in a titter than why had he brought it up. Kyou watched Minoru take a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"You know how I told you my mother was in the hospital for renal failure? On this last Wednesday they found a donor. The transplant was a success, she's going to live," Minoru said. He lunged forward and grabbed Kyou up into another death hug and laughed and cried at the same time on Kyou's shoulder. Kyou gave him an awkward pat on the back, not sure how he should feel about this news. He was happy for his friend, sure, but a small part of him felt differently.

Sadness, jealousy maybe, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he wasn't as happy as he was a moment ago and he certainly wasn't as happy as he should be about it. Minoru had told him a lot about his family over the time they had been hanging out together. Kyou knew more about them then he did his own. He knew Minoru's dad was the president of some kind of corporation and was very much a traditionalist when it came to his children. He expected Minoru to work for their company and eventually take over and he knew the two didn't get along because of it. Minoru's sister was a seamstress, also against their father's wishes, but still was on good terms with them. It was his mother that always supported Minoru's dream. She stood up for him when he wanted to go to college for the arts; she bought him his first paint set and helped encourage him. She loved and supported him with all she had. Yup, he was jealous.

Minoru must have been too relieved because he never noticed that Hanabi wasn't smiling as much as one would have thought. He just grabbed Kyou's hand and shuffled him out of the park and into the city, talking about all the things he had planned for the day.

X

The idea of taking her to the hospital to meet his mother had been spur of the moment. Hanabi was becoming an important person in his life, in more ways then one, and he wanted her to get along with his other important people. His mother would be welcoming, so would his sister, he knew that. His father might be a bit more difficult, but if Minoru insisted they were just friends then the old man would back off. He might even be charmed by her demeanor.

He glanced at her and noticed for the first time that she seemed a little down. Worried, he stopped walking and faced her fully. "Hey, are you feeling alright? We can always go out to eat another time if you're ill."

She shook her head and tried to smile, but he could tell that there wasn't much joy behind it. And she had seemed so happy when he had first shown up. No, more peaceful was the feeling he'd gotten from her. She had been doing some kind of exercise that he assumed was karate related. He couldn't be sure though, he'd never tried any form of martial art.

"You're upset about something, it's obvious. You can tell me, I'd listen," he looked away as he spoke. It was something that was bothering him. Not at first, but the more he saw of her the more he wondered over her silence.

"You don't have to hide from me. I've told you everything about my family and life, but I don't know anything about you. I don't understand why you won't talk to me."

Hanabi looked away and fidgeted in an uncomfortable manner. He was forced to remember that even her name was something he had picked out for her. She wouldn't even give him that much. A strange and irrational fear bubbled up to the surface as the girl continued to remain silent.

"You don't trust me, do you? Or has this all been some kind of game?" He didn't mean for the words to come out as harshly as they had. "One word is all I ask for and you won't even give me that. I thought maybe I could count you as a friend, if not more. Maybe I shouldn't have. If you're just using me to find some kind of fame as a model then the least you could do is say so."

Hanabi opened her mouth and closed it, but Minoru understood the denial of his accusation. She was becoming agitated and Minoru felt like a jerk. How had such a good day turned into an argument so quickly? They were supposed to be having fun celebrating. He wasn't supposed to be yelling at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being stupid. Just forget it right now. Why don't we both forget I said anything and have our lunch like I wanted," he told her. It wasn't the end of it, he still wanted her to talk to him, but for now he was going to let it slide. He was heading to the restaurant again, his back turned to her hoping that the rest of the walk would help him calm down again. Before he could get very far however, she used one of his own tricks against him.

Her hand latched onto his retreating form by the wrist and she didn't let go. Hanabi's grip was surprisingly strong, but if she did study martial arts it was to be expected. It was one more thing he didn't know about her. He let her hold him immobile in her grasp and waited. She seemed to be having an internal conflict with herself. After a minute she took in a deep breath and let it out, releasing her hold on him.

His heart started to race in his chest with trepidation. Was this it? Was he finally going to get answers out of her? More importantly, did he really want them? Time seemed to slow down as he watched her lips begin to part, thoughts zipped at dizzying speeds through his mind. What if what she said completely ruined every illusion he had about her? Would they be able to continue to go on? Did he really want to risk it in exchange for knowledge?

The world, however, is cruel and Minoru was never going to find out how he would have reacted to her open confession, because at that moment the world as he knew it was changed forever, but not from anything Hanabi had to say. She didn't get the chance to speak. A group of young men from a local community college had seen them arguing and had decided to intervene on the girls behalf. At least that was their excuse.

"Hey now, what's going on over here? Looks like a lovers spat," the boy took hold of Minoru's shoulder as he spoke. He was eyeing Hanabi with interest. Something she noticed and returned with a fierce glare.

"Now now baby. Don't be hard on him. It's not his fault he doesn't deserve you," another boy to his right continued. Rowdy boy's in groups with nothing better to do with their time were a dangerous combination to have on a summer day, especially if their also horny. Minoru was more then aware that he couldn't possibly take on one of them in a fight, let alone all four. The other two were crowding around Hanabi, but she seemed more pissed off then worried.

"Forget this loser, we'll be more then happy to take care of you for the day," said one of the boys as he tried to grab her arms and steer her away. Minoru felt his throat clench.

"Let her go! Hanabi run!" He tried to wrestle out of the boy's hold, but the shout set them all off. Instead of escaping he found himself being slammed against the wall of the alley they were standing in front of. Hanabi's surprised look flashed before his eyes moments before stars erupted to block the view.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could come with. Looks to me you were throwing her away. With trash, its finder's keepers and we found her." With the last sentence Minoru was bodily lifted off the ground and thrown at a pile of garbage near a dumpster. The metal bins sent an echoing clatter ringing in his ears as he crashed into them. His whole body ached and his vision swam before him. He was expecting to get roughed up as Hanabi was forced to watch. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to her. He prayed the commotion had attracted the police, but it didn't sound like it.

All of a sudden his attacker gave a jolt and collapsed. There was a bunch of indistinct yelling and screaming. Fear built up in him and gave him some strength to attempt to sit up. As his head cleared he began to make out the shouts. The boys were yelling at Hanabi and attacking her. He watched stunned as she fought them off with extreme ease, the call of her name dying on his lips in his amazement.

Somewhere in the garbage of the alley a broken metal broom handle had been discarded and Hanabi was now using it as a weapon, holding it at the ready as if it was a boken, her stance straight and firm. One of the boys recovered from the beat down she had given him and tried to attack again as a second one tried to sneak up on her. Minoru watched dumb founded as she dispatched them with a flick of her wrist and a twirl of the broom handle. This time they stayed down.

She stood with the handle resting on her shoulder and a big grin plastered on her face, proud and strong. It was directed at him and Minoru tried to focus on the relief he felt at her safety and not on the emasculation he was feeling at having a high school girl rescuing him. He shook his head and winced at the pounding the movement caused in his skull. Hanabi started to move towards him to help him up and it looked as if she was going to speak when the first boy to approach them suddenly lunged at her from behind.

"You bitch!" He shouted. Minoru was helpless to watch as she was grabbed in a bear hug, her arms pinned to her sides much in the same manner as he had done not even an hour ago. She grabbed his arms and forcibly bent forward with all her might. Her attacker was sent flying into the opposite wall where he hit it with a sickening crack. He hadn't been the only thing to go flying. Minoru stared at the strands of Hanabi's hair that were caught in the boy's fist - all of her hair. He heard the panicked gasp and turned to look as his friend.

Her hair hadn't been ripped out of her skull that much was obvious by the full head of bright orange hair still attached. But it was noticeably shorter. Now Minoru had seen girls with their hair cut in a boy's fashion before, so he was momentarily confused by the need to hide it. Unlessâ€¦the deer in headlights look was etched on her face and she seemed frozen to her spot. He was staring hard and finally seeing it, finally understanding. All those little puzzle pieces were beginning to form a picture at last.

She didn't have androgynous features, he did. Minoru rose to his feet and took a step forward. The boy shook his head and his face went from shocked to stricken. Minoru moved closer as the shock set in a bit more, his pace unsteady.

"I don't understand. Hanabi, you're aâ€¦" he said as he reached out. The boy turned and ran with incredible speed. Minoru could only watch as the girl that he had known vanished before him. His strength gave out and he collapsed to the ground just as the police finally made their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> And there you have it, the big reveal. Don't worry, this is only the beginning. There is still so much more to come. You don't think that was too evil of me, do you? Even if it was, I can't think of a better way for the secret to come out then to have it totally crash down on Kyou's head like that. It's his own fault for not being honest from the start. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I want to ask if anyone figured out the hint about another reveal but I also don't want to risk giving it away. Oh well, until next time. -Spina


	7. Chapter 7

C7

Minoru sat in the midst of destruction, a churned chasm of chaos that had once been his studio room. Over the last three days since the incident in the alley he had experience denial (That hadn't happened. It was just a hallucination), anger which is responsible for the rooms current state, and now was in the throws of depression. Soon he figured he'd be trying to rationalize the whole thing, but he was planning on just pretending he had never met her in lieu of acceptance. If Hanabi was just a figment of his imagination then he could move on. It was easier to accept that he might be a psycho then it was to admit that he had been fooled like he had.

He was just starting to feel better in light of his new coping idea when he spotted the wig lying among the rubble of an overturned table. He looked around himself as misery began to reclaim him. All around him were half finished paintings that Hanabi had posed for. They weren't all of her, but she had modeled for them. No matter what changes he had made to hair style and color, skin tone, assorted angel and insect wings, or other flights of fancy it was all her. Hanabi looked down and up at him from all over the room, her smile mocking him in its sincerity.

He picked up the wig and stared at it, the strands of fake hair tangled in his fingers as his grip tightened. He had panicked when the cops had finally shown up and stuffed the incriminating item in his bag. He hadn't felt like trying to explain it to them and they hadn't noticed it at the time because they were to busy checking on the first of Hanabi's victims. Minoru told the cops that a passer by had rescued him from the group and the boys had backed it up. They hadn't been conscious when the wig came off and weren't about to admit that they had the snot beaten out of them by a girl in Lolita dress.

"Is it safe to enter, Minoru? Are you done remodeling the room now?"

Minoru turned to the door were his sister stood, surveying the carnage. Broken brushes and canvas lay strewn about the floor mixed in with tubes of paint.

"Can't say that I like it. It's to abstract for my tastes," she said. She was staring at the spot were an unfortunate tube of paint had burst after experiencing flight for the first time and subsequently a crash landing. Green globs of paint congealed on the wall and oozed into a staining puddle on the floor. She thought the paint splatter on the wall looked strikingly like Keroro.

"I thought I'd try my hand at expressionism. I was angry and this is how I expressed it," Minoru said. He waved his hand around the room indicating the mess.

"You better clean it up before Daddy gets home. He'll disown you for sure if he has to bring Mom home to this."

"Yeah, I know. I was just about to get started on it."

"You know, I'm sure there is a good reason for what your friend did. Maybe you should just try talking to him."

Minoru hadn't been able to tell his mother what happened, but his sister had been the one to pick him up from the station and he had let it out while he was still in shock and couldn't really stop himself.

"I don't want to talk to him anymore. I just want to move on and forget I ever met him."

"Hanabi made you smile in a way I've never seen before. It would be a shame to see that smile vanish."

"I've told you before; I wasn't dating herâ€¦himâ€¦ Hanabi."

"I know, I know. But you still had a crush on her. You know why she didn't talk to you now. Maybe he will talk to you. Maybe you can still be friends, even if girlfriend is now definitely out of the question."

"Maybe I don't want to be friends anymore. He lied to me."

"He was probably afraid of losing your friendship. Maybe he wanted to tell you, but didn't know how." She righted one of the stands and put it's painting back on it. He'd just started to do the actual painting part on that one, so the charcoal outline was still visible.

"He could have just said so from the very beginning!"

"I imagine that's not easy to do. It's not every day that one meets a cross-dresser. It's hard to find acceptance for those who are confused about their identities." She bent to pick up an opened sketchpad and the image happened to catch her attention. Minoru noticed her disinterest in the conversation and all but ripped the book from her hands. He looked back down at the page and snorted. He had drawn it from a snapshot he taken one day. Hanabi had been acting silly and picked up a stick to strike a dramatic sword pose. He had laughed at her antics, but later as he scanned images he'd become taken with the shot.

The drawing was of a man. Looking at it now Minoru realized he hadn't had to change her facial features and could clearly see his friend on the page.

"I see things like this and wonder if maybe some small part of me had already known. That I just didn't want to acknowledge it."

His sister smiled a devious little smirk and Minoru could see her mind falling down the gutter at warp speed. A nasty, sexual comment was on her lips and she was restraining herself for his sake. Who was he kidding; she was just trying to compose herself so she could speak without giggling. He decided to cut her off before she had the chance.

"Don't even say it. I'm not in denial about my sexuality. I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say anything of the sort Minoru-chan." There was that gleam in her eyes again. "Still you should find him and have a talk about things. It's not good to let it build up or to end things on such a sour note. It'll only make things difficult for you."

"I know already. Let it go. I'll have Mamoru check into finding out who he really is tomorrow. Will you let it go now?" She nodded her head and smiled at him in a way that infuriated him to no end.

"Oh, go back to your weirdo boyfriend and play dress up or do whatever it is you two do all day. Just leave me be to wallow in misery will you." Despite his words he was already feeling a lot better. She gave him a hug and stood on her toes to kiss him on his forehead, then left the room and its mess to her brother. Minoru watched her go before sitting back down on the floor. He looked at the sketch book still in his hands. Minoru didn't know the boy's real name and had only seen him briefly before he had run off. If Mamoru was going to find him he'd need something to go on.

Minoru searched his memory and locked onto the moment in the alley. If he could just keep the image in his head long enough he could draw up a likeness. He spent the rest of the evening drawing.

X

Mamoru Shiroyama sighed as he entered the fifth cafÃ© of the day. He had worked for the Kuramae family since he was sixteen years old and his father had chased him out of the house for the abhorrent crime of being himself. His grades hadn't been terrible, but they hadn't been great either and when his mother left them after his baby sister died he had to take up a job to help pay off the old mans drinking debts and the hospital bills. When he was forced to drop out of high school to get a second job his father had screamed at him for being a no good loser of a son and thrown a half empty bottle of sake at his head.

Dazed and bleeding he had wandered around down town not knowing what to do. When the head injury had proven to be too much to handle any more he had passed out, right on the shoulder of a business man who was with his family making their way home from dinner. They had taken him to the hospital and when he was better helped him finish high school and paid for his driving school and testing. They took him in and in return he went to work for them to pay off the kindness they had shown.

Now he was twenty two and had his own place and a good life. He worked for the Kuramae as the family's driver and a sort of handy man. If they needed something done they went to Mamoru. It was nice to be needed and to be appreciated. So when Minoru had handed him a piece of paper and asked if he could find the person on it for him Mamoru had agreed without a second thought.

He might not have been so enthusiastic in accepting the assignment if he had known finding the boy would entail being mobbed by squealing teenage girls in confectionary shops. He had tried the boys at the arcades, but they were too focused on their games to pay him much mind, so he had figured girls would at least give the picture a longer look. It would have help if he knew which school the boy went to, places he might hang out at, or, you know, his name. An actual picture would have been nice too. All Minoru had given him was a sketch and Mamoru was beginning to think it was a wild goose chase, a joke of some sort played by the young master of the house.

Mamoru sat down at a booth with a huff and a resigned air about him. He was hot and tired and slightly nauseous. The last group of girls had giggled inanely about how cute the boy was but hadn't seen him before. They would have remembered him, they had said amidst peals of girlish tittering. He ran his hands through his hair in exhaustion and pushed the sketch away just as a group of three girls walked by the booth.

"Doesn't this kid get out? I would have thought someone would know him," he mumbled to himself. One of the girls, a little brunet slip of a girl that all but radiated cute innocence, must have heard him.

"Oh, that looks just like Kyou-kun. Don't you think so Hana-chan?" The girl was leaning over his table looking at the drawing. Mamoru all but leapt out of his seat in excitement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared eagerly into her earnest face.

"You know this boy? Please tell me you know where he is! If I have to go to one more dessert cafÃ© I'm going to go into a diabetic coma." He let his head sag in defeat. His body was shaking. In order to stay and question the customers the shops had made him buy something to eat. Most of them didn't have that wide a range of choices. It was sweets, sweets, ice cream, or more sweets.

"Yes, I know him. That is my friend Kyou Sohma. We all go to the same school. Do you need to talk to him about something important? I can give you the phone number for the house if it's an emergency." The girl smiled and Mamoru thought maybe he had died from the sugar overload. He was in heaven and this was the angel greeting him at the gate. Then reality closed in around him as the heaven's bouncer closed her hand over his shoulder.

"Hey, you got the info you need. Now be a good boy and take your hands off Tohru," the girl's bodyguard said. Backing her up was another girl, creepy in a horror movie sort of way that crowded in on his personal space even though she was good three feet away from him. Mamoru hadn't paid their presence any mind before. He had been too focused on getting the information being offered. He let go of the first girl and chuckled nervously. The commotion had attracted the attention of the other patrons.

"Right, sorry about that. It's not an emergency, but an address where I can find him would be good." Before the brunet could respond the blonde bouncer chick was pushing her away from him and giving him a suspicious look.

"Wait a minute Tohru," she said to the girl, "What business do you have with Orangey? If he wanted you visiting him wouldn't he have given you the address to begin with? You didn't seem to even know his name. I don't trust you."

While Mamoru was glad the kid had good friends who were worried over his safety; her questions also made him wonder what sort of person this guy was that his friends would think people were after him with less then good intentions.

"Look, Minoru asked me to find him, that's all I know. I do as the masters bid."

"Oh, if it's for that person, why didn't you just say so? Any friend of Kyou-kun's is more then welcome. Besides, Kyou-kun has seemed depressed lately. A visit from a friend might cheer him up." The brunet, Tohru, handed him a piece of paper she pulled out of her purse. Taking it from her Mamoru saw it was an address and a phone number. "It might be difficult to find at first. If he gets lost on the way just call the number and I'll give him directions. Okay? It was nice meeting you Minoru-san's friend."

"Yeah, thank you. It was nice meeting you too." As Mamoru left the cafÃ© he could over hear the second girl talking to the third.

"Geez, do the Sohmas just attract crazies, or do the people become that way from association?"

"We should keep a close eye on Tohru-chan and each other just in case. We may need to create a degree of separation from them just to be on the safe side."

X

Shigure groaned as he realized he'd actually have to get up to answer the door. Tohru was outside hanging up laundry and neither Kyou nor Yuki were so inclined to be helpful unless it was beneficial to them. In other words, he was closest to the door and they'd tell him to do it himself. He shuffled out to the entrance and opened the door. A young man, maybe seventeen or eighteen stood, smiling on the other side.

"Sorry for intruding, but I was wondering if Kyou Sohma was home," he said.

Shigure stood startled for a moment. He most certainly wasn't expecting that, the only person who ever came over to visit just to see Kyou was Kagura. He shook off his bewilderment and smiled as charmingly as possible.

"May I ask who wants to know?" He was most definitely curious about this new person. He wasn't aware of any friends that his cranky cousin had acquired, but then again he had never really bothered to ask. No one outside of the family had ever come to the house looking for either of the boys before.

"My name is Minoru, I'm a friend. We were supposed to meet up this afternoon, but he didn't show up and hasn't called my cell. I thought that maybe he had forgotten, so I decided to come and fetch him," the boy replied.

"Is that so? Come in, come in. I wasn't aware of any plans of his for today. I do believe he's brooding in his room right now. Wait here while I go get him." Shigure left the boy in the main room then turned to the stairs.

"Oh Kyon, you have a visitor," he shouted as loud as he could, making sure that the whole house heard the news, if not the whole prefecture. There was a loud thump, the sound of a slammed door, footsteps, what was possibly Yuki and Kyou insulting each other, and finally the Sohma in question appeared at the staircase.

"Tell Kagura to go home. I'm not in the mood for near death experiences today."

"It's not Kagura. Says you were supposed to meet today. A friend of yours," Shigure said. He gave Kyou a look that implied something, but what Kyou wasn't sure of. Yuki came up behind him and scoffed.

"You have friends? How did you manage that, blackmail?" Kyou simmered a bit, trying to glare at both of them at the same time.

"Shove off. Just cause people only see you as an over-inflated ideology doesn't mean I can't make friends just fine," he sneered at Yuki, then turned back to address Shigure, "and I don't know anything about meeting anyone today."

"Tell him yourself then. He's waiting in the sitting room." Shigure backed away as Kyou stormed passed him. Turning to an irate Yuki, Shigure grinned.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"If you want to spy on him, do it yourself. It's none of my concern who he hangs out with," Yuki told him.

"Suit your self," Shigure said as Yuki disappeared down the hall. He looked back towards the main room in time to see Kyou's reaction to his visitor. The young man had turned to face him as he entered the room.

X

"Hey, long time no show." Minoru said, smiling brightly.

One look at Minoru and the boy had stiffened, turned and made to head back the way he had come. Minoru, however, had expected this response. He leapt forward and made a grab for his fleeing prey. He knew just were to aim his attack this time. He had learned from the previous times his little muse had tried to evade him. If he grabbed him by the left wrist he would be momentarily immobilized and Minoru would have a chance, but if he grabbed the right wrist he'd get a fist in the gut.

Sure enough, as soon as his fingers closed around the arm Kyou became still, this time going slightly limp as well. That was new. Minoru wasn't sure what to think of it; usually the other went ridged first. The smile had left his face at the almost defeated posture. He was about to apologize, his rehearsed speech having fled from his mind, when Kyou spoke.

"No fair, holding me hostage all the time like this. Let go, Minoru."

Shocked at hearing him speak for the first time, Minoru did as he was told. He was pleasantly rewarded by Kyou turning towards him in place of making a hasty retreat. Thinking about it, Minoru would most likely have followed him anyway, but it was nice not having to give chase.

"What do you mean by 'hostage'? Your stronger then me by far, if you truly wanted to get away, you could easily get free and over power me," he laughed nervously.

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand what you're doing and it's none of your business, so I'm not going to explain it to you."

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me."

Instead of answering him, Kyou cocked his head to the side and eyeballed the doorway.

"Let's go somewhere else. Shigure is probably listening in on us and making up a whole bunch of very wrong conclusions," then louder, he said "and if he goes telling anyone else his little fantasies I'm going to have to break his jaw."

"Ah, Kyou-kun, you're so mean," could be heard clearly from around the corner.

X

Outside, Minoru let Kyou lead him away from the house and its nosy occupant. They came to stop at the tree line and stood in uncomfortable silence. Neither Kyou nor Minoru really knew what to say and considering that it was Minoru that had sought out the other boy; he felt he should be the one to start.

"So," he said. Nothing else was coming to mind and he trailed off after that one word.

"So," Kyou said in return. He didn't really know what to say, but felt he should respond.

Minoru stared at the ground as a whirlwind of thoughts, accusations, and feelings swept across his mind. He wanted to scream at him, to ask him why, to curse his name, to hug him, to get an explanation, to tell he missed him this last week. Instead he punched him in the face. Even though Kyou's head snapped to the side from the blow he didn't seem to have really felt it. He righted his position and watched as Minoru grabbed his wrist and swore.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" He shook out his hand as though it had fallen asleep and he was trying to hasten the returning blood flow. Kyou wasn't entirely sure what purpose jumping around like a baboon was serving to that end, but it was slightly amusing to watch. He had never been in a situation quite like this one and didn't know how to handle it, so he fell back on what he did know.

"Poor! Next time make sure your wrist is in alignment with the rest of your arm and it won't cave in like that. Also, you shouldn't tighten your muscles until the moment of impact. It'll save your energy for the actual hit and you shouldn't lean out of your range like you did. You overbalance and leave yourself open to counterattacks."

Minoru stopped flopping around to stare in disbelief at what he was hearing. He had just punched the kid in the face and all he got out of him was a lesson in how to hit him properly. A chuckle bubbled up from somewhere deep in his chest and spilled out in up roaring laughter. He bent over as it trapped the air in his lungs and his throat seized. Kyou was looking at him as though he had lost his mind. Minoru didn't care. The situation was just too ridiculous. When he regained control of himself he walked over to Kyou and looked him right in the eye.

"You mean like this?" He asked as he let fly with a second attack. He followed the instruction and this time it didn't hurt as much. He still felt the tremors go through his arm and his knuckles stung, but he didn't think he had broken anything. Kyou was rocked back and stumbled to regain his footing. The hit didn't knock him down, but it did leave a lingering pain, however muted.

"Yeah," he said a bit breathless, "that's much better." Minoru smiled as though he might start laughing again. Thankfully he managed to restrain himself this time. "Feeling better now or do you need to hit me again?" Kyou asked.

It occurred to Minoru then that if he had really wanted to Kyou could have evaded the blows or stopped them before they had connected. He had let Minoru hit him. Minoru sat down in the grass in defeat. It had felt good to get out his frustration, but that wasn't going to help either of them settle things and set a bad precedent for their relationship. Kyou stayed standing and looked unsure as to how to proceed. Proper introduction was always a good place to start, or so Minoru's father had always taught him.

"Hi. I'm Minoru Kuramae, pleased to meet you." Minoru held his hand out towards Kyou. The gesture's execution was off kilter considering their positions. Kyou had to lean down to shake his hand.

"Kyou Sohma, nice to meet ya." The ice may have been cracked, but it wasn't broken yet. Minoru could still feel the tension in the air.

He looked at the younger boy, really taking in his appearance and something else came to mind. Minoru liked to think he was good at reading people. He could look at someone and generally ascertain many things about them just from the way they dressed and held themselves.

Looking at the boy who was taking a seat next to him, he would have never guessed in a million years that he dressed in drag and tricked men into thinking he was a girl. In fact, his mannerisms and clothing suggested he would do nothing of the sort. Short hair with an indistinct style meant he could run a comb through it and go with little fuss. Neutral colors for clothing meant he could throw on any combination and go without worries of clashing. The style of clothing was loose enough to not be confining, but form fitting enough to show off his lean muscular build.

The impression that Minoru got was that he was an average teenage boy, who liked outdoor sports and was more on the extroverted side. Worse of all, Minoru still thought he was beautiful. A rather discomforting urge to touch him, run his fingers through Kyou's hair, itched beneath the surface of Minoru's skin. He knew from helping Hanabi with homework that Kyou was smart too. So why the deception? Had he done it just to mess with Minoru? But he had gotten the impression from their time together that he was more the serious type. Hanabi hadn't like teasing and he doubted Kyou did either. Well, no time like the present to ask. Kyou beat him to it.

"I didn't mean to keep it going for as long as it did. I was going to tell you, but it was embarrassing. Stupid play." The last bit was spoken more to himself than to Minoru, but he heard it anyway. It was all beginning to make sense now.

"If it was embarrassing then why did you keep doing it? You could just never shown up, or gone as yourself and just not made mention that you were the girl from the first day. You didn't have to keep dressing up like that."

"I never thought of that last one," Kyou admitted. He was looking at the ground as if the epiphany fairy had just flown up to him and smacked him with a brick. Without thinking about what he was doing Minoru reached over and ruffled Kyou's hair in an affectionate manner. This caused the strains to stick up in all different directions giving him bed head. Kyou ran his fingers through it and, just as Minoru had guest, it all fell back into place with little difficulty.

Minoru was envious. His hair required a glob of gel every morning and five minutes of styling to look presentable.

"You're more the spontaneous, act first kind of guy, huh?"

"Yeah. I really should work on that. Sometimes I get the feeling that letting my emotions control my actions might have something to do with why I can't beat Yuki in a fight. But then he says something to piss me off and I forget about it."

"That sounds like a reasonable assessment. Wait, who's Yuki?"

"Let's not talk about that."

"Fine then. Why did you let me hit you?"

"I figure I had it coming. It's my fault you're mad at me in the first place."

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Let someone hit you just because they're mad at you. They shouldn't take it out on you that way, it's not right and I just end up feeling like a jerk afterwards. Besides, you didn't let those boys in the alley beat on you."

"They were hurting you. Someone had to protect you and I'm the reason that they were after you."

"How was any of that your doing?"

"If I hadn't been pretending to be a girl they wouldn't have bothered us."

"Oh no you don't! Do not blame yourself because they were a bunch of horndogs. They would have gone after someone else instead. At least this way innocent people weren't hurt."

"Weren't hurt? What about you? You still have the bruises."

"And if you hadn't been there what's to say they would have left me alone? They might have gone after me just to beat on me because they were bored and no one would have been there to stop them. It could have been a lot worse. Don't always assume that things would have turned out better if you had done something differently." Nobody had ever said anything like that to Kyou before and truly the concept was a new one to consider. Always people had said the opposite. Life would be better without him. They said it so much that even he was starting to believed it. He tried to believe what Minoru was saying, but found it difficult. How could things have gone worse?

As the sound of tires squealing on pavement echoed though his memory, an image of three bodies bleeding to death on the side of the road instead of one flashed before his eyes. The idea that he could have died as well was something he hadn't ever considered.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you. Hey, are you listening to me." Minoru's voice brought his mind away from depressing thoughts of past events.

"If you're mad at me then why come here?"

"Because I miss hanging out with you. It was fun. Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I hate you. I'd still like to be your friend. Geez, are you always this self destructive."

"It's one of the only things I'm really good at." Kyou smiled slightly, just enough to let Minoru know he was at least semi joking. Minoru shook his head in exasperation.

"Look summer has just started. Let's hang out like normal people for awhile. Meet at the usual spot?" The invite hung in the air like a plague ready to descend down on them. Kyou's response would determine if the understanding they had come to had been worth Minoru's effort.

"Sure. Tomorrow at noon good for you?" Kyou said. Minoru nodded his head in agreement to the time.

"Tomorrow at noon it is. See you there. Oh, if you don't show up keep in mind that I know where you live." The last bit was said in an over exaggerated gangster tone that earned him 'The Look'. Something that was pure Hanabi shining through Kyou to tell him he was being an idiot. Seeing 'The Look' on Kyou made Minoru wonder if he was really going to have a hard time adjusting after all. As they walked toward the front of the house a young girl's voice called out to Kyou and Minoru looked up to the balcony where the voices owner stood. She was too far away for Minoru to make out clearly, apparently hanging up laundry to dry. She smiled brightly and waved down to them. Minoru got the impression of a white queen looking out on her subjects.

"Kyou-kun, is that your friend? I didn't know we had a guest. I'm sorry, I would have made snacks for you," she said.

"That's alright, Minoru was about to leave."

"Hello Minoru-san, it's nice to meet you finally. Are you sure you have to leave? It's not a problem to make you something. I was going to start making lunch now." She seemed cheerful enough and Minoru wondered if she was Kyou's sister. He hadn't said anything about siblings, but then again he hadn't said anything at all for the last two months. He considered taking her up on her offer, but he really did need to be getting home. His mother was starting to move around the house again and he hadn't finished cleaning the paint off the walls.

"I'm afraid I really must be going. I have other obligations this afternoon. Thank you for the hospitality. I would be honored to meet when neither of us is busy and we're both on ground level." He smiled charmingly up at her as she turned red and began to apologize for being so rude that she hadn't come down to speak with him. Kyou waved away her concern in an off handed manner and Minoru got the feeling that Kyou was always correcting her over politeness.

"Quit worrying about it. It's not a big deal. I'm going to see Minoru off, then I'll be in to help you with lunch." He turned and whispered in Minoru's ear. "If I help her with lunch then I don't have to worry about the rat trying to convince her to put leaks in anything."

Minoru felt a laugh catch in his throat at the unexpectedness of Kyou's last statement. It came out as a snort. It wasn't until later that night that Minoru realized he had no idea who or what Kyou had meant by "the rat". He rolled over in his bed and made a mental note to ask about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Commentary:
> 
> Resolution, but is this the end of Hanabi? Not by a long shot, but this is the start of the dresses petering out. Minoru still wants his model, but Kyou's not very happy about it. I liked how this one turned out. How casual they ended up being with each other despite everything, it sets the tone for the rest of the relationship. Easy going and happy. I like happy in these kind stories instead of angst. I'm not good with angst, it always comes out cheesy when I try to write it.


	8. Chapter 8

C8

Minoru was running late. When he finally rounded the bend in the trees and came to a halt, he was so out of breath from running that he all but collapsed. He'd had trouble sleeping the night before due to the excitement of knowing that all the burning questions he had would be answered. There might have been a little anxiety mixed in there as well. As a result he had only gotten four hours of real sleep and had slept through his alarm when it went off in the morning. That wasn't even taking into account the weird dreams he had when he did sleep.

He hadn't woken up until Mamoru burst into his room and loudly told him that his mother was getting worried about him and he shouldn't stress her out so soon after surgery. That had been enough to rouse him from sleep, but it still took a full ten minutes before his mind registered the fact that it was ten in the morning. He was suppose to meet Kyou in two hours and he still had to deal with explaining to his family why he was leaving instead of spending his vacation time with his recovering mother. At least the park was only a five minute drive away. Or at least it would have been if Mamoru hadn't been running errands for his father.

He'd had to run and was still twenty minutes late. He looked up, prepared to explain why he was late only to be greeted by empty space.

"Damn it!" He hit the Sakura tree with the side of his fist as he shouted out his disappointment. Pain raced up his arm at the strike and he clutched his hand and swore again. This was what he had been fearing would happen. He would get to the pond and Kyou would be a no show. He was distracted from the pain when he heard a derisive snort come from the tree. Great, now the tree was mocking his pain. Wait, trees can't laugh at you. He looked up into the branches. The blooms had begun to shed already and the branches were becoming thread bare for it.

"How are you supposed to become a famous artist if you keep trying to break your dominant hand?" Kyou sat up on his perch in the tree. "I always figured artist took better care of their hands."

"I thought you had left or not shown up," Minoru said. For some reason he felt like he was confessing a sin when he said it. Kyou canted his head to one side and looked down at him. Minoru was reminded of an owl.

"I almost didn't come, but I didn't have anything else to be doing today. It can get claustrophobic hanging around at Shigure's all afternoon." Minoru stared up at him in confusion trying to remember if he had met anyone by that name, the man who had answered the door, maybe.

"Why don't you get down from there? It's easier to talk to someone if you're not craning your neck to do so."

"Why don't you come up here then? I like it up here better. It's got a nice view." No, Minoru thought, you like it up there because it's more secure. The tree is your new barrier now that you can't use silence. Minoru had taken two courses on psychology. His father had insisted that it would help him to better understand his future clients. Minoru knew that 'better understand' meant 'assess any and all weakness quickly so you can use those weakness's to dominate and pressure them' in his father's language. At least he was finding the course semi-useful now.

"I don't think there is enough room up there for me. I'm also kind of afraid of heights. I prefer solid ground under my feet, if it's all the same to you." Minoru laughed nervously. It wasn't a lie; he didn't like heights and had once avoided changing a light bulb for a whole year because he couldn't bring himself to climb up the ladder. Since he was the only one to really use that room, nobody else had noticed and it hadn't occurred to him to ask anyone when he was with them. Mamoru had changed it for him after they had hired the older boy.

Kyou was looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Minoru wasn't sure what to make of the sudden scrutiny, but it was unnerving to be on the end of that particular gaze. The goofy owl impression was washed away and in its place was something fiercer. More like a predator that was judging its prey, deciding on the best time to strike. Minoru gulped and stepped away from the tree; Kyou blinked and the creepy feeling went away.

"Afraid of heights? I can't imagine being afraid of high places. Your loss, you'd have liked the view." That said, Kyou leapt from the tree and much to Minoru's amazement, landed lightly on his feet. "Eleven years of martial arts," Kyou said by way of explanation at Minoru's flabbergasted expression. He was used to people's astonished reactions to such things even though he didn't quite understand why they would be so disbelieving. Landing on his feet was something that came naturally to him. Now that they were at eye level with each other they didn't know how to proceed.

Yesterday Minoru had righteous indignation to fuel him; today he was just nervous and awkward. Kyou looked entirely uncomfortable now that he was standing next to Minoru. Minoru felt he should say something to relief the tension. What did one say to the boy who, until recently, you had thought was a girl? Certainly not that you used to have fantasies about the girl version wearing nothing but an apron. Thinking about that particular illusion made Minoru tense. That was not a thought he should be indulging at this time. He looked around as he searched his head for a conversation starter. It was never this complicated to talk to Hanabi. He had never had any trouble coming up with things to talk to her about. Then again talking to Hanabi was one sided so really he might as well have been talking to himself. You can't screw up a conversation with yourself.

Before the incident in the alley, he had mostly started out with whatever had been interesting in his life, but that wasn't going to work this time since the most interesting event in his life right now was Kyou. Speaking of Kyou points of interest, something was going on behind the boy, Well, it was something Minoru had wondered about when it happened to Hanabi. Maybe now he would get an answer.

"How do you do that?" Minoru asked. Kyou startled and looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"That," Minoru pointed at Kyou's feet. The boy looked down and noticed for the first time that he was surrounded. He jerked up ramrod straight and Minoru could have sworn his hair stood on end a little.

"I don't do anything. They come on their own," he said as he attempted to shoo away the horde of cats that had collected around his legs. One had made its way up his back and was hanging over his shoulder. Minoru hadn't seen them coming, they had just appeared there sometime during the silence as though they had always been there. All cats were ninja, he decided. That was the only explanation for their mysterious ability to materialize out of nowhere.

"Gahh! Get off!" Kyou started to shake off one the little beasts climbing his leg. Minoru laughed at the whole situation. How could anyone not? It was hilarious.

"It's not funny! How would you like it if a bunch of strays suddenly started clinging to you in public places?" Kyou glared at him, but the calico on his head only made the scene funnier. He managed to calm down a little when Kyou sat down with a huff and pouted into the distance.

"Hey, you're lucky. You can get an animal that is normally skittish around people to be approachable. I bet the girls love that. I don't think I know a single girl that doesn't think cats are the cutest things in the world next to babies. They must love you."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me. And I'd rather not be mauled by either cats or girls. The cats are embarrassing and girls just cause issues." Kyou glared defiantly around the area, but still refused to look at Minoru. Minoru sat down next to him. At least the arrival of the cats had cleared up the tension.

"Issues? What could be bad about a girl wanting to be with you? I know plenty of guys who would love to have that kind of attention from the female race. Especially, my roommate."

"It's complicated," Kyou said. There was a sense of finality about the way he said it. Minoru understood that he wasn't going to discuss it any further. No good would come from trying to push the issue. Hanabi had a lot of secrets, but even if Kyou was talking to him now, he was still keeping those secrets. Minoru didn't mind, he didn't need to know everything. Simple comradery was enough right now.

"So, is there a special chant or something you have to do to make them stop?" Minoru wondered. He reached over and scratched behind one of the cat's ears. It leaned into the touch but didn't move from its spot clinging to Kyou's arm.

"No, they go away on their own eventually," Kyou said, resigned to his fate.

"Once they're gone want go to the arcade? There's a new game out that I've wanted to play."

"Sure. I don't usually get to hang out at arcades. I don't know a lot of people who like going anymore." Kyou shrugged and got up. Minoru blinked in surprise as he realized the cats were all gone. They had vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. Definitely ninja. He followed suit and stood, dusting the dirt and grass off his pants in the process.

"You know people who don't go to the arcade. Are they foreigners?"

Kyou chuckled and shook his head. He motioned for Minoru to lead the way. "Forget it. You ready to get your ass kicked at King of Fighters?"

X

Kyou was annoyed as they left the arcade. It had been about a year since the last time he'd gone and he'd gotten pretty bad in the down time. Minoru had beaten him at several of his favorites and it wasn't until near the end when he'd gotten back into the hang of things.

"I still say you only wanted to leave because I was starting to win more," Kyou muttered as they turned the corner.

"No way, I told you I just want something to eat. I'm starved and need more then junk food." His stomach chose that moment to announce its whole hearted agreement with its owner. The loud grumbling noise caused Minoru's face to turn pink in embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungrier then I thought."

Kyou looked up and down the street, searching for a place that looked like it might have something appetizing. In truth he was getting somewhat hungry himself and wouldn't mind a break from the royal ass kicking he was getting. When did Minoru find the time to play video games with all the school and art projects he did? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Minoru talking to someone.

"â€¦here in ten? Cool. No, I haven't got anywhere in particular in mind; I figure we could just drive around until I see a place that's appealing. I'm not indecisive! Fine." He covered the mouth piece of his cell phone and looked to Kyou. "Is there anywhere you want to go to eat? Mamoru is being irritable today," Minoru's eyes widened and he spoke into the phone again. "Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that. Oh honestly, you can be such a woman sometimes. What? No, don't do that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

There was a couple of seconds of silence in which Minoru's expression became more and more put out. He let out an aggrieved sigh and then mumbled into the phone. Kyou watched, amused and slightly confused, as Minoru flicked his gazed to him and then lowered it.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-sama. Happy now?" He snapped the phone shut rather forcefully and turned his attention back to Kyou again. Kyou watch Minoru's face slowly regained its normal color as his embarrassment faded. Then something registered that Minoru had said, before going into his tirade.

"Who's Mamoru? You never mentioned a brother."

"He's not my brother, he's a servant of our house, more of an on call handyman really."

"You have your own servant. I knew your family had money, but how rich are you?" Kyou asked, incredulously. In fact, he took a step away, suddenly feeling out of place. The main house had maids sure, but he, like most of the family, wasn't allowed there and at any rate they wouldn't have given him bread crusts if he was starving. Most of the Sohmas were normal, slightly above average income families. Minoru waved his astonishment away.

"We're not that wealthy. Mamoru is more like an older brother. My family took him in when I was younger and he insisted on working for us to "make up" for it. His words, not mine. Either way, what does it matter?"

"You'd think a rich college student would have better things to do with his time then play arcade games with a high schooler. That's all."

"You think so? But I like playing arcade games with you. Playing against you makes me feel like I know what I'm doing." There was laughter in Minoru's voice as he spoke that made Kyou want to punch him in the nose. Minoru watched him fume out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'm kidding. Jeez, relax a little. It was just a tease. You know teasing? That thing that friends do to each other out of good humor. Ah, here comes Mamoru!" A black car pulled to a stop in front of them as the other pedestrians turned to stare and whisper. Minoru opened the back door and motioned Kyou in before climbing in himself. "I think I could go for some Chinese. What do you think?"

X

"Hello! Sohma residence. The amazingly talented Shigure Sohma speaking. How may I be of service?" Shigure said as he answered the phone. He had let it ring four times first. It was good to wait to pick up the phone, that way you seemed busy even if you were not.

"I'm going to be late getting home tonight," was the caller's response. It took Shigure a minute to recognize the voice as Kyou's. "In fact, I might not be home until tomorrow."

"While I appreciate the notice, you really should have cleared an overnight stay before leaving."

"It's not my fault! I didn't know I was going to get kidnaped!"

Shigure started at the exclamation and actually froze in horror. Who was powerful or durable enough to kidnap Kyou? And for that matter, why would anyone want to? If someone knew about that curse this could be real bad. It was at this point that Shigure picked up on the background noise. More specifically, on someone yelling at someone else.

"Kyou? Is that Chinese I hear? Where are you exactly? Do you know?" Much to his surprise, before answering his questions Kyou's muffled voice could be heard yelling at the person making all the fuss behind him. While this in itself was not surprising, it was the fact that Kyou was yelling in the same language being used by the other person that almost knocked Shigure off his feet.

"Sorry 'bout that. Huh? Oh, yeah, that was Cantonese."

"Where are you that the people are speaking Cantonese and more importantly, since when do know how to speak it as well?"

"I don't. That was only Mandarin."

Shigure sighed. Talking to Kyou could be exhausting when he was being evasive. Shigure almost preferred it when the boy was yelling incoherently. At least then it was amusing.

"That still doesn't answer the question of 'where are you?' or take care of the kidnapping concern."

"You aren't concerned so don't pretend to be worried."

"You wound me to the core Kyou-kun. Of course I worry for the well being of a dear relative."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when Kagura sprouts wings and flies away."

"You're still avoiding the main question," Shigure reminded him. He wasn't getting away from it, unless he just hung up the phone, but Shigure wasn't worried about that since it was doubtful that such a thing would occur to the boy. The caller id had simply said cellular call and not given a number. Now that he thought about it, Kyou didn't have a cell phone. Another cause for inquiry. Kyou was being awfully quiet all of a sudden.

"Where are you calling from?" Shigure tried again. This time he really was starting to worry.

"It's complicated. Look, I'll be home tomorrow. So there's no reason to tell anyone that I was gone. Got it?"

"Would that anyone you're worried about me telling be, oh say, Akito?"

"I don't have time for this right now. Minoru is letting me use his cell phone, but it's an international call. Oops."

"International? Kyou I'm serious now. Where the hell are you?"

The silence was timid and contrite this time. Shigure huffed and turned to lean against the small hall table that held the phone. That was when he noticed his audience. Tohru and Yuki were staring at him. Tohru looked very upset and Yuki was staring suspiciously at the receiver. Shigure tried to wave them away as Kyou finally answered his question. Any attempt at keeping the conversation private evaporated.

"Beijing? What do you mean Beijing? What are you doing in China?"

Shigure's jaw dropped at the response. He couldn't remember ever being this flustered before. Never had any of them ever managed to surprise him before, their actions always having been easily predictable. This, however, was entirely unexpected. So was Kyou's next response.

"Minoru wanted Chinese. He said he knew a place that had really good Peking Duck. Look, I gotta go. The food's being served and like I said this is a long distance call. I'll be home tomorrow at the latest." With that he hung up, leaving Shigure to stare in disbelief at the receiver. Slowly the older man turned back to the two flabbergasted teenagers currently living in his house. He snapped out of it as he noticed their shell shocked expressions and smiled.

"Kyou-kun won't be joining us for dinner tonight and we shouldn't wait up for him," Shigure told them. "Well, I'm famished. We should eat as well, before the lovely dinner Tohru-kun prepared gets cold." With that he sauntered out of the room as though the entire phone conversation never happened. In fact, he planned on pretending it hadn't. It was better that way.

Deleted Scenes (It's a big one.)

Pt1 Ch8

After the arcade

alternate

I was thinking about heading over toâ€¦" Minoru trailed off and came to a complete stop. Kyou nearly collided with him, the stop had been so abrupt.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Minoru didn't answer and Kyou watched as the blood drained from his face. Kyou looked around trying to locate the source of his friends discomfort. Funny, for some reason the reaction was familiar even though he'd never seen Minoru act this way before. Minoru backed up and began to frantically look around.

"Minoru? What's wrong?"

"We need to hide. No run." Just as he said this a high voice called out to Minoru and Kyou looked towards a young girl who had spotted them and was now headed their way. She waved her hands in the air to try to get their attention and ran. She was still a block away when Minoru turned away as he reached for Kyou. It had been muscle memory that caused Minoru to grab hold of Kyou's wrist as he started running.

"No fair. Why are you taking me hostage again?"

People watched the spectacle, stopping what they had been doing to stare after the boys. Minoru didn't answer Kyou's startled question, instead he dragged him down an alley and out the other end. He stopped suddenly and Kyou nearly dislocated his shoulder trying to stop himself from running past. It wouldn't have been a pleasant experience if he hadn't stopped in time since Minoru had a firm grip on the beads. A broken arm was a small price to pay to avoid the screaming and hysteria that would have happened if the bracelet had come off in a public place like this one. Minoru was panting and clutching at his chest.

"Minoru wait! Where are you going?" The girl had followed after them and was running up the alley towards them. Kyou could make out her face now. She was cute in a generic way. Straight black hair held back with a clip and a slight tan. She was dressed in all expensive name brand clothing. Minoru gulped down a lungful of air and resumed the mad dash, once again taking a confused Kyou with him.

Kyou was starting to get it though. He knew why the expression on his friends face had seemed familiar now. It was the same expression he got whenever Kagura showed up to shower her violent affection on him. However, he'd never gone to the lengths Minoru was going taking him to. Kyou looked noted the sign they had just passed under and tried to get Minoru's attention, but the boy was to focused on his mad flight to find safety. The girl noticed though and came to a stop, looked around nervously and then backed away.

Minoru didn't notice this and instead of stopping, pulled Kyou into a building and hide them behind a fern in the lobby.

"Are you done now? She's gone," Kyou watched as Minoru peered around the pot to see for himself.

"No way, Tachibana never gives up that easily." As Minoru was speaking, Kyou was taking in their current surroundings, deciding not to make a fool of himself by hiding. Realizing then that Minoru had no idea where he had dragged them or why that Tachibana chick wasn't going to be showing up anytime soon. Since it appeared that Minoru wasn't at all interested in their location, it fell to Kyou to inform him. He cleared his throat and tried to think of a diplomatic way to go about saying what he had to. Instead what came out of his mouth was, "You know you took us into the red light district, right?"

"I did?" Minoru asked, his face began to turn red from his embarrassment.

"Yep. And guess what this place is," Kyou deadpanned and point to a machine on the wall behind him. It was a large display featuring images of various bedrooms, some were blacked out. Minoru let out a dry, nervous laugh. Kyou just stared blankly at him. Minoru hung his head.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into a love hotel." Why did he feel the need to apologize like he would if this was Hanabi. Minoru shuddered slightly as he remembered that technically it was Hanabi that he was talking to. Kyou waved it off and started towards the door.

"Forget it, all right. Let's just get out of here before anyone else we know shows up and assumed things." Kyou shouldn't have tempted fate. It was like saying 'it can't get any worse', fate always proves to disagree. So it really shouldn't have come as any surprise that Minoru yanked him back into the hotel lobby and hid them behind the wall.

"Great, just great. See that man over there in the pinstripe suit? That's the head of advertising for my dad's company. If he sees us who knows what will happen."

"But why would he tell your dad? He'd have to admit to being here as well," Kyou said.

"Dad wouldn't care about him being here, but I'm a different story." Minoru could almost hear his father now. If he was seen leaving by himself his father would tell him not to waste the money on going just for himself, if he was seen leaving with a girl his father would give him a lecture on discretion because he shouldn't be seen doing something like that, but if he was seen with another boy the shit would hit the fan.

"Um, Minoru that guy has just picked up a girl and is headed this way. I don't think we can just hide behind a plant and not be seen if he comes in here."

Author's Commentary: So yeah, I complete reworked Reiko into someone else and introduced her way later instead. It worked out better, because as she is here, she was too much of a clone of Kagura. I was sad to remove this one though. I liked the idea of Minoru accidentally dragging Kyou into a love hotel. I managed to rework that to, so I could still use the LH idea, but it's not even remotely close to this now. Kyou's not actually in it for starters and, well, you 'll see when that chapter is posted. I think it's chapter twelve. Wait, I double checked, it's in eleven. Close enough. Oh yeah, before anyone gets weirded out by Kyou speaking Chinese, he doesn't. It will be explained in the next chapter.

J-Notes: "You know people who don't go to the arcade? Are they foreigners?" In Japan, the arcade is a common place to go and there are a lot of them. Some with multiple stories, each floor for a certain type of game. But what would you expect from a country that is the lead in the video game industry. Even business men will go on occasion during their lunch. I learned this from a friend who was stationed in Okinawa several years ago. Fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scenes for this chapter are too long for the end notes.


	9. Chapter 9

C9

"You took him to Beijing for Chinese food? On the company jet? Daddy is going to be angry."

"It was going there anyway. We just tagged along. Haven't you ever wanted to take your guy somewhere?"

"Nope, never crossed my mind. We are happy where we are. Our business is doing well, we have lots of friends and there are plenty of fun things to do right here in the city. What more could we ask for?"

Minoru gave his sister the evil eye. He knew there was some kind of problem she and her lover had, but he had never been able to get her to tell him what. He also knew that they had to keep their relationship a secret because of that problem. She acted goofy and carefree, but it was hurting her. His sister was an open person and hated having to hide.

"It's not like I ran away with him or anything. We came right back," he mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed even though he didn't know why.

"But wasn't it a little bit like a date, Minoru-chan. Did you go with Kyou-kun or Hanabi-chan, hmm?" She leaned in close to his face and smiled wickedly. Minoru felt his face burn as he backed away from her. His sister had no concept of personal space.

"It wasn't like that. We were both hungry and I wanted Chinese, then I remember that little restaurant we went to three years ago when father took us on one of his business trips. You know the one. Anyway, the company plane was going there for a short trip. I figured why waste the opportunity to go again. It's not like I bought him flowers or anything."

She giggled at him and turned away to look at one of the finished paintings that lay propped against the wall as it waited to be treated with a fixative. Minoru tilted his head to get a good look at which one and blanched.

"It's not what it looks like! I was bored. That's all!"

"Obviously these aren't your models real proportions. You have quite the imagination, Minoru-chan. I wonder what your little Kyou-kun would say if he saw this. Well one thing is for sure. You definitely had a crush on Hanabi-chan," she said. She mimicked the pose of the nude girl in the painting, taunting him.

"I did not! There is nothing wrong with showing appreciation for the female figure!"

She giggled and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. He hated her.

"Argh. Don't you have customers to traumatize? Go back to your store, you vile woman." Minoru started to push her in the direction of the door.

"My, my. You're in a hurry for me to leave. Have another date with your boyfriend to go to, hmm?" She laughed in the most obscenely obnoxious way that she could. Minoru stopped pushing her and hung his head in defeat. There was just no winning against the woman.

"I hate you."

X

"I hate you."

Kyou looked at Uotani in surprise. What had he done wrong this time? All he did was answer Tohru's questions about why he was so late coming home. Apparently she had woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and saw him entering the house. They hadn't gotten back from China until almost one in the morning and Mamoru had given him a lift home. Kyou had thought that everyone was asleep, until a frightened Tohru almost brained him with a baseball bat. Where she had found the item, he didn't know. She had thought thieves were breaking into the house because she hadn't recognized the car, heard a strange voice outside and saw someone sneaking in. The voice was Mamoru saying goodnight and the "someone sneaking in" had been Kyou in stealth mode so he wouldn't wake anyone on his way to bed.

Shigure had been punished the next morning for filling the poor, gullible girl's head with scary stories about criminals loose in the woods. When Uotani and Hanajima had come over to invite Tohru out for the day they had asked about the battered author's bruises. Tohru had explained about last night, but hadn't known exactly where Kyou had been. When he told her the room had gone silent and Yuki had choked on the juice he was drinking in the kitchen, obviously listening in on the conversation. Once the coughing and hacking sounds had died away, Uo had made her proclamation.

"But why?" Kyou asked.

"I've never even been out of the city. Why do you think, China boy?"

"It wasn't like I had a say in the matter. I didn't even know we were going until we got to the airport," Kyou told her. Perhaps it was more fortunate then not that Uotani wasn't listening to him anymore. If she had been, it would have made her more upset then she already was.

"Damn it! Why can't I find a guy who's willing to take me to foreign countries for lunch? It's not fair!"

"I'd introduce you to him, but you'd probably just scare him away."

"What was that, Orangey? You tryin' to say something?"

"You heard me, Yankee!" They were head to head now and glaring menacingly at each other. Tohru was starting to worry and Yuki was trying to decide if he should just leave or hit Kyou for starting another fight, even if it was technically Uotani who started it.

"Please don't fight," Tohru begged. "Hana-chan, what should we do?" Hanajima had been quiet and seemingly distracted ever since Kyou had walked into the room, choosing to leave all the talking to Uotani instead of joining in on the banter.

"I can't place it," she finally said. Her voice stopped the argument and name calling as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Your waves, I've sensed this feeling before, but I can't place it. It's so familiar, how strange. I wonder what it means." She trailed off, lost in her own bizarre thoughts.

"Okay then. Come on Tohru let's get going. I'm tired of wasting my time here. It's a beautiful day," Uotani said. She grabbed her friends by the arms and turned to the two boys. "And you two aren't invited. It's girls only today." She marched the girls out the door, Tohru waving goodbye as she was bodily dragged from the house.

When the girls were gone Yuki turned to his cousin with a suspicious glare.

"So that really was you Shigure was talking to last night. He said you knew Chinese. Since when do you know another language? And Chinese of all things?"

"I don't really know Chinese. I just know five phrases in Mandarin; How much is this, I'm lost, Please excuse me, I love you, and Shut the fuck up."

"I understand the other four, but what's with the 'I love you' one?"

"For some reason it stood out from a movie I saw once. I gotta go."

"You have plans for today as well? You seem to be really busy lately."

"No plans. I just need to leave before the prolonged exposure to you face makes me vomit." Kyou ducked out the door and took off running before Yuki had enough time to get over his shock at the insult and punch him for it.

X

Kyou sat on the safety rail and waited patiently for the car to arrive. Minoru had insisted on it the night before. Mamoru was going to come to get him and if he wasn't there it would be a wasted effort on the older man's part, a thought that didn't sit well with either of them.

Technically Mamoru wouldn't be getting there for another half an hour and was suppose to go to the house, but Kyou figured he'd wait at the main street before the turn off. It was less of a hassle then taking the off road to the house and he didn't think it was a good idea to hang around at Shigure's right now. Yuki was probably out for blood.

"I shouldn't have said that," Kyou muttered to himself. The other boy was going to retaliate eventually and Kyou figured it would be painful when it happened. Yuki didn't handle insults any better then Kyou did. The difference between them being that while Kyou would usually insult the other party back before resorting to physical violence, Yuki would go straight to hitting and kicking. He'd seen him do the same thing with members of the student council, so Kyou knew it wasn't just him that Yuki was aggressive with.

Why no one else took offense to this, Kyou never understood. Perhaps it was the curse warping everyone's thoughts. Thinking too much on it made his head spin. It wasn't like there was anyone else to talk to about it. Tohru wouldn't get it but she would try to find the good in it instead of looking for an actual reason, Shishou would change the subject and tell him he needed to train more, Shigure would just babble about something unrelated until Kyou wanted to hit him, Haru would get all defensive of Yuki and try to fight him, and Kagura would be so happy to see him approach her that he'd end up in traction before he could say anything.

He couldn't talk about such things as curses with Minoru. The boy knew nothing of it or the Sohmas and Kyou was determined to keep it that way.

All Minoru knew and needed to know was already discussed. Kyou's thoughts turned from his familial issues to last night's dinner. He had let Minoru do most of the talking. Not only was he still not used to talking back to the boy, but this way he didn't have to worry about slipping up and saying something he shouldn't. Minoru had managed to carry the conversation well enough on his own, something that Kyou realized half way through the meal and commented on.

"I'm used to talking with Hanabi, so it seems normal to me now, I guess." He had said. Having brought the subject up, Minoru spent the next half of dinner talking about Hanabi related things. The way he spoke made Kyou forget for a time that Minoru was talking about him. It had left a weird taste in his mouth, like the food had gone bad in that instant and he hadn't been able to finish the rest. Maybe Minoru needed to pretend that Kyou and Hanabi were two separate people in order to deal with it all.

No, that wasn't it. Minoru had talked about that too. He acted fine with the knowledge, but Kyou knew there was no way that he was completely forgiving about it. A black car pulled to a stop in front of him and it was Minoru, from the back seat, who greeted him.

"You didn't have to come out here to wait. We could have gone to the house."

"I'd like to keep this separate from that, if it's all the same to you," Kyou said.

"Eh? No matter. Actually I wanted to ask a favor." Minoru looked away as he spoke, avoiding eye contact. 'Why', Kyou wondered, 'am I suddenly filled with dread?'

X

There was a butterfly on his face. It seemed quite content to stay there too. It fluttered its wings briefly and Kyou desperately fought the urge to swat it away, it tickled damn it. There was another one on his head; he could feel it through the wig, like a huge weight sitting on top of him. Somewhere off to the side of his vision a flash went off.

"This is great. I know exactly what I going to do with this," Minoru babbled on as he snapped off a couple more shots. Kyou didn't care what he said just so long as he hurried up and finished taking pictures. The dress, while cute, wasn't really meant for summer and especially summer in a green house butterfly emporium. It was so hot that Kyou half expected the clothes to be permanently stuck to him by the time they were finished.

Best to wrap this up as soon as possible, so he could get changed into clothing more comfortably masculine. He had always hated going out in public while in Lolita. He always felt like people were staring at him, like they knew and were whispering mockingly about him. Of course, that might just be paranoia caused by past experiences. Minoru was blissfully unaware of his models growing discomfort. Kyou couldn't talk, there were people around and moving his mouth to speak would dislodge the butterfly. Minoru seemed to be very fond of its current position on Kyou's nose.

Kyou decided that the best way to handle the situation was to use beaten puppy stare number 3. Minoru would get the hint that Kyou wanted to finish up and still be able to get in a few more shots. He hadn't been doing this for almost three months without learning a few tricks to get away.

He let his lip quirk out in a pout just a little and widened his eyes after letting them drift off to focus on a spot a bit behind Minoru's shoulder. The effect was almost immediate. Minoru stopped and let the camera drop away from his eye. There was a nervous chuckle followed by an apology for taking so long.

"Ah, I made you sit here for a long time. I'm sorry. Just a few more images then we can go. You can move now if you'd like. I've gotten plenty of that pose," Minoru said. He scratched at an imaginary itch on the back of his neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He had forgotten the time completely. Hanaâ€¦ Kyou relaxed and smiled at him, the butterflies leaving their perches when he moved.

"We can leave now if you want. You can get changed in the restroom, while I load these to the laptop."

Kyou got up and brushed off bits of grass shavings that had stuck to the lace trim of the skirt. He waved off Minoru's concern and stretched. He didn't mind dressing up again as much as he had thought he would. It was just for a little while to take pictures and Minoru had been so excited to have his model back that Kyou couldn't stay irritated at him for it. But that didn't mean he wanted to stay in a dress any longer then necessary. While Minoru took care of the pictures, Kyou slipped into the public restrooms and after a quick check to make sure no one was in there already, got changed.

Ah, the joy of pants. It was like coming home after a long journey. The embarrassment related constraints of the dress were gone and replaced by the freedom of a t-shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of old sneakers. He always felt better when he changed back into his normal clothes.

He packed up the dress and was about to leave when he caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He had almost walked out the door still wearing the wig and make up. It was a strange contrast. A girl's head on a boy's body. He stared a bit longer at the reflection, feeling like he was looking at someone else.

This was Hanabi, not Kyou, staring back at him. Which did Minoru prefer to spend time with? He pulled away from the mirror and yanked the wig off with more force then needed before viciously scrubbing the make up away. When he looked back up the young girl who was Minoru's model was gone and Kyou was staring at his own image in the mirror. He wasn't sure what he should have felt at that moment, but it wasn't what he was feeling. It wasn't quite self-loathing, no he knew that emotion well enough to know the difference. Disappointment maybe, no, that wasn't it either. It was closer to how he felt whenever he was around Yuki.

Startling himself with his own revelation he turned away from the mirror and grabbed the duffel bag with the dress in it. It was stupid, absolutely ridiculous. He was Hanabi, so why would he be jealous of himself. Such a preposterous thought. He pushed the idea and the feelings down and ran the rest of the way back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary:
> 
> This was a pretty short chapter. Not much to say, but things are starting to get complicated between our boys. It will build for a bit before it erupts though. And poor Kyou, he still can't completely escape the dresses. They have their hold on him and aren't letting go without a fight. Stay strong Kyou! You can win, I know you can! (I should know, I wrote the story after all.)
> 
> I actually went through more than ten different phrases that Kyou was going to say he knew in Mandarin, but finally settled on those as being the simplest and most reasonable. Not really worth a deleted scene for them. Sorry. I actually do know how to say I love you in Chinese because of Ranma Â½ , But I couldn't tell you were Kyou learned the other ones. As always, thanks for reading. - Spina
> 
> J(?C?) - note: Japanese and Chinese aren't really all that alike. They do share some words, but other then that Chinese is notably different. In fact, it has two different languages, Mandarin and Cantonese. Mandarin is the most common one and is the one most people have learned when they say they know Chinese and is used predominately in the mainland. Cantonese is used in Hong Kong and in Guangdong province. Thus when Kyou makes note here and in the last chapter that he only knows a little Mandarin he is simply clarifying which dialect he knew the phrases in. The actual word for Mandarin in Mandarin is Pu Tong Hua and the word Mandarin itself doesn't mean anything in China.
> 
> Can you guess which of the five phrases listed is the one Kyou used? I bet you can. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

C10

Monday morning found Minoru being greeted with a large smile and pleasant voice inviting him into the house. It was the same girl he'd seen the first day he had come here looking for Kyou. Kyou had talked about her before once Minoru had gotten him going. It was getting easier to get him talking and yet Minoru still didn't really know much about him. The wrong question and he'd clam up or change the subject in an entirely obvious way. But then, Minoru was finding that subtlety wasn't Kyou's strong suit.

As he stepped into the entrance hall, he turned to the young lady that had greeted him. She was a much better greeter then the man who had answered the door before. It was the first time he had seen her up close and he had to admit that Kyou was right. She was cute in an understated way, but otherwise didn't stand out much. Not Kyou's exact words, mind you, but the same meaning.

"Honda-san, correct?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes. And you are Minoru-san. Forgive me; Kyou-kun never said your whole name." She bowed in apology as she spoke.*

"Don't worry about it. It's Kuramae, Minoru Kuramae."

"Ah, Kyou-kun is on the roof Kuramae-san. There is a ladder on the balcony if you'd like to go up and see him." She led the way without a moment's hesitation, as though it was normal to invite guests to the roof. He gulped as he heard the words 'ladder' and 'balcony'. They had a lot of balconies at his house and Minoru had yet to step foot on one. Honda-san led him up the stairs and into a room with a large sliding door. As she walked out the door he could see the forest surrounding the house.

"Kyou-kun, your friend is here." She yelled up to the roof.

"Send him up. I don't feel like coming down," was the roofs reply. Minoru gulped. Had Kyou forgotten that Minoru was afraid of heights? Minoru nervously shuffled closer to the balcony and after getting a secure grip on the door, leaned out just a little. Honda-san was still trying to coaxes him down.

"I'm sorry, Kuramae-san. He got into a fight with Sohma-kun this morning and hasn't come down since. It's best to just give him some space after that." Tohru said by way of explanation. Minoru look up towards the roof, but all he could see from his position was the overhang. He took a deep breath to calm himself. How irritating.

"Isn't that a little on the childish side?" He asked Tohru. He spoke just loud enough that he knew Kyou would hear him.

"Come up here and say that again!"

"Kyou-kun, Kuramae-san came all the way here to see you. Don't be mad at him, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Tohru said to the roof.

"Yes, I did. Hiding on the roof from everyone like that is juvenile." Minoru said to her, then to the roof. "And have you forgotten. I'm afraid of heights."

"If you're so afraid then how come you don't have any problems with planes? You've flown before. I don't buy it." Kyou leaned over the edge of the roof so he could glare at Minoru as he spoke. Minoru tried not to laugh. While Kyou might be very intimidating normally, his glare was rather comical upside down.

"Planes are different. I have the illusion of solid ground beneath my feet and walls on all sides. As long as I don't look out the window, I'm fine."

"You got the roof under you up here."

"But I can still see the ground far below me."

"Then don't look that way!"

"Please, both of you, try to calm down," the poor, forgotten Tohru begged. Kyou let out an agitated sigh and then without warning reached out and grabbed Minoru by the collar, hauling him bodily out the door and halfway onto the roof. Minoru shrieked like a small child and began to flail about causing Kyou to lose his grip. Minoru slid off a bit more and now he was barely hanging on. This wouldn't have been too much of a problem if all the squirming hadn't moved him away from the balcony. He was now hanging just to the side of it instead of over it.

In his panic he looked down. It was quite possibly the biggest mistake he had ever made. His fear exaggerated the distance to the ground and Minoru began to feel lightheaded as his vision faded. His breath came in heaves and somewhere far away someone was calling to him. He felt a moment of weightlessness then something warm and solid was under him.

When he felt his breathing regulate its self and his panic subsided, he opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them.

"It's okay now. You're safe." Minoru vaguely recognized Kyou's voice. His vision swam back into focus and he became aware that he was tightly clutching onto Kyou's waist. He looked up at the other boy and was surprised by the close proximity of his face. Minoru found himself staring into a pair of red brown eyes and was instantly lost in them.

"Hey Minoru, you are okay, right? Snap out of it." Kyou spoke softly, almost hesitant and slowly moved back an inch. The world came back to Minoru as he realized he was leaning heavily on his friend. Whatever spell he had been under broke and he pulled away.

"Jeez, you really are scared of heights." Kyou shook his head in amazement.

"Of course I am. I've told you before. Did you think I was making it up?" He yelled. Kyou turned away sheepishly and refused to look him in the eye.

"Well, yeah actually. I kinda figured you were just saying that to trick me into coming down."

"Of all the lousy, no good, inconsiderate things to do to someone. Why would you think I was lying?"

"It's happened before, alright. Lay off, I didn't mean to freak you out. Now what did you want to see me for?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I nearly died." Minoru emphasized his point by poking Kyou in the chest with every word.

"Minoru look over there," Kyou said. He pointed behind them and Minoru followed the direction with his eyes. He only saw trees and open sky, and the ground a long ways away. That's when it hit him. He was on the roof. Every accusation and argument he had fled him and he grabbed onto Kyou again in his terror.

"Come on. I'll help you get down and then you can talk," Kyou said. He began to maneuver a shaking and shocked Minoru over to the edge. Minoru didn't remember much of what happened after that, but he was pretty sure Kyou had to manhandle him to get him down. Safe on ground level in the house, an apologetic Kyou had a relieved Tohru bring them tea. The warm beverage brought Minoru back to his senses, but he still had to take several minutes to pull all his rattled nerves back together.

"So, what did you want?" Kyou asked.

"Forget it. I don't want to tell you anymore. You tried to kill me," Minoru said. He was half joking, that whole experience had probably taken a good ten years off his life and he really didn't want to talk to Kyou right now. He wasn't expecting the response he got however. Kyou seemed to shrink into himself and dropped his eyes away from Minoru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would react that way. You don't have to bother with me anymore," he said. He was mumbling to the floor more then Minoru and Minoru barely understood him. Kyou looked so beaten down that despite himself Minoru started to feel bad for being angry at him. Then he got angry at him for that.

"You're such a child, you know that. Fine, come with me. I need to talk to you about something in private." Minoru stood up and headed out the door without looking back to see if Kyou was following or not. He was partially surprised to see the boy behind him when he finally stopped and turned around. Kyou wasn't acting as trod upon as before, but he wasn't looking at Minoru either, instead he turned his face away, stood with his arms crossed and tense.

"Here's the thing. The director of the company that is supporting the art contest is holding a congratulatory dinner at their main estate for the preliminary finalist. The invite is for me plus one. I was going to ask you first since you did modeling for the piece that won and then take my sister when you said no." Minoru gave Kyou a sideways glance as he spoke, explaining the situation.

"Why are you so sure I would have said no?"

"Because the name of the director was Sohma." There was silence on Kyou's part after that little revelation. Minoru could almost swear the whole earth had stopped to watch what Kyou's reaction would be. After a minute of silence, Minoru continued on.

"I know you mentioned once that you don't get along well with most of your family. Going would make you uncomfortable, especially if they started asking questions and I figured you wouldn't want to go as Hanabi."

"You're right, I don't want to go. I'm definitely not going dressed up like that."

"You don't have a choice anymore. Hanabi is going with me to the function."

"What? Says who?" Kyou shouted.

"It's your penance for the roof. This Saturday, five p.m. sharp, I'll pick you up at the corner. If you're not there I just might start talking about how much of an inspiration Hanabi is and might accidentally say the wrong name?"

"You wouldn't," Kyou said in horror.

"I would."

"That's evil. If I go as Hanabi they'll figure out who I am."

"I'll make an excuse for your silence. Behave and I'm sure it'll be fine. You fooled me for two months. I'm sure you can fool them for two hours." He ended the conversation there by heading back towards the car, leaving Kyou standing in the middle of the yard shell-shocked.

X

"I know the feeling. I'm so glad that I'm able to pay back the kindness the Sohma family has shown me by taking me in. It's kind of like being adopted and now I have two big brothers and a quirky uncle to look after me. I had nowhere to go, if it wasn't for them I don't know what I would have done. I could have been killed. I just hope that what I do for them is enough." Tohru looked around the spotless kitchen dreamily. Her guest sat across from her and watched her wistful expression with a matching one of his own.

"True. My employment with the Kuramae family was my own choice after I graduated high school. The only real agreement I had with them previously was to repay the money for my hospital fees. I filed for the butler position without telling them. The mistress was quite cruel to me when she realized whom I was. She had me believing that they weren't going to hire me at first." Mamoru chuckled at the memory.

"Sounds like something Shigure-san would do. You should see what he does to his editor. I feel so sorry for that poor woman, she tries so hard and most of the time it's for nothing. He usually has the manuscript done a week in advance." Tohru nodded her head in a matter of fact way that made Mamoru laugh. She was fun to talk to. It was nice talking to someone who could relate.

"Sometimes I wish it could stay like this forever," she said. Mamoru noted a slight sadness to the expression. He would have questioned her about it, but at the moment Minoru charged in and pinned Mamoru with a truly fierce stare.

"Mamoru! The car, we're going," Minoru said. He turned and all but stomped out of the house and to the car. Mamoru stood and made a slight bow to his hostess as he started to leave.

"It was a pleasure talking with you today. Hopefully fate will see to it that we can do this again sometime in the near future. Farewell, and thank you once again for helping me at the cafÃ©."

Tohru blushed prettily. Was that an invitation for a date? She stuttered out her own goodbye and saw him to the door. As the car drove away Kyou made his way up the porch and stared at her.

"Why is your face all red?" He asked. She turned to him with large, sparkling eyes and a goofy smile on her face and he took a step back.

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

X

Saturday found an agitated Kyou sitting in the back of the Kuramae family car on his way to his doom. Actually, this was little more then an introductory to doom. The dinner wouldn't start until seven. Minoru had picked him up early so they could pick out an outfit first. They were currently on their way to meeting up with Minoru's older sister so she could help. The car pulled up to the back entrance of a small business. Minoru got out and pulled Kyou with him. The boy stared at his feet and slouched as Minoru dragged him into the store. They still had two hours before the dinner and they would need it. Minoru's sister had been ecstatic at the prospect of playing dress up with 'Minoru-chan's little friend' and would take full advantage of the opportunity.

The store she worked for was closed right now and her boss was out. Kyou counted his blessings on that one. Enough people knew about the whole cross-play nightmare he had ended up in, he didn't want to have to explain it to anyone else, and certainly not a total stranger. According to Minoru the person he was supposed to meet already knew.

Minoru opened the door and called out to his sister. It was dark inside and Kyou could just make out shadows of dressmaker's dummies and roles of fabric. The door slammed shut behind them. The sound echoed off the walls and was lost to total silence. Wasn't someone supposed to be here? It was awfully dark and quiet. Kyou's eyes adjusted to the little light offered in the room almost immediately and he could make out Minoru feeling along the wall for the light switch.

"Hey, I thought you said your sister was supposed to be here. Where is she?" Kyou asked as he looked around the room again. Minoru found the light and the backroom was flooded with brightness that caused Kyou to flinch. He caught sight of something moving at incredible speed toward him just before he had turned from the light. He dropped down and rolled away just before the moment of impact and when he opened his eyes again he nearly wept in relief for his quick reflexes.

A young woman had just tried to surprise glomp him. She lay face down on the floor completely still now. Minoru stared down at her with an exhausted expression.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing on the floor? Get up, I've brought my friend and you're making a very strange first impression," Minoru said. The girl rolled onto her back and looked up at Minoru with big, watery eyes and quivering bottom lip. She let out a pitiful whine.

"He moved. I just wanted a hug, Minoru-chan," she said.

"Get off the floor. You're embarrassing me in front of Kyou."

"On a given name basis already? Minoru-chan moves fast." She smiled wickedly as she got up off the floor and turned to a wide-eyed and terrified Kyou. She eyed him critically, sizing him up, and finally seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"You'll do. I'll have lots of fun with you. Come, come. Everything is waiting over here for you." She grabbed hold of his arm at the elbow and he tensed up. Kyou had dealt with a lot of rambunctious store clerks since meeting Minoru, but this one was the worst. The others had all had at least a small sense of personal boundaries, but Minoru's sister had none. She hadn't even been introduced to him yet and she was already all over him. He could almost feel the curse writhing as it waited for its opportunity.

Fear raced through his veins like fire, his body went ridged and the ground seemed to drop away. Was this how Minoru felt when he had been pulled onto the roof? The woman was talking to him, but it sounded muffled and far away as he was pulled around the store. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Relax. I told her to go easy. She knows you don't like being restrained and promised to not be too touchy feely." Minoru smiled at him and Kyou found himself relaxing as he was told. Then he was pulled into a dressing room by the woman and Minoru was gone from his sight. He heard a deep chuckle and turned to the woman. She was grinning at him in a way that made him very nervous.

"So, you're Kyou-chan," she stated. Kyou had never felt so violated by a simple phrase before, but for some reason the way she said that seemed to imply something he was uncomfortable with. She picked out one of the dresses that lined the wall and brandished it like a weapon.

"What exactly do you think of my dear, sweet, beloved, little brother?" She asked. He gulped at the sound of her voice. He had to answer cautiously. The light in her eyes suggested that should his reply not be to her liking things could become painful.

"Um, he's a good guy. Fun to hang out with," he said. Kyou hoped that would be enough.

"Yes, that's true. He's told me a lot about you. Well, what he knows anyway. You know, it upsets him that you don't trust him." She held out the outfit to Kyou and he dutifully took the hanger, holding it up to himself so she could think it over. She took it from him and exchanged it for another.

"I trust Minoru with my life," he said and was some what surprised to realize he meant it. She let hang the dress she had been eyeing and glanced his way. Her intent stare was concentrated on his face. She hummed a little then smiled.

"I believe you. I give you my blessing. By the way, my name is Mine Kuramae. You can call me Mine onee-chan." She grabbed up the dress with luster and advanced.

"Nice meeting you, wait, your what? I think you have the wrong idea about..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before she was upon him.

X

Minoru waited patiently for fifteen minutes before he began to get antsy. Why was this taking so long? There had been screaming then it had gotten quiet. He began to pace in an effort to relieve some of the tension. He almost wished he smoked just so his hands had something to do. A demur cough drew his attention. His sister stepped out of the dressing room and smiled amused at him.

"Relax daddy, mother and baby are doing great. It's a girl," she said. She smiled happily at him in mock excitement.

"Huh? What are you talking about!" He screamed at her.

"Sorry, you looked so much like a father to be in a waiting room just now. I couldn't resist," she said as she waved off his irritation.

"Mine-san, can we please just get this over with," Kyou asked as he stepped out of the changing room. Minoru looked over to him and his heart nearly stopped from the shock. Not from awe, nor was it a sense of beauty that froze all thoughts. When Minoru's brain started working again he burst into a fit of laughter. The outfit was gorgeous, but the style did nothing to hide the masculine body structure and the fact that the wig wasn't on just made the whole thing look ridiculous.

"I told you this one was stupid looking," Kyou said to Mine.

"I know, but it worked to calm my baby brother down." She smiled at Kyou and dragged him back into the changing room. Over the next hour they tried on a variety of dresses, showing each one to Minoru for his opinion. At one point she tried to get Kyou in a bunny suit, but only made it as far as putting the ears on his head before he threatened to leave. Minoru had been forced to intercede at that point for every one's sanity. Finally, with only a half an hour to go, Kyou stepped out in something they all could agree on. A baby doll styled dress with high waist and breezy ruffled skirt. It was cute and fit for the hot summer night ahead. The only problem Kyou had with the whole thing, aside from having to wear it was that it was sleeveless. He corrected the major problem this caused by picking out wrist cuffs that matched the dresses color to wear.

There was no point in pretending to be someone he wasn't in front of his family if he left the damned beads on display. One look at them and the whole charade was over. Mine helped with make-up and played around with the wig until its style satisfied her. Minoru gave Mamoru a call to let him know they were finally ready and as soon as the car pulled up they were out the door. Mine proclaimed them cute as buttons, which irritated both of them as she ushered them out.

"Thanks Onee-chan. I really appreciate this," Minoru told her.

"It was fun. I don't get to play dress up with a living doll all that often. The last time was, let's see in early spring when the boss's brother brought that cute little thing with him on a visit," she said. She drifted away into her memories then shook her head to ward the nostalgia away. "You two have lots of fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Onee-chan, there isn't much that you wouldn't do," Minoru remarked. She ignored him in favor of saying goodbye to her new toy.

"Come back soon, Kyou-chan."

"Mine-san, I thought I asked you not to call me that. Repeatedly," Kyou said. The smile left her face in exchange for a fierce glare. She got up in his face and all but growled.

"What was that again? Hm, Kyou-chan."

"I mean, thanks for your help, Mine onee-chan," he said meekly. Her anger melted away and she smiled again. He got in the car as fast as possible and urged a bewildered and bemused Minoru in after him. Anywhere, even the main Sohma estate, was better then hanging around with that crazy woman.

X

Kyou was beginning to rethink that last statement as they pulled to a stop in front of the main gate. The door for the property loomed over him menacingly, daring him to enter. He wasn't supposed to be here, he knew that. The door knew that as well, he could sense its derision. It was looking down on him just like any proper Sohma would and did. He didn't watch as Minoru rang the buzzer to announce their arrival, he didn't pay attention to the voice over the intercom giving them permission to enter; he was too busy with his staring contest with the door. Thus it came as a shock to him when the gate opened to allow their passage onto that forbidden soil beyond it.

That's not to say he hadn't been beyond this particular door. He had many times before, but it had always been the same routine. He was technically allowed on the main property for New Years, but he had to wait outside the house until the festivities were over. He hadn't gone the past few years, Shishou telling him it wasn't worth getting a cold over and then the bit with Tohru. This was his first time here in at least four years. Thinking about it, he realized that this time he would be in the actual house, not just on the property.

"Remember; let me do all the talking. You have acute laryngitis and the doctor has ordered absolutely no talking for awhile," Minoru said. The reminder wasn't necessary, Kyou was hyper aware of himself and his surroundings. He was so nervous he didn't think he'd be able to speak even if he could have. Kyou nodded his head in response to Minoru's caution. Minoru stopped to look around.

"It's a lot bigger then I thought it would be."

Kyou shrugged his shoulders in reply. Minoru looked at the building in front of them and the vast scenery surrounding it. Kyou felt his confusion and realized that Minoru had no idea where to go. He was about to take the initiative and lead the way when a voice he vaguely recognized called out to them.

"You must be Kuramae-san. Please forgive me for making you come this far unescorted." The tall man with reddish hair bowed slightly towards them and Kyou's heart nearly leapt into his throat. He had been hoping to avoid them and certainly hadn't been expecting to run into one so soon. As he came up from his apologetic bow, Kureno's eyes locked onto Kyou's for an instant. The boy ducked behind Minoru guiltily. Instead of the yelling or recrimination he was waiting for, all he got was a slight smile and a nod. Funny, Kyou could have sworn Kureno had seen through him.

"What a lovely young lady you have accompanying you tonight. If you would follow me, I'll show you the way."

"Yes, please do and thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Minoru bowed in greeting and Kyou followed suit. Kureno led them to the front door and stood waiting patiently for them to enter. Minoru started up the two steps, but halted on the landing when he noticed Kyou hadn't joined him yet. The boy stood staring at the steps lost in thought.

"Hanabi? Come on. They aren't going to make us eat outside you know. We have to go inside for dinner. It's rude to keep our hosts waiting like this," Minoru said. He held out his hand and waited until Kyou took it. Minoru pulled him up and as Kyou's foot found the last step he was nearly overcome by a strange emotion. His heart rate was going up and everything was beginning to feel distant. He felt Minoru guide him through the door and into the house and heard Kureno welcome them in.

Crack.

Kyou looked around startled by the noise, but couldn't find were it came from. Minoru gave him a strange look and asked if he was all right. He didn't seem to have heard the noise, and judging by the unconcerned air around Kureno, he hadn't either.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Minoru asked in a whisper. Kyou nodded to reassure him that he was fine and let the two older men lead him into the sitting room. Waiting at the table was a small group of the more prominent members of the Sohma family. At least Shigure wasn't there, if he had been the night would already be over. Kureno showed them to their seats then excused himself from the room.

"Kuramae-san, how good of you to come. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the next great artist of our time," a middle aged man said. He raised a glass in salute as he spoke and gave a nod to Minoru. Minoru blushed and ducked his head in humility.

"I only won a small award Sohma-san, but thank you for your faith as well as inviting one as unworthy as I into your home for the night," Minoru said in reply, getting the formalities out of the way. "May I introduce you to Hanabi Tachibana, my model and inspiration. I'm afraid she can't talk tonight. Problem with her throat, the doctor said she should try not to speak if at all possible for a few days. Please forgive her silence." Minoru gave a nod of his head as a bow and Kyou followed suit. Now that he was inside the nervous feeling he had before was gone. In its place he was starting to feel a little giddy, almost comfortable.

He ignored the too polite conversation in favor of glancing at the other guests, all the while keeping his head slightly bowed in an attempt not to be too visible. He had recognized the man who had introduced Minoru as Momiji's father, but wasn't to certain about some of the others. One of the women looked familiar, but he couldn't place her and that worried him a little. Momiji's father wasn't that much of a concern, Kyou knew of him he had never actually met the man in person before. He had been one of the more illustrious members of the family even before siring a child of the zodiac. Kyou's own father had spoke of him back when Kyou still lived with the man, but he couldn't remember his father saying anything good.

But then Kyou couldn't really remember his father ever having anything good to say about anyone. Shishou had told him once that the man's opinion wasn't worth the breath expelled to speak it, so Kyou would have to decide on his own the worth of others. Now that he thought about it, perhaps Shishou had meant it as a veiled lesson in self respect. Kyou could never be too sure of some of the things his master said. The man liked to be cryptic. He was startled from his thoughts when conversation stopped. Dinner had arrived.

As the food was served, conversation started up again and this time one of the other guests started to ask him a few things.

"So you modeled for the winning picture, correct? That must have been fun and to know your face will receive praise from some of the top art critics around the world. You must be excited to know what they think of you. But then, someone as pretty as you probably never has to worry about things like that." It was the woman he had been wondering about. There was an amount of scorn in her voice that she just wasn't good at hiding. Kyou wished he could tell her that the judges would be more concerned with how the painting was done then they would be with the subject in it, but that would require talking.

He doubted that he could pass off his voice as feminine. It wasn't and if he tried to make it sound girlish he'd just sound like a guy talking in falsetto. He wasn't stupid; that only worked on television. Luckily he didn't have to say anything. She had drawn attention to herself when she spoke and Minoru answered for him.

"The judges don't make their decisions based on the subject of the painting, Sohma-san. They look at the technique the artist used to paint it, the choice of color and the style, things like that." At Minoru's explanation the woman turned her critical eye from Kyou to him. She may have been about to speak, but Momiji's father interrupted her.

"Wasn't your son supposed to be joining us for this fine meal? He seems to be running quite late." The woman turned away in a huff, her over inflated attitude changing to a simmering anger. Kyou felt a jolt go up his spine. He remembered who she was now and it was bad, very bad. She was Yuki's mother. He knew her to be a less then pleasant person; even to the people she was on good terms with.

The words of their host sunk in and Kyou almost fainted from terror. Either Yuki or Ayame might be showing up. That would make it very difficult to stay hidden. Ayame might not notice him, but Yuki for sure would know who he was. Maybe they wouldn't come after all, dinner had already started. Kyou concentrated on eating his rice in an attempt to cover up his nervousness. All the while he could feel the eye's of that woman staring at him, judging him. He knew the feeling well enough by now to recognize it.

Minoru was just describing how the two of them had first met when Kureno entered again. He leaned over to whisper in Yuki's mother's ear. She frowned in a huff then straightened up.

"It would appear that my useless child is running late due to a prior commitment. He'll be here for dessert. Children, you try your hardest to help them make good connections, to insure their future and this is how they repay you," she said. There was an obviously fake cheerfulness to her words that didn't fool anyone.

"I take it he's still in school. Perhaps the connections he wants to make aren't here tonight. What are your son's interests, Sohma-san?" Minoru asked.

"Indeed, what are my son's interests? So far he hasn't shown much interest or adeptness at anything in particular. My oldest is such a disappointment, but my youngest is destined for greatness." Some of the other women murmured and tittered about this. "I just have to see to it that he stops this foolish behavior he's been displaying recently and gets his act together. I suppose all children have to go through a rebellious stage. I'm sure that soon he'll grow out of it and realize that I know what's best for him."

"My father insists that I take over the family company someday, but I have chosen to pursue the arts instead. I think I'm doing quite well at it. I mean, look at me now. I got invited to share dinner with some very important people. There are many in the business world who would love to have an opportunity like this one, and here I am, a lowly arts student, having dinner with one of the most influential and secretive families in the district," Minoru said.

"An inspiring moment, I'm sure, for many." A man Kyou didn't know spoke up. Judging by the increasingly angry look on Yuki's mother's face, the man was trying to change the subject. Kyou was beginning to suspect that some of the people here resented her. He knew he was beginning to question why she was even here. No one really talked about her much except to comment on how lucky she was to have two children with the curse. Of course, that turned to how great it must be to be the mother of the rat and that was usually Kyou's cue to leave before his anger got the better of him.

"What about Tachibana-san? Do you plan on continuing to model? It would be lots of fun to say that I had dinner with a famous model before she became famous." It was Momiji's mother to the rescue. It took Kyou a moment to remember that Tachibana was supposed to be his name. He looked up and around the table to see everyone staring at him. He shrugged, not sure how to reply. He suspected that a simple nod would have been a better answer.

"Hanabi-chan is good at quite a few things, but I don't think she has much interest in being a professional model. She only does it because she is being nice to me. Isn't that right Hanabi-chan?" Minoru turned a winning smile to Kyou and was greeted with bland indifference. Minoru chuckled nervously as Kyou turned away and resumed eating.

"Ah, youngsters. I know that look, you still have a lot to learn, Kuramae-san," said one of men to Minoru's right. "Which reminds me, how old are you Tachibana-san? Forgive my asking, but you seem both younger and older then Kuramae here." Kyou gave a wave of his hand to reassure him that he wasn't bothered by the question. Minoru, of course, answered for him.

"Sixteen, attending a local high school."

"Oh, my son is the same age. Perhaps they know each other. I'll have to ask when he bothers to make his appearance." Flustered by the woman's words Kyou started just as the woman to his left was reaching for her glass. His own drink slipped from his hands as her arm bumped into his. Red wine sloshed down the front of the dress and left a dark stain spreading across it.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Here let's get you washed up before that sets in." The apologetic woman grabbed his arm and rushed him out of the room and down a hall to a wash room, begging forgiveness as she went. She was just the wife of one of the business men in the room, dragged along to look pretty and bolster her husband's image. Kyou didn't care, she had been almost as silent as he was and he could tell she was just as uncomfortable being here as he had been at first. For some reason as the night wore on he was beginning to feel more like he belonged here. No one had questioned his real identity or even seemed to think he might not be what he claimed to be.

As he wiped at the stain with a wet cloth brought by one of the staff he listened to the woman babble.

"I don't like coming here. I've only been here one other time, but this place always seems so oppressive." Kyou shrugged his shoulders. It had bothered him at first but now it kind of felt like he had always been here. He could feel something stirring at the edge of his senses, but couldn't quite place it. It was almost comforting. Other then that, he wasn't having as much of a problem as he thought he would. He finished with the stain and motioned the young wife to leave. As an after thought he remembered the now half full glass of wine he had accidentally brought with.

He had been so surprised by the spill that he hadn't had time to set it down before the woman had dragged him out the door. As they headed back, a commotion in one of the rooms drew their attention. Yuki's mother was yelling at someone just a door away from the sitting room where dinner was being held. Curious he headed closer, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You shouldn't. She will get mad at you and you don't want her mad at you. The only people with more pull around here then her are Ren-sama and Akito-sama."

Kyou shrugged off her concern and peered through the doorway.

"Suit yourself. I'm heading back. I've already made a big enough mess of the evening." With that said, the woman quickly scampered back to her husband. Kyou ignored her and focused on the yelling. He could see Yuki standing before of his mother now. She was yelling at him for being late and he was just standing there, head down, but Kyou could tell he was restraining his own anger.

"â€¦completely worthless. I should have never allowed you to go live at that place. You've become a disgrace since you left, especially after that boy was sent to live there as well. Those people are a bad influence on your manners. Just look how you've embarrassed me tonight."

"I don't even see why you wanted me to come in the first place. It's not necessary that I be here," Yuki said, keeping his voice down as opposed to his mother who getting more shrill as she spoke.

"How dare you! I went out of my way to get you a seat tonight. There are important men in there. It would benefit you to make nice with them. Unless you want to end up like that failure of a brother or worse." This got Yuki's attention and his head snapped up so he could stare her right in the eye.

"Don't you mean it would benefit you? The only useless person around here is you. I don't need those people to make something of myself. I'll manage on my own."

"Don't be ridiculous. You, manage on your own? That's laughable. Stop dreaming and let's go. You'll apologize to our guests for your rudeness and afterwards you'll make polite conversation. Am I clear?"

"No. I won't. It was stupid and a waste of time to even come here. I'm going home," Yuki told her. Kyou watched as she reached out and smacked him across the face.

"You ungrateful wretch! I'll not have you talk to me that way. Now do as I say or I'll tell Akito how bad you're being." She lifted her arm to hit him again and the next thing Kyou knew he was standing in front of her watching the leftover wine from his glass run down her face. Yuki was sitting on the floor behind him right were Kyou had shoved him. There was a shocked silence followed by an enraged scream.

"You bitch! How dare you?" The exclamation drew the attention of the dinner party. Minoru and a few of the others were all crowding the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" Their host bellowed. Kyou was aware of everyone staring at him. He could even feel Yuki looking up at him from the floor. Kyou turned to him and watched the reddening handprint on his face darken. As he looked down on his rival for the first time ever all he could feel was contempt and loathing. Usually it was a jealous anger and displaced hatred, but now at this moment he wasn't looking at 'the rat', he was seeing Yuki for what seemed like the first time. And he was finding him lacking. He wished he could tell him that and he almost did, but Minoru's hand on his shoulder and concerned voice brought him back to his surroundings.

He turned and stormed past the assembled group and out the front door, ignoring the calls of the servants and other guests. Outside it occurred to him that he shouldn't leave without Minoru; he needed to apologize for messing up his evening after all. Also he didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. All his clothes were in the backseat of the Kuramae family car and he'd have to pay for the damages to the dress as well. The night was getting better and better. Maybe next he'd run into Akito, that would just be the perfect ending to a perfect night. He sat down in a huff on a random section of porch attached to a random section of the property. From far away he could make out the commotion he'd caused. The sounds of distant shouting and yelling, people accusing each other and placing blame were just loud enough to hear but not understand.

"I screwed up again. So what else is new?"

"Well, let's see, this is your first time here and then there's your clothes. I think that's definitely a new look for you, Kyou." Kyou nearly fell off the deck in surprise at the answer. He stared up in horror at Momiji standing behind him.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"This is my room," the boy pointed behind him at the room attached to the deck, "I'm supposed to be here. And I think I should have been the one asking that question, but I've already figured the answer out. Papa said some important people were coming tonight. I wanted to go, but he said no. Was dinner good?"

"Yeah it was okay. The rice needed more salt and the fish was a little overdone, wait a minute what am I saying? Tonight has me all screwed up. Look don't tell anyone I was here or else. Got it, brat?" Kyou raised his fist in warning. Momiji just smiled and sat down next to him.

"So I can tell them about your new hobby?" He pinched some of the dresses fabric between his fingers and waved it about. Kyou pulled it back and glared at him.

"No way. Death if you do."

"Scary. Kyou's picking on me again. Waa!"

"Knock it off already!" Momiji stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I won't tell. I promise," Momiji said in all seriousness. The child-like humor vanished from his face, making him look his actual age. Kyou turned away, feeling ashamed for threatening him even if both knew he didn't mean it.

"Hey, Kyou what time did you get here?"

"A little before seven. Why do you ask?"

"Did anything strange happen when you arrived?" Momiji looked at him from the corner of his eye. Something was off with the other boy but Kyou couldn't figure out what. The memory of the strange sound came back to him and he shuddered slightly. Did Momiji know something about it?

"No, nothing strange. It was just a normal dinner." 'Why did I lie?' he wondered. "Did something happen to you tonight?"

"No, you're right. It's nothing," Momiji confirmed. Kyou could tell he was hiding something. Now that he gave his younger cousin a closer look his eyes were a little puffy, like he had been crying.

"Momiji? What..."

"It's fine. Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all." Kyou watched him closely and then a rustling from the nearby bushes drew his attention. He caught a glimpse of something, or someone, small disappear into them. Someone small with the same blonde hair as Momiji. Kyou turned back to the boy and eyed him suspiciously.

"That was your sister, wasn't it? Nothing happened at all? Momiji, are you..."

"I'll keep your secret, if you promise to keep mine." Momiji brought his forefinger to his lips. Then he got up and headed back where he came from. Kyou was about to call after him when Minoru rounded the corner at a run and skidded to a halt.

"Finally, I found you."

X

Minoru stared after Kyou as he ran off, ignoring all the yelling behind him. It wasn't until Kyou disappeared from sight that he snapped out of his stupor and gave chase. He rounded the same corner but Kyou was no where to found and Minoru quickly became lost in the house. He had asked a few servants, but none of them had seen Hanabi. He was becoming frantic in his search when he slammed into the man that had shown him in.

"I'm sorry, uh, Kureno Sohma, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please excuse me, I'm in a hurry. You haven't seen the girl I was with by any chance have you?"

"Yes. Outside, around the corner near the living quarters."

"Thank you. I'll be going now." Minoru moved in the direction he was pointed when a hand grabbed his arm, stilling him.

"Hey, what are you doing? I need to go!"

"Are you truly capable of being what he needs you to be?" Kureno asked. Minoru felt the blood in his veins freeze. This man knew who Hanabi was? It couldn't be. He hadn't given any indication that he had see past the rouse.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll please excuse me, I really need to be finding my friend," He said as he pulled to free his arm. Kureno's grip tightened and Minoru winced as he was pulled closer to the man's face.

"Not until you answer my question. You have no idea what you have done, what you've started. Now, I will ask you again. Can you take proper care of him? Kyou is far more fragile then he lets on. If he gets hurt again, all could be lost for another generation or more." The seriousness of Kureno's words reached Minoru on a level he didn't know existed before. He found himself calm for the first time since he lost track of Kyou, after the fight with that woman from dinner. Kureno was still holding him tight, waiting for his answer and all Minoru could think about was finding Kyou and getting out of there as fast as possible.

"Can you or not? If you are not up to it, then leave him be. Go home now and I'll see to it that he finds his way back safely," Kureno said as he let go of Minoru. He headed in the direction Kyou supposedly awaited. Thoughts swirled around Minoru's head and a terror welled up inside of him. This man was telling him to break off all ties with his very dear friend.

"No! I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not leaving this place without Kyou, do you hear me?" Minoru shouted. He stood tall as Kureno faced him once again.

"Keep your voice down. I'm the only one who knows he is here and its best that it stays that way. He could find himself in a lot of trouble if he is discovered. It was hard enough to get Akito's permission to let the dinner take place here. It will be problematic when he finds out what as already happened. Now follow me, I'll take you to your 'Hanabi'". Kureno motioned Minoru to follow him and the boy did so readily. He didn't know why but he had felt his cheeks redden and his heart speed up when Kureno had said 'your Hanabi'. He kept his head down in an effort to hide the blush until Kureno came to a stop. The man pointed him down the deck and then disappeared back into the house. Minoru found himself running, heart pounding with worry as Kureno's warning about trouble echoed through his head. He hoped no one else had found Kyou. He turned the corner and skidded to a halt as he saw Kyou sitting on the deck staring up at the night sky.

"Finally, I found you." He let out a relieved breath and sat next to Kyou.

"I'm sorry. I kinda made a big mess of your special night, didn't I?"

"Nah, its okay, I don't mind. They're nothing but a bunch of stuffed shirts anyway. Are you alright? I was really worried. I ran into that guy from earlier and he said you could be in trouble for being here. What did he mean? I thought these people were your family." Minoru watched as the self deprecating smile on Kyou's face got wider.

"I'm not exactly allowed to be here. Old family tradition. Technically you aren't allowed either, but I guess they were feeling generous when they agreed on tonight. Don't worry, its not like anyone could hurt me," Kyou said. Even as he tried to pass it off as nothing, Minoru still heard the small waver in Kyou's voice. Kureno's words came back to him and he looked away. It was hard to imagine someone as strong willed and tough as Kyou being labeled fragile, but he could see it now. Maybe he could take down four street thugs with a broken broom handle and take a direct hit to the face without even saying ouch, but that didn't mean much if the heart was broken. Could he take care of Kyou? Minoru didn't know, but right at that moment he realized he wanted to. He would do his best to make him happy, because right now Minoru wanted nothing more then to erase that doubt in Kyou's smile.

"You're right, they won't hurt you. If they try, they'll have to go through the entire might of the Kuramae family first."

"Minoru? What are you going on about?" Kyou was looking at him like he had lost his mind again. Minoru didn't care. He was coming to a realization, an epiphany if you will. When Kyou was happy he was happy, when they were apart his thoughts turned to when he would be with Kyou again, when Kyou was upset he wanted to cheer him up, when Kyou was near, Minoru only really saw him and forgot about the rest of the world. Tonight whenever he hadn't been answering questions he had been looking at Kyou. In this world there were beautiful woman and well built men and then there was Kyou and next to him all those other pretty people were nothing more then paint smears on the canvas. Minoru felt scared at this revelation and bold in the face of it at the same time. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Kyou's shoulder, pulling him close so he could rest his head against the boy.

"You are an important person to me. I don't want to loose you."

In response, Kyou didn't say anything, just smiled and relaxed against Minoru. They stayed that way until Kyou stiffened a little and looked behind them. Minoru was about to ask what was wrong when a figure walked up to them. Minoru didn't recognize him at first then he noticed the faint bruising on his cheek. It was the boy that had been getting yelled at when the ruckus had started. He approached slowly with his head bowed, but that didn't hide how beautiful he was. Where all the young men in the Sohma family unnaturally pretty or did they hide the ugly ones in a shed somewhere? Now that Minoru thought about it, even the man that had helped him had been billboard worthy.

Kyou had gone ridged and Minoru looked between the two confused. The boy cleared his throat awkwardly and took a cautious step forward.

"I wanted to thank you, for defending me," he said as he bowed low. He righted himself but still kept his face turned down. "I appreciate it. It's more then most would have done for me. I'm sorry a guest had to witness this disgrace and come to my aid. It was inappropriate of us. My deepest apologies. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you."

"There is no need to apologize. You're not the one to blame for this evening. We were just about to leave, so if you'll be so kind as to show us the way out, it would be more then enough," Minoru answered. He stood up and shook Kyou's shoulder. The boy seemed shaken and lost in his own world when the newcomer had spoken to him. Minoru wanted to get him away from here now more then ever. This place was giving off weirder and weirder vibes the longer they were there. He watched as Kyou seemed to come back down to earth. The boy looked up at the other one and simply nodded in reply. Minoru let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and thanked god that Kyou had remembered to not speak. He didn't want to blow it now that they were this close to getting away.

"Of course. The gate is this way. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Yuki Sohma. Once again, I'm sorry for my mother's behavior tonight. I understand she had been rude to you before hand."

"Minoru Kuramae and this is Hanabi Tachibana. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance," Minoru said as they followed Yuki across the property and closer to freedom.

"No need to lie, Kuramae-san, there was little that was pleasant about tonight," Yuki said in half jest. "I wish we had been able to meet under better conditions. Tachibana-san, thank you again. I'm in your debt."

Minoru watched Kyou out of the corner of his eye. The boy just nodded and hugged closer to Minoru, grasping his hand tightly. They came to the main gate and Yuki walked out with them, saying one more final goodbye then continued on. Minoru called Mamoru and told him to pick them up at the corner two blocks away. As they waited in silence, Minoru wondered at Kyou's reactions to what had happened, but decided not to question him tonight. It had been a long enough evening for them both.

"Hey, I'm sorry for making you come here," Minoru said. "Tell you what. I'll make it up to you next weekend. We'll go somewhere fun. There's that theme park that went up last year. I hear its lots of fun."

"You mean like a date?" Kyou glanced at him then away just as quickly. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as a cool breeze blew by them.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. If I've made you uncomfortable we can forget I said anything. We'll do something else. I know this was all kinda sudden and with everything that's happened tonight I can understand." Minoru silently began berating himself. He was babbling. Why was he getting so nervous all of sudden. He was talking to Kyou, not a total stranger, it shouldn't be this hard.

"Minoru, shut up." Kyou spoke in a far off deadpan and Minoru did as he was told. "The amusement park sounds fun. I've never been to one before."

"It's a date then? Day after tomorrow, meet around nine at the usual place." Minoru asked.

"Yeah, sure." The car pulled up and they climbed in. They were silent the rest of the drive to Kyou's house, both deep in their own thoughts. Minoru got out of the car and waited for Kyou to change when they got there. Mamoru got out as well and gave him a strange, thoughtful look.

"What?" Minoru asked, slightly agitated.

"Nothing," was Mamoru's response. Kyou got of the car and handed Minoru the dress they had borrowed.

"Tell Mine-san that I'll pay for the damages to it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, but okay." He stared after Kyou as he made his way up to the door and went inside. There were lights on and Minoru could hear voices.

"Shall we be heading home, Minoru-sama?" Mamoru asked. His question brought Minoru out of his reverie and he nodded before getting back into the car. He had spent many hours as a child imagining what his future would be like, now as he tried to picture it he found that he had inserted Kyou into it. He leaned back against the seat and smiled. He liked what he was seeing.

X

Kyou stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Something had changed tonight, something vital. He had heard that noise again when Yuki had bowed in gratitude and apology to him. This time it was different somehow. The first time it had seemed like it was coming from somewhere around him, the second time he could have sworn he had felt it, like it had reverberated from somewhere deep within his very soul. Something had changed, but what? He was still cursed, he could feel it, but something was definitely different.

He splashed some cold water on his face and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling through his fingers before running them through his hair. As he brought his arms back down he noticed it. A crack. There was a crack in one of the beads that had adorned his wrist since birth. He stared at it as his mind went blank, yet he remained calm. Why? A part of him knew he should be panicking right now and yet he wasn't. He looked back at the mirror to stare in wonder at this person who wasn't afraid of what was happening. What kind of person wasn't afraid of turning into a monster? As he wondered at his own calm he came to the understanding that at that moment nothing could frighten him. Not Akito, his father, the other Sohma members, not even the thought of his hideous form. Nothing. He was completely at ease with the world. It was unnatural, but even that thought wasn't causing him upset.

"Maybe I really am turning into a monster." He walked out of the bathroom and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary:
> 
> It's starting, but things aren't going to go that smoothly for them now that everything is in motion. As promised, other characters from the series. Yay. Also, I should make note that as far as this story is concerned, Momo doesn't find out about Momiji being her brother. She just got to play with him a little before the commotion at the dinner made her leave for fear of getting caught.
> 
> It's been a while since I updated the story, sorry about that. I've been really busy the last several months and kind of forgot that I was uploading the story here. I don't really have any other excuse, but to make it up to my readers I'll post more then one chapter tonight. - Spina


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

The morning dawned bright and clear. Minoru woke slowly, his entire being filled with peace and contentment. Then he remembered what he had done the night before and his peace was instantly replaced with panic. What in the name of the seven hells had he been thinking? He didn't know what to do with a girl on a date, how was he supposed to handle taking a boy on one? He had promised an amusement park, but that was a bit conspicuous for two boys seeing as the only one around had a lovers theme. They would surely stand out and people would be looking at them curiously. Kyou was such a private (and incredibly high strung) person and Minoru was sure he'd hate the suspicious glances and whispers. It wasn't like he could ask anyone around here. Even if he tried to be vague about whom he was going out with, Mine was sure to figure it out and then he'd never hear the end of it. He still hadn't told his mother about the truth of Hanabi. She'd want to meet her and he doubted that Kyou wanted to deal with that after last night.

Besides, his parents marriage had been arranged, he didn't think she would be able to help and his father was out of the question to begin with. He needed help, but it had to be someone who wouldn't care enough to ask uncomfortable questions, but still knew what they were talking about. Someone with experience and know how. There was only one person he knew of and he dreaded having to ask him. Minoru groaned as he realized he'd have to talk to Takeru. He was so going to get laughed at.

X

Takeru moaned groggily from under his covers. His hand reached out and blindly felt around for the source of the noise that had awoken him from his wonderful, scantily glad girl filled dreams. Perhaps it was for the best that he woke up now anyway, since the girls weren't the only thing in his dream. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Minoru was going to do with that squirrel thing his mind had conjured up.

His hand finally connected with his cell phone on the fourth ring and Takeru stared at the caller ID with sleep blurred eyes. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, dream of the devil and apparently he will call you. He sat up and answered the phone, disturbing the pile of covers and bleached blonde hair lying next to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" He said by way of greeting. The girl next to him mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over and settling back down. Takeru was trying to remember her name (Mari, Ami, something like that anyway) and almost completely missed what Minoru had to say. He snapped awake and to attention as his sleep addled thoughts picked up on the words 'date' and 'help me'.

"Wait, slow down 'Ru. I'm barely coherent, if you want my help you're going to have to talk slower. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Takeru, it's almost noon," Minoru replied. "Look, I just need some advice. You know more about the dating scene then I do."

Takeru was half way through a yawn when he fully registered what Minoru was saying. He sat up straight, his yawn abruptly cut off causing an odd popping in his jaw that hurt a little. Could it be? Had little Minoru-chan finally become a man? And he was going to his dear friend Takeru for advice. Takeru felt so proud and also a little vindictive. A smile spread across his face and he leaned back against the head board of the western bed.

"Takeru? Can you hear me? Are you still there?" Minoru's confused voice came over the receiver.

"I'm here. Just taking the time to savor this momentous occasion. When school starts again I'm going to have to take you out to celebrate. Little Minoru is finally getting some action. I had given you up for the monastery, figured you'd eventually just slough off a mini Minoru one day and call it quits."

"Fuck you, Takeru. I'll handle this on my own," Minoru said in response. Takeru sensed the phone leaving his friends ear and heading towards a disconnect. Minoru was serious about this.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry, don't hang up!" Takeru sat up as he spoke, completely awakening his bed partner.

"Ikeda-kun? What is it? Is our time up?" The girl looked around confused and more then a little sleepy still. Takeru grimaced as he saw her face. It had been a good night and the girl was still pretty, but he was seeing her future self. Years of over tanning and wearing pounds of makeup would turn her skin to leather and the imagery made him shudder.

"Not now woman. This is an important call. Minoru is going to get some." He realized he had spoken too loud when an angry Minoru told him to 'stuff it were the sun don't shine and, while you are in there, see if you can't find your head. It needs the fresh air every once in a while.'

"All right already. I'm alert, I'm serious and I'm listening. Tell me what the problem is and the King of Hearts will lead you through your problems," Takeru said.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I hadn't planned on it, but everything had gone wrong and I just wanted to make it all up. I agreed to take Kyou to the amusement park, should I dress up. Would a suit be too formal, maybe I should go casual." Minoru was working himself into a panic now, Takeru could hear it. He would have to wait to impart his advice until the boy settled down.

"Maybe I should cancel on the park and we should just go to dinner. I can deal with dinner. I'm sure Kyou could care less."

"Kyou? Who's Kyou? Here I thought you had snagged that hot little number you were using as a model. Hanabi was a cutey; don't tell me you cut her loose. Can I have her then?"

"Huh, what, no!" Takeru heard Minoru curse under his breathe then exhale a lungful of air. "Kyou isâ€¦Kyou isâ€¦is a nickname!"

"That's a strange nickname for Hanabi," Takeru said. There was something in Minoru's tone that made him question the excuse. Minoru gave him a frustrated noise in reply. Takeru watched as last nights conquest walked naked to the wash room.

"Just accept that Kyou and Hanabi are the same person so we can move on. What should I do?"

"First you want to catch the number 5, and then transfer to the number 8 at X station. Get off at B stop. There's a man at the news stand to your left, ask him for directions to Sakuraku and tell him Takeru sent you. Are you getting all of this?" Takeru waited until he heard the affirmative from his friend to go on. "When you get there look for a large building with a flashing green sign in the window. That's The Bunny Farm. It's all the amusement you'll ever need."

"Takeru, I'm not taking Kyou to a sleazy love hotel."

"You said you wanted my advice. You want to make it an experience to remember right. Nothin' more special than The Bunny Farm. Besides, can you even handle a real amusement park with your problem?"

"Mamoru will be there. They can go on the big rides; I'll stick with the ground ones. There are plenty of those, right?"

"Yeah, you're going to be a barrel of fun, bringing your butler along on your first date. That's real romantic," Takeru said the sarcasm thick and heavy even to his own ears.

"He's more of a handyman and in this case it's handy for him to come along."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say."

"Why did I think calling you was a good idea?"

"Because I'm the one with all the experience with women."

"Ah, that would be the main problem here," Minoru said. Before Takeru could ask what Minoru was implying the line went dead. Takeru stared dumbfounded at the phone, contemplating the weird behavior of his friend. He had known Minoru since junior high, but still there were times when he just didn't understand the boy. Takeru's bed partner wandered out of the shower, steam billowing off her, and crawled across the bed letting her towel drop to the floor first.

"Oh Ikeda-kun, you paid for twenty four hours. We still have until two in the morning to keep playing and I'm starting to feel neglected," she said as she reached over and took the cell phone from his hands. Takeru instantly forgot about the entire phone conversation as he smiled wickedly. He had more important things to think about besides Minoru's sex life, like his own. He chuckled as the girl disappeared beneath the covers. Life was good.

X

Kyou stared at the sky as he attempted to clear his mind. It wasn't working. When he had first woken it had been an ordinary morning. He went through the same morning routine as the one before and the one before that. It wasn't until after Shigure had suggested they spend the last weekend of vacation at the beach house that it occurred to him. All thought processes ground to a screeching halt. His vision tunneled out, breath caught in his throat as it seized up, error, error, system failureâ€¦blue screen of death.

In the point of view for those who couldn't read his thoughts Kyou had merely stopped moving, his retort dying on his lips, chopsticks hovering halfway to his plate and his eyes glazed over. After rebooting himself he slowly stood up and headed up to his room. Before any of them could begin to question this odd behavior, Kyou screamed.

"What the hell did I agree to?"

A hesitant knock on his door alerted him to Tohru's worried presence.

"Kyou-kun, are you okay. Was breakfast not to your liking? I can make you something else if you want," she said from the other side of the door. Damn it, he hated it when she did that. Being all concerned over his well-being and offering to go out of her way just for one of them. It made it hard to tell her to go away. He hung his head in defeat and opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"Breakfast was great, don't worry about, if I want something else I can make it myself, and my problems are my own so mind your own business." He stepped out into the hall and gently pushed her back towards the stairs. "Go finish your breakfast, I'll be fine." Leaving her standing confused at the stairs, he returned to his room and his own self-inflicted anguish.

"'You mean like a date', he mocked his own words from last night. But then what was he supposed to say, that theme park Minoru was talking about was meant for couples more then anything else. It always advertised as being a romantic and fun filled dating spot.

"How stupid can I be?" It was a private conversation to himself and seeing as he hadn't been planning on giving himself an answer to that question he was surprised when he received one. In true Yuki fashion the other teen had decided to butt in where he wasn't welcome, though it seemed like Kyou was lucky enough that Yuki had only caught the last question.

"Stupid enough it would seem. And rude too. Honda-san went out of her way to not only feed someone as worthless as you, but come all the way up here to make sure you're all right and you blow her off." Ah, that sounded more like the Yuki he knew, not the stranger from last night that was pretending to be the rat. Kyou was definitely more comfortable with this Yuki.

"It's none of your business either and I never asked her to care. If she's worried it's her own damn fault!"

As Kyou found himself launched out the window and past the balcony he silently berated himself for not seeing this coming. Yuki would take any chance he got to hit him and Tohru was his favorite excuse. Speaking of which, he had caught a glimpse of her panicked face right before he had crashed through the window. He was heading to the edge of the yard and towards an impact with a particularly sturdy looking tree when an idea came to him. He did his best thinking outside surrounded by nature, even if it was from being forcibly sent airborne.

His thoughts taken up with his other problems had left his more basic instincts in control of his body. As such it came as a great surprise to everyone who was watching his flight when he executed a mid air maneuver that involved a series of graceful flips and turns before he landed safely on the ground, completely unscathed. Tohru raced downstairs and outside, leaving Yuki standing, opened mouthed, in Kyou's room.

Kyou was wondering how best to go about getting his way when she burst out of the house, a confused Shigure following her asking about the crashing sound he had heard. She came to a halt in front of him, barely managing to stop herself from slamming into him and asked if he was hurt. Shigure wasn't so quick to stop and knocked into her, shoving her forward as the smoke from his transformation clouded the area. Kyou just managed to catch her by the shoulders before she fell on him. He pushed her into a righted position as she apologized to the dog lying sprawled on the ground.

"I'm going out tomorrow and you're coming with me. Got it?" Kyou told her as he walked back into the house.

"Um, okay," Tohru replied, somewhat taken aback. She ran to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

"An amusement park with Minoru."

"That sounds like fun. Is anyone else going?"

"Not that I know and you're not allowed to invite anyone else either." With those parting words he left her standing, confused on the lawn with an equally confused black lab. Once he was back inside he headed up to the roof, completely ignoring the still stunned Yuki. Dragging Tohru along would hopefully negate any wrong assumptions that either Minoru or the general public might get. Now he had a different problem. How was he suppose to explain Tohru's presence to Minoru and what exactly did one do at an amusement park anyway?

X

"Ah, Honda-san. We meet again," Mamoru said as he got out of the car.

"Good morning, Shiroyama-san. Are you going with as well," Tohru said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes. This should be an interesting experience."

Minoru raised an eyebrow at Kyou; Kyou shrugged his shoulders then nodded in Mamoru's direction. Minoru responded with a half shrug of his own. Explanations and excuses exchanged they both got in the back seat, leaving the passenger seat for the only girl in their party.

"So, um, I just found out this morning that the park I was planning on taking us to has been closed for some kind of renovation and won't reopen until Saturday. Anyone got any other suggestion for the day?" Minoru asked. He looked down sheepishly as he spoke, an embarrassed flush heating his face. Kyou could sympathize, he was feeling kinda bad now. He had gotten Tohru all excited about the idea of going on the rides at the park. She was probably more disappointed now then he was.

"There are lots of things to do. We could go to a movie or the arcade," Mamoru suggested.

"We can do that any day. I kind of wanted to do something different. After the other night, I need some fun," Minoru said. Kyou looked out the window at the people walking up and down the sidewalk as he tried to pretend that he didn't care. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to going on some of the rollercoasters. He had certainly warmed to the idea once he had brought Tohru along and now that they couldn't go he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"How about the zoo? There is one not far outside of town that I went to on a class trip in elementary school. It was a lot of fun as I recall," Tohru said.

"That sounds like it could be fun. Any objections?" Mamoru glanced in the rearview mirror at Minoru and Kyou as he spoke. Seeing both nod in acceptance he started the car and pulled out.

X

The zoo was fun. Kyou found that watching Tohru run from enclosure to enclosure all the while giggling about how cute all the large and dangerous animals were to be highly entertaining. He also found it somewhat exhausting. She dragged them all over the park, her cheery mood infecting the rest of them. There was just one problem, she seemed to have taken a liking to Mamoru. Kyou found that before long the four of them had more or less broken off into pairs, and while he enjoyed Minoru's company he was starting to feel a bit jealous.

By lunch Tohru and Mamoru were chatting like old friends, completely lost in their conversation about their common duties to their respective benefactors. It was a world that neither Kyou or Minoru could really relate to and as a consequence they were left behind. Apparently Kyou wasn't the only one to notice the isolation.

"Wow, I feel like I'm intruding on my own date. That so isn't right," Minoru said, giving voice to both their thoughts.

"Yup. How much you want to bet that if we left now and didn't say anything they wouldn't even notice?" Kyou said as he idly played with ice left in the bottom of his cup before taking another sip. Minoru winched at the sound of air bubbles going up the straw as Kyou tried to slurp the last bit of soda up. He reached over and took the cup, straw and all, out of Kyou's possession. Kyou gave an undignified squack at the sudden theft but shut up when he realized Minoru was getting him a refill.

Mamoru and Tohru were so focused on one another that they didn't bat an eye at the boy's sudden departure. Instead they cleared away the debris from their lunch. As the group started to move out once more, with Tohru and Mamoru leading the way ahead of them, Kyou found his wrist suddenly locked in what had become a familiar, though no less distressing, grip.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked as Minoru slowed them to a stop.

"Let's go this way," Minoru said as he pulled Kyou away from the two ahead of them, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"But what about them? Shouldn't we tell them we're going somewhere else."

"I don't think they care at the moment."

"At the moment no, but when Tohru realizes that we're not there she'll freak."

"Mamoru will handle it. I'll leave a note on the car not to worry."

"Wait a minute, what do mean 'on the car'. Are we leaving?" Kyou wasn't sure what to make of this sudden change in plan. Minoru stopped

"No, yes, I don't know. This just isn't the way I planned on things going, ya know? Nothing's going right today." He slumped down onto a near by bench and hung his head. Kyou stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Finally he sat next to his friend and silently offered a sip from the soda Minoru had refilled before they left the food stall.

"How did you want it to go?" He asked out of an attempt at politeness.

"Well for starters, I think the amusement park would have been a better place to go. And I don't mind the extra company but it would have been nice if it was just the two of us."

"If you wanted it to be just us then why did you bring Mamoru with?" Kyou asked.

"Well, it's not much fun to go to a theme park if you can't go on most of the rides, but that's a little much for me. I was bringing Mamoru so he could take you on the ones I'm too chicken shit to try. Usually he's good about becoming one with the backround, so I figured we wouldn't even notice him unless we needed him," Minoru explained. "He is like the Alfred to my Batman."

"Batman? You?" Kyou raised an incredulous eyebrow at him and stared him straight in the eye with a disbelieving look. Minoru chuckled nervously.

"Okay, bad analogy, I know. I won't do it again. Promise."

"I'll believe that when I've lived it. I suppose we can still go to the other place. You said it opens again this weekend, correct? Shigure wanted to drag us all to the beach, but I don't care about that. I'll stay here so we can go out, but only on one condition, you leave the help behind."

"What about the rides?"

"I'll go by myself if I really want to. Besides, I'm sure there's something there that you can go on," Kyou said. He tried to wave off Minoru's concern, but the motion was stiff and robotic. He really didn't know why he had insisted it be just the two of them. He was the one that had dragged Tohru along for the sole purpose of defusing any indication of romantic involvement. Now he couldn't bring her without breaking his own rule.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You seem tense now. Which reminds me, why did you bring your friend with? Not that I'm complaining." Even though he whispered it, Kyou still caught the 'not too much anyway' that Minoru added to the end of the sentence. Kyou felt his ire rise a bit, but took a deep breathe and let it slide. What would be the best way of explaining it to Minoru? If this was Tohru he wouldn't have a problem, no matter how he phrased something she always seemed to understand what he was really trying to say. He didn't know if Minoru had that talent and found that even if the boy did, he didn't want to come off as stupid by mangling his own thoughts.

"Just because I don't go to many places like that it doesn't mean that I don't know that most people consider it a couples' activity when teenagers go, especially that place. If there are more then two of us, people would be less likely to think that we'reâ€¦well, you know." He felt his face flush as he trailed off embarrassed.

"Do you have a problem with that sort of thing? I didn't think you would be the type to be homophobic, what with the way we met and all," Minoru asked him. He almost sounded hurt, but Kyou could barely hear with the sound of blood rushing to his ears at the mention of their first two months as friends. It was still humiliating to think about the things he had been doing. Ritsu would have been proud and that thought made Kyou want to cry.

"It's not that! I've never really thought about that sort of thing before. It's just that I don't like standing out in public so much and two boys going to a common date place with just each other will catch peoples attention."

"Oh, if that's all your worried about just go as Hanabi. No one will think twice about a girl and a guy going together."

Kyou stared at Minoru in disbelief. It was such a simple solution, why hadn't he thought of it? He was so stunned by his inability to figure that out on his own that he didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Minoru chuckled and patted him on the head. He bristle at the action and swatted Minoru's hand away.

"Sometimes the simplest answers are the hardest. I got that off of a fortune cookie." Minoru admitted. "Besides it's been awhile since we've had a good time like that. Lately, it's all been work on paintings or disaster dinners."

Now it made since, Minoru wanted to take Hanabi out. That was fine, it certainly was more understandable. Minoru had been asking to take Hanabi to the amusement park. At least now Kyou didn't have to feel so tense about the situation, it was perfectly normal for Minoru to ask out Hanabi. So why did he feel like his heart had just stopped? Minoru spoke up disrupting Kyou's confusing thoughts.

"Hey, do you think they noticed that we're gone yet?"

"How long has it been since we split?" Kyou asked.

"About an hour."

"Then we have about two more before Tohru calls zoo security to come find us."

"Let's go to the primate pen while we wait."

Kyou attempted to shake off the serious and antsy mood he had been descending into. He let Minoru lead him away by pulling on his arm and all the while wondered if Minoru's hand had always felt that warm on his skin.

X

Yuki looked up as the door slammed open and an angry Kyou marched through and up to his room, not bothering to even remove his shoes. Said shoes sailed down the stairs a moment later, one of them almost hitting Yuki on the head. Following closely after, Tohru hurried to pick them up and put them in their proper place.

"Not that I care, but what happened this time?" Yuki asked her.

"Nothing much, just a bit of a misunderstanding," she said. "It was my fault, we couldn't find them and I might have said some confusing things. I'm really very sorry."

"I told you to forget about it!" Kyou shouted from up stairs. He was too far away to have heard her soft spoken admission, so how had he known to respond that way and at the right time? Yuki looked around suspiciously incase there was some kind of listening device around. Not seeing anything obvious he put aside his suspicions in favor of answers.

"Were did you two go? I woke up this morning and Shigure said you went on a date. So what was really going on?" He asked Tohru, ignoring Kyou's outburst.

"Oh, we went to the zoo with some friends of Kyou-kun's. It was lots of fun, until the tranquilizing dart incident. Ah, look how late it's gotten. I have to start on dinner," she said as she quickly made her way into the kitchen. Her mention of tranquilizers and Kyou's worse then normal mood left him both intensely curious and a little leery at the same time. He'd have to get the details out of her later, in private, where Kyou couldn't interfere. Shigure sidled up behind him and smiled.

"Ah, young love. It sounds to me like they had a fun time on their date. You might want to hurry up and make a move or our little Kyon will steal her out from under your nose. Hmm, Yuki-kun?"

"..."

Yuki turned and continued on his way outside to his garden, leaving a battered Shigure groaning on the floor. Young love indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Well, that went well, didn't it. -.- Next chapter, first date, take two. Until then, here's a deleted scene. I never wrote it. Too much work and it doesn't really go anywhere or serve any real purpose for the story. Don't read it if you like not knowing all the details of the dart incident.
> 
> Pt1 C11
> 
> The Zoo Incident
> 
> (scrapped before written)
> 
> Tohru realizes that Kyou and Minoru are gone. She and Mamoru look for them but can't find them. Tohru assumes the worst and goes to the security station. She tries to explain that they should also keep an eye out for an orange cat and the security detail misinterprets that as a large cat as escaped its enclosure. Armed with tranquilizers they head out in a rush. Tohru tries to stop them as she follows, Mamoru close behind. Soon the group runs by Kyou and Minoru. Tohru shouts out to them. Security turns at the shout and fires the tranquilizers thinking she is screaming about the escaped animal. The dart almost hits Kyou in the neck. He dodged and it hit a tree instead. Security takes them all into custody for filling a false claim. There is much explaining involved.


	12. Chapter 12

C12

Kyou looked down at the wad of fabric that had been thrust into his arms then up to the smiling Mine. Uncertainty clear in his eyes as he glanced dubiously back down at the items she had handed him. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to get the all clear to stay home this weekend. For some reason Shigure had really wanted him to go with them all and Tohru had been worried about leaving him alone. Reassuring her that he'd be fine and didn't like the beach anyway was the easy part. He'd had to call out all the stops on the mangy dog and in the end been forced to sign a paper stating that any damage inflicted on the house would be solely up to him to fix, something that annoyed him more then anything.

For the briefest of moments Kyou had almost thought that his older cousin might be worried about him when he had refused to let Kyou stay behind. No sooner then the vacation group had pulled out the driveway then he had gotten a call from Mine. Minoru had apparently told her about today and she had insisted on providing him with clothes. A real first date, she had said, was important and he should look his best. Kyou had scoffed, but finally relented to meeting her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's a bit more â€¦ skimpy then the other clothes." He returned his gaze to her expectant face.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll look great on you. The Lolita style worked well for masking your form, but for this kind of situation you'd be better off in something lighter. I've already taken into account all the necessary items you'll need," she said as she held up something that looked a bit like a corset. Kyou gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oh, don't give me that look. It's just something to give you some curves and a bust." She shoved it onto the pile of clothes he was already holding and pushed him towards the dressing room. "It's meant to be easy to move in so you shouldn't be that uncomfortable."

'Yes,' he thought as he closed the curtain, 'except for it being humiliating. Farewell dignity and masculinity. I'll miss you both.' With that final thought going through his head he began to get undressed.

He held up the corset thing and studied it intently. How in the heck was he even supposed to put it on? He turned it on its side, then upside down, then looked for some kind of instruction manual. He tried to put it on but knew something wasn't right. Finally he figured out that it was not only inside out, but upside down as well. Getting it right then secured wasn't difficult after that.

Kyou completely avoided looking at himself in the mirror until he was fully dressed then called Mine. She poked her head in the room and squealed.

"You look adorable! I knew that outfit would look cute on you. Red and black are definitely the way to go."

"Um, Mineâ€¦onee-chan," he forced the honorific out, "Isn't it a little short?" He asked as he pulled at the hem of the pleated black skirt. It didn't even make it to his knees. One strong breeze and the jig was up. He might as well cut out his own throat if that was going to happen.

"It'll be fine." She waved off his concern.

"But what if it flies up? I'll never be able to show myself in public again. It's too soon for that!" He gulped and covered his mouth at the slip. A quick check on Mine and Minoru in the corner proved that neither seemed to have caught what he was saying. Mine was digging in a draw and Minoru was reading the book she had given him. He was under orders not to look up from it until she said so.

"Just use these." She handed him what looked like a pair of bloomers. Kyou stared at them dumbly.

"Or you could, you know, tuck it back. I think there's a manual on how somewhere around here." At this exclamation Kyou's eyes widen and his face turned red hot. Maybe the fake boobs and corset weren't that uncomfortable, but the conversation was. What kind of store was this place that Minoru's sister worked for? He was afraid to look at the front sign now.

"These will be fine," he managed to choke out. He quickly adjusted himself in the dressing room. Once he was finished she pulled out a makeup kit and sat him down. It was slightly disconcerting when Kyou found that he was kind of enjoying the attention she was giving him. It was almost relaxing letting her do his makeup and brush out his hair so she could attach the wig.

When he opened his eyes again he wondered when he had closed them.

"There we go. All finished. You are now officially acceptable to go on a date with my little brother. And you better appreciate this too. How many people do you know have their own private stylist for free?" She gave him an award winning smile as she turned him to face the mirror. He blushed prettily at his own reflection. An itty bitty part of himself he didn't even know he had thought that if the girl in the mirror wasn't him, he might have said she was cute.

The wig was different from the usual one, cut shoulder length, completely straight, and it attached behind the ears with a band instead of completely covering his head. This meant that it had to be an exact match for his natural hair color and Kyou wondered where Mine had gotten it. Not that he needed to know for his own use, just that it was an unusual color and had probably been hard to locate. She pulled him from his seat and hauled him over to Minoru who was still staring down at the book.

Kyou noted that it was still on the same page as when he first opened it.

"Okay little brother, you can stop straining to see out of the corner of your eye now," Mine said cheerfully. "What do you think? Cute, isn't he?"

Kyou could feel Minoru's gaze as it traveled from the simple black Mary Janes and followed a path up black stocking clad legs. He felt himself blush from embarrassment when Minoru pause briefly at the spot where bare flesh was showing in between the thigh hi's and the bottom of the skirt before he continued up to the red form fitting mock turtleneck. Kyou shifted from one foot to the other nervously during the inspection, becoming even more self-aware then he was when he first put on the outfit.

"Wow." Minoru gulped as he tried to think of something more to say. "You look good." It sounded strangled as he got the words past his lips. Kyou rubbed at one arm and turned his face away. Minoru followed the movement and as he stared at the slightly tanned skin it dawned on him that it was unusual for his friend to wear short sleeved shirts when going as Hanabi. To stop his jittery behavior Kyou hid his hands behind his back, like a child trying to hide something they had broken.

"I almost forgot!" Mine's sudden exclamation brought both back to the here and now. "Here, wear this. It's a lot cuter then that old thing you always have on." Mine's hand reached out for the beads, a charm bracelet held in the other hand. Kyou leapt back so fast the poor woman almost fell over.

"NO!" Time froze and Kyou felt his whole body go white with terror. At that moment he must have been paler then Akito.

"Okay, if the charms are too much for you all you had to do was say so," Mine said in a placating voice, Kyou could hear a bit of a pout in it. "We have other bracelets, or wrist bands if you like, or you could just leave it here."

"I can't do that."

"I promise we won't lose it, it's got some kind of sentimental value, right?"

"That's not it. I just can't, okay."

"But it doesn't go with the rest of the outfit and if you run into someone you know they might get suspicious. Don't you think?" Mine addressed the last question to Minoru who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Instead of answering her, he got up and disappeared into the front of the store. A minute later he reappeared with a thick black silk ribbon in his possession.

"Why don't we do this instead?" He gently took Kyou's hand in his and carefully tied the ribbon around his wrist, effectively covering the beads without looking too obvious. The ribbon, tied in a bow, looked like nothing more then a fashion accessory being used in a different way then intended. "I don't know what the story is, but I know it's important to you."

Kyou felt a strange warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. For some reason he was really bashful as he removed his arm from Minoru's grasp. He should say something here, shouldn't he?

"Thank you." And now he felt like an idiot. His mind was screaming at him for sounding stupid. Minoru smiled and patted him on the head making him feel like a child. He swatted the hand away and glared, thus breaking the mushy atmosphere that had descended on them.

"Quit it."

"Come on, let's get going. We don't want to blow the whole day standing around here, do we? Thanks for your help, Onee-chan," Minoru said as he headed for the door, pulling Kyou with him. As he closed the door, he smiled and turned to Kyou, "Relax, you're going to love it."

"I don't know. I'm probably going to be too self conscience now to have any fun."

X

"I wanna go on that one next!" Minoru looked to the ride Kyou was enthusiastically pointing at and nearly vomited at the sight of the straight drop it boasted.

'So much for being self conscience,' he thought bitterly. Minoru figured that Kyou was going to play the silent routine and in the beginning he had been right. One thrill ride later and he had completely forgotten about keeping quite in public. No one had noticed that the cute girl he was with seemed to have a rather deep voice for a girl, so Minoru wasn't going to mention it either.

He yelped as Kyou grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the line for the ride. "Hey, I went on the last one and nearly had a heart attack, I'm not going on that." He cringed as the smile disappeared from Kyou's face, but he seemed to perk up fast enough as he pointed to a near by bench and said, "That's fine. You wait there while I go. But at least stand in line with me."

It was an innocent enough request and Minoru felt bad about making his date go by himself on most of the rides. Kyou had managed to talk him into a seemingly low rollercoaster and he had spent the whole ride with his eyes screwed shut and had still nearly pissed himself. There had been a picture taken at one point that showed him crying while everyone else had open mouth smiles.

The whole experience left him feeling like a big wuss. Kyou had patted his head and apologized then got distracted when he noticed the next ride. As they took their places at the end of the line Kyou tapped Minoru on the shoulder.

"If you want you can pick the next one. We can go on the bumper cars or one of the boat rides." Minoru noticed the faint twinge that accompanied the last offer. Boat rides meant water and he knew Kyou didn't care much for it. His heart soared. Kyou was willing to do something he hated for Minoru's sake.

"There are the carnival games," Minoru reminded him. Those were safe, well for his life, his wallet on the other hand might disagree.

"Let's do those last so we aren't stuck carrying a bunch of useless prizes around." Kyou waved off the suggestion with a bit of logic. Assuming of course that they won any.

"Let's hold off on the rides and try to figure out a better plan of action, shall we."

"Yeah, sure." As they started to go something caught Kyou's attention. He pulled on Minoru's shirt to stop him. When he looked back, Kyou was staring intently at the sky.

"Hey, you said before that as long as there is a solid surface beneath you, you were okay in the sky, right?"

"Well, yeah so long as I can't see down I can deal with it. What are you getting at?" He followed Kyou's line of sight and found himself looking up at the Ferris Wheel. The small heart-shaped compartments swung slightly as it made its rounds. It was big. Not just big, huge. "Kyou, I don't think I can do it. One look out those windows and I'd probably pass out."

"There are only two windows, just don't look out them. Come on Minoru, if you don't face your fears how are you suppose to overcome them."

Minoru stared unblinking at Kyou. "Fortune cookie?" He asked.

"Radio talk show," Kyou admitted. "But it's still good advice. You'll never know unless you try." He grabbed Minoru by the arm and forcibly dragged him toward the line for the ride. The other rides go so fast that most of the time you're too concerned with the wind in your face to notice things like height, but the Ferris Wheel is meant to be scenic. It's slow so those inside can look out and admire the world below them. He could admire the world just fine from the ground.

"Take off your shirt." The bizarre demand brought Minoru out of the haze of anxiety he was building around himself. "Huh?" was the best he could manage.

"Take off your shirt," Kyou repeated. Minoru did so, all the while wondering when they had made it to the front of the line. He stood by the open door of the compartment as Kyou, the attendant for the ride, and a line of other patrons, waited for him go in.

"Are you going in or not? Stop oogling at your girl and go dude. Trust me you'll enjoy her company more inside." The attendant gave him a push and Kyou hauled him the rest of the way. Before the door closed Kyou threw the button up shirt over the top of it, creating a curtain of sorts over the window on the door. The attendant had to shove the door hard to make it latch and then they were moving.

Fear paralyzed him and he wasn't sitting when they started to move, as a result he nearly toppled over when they lurched. Kyou took hold of him to steady him then guided him down to the seat by the covered window. He took the spot directly opposite Minoru and waved a hand in his face.

"Yo, I'm over here. Look this way, not out the other window." Minoru shifted his gaze back to his friend and focused on the smiling face. "See. It's not so bad. I'll never understand a fear of heights. There is less to fear up here then there is down there. I've always liked being up high. The air is fresher, the sun is warmer, and I almost feel like I could fly away if I wanted to."

Minoru relaxed as he listened to Kyou talk. It was the most open the younger boy had been since Minoru had met him. A small part of him recognized that Kyou was only talking to him to distract him and keep his attention away from their situation, but that just made Minoru appreciate the effort all the more.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Minoru finally said. He looked at the light filtering in through his black shirt as it flickered on the floor. This was different then the plane. The plane was smooth but the Ferris wheel jolted every time they stopped to let on the next passenger. Despite what he was saying he was still tense and his skin was starting to itch uncomfortably. He was nervous and jittery and ready to crawl up the small, confined walls. Why had he agreed to this?

Oh, that's right. Kyou had asked him to.

But why? This wasn't exactly something Minoru would have imagined him wanting to do. Minoru had figured that Kyou would say it was too girly if asked to go. He had been counting on it, in fact.

"It's too bad you can't handle it. It really is a great view." Kyou had pulled back the edge of the shirt to look out the window as he spoke, his voice was distant. When he pulled away he had a strange look on his face. "Why did you want to take me here, Minoru Kuramae? Why this place of all places?"

"I wanted to do something for you that you would enjoy. I thought you would love it here. So much going on, so many thrilling things to do, never a dull moment. At the dinner Hanabi never smiled, it made me sad. I felt like I had let you down somehow."

Kyou was silent after the admission. He looked Minoru in the eye, studying his face, maybe even his soul. Finally, after what felt like forever, he turned away.

"I don't think we should hang out together anymore," he said. The world around Minoru shattered. Why? What had he done to cause this? Kyou looked back at him with anger written all over his expression and Minoru realized he had spoken those last thoughts out loud.

"Don't you get it? I'm not 'Hanabi', I can't be her. She doesn't exist, she never did. I'm tired of trying to be someone, something, I'm not. I get enough of that from my own family, I can't deal with it from you. Not like this." During his tirade he had stood up and ripped off the wig, throwing it in Minoru's face. "Why can't anyone ever just like ME?" He went to take a step back but there was no place left in the small compartment to go.

Minoru rose from his seat, denial on his lips. He knew what he said wrong now. He hadn't meant it like that, he just didn't really know how else to refer to his friend when he was dressed up. It was habit, a slip of the tongue. He took a step towards Kyou and the boy backed even further into the door.

What happened next, Minoru would remember as a slow motion descent into his worst nightmares. The shirt trapped in the door had prevented the latch from closing properly, the added pressure of a body caused it to give way completely, the door shot open with a rush of air. And Kyou, without anything supporting his weight anymore, tipped backwards and out the compartment.

X

There was a momentary feeling of weightlessness and then his heart and stomach jumped up into his throat as Minoru and the compartment fell away from him. Kyou's arm gave a painful jolt as he managed to grab hold of the carriage doorway, the sudden stop put a strain on his shoulder that wrenched a gasp out of him. His shoulder made a popping noise and his whole arm went numb just as he got a good grip with his right hand. His left arm gave out and fell uselessly to his side. Now he was left dangling outside the booth almost all the way to the top of the rides rotation, by one hand. He could hear screams of panic down below.

He felt his grip start to slip as his mind went white with terror. It was too far of a fall for him to make it. He didn't want to die dressed as a girl. He didn't want to die at all. Kyou tried to hold on tighter, but his hand was starting to cramp and pain was beginning to burn along his left arm. Then a hand grabbed hold of his arm. He looked up into the stricken face of Minoru. The boy had gone as white as a sheet.

Minoru had him now but wasn't pulling him in. Kyou looked at him and realized that he was frozen with fear as he looked out the door. Small tremors were beginning to wrack Minoru's frame and his grip was going slack. His breathes were starting to come in short, audible gasps.

"Minoru! Snap out of it. Don't let me go! Minoru!"

Minoru slowly dragged his eyes away from the horizon. Kyou lost the last of his hold on the door and Minoru was shaking. The ride had ground to a halt and down below people were screaming and running around. Kyou's throat was feeling slightly raw and some rational part of him knew he had screamed like a horror movie starlet when he fell. But now was not the time to worry about that. If he had been a cat at the time neither getting back in or the fall itself would be a problem.

Why, oh why couldn't the curse activate when it would be useful?

"Minoru, please," he pleaded, eyes starting to water. He was rewarded with Minoru's gaze focusing on his face. The boy looked about to throw up all over the place and tears were streaking down his face.

"I can't, I can't move. Oh god, I can't move!" Minoru's trembling got worse as he spoke. "Why can't I move?" It must have been hard for him to even make it this far. Kyou closed his eyes and took several deep breathes to calm himself before looking back up at Minoru. He had to be calm before he could help his friend help him. First take stock of the situation. He was hanging out of at least an eight story drop and the only thing keeping him from becoming a stain on the pavement was a neurotic acrophobic. He was going to die. Well, at least he hadn't dislocated his left arm, probably just sprained it bad.

"Minoru, look at me," he demanded. Minoru looked. "Good, now take a deep breathe." He watched the boy do as he was told. "That's it, do it again. Nice, slow, deep breathes." When the color began to return to Minoru's face Kyou decided to chance it. "Now pull me up, damnit!"

Minoru snapped to and braced himself against the door frame. Eyes closed he gave a forceful tug and managed to pull Kyou up enough that he was able to haul himself in the rest of the way. The two sat there breathing heavy for awhile as their hearts slowed down. Kyou hadn't realized how scared he had been until it was over. Then arms wrapped around him in a vice like grip. They were both still shocky and trembling.

"I was so scared. Don't ever do that to me again. I don't think I can survive without you any more, Kyou," Minoru said. Well, that was too much, too fast, and after too much stress. Kyou completely froze, his body went tense and all thoughts fled his mind. Smoke filled the cabin as he once again found himself airborne.

'Oh sure, now the curse goes off,' he thought. At least this time he didn't have to worry too much. Even as his small body cartwheeled through the air he was able to right his position. By the time he landed he had already slowed down from wind resistance and was able to touch down lightly. The cat's body had more spring to it so he was able to take off running for cover as soon as his feet were on the ground; all things that he couldn't do quite so well when he was a human. Had he fallen like this the first time Kyou was certain he would have broken nearly every bone in his body no matter what he did to stop it.

The Ferris wheel's operator had restarted the ride in reverse sometime while he had been helping Minoru pull him back in, so he wasn't as high as he had been the first time either. As he darted off he could hear people shouting. They were confused and frightened, the operator had seen him come down and was blithering like an idiot as Kyou past him. Kyou could kind of understand. Who wouldn't be in a mess after all of that? Right now though, Kyou was more concerned with getting out of there before he made a bigger spectacle of himself. This was his worst fears coming to life. He had transformed in the middle of a major public venue. Akito was going to kill him. If he survived he was probably going to end up chained to the wall in that dungeon the family had prepared for him.

Kyou dashed between legs and posts before making it out of sight of the attraction. The only thought going through his head was, 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' He was lost in the crowds by the time Minoru made it to the exit and could chase after him.

X

As soon as the cabin reached the landing Minoru burst out of the still open door and took off running, completely ignoring the shouts from the operator and several security personal that had been called in. He had no idea which way Kyou had gone but he had seen him take off, so that meant he was okay, right?

'Who am I kidding? He exploded. There is no way he's alright,' he silently berated himself. An awestruck part of himself was amazed by what he had just seen. He didn't know people turned into cats when they blew up. Minoru had always figured they just turned into bits and pieces, maybe ash, but not cats.

He stopped running to catch his breathe and look around, the burning in his lungs forcing him to rest his hands on his knees and take in great gulps of air. Strangers as far as the eye could see was all that awaited him. He looked down at the pile of clothes he was carrying and wondered how he had managed to lose a naked orange haired teenager in a crowd of fully clothed, black haired people. That was after all what he was looking for, because people don't turn into animals. Maybe Kyou was a ninja, that would explain the smoke. He was wearing his ninja garb under the other clothes, like superman did.

No, that was just stupid. Minoru took a deep, shuddering breath then stood upright and looked around again. His mind was starting to calm down along with the rest of him. He was more focused now and could try to think rationally. If what he thought he had saw happening was what actually happened then he was looking for a small, orange cat. He was never going to find Kyou like that in this crowd.

A squeal of joy attracted Minoru's attention. A small group of girls had gathered in a circle around one of their friends and were all giggling madly. The girl that had all their focus was holding something in her arms, a deep red blush was consuming her whole face.

"He's so cute and he's not biting you at all," the smallest of the girls said. It took Minoru a second to realize the girl was just a young child and not a midget as he had first thought.

"Maybe he's a spy for the enemy, infiltratin'. You better watch out, once you let your guard down that's when they strike," said a second. Minoru thought she sounded kind of spacey, but that wasn't what was important. If today was his day, he knew who they were talking about. He edged closer to see for himself as they continued babbling. Just as he was in position to get a good look, one of the girl's friends, a tall tanned chick with short hair blocked off his view.

"Jeez, I don't get what all the excitement is about. It's just a stray cat. Put it down so we can go on some more rides when Yomi gets out of the bathroom."

"I don't think he's a stray," the child said, "He's too friendly and looks well taken care of. He must belong to someone. I bet they're looking for him." The girl backed away from where the holder had bent down so the child could pet the cat they had found and Minoru got a good look. A solid orange ball of fluff was curled in the girl's embrace, his face was buried in the crook of her arm. Bingo. One boy turned tabby cat found.

"We should take him to the lost found," the one holding him finally spoke up.

"What a waste of time," the short haired girl began to gripe. "Stupid, mangy cat."

Minoru was stepping forward to claim his date when the last girl spoke up. "Come on, Kagura even you have to admit he's cute." The instant the girl's name was spoke the seemingly docile cat jumped, his fur puffed out and a raging, terrified hiss escaped him. He began to struggle violently in the arms restraining him. The girls were freaking out and someone was going to get hurt.

"Kyou!" The shout was out of Minoru's mouth before he had time to think about what he was doing. The cat stilled instantly and the girls all turned to him with startled expressions. Kyou slowly turned to look at him, gave a kitty glare then leapt out of the girl's grasp.

Minoru's grandmother had liked cats. She had three of her own and every summer when his family went to visit her he would be forced to help her catch them all. Of the three little beasts one was good at hiding, one was good at dodging and one was just plain evil. Minoru had learned the art of scruffing very quickly. Minoru had never thought he'd find such a talent useful later in life, but it was coming in handy now.

Kyou landed and was about to continue his run when Minoru dove forward. His fingers wrapped around the loose flesh at the back of the neck. He pulled back as his own body hit the pavement. Sitting up, he held his prize at arms length. Kyou curled up into himself and burbled in displeasure. Minoru became aware that they had an audience and chuckled nervously at the stunned crowd.

"Naughty little thing. He's always running off on me," he said outloud. The crowd slowly broke up as the people went back to what they were doing. Minoru turned to the group of girls as he stood up. Still holding Kyou by the neck, he bowed in thanks and apologized for the disturbance. He sighed in relief as their friend met up with them and they all left. They were nice enough, but Minoru really wanted to be alone with his date. Kyou had some explaining to do.

"You and I are going to have a little chat about your recent behavior," He mimicked his grandmother. Of course, her cats only growled and whined in response, so imagine his surprise when Kyou huffed and said, "Fuck." Minoru panicked and almost threw him.

"You can talk?" he stage whispered.

"Of course I can talk. I told you when we first met that I could talk. Remember you spent most your time trying to make me. Now put me down. Hanging like this is humiliating."

Minoru looked around for a safe place where they wouldn't be seen or heard. Finally, he spotted a washing area that looked relatively deserted for the time being. He ducked behind the small building before releasing his hold. Kyou took a swipe at him with his claws then scurried up a nearby tree.

"Hey, come down from there," Minoru shouted.

"No way. Not until I change back and you've handed over my clothes," came the reply from the branches. Minoru shook his head in exasperation at the whole situation.

"How long before you're human again?"

"Don't know. It's sorta random."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"Hey Minoru, I'm cursed to turn into a cat whenever I'm hugged by a girl, get sick, or stressed out. Yeah, that sounds perfectly sane."

"No need to be sarcastic, but I see your point. One more question, why are you hiding in a tree now?"

"I told you, this is embarrassing. I didn't want you to ever see me like this. I'm going to be in so much trouble." The last was said to himself, but Minoru heard it anyway.

"I think you look kind of cute. Come down. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Kyou was silent for a while and Minoru was beginning to think that Kyou had perhaps snuck out and ran off again. Then a tiny orange face lowered out of the leaves. Minoru decided to try to keep them talking. Hopefully that would get him down.

"Hey, what a day, huh? Somehow I keep managing to mess up all of our dates. Are you alright after that fall? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Kyou slunk back into the branches and stayed quiet. Minoru tried a different approach.

"You know, I'm about ready to come up there and get you."

"You're afraid of heights. That's how we ended up like this, remember." Ah, finally a reply.

"After what I've just been through you think I'm afraid of a little tree anymore." His voice wavered slightly despite his attempts to keep it from doing so. "I mean it. I will come up there after you."

"Fine. I'm on my way down. Just don't do anything stupid." True to his word, Kyou jumped out of the tree a second later and instead huddled close to the wall they were hiding behind. "Happy now?" He asked as he turned his back on Minoru and sulked. Minoru set the bundle of clothing down next to him and turned away out of respect. Kyou had been trying to help him get over his fears and this had to happen. Now that things were calming down the whole of the experience began to sink in and Minoru was starting to feel ill. His stomach was churning in a way that made him glad they were next to the toilets.

Thick smoke blocked his view of the ground and the rustling of fabric alerted him to Kyou transforming back. He was dressed before the smoke cleared or Minoru had turned around. He was still sitting on the ground, facing away, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was hiding his face and Minoru figured he was probably feeling just as ill right now as Minoru was. As if to give voice to Minoru's thoughts, Kyou spoke.

"I think I'm going to be sick. That was really scary."

"I'm really, really sorry," Minoru said as he knelt behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders in comfort.

"Don't be. It was my own fault."

"Don't talk like that. I'm to blame too. I don't know how to act around you sometimes or what to say. I don't only think of you as Hanabi. That's not why I wanted to bring you here."

"Then why?" Kyou turned on him, looking him straight in the eye. Minoru started, noting how close their faces were. He knew the answer, but didn't know if he could express himself with words just yet. They were so close, his forehead was resting against Kyou's. He couldn't think straight, the closeness and the fear were all too real. He had almost lost someone very important to him before he could tell him. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He tilled his head just so and let his lips brush against Kyou's.

"Hanabi is nice, but Kyou is all that I think about when he is gone and Kyou is the one I want to be with when I am alone. Kyou is a very important person to me, not Hanabi. You might be the same person, but I like the Kyou that talks back to me better. I want to see Kyou smile. That's why I wanted to come here with you. " Minoru took a deep breath in preparation for what he was going to say next. "I think I might be falling for you. I know it's strange of me, but I can't help it. I'm willing to take a chance on you, if you'll let me. And if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I understand if my feelings make you uncomfortable, but please don't leave me." Minoru leaned forward so he could wrap his arms around Kyou. Kyou was tense in his embrace. He had been since the kiss.

"I don't have a problem with it, but I don't know if I'm ready for something like this. I need to think it over." Was the stilted reply.

"That's fine. I can live with that for now. Take all the time you need. Let's go home, okay."

"Yeah, home." Kyou said in a daze. Minoru stood and offered his hand to pull Kyou up. He looked like he was about to refuse, but then hesitantly placed his hand in Minoru's. He didn't remove it until Mamoru picked them up at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Next chapter, Kyou does some soul searching and gives Minoru his answer. But I think you all know what it will be.
> 
> Also, cameo appearance from a different anime. I couldn't resist putting them in here especially given the nature of Sakaki's relationship with cats. Poor girl, they're also attacking her. Well, that's all for now. See you on Friday. - Spina


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Tohru moved slowly, almost robotically, as she finished packing away the last of her things. As far as vacations went, this one could have gone a lot better. First Kyou decided to stay behind, then Isuzu-san appeared and disappeared just as suddenly, followed by Yuki talking about strange things before trying to kiss her. Really, she understood it wasn't meant to be romantic, but it still made her feel uncomfortable.

She picked up her bag and headed out to the car, passing Momiji on the way. That was the worst part of the trip. Everything else would have been fine, a little weird, but still a pleasant enough trip. Until Akito showed up. She remembered being excited at the idea of finally meeting the man and the fear that accompanied the actual event. She looked away from Momiji, unable to look him in the eye. The bandage on his face was too white, too there. The small boy took her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm okay Tohru, really. It wasn't your fault. None of it is," he said. The reassurance only made her feel a little bit better. "I'm just glad Kyou wasn't here. Akito might have been a little mad that he wasn't, but could you image what would have happened if Kyou had been the one to find the two of you instead of me." Momiji's voice had laughter in it, but it was strained, forced. Tohru felt her eyes begin to water and a hitch caught in her throat. Thanks to Akito, she could imagine what would happen. It wouldn't end well for her friend.

Before she could work herself into a bigger guilt trip then she already had, Hatori appeared around the corner.

"Oh good, there you are." He walked up to them and held out his cell phone to Tohru. "Here."

"Huh?" She stuttered. She blinked at the item, so completely confused by the suddenness of it that she temporarily forgot her worries. What did he want her to do with that? Was she supposed to make a call to someone, but forgot. Seeing her confused expression, Hatori sighed, picked up her hand, and placed the phone in it.

"He says he needs to talk to you and that it's urgent. I tried to tell him we'd be home in a few hours, but he refused to listen. Not that that's unexpected," he said by way of explanation. Tohru was about to ask who it was when a familiar voice hollered over the line. She made a noise in exclamation and hurriedly put the phone to her ear.

"Kyou-kun, what's the matter?" Before her imagination could supply her with a hundred different horrifying possibilities Kyou answered her in a panic.

"He kissed me, on the mouth and I kind of liked it. What do I do?" He shouted into the phone. Tohru pulled away from the device in surprise. That had been an unexpected response. She readjusted the phone.

"Wow! Really, when?" How exciting! All her current concerns flew out the window in light of this juicy tidbit. She knew it. She had just known there was more to their friendship then just friendship itself. She also had assumed that the real reason Kyou had refused to come with them to the beach was because he had plans with Minoru. What she hadn't planned on was Minoru making his move so soon. Kyou's panicked reaction to the whole thing was something that a blind man could see coming a mile away. He wouldn't be Kyou otherwise.

"Yesterday. After I fell out of the Ferris Wheel." Her giddy joy melted away in an instant to be replaced by a gut wrenching horror.

"Oh my gosh. Kyou-kun, are you okay? Are you at the hospital? You should be in the hospital! We're on our way." She was about hang up on him and run to the car. Every fiber of her being was on high alert. She should have stayed home with him. How could she be so cruel as to leave him home alone when something so terrible was going to happen?

"Hey." Kyou's voice jolted her long enough to hear what he had to say next. "I'm fine. Not even a scratch." He was lying, she could tell. But it must not be that bad, judging by the tone of his voice. "Calm down, okay. Even if you were here, you couldn't have stopped it." She calmed down just like he told her to. She didn't know how he did it, but anytime she started to freak out over something or blame herself for it, he always said just the right thing to make her feel better. Her mother used to do the same thing. She didn't even have to voice her unfounded guilt, they just seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Are you sure? You'll still have Hatori-san look you over when we get back, right?" Tohru said it with just the right amount of pleading that always got Kyou to do something he didn't want to do. She had learned quickly that if she put a little pathetic whine in her tone he would cave to most of her wishes. If Tohru wasn't such a nice person, she could have had them all obeying her every little command. Fortunately for the Sohmas, the thought had never entered her mind. The few times she used her innate ability it was purely instinct.

Kyou let out a breath and said, "Yeah, fine. If it will make you stop worrying about it, I'll let him give me a check up. Happy now?"

"Yes." Her smile of relief could be heard over the phone.

"Good. Now help me with the other thing," he said. He almost yelled it, but his time spent with Tohru and as the mute Hanabi had helped him learn to hold back on his temper, if only a little. Tohru looked over at Hatori and Momiji. Both were listening intensely and trying not to seem obvious about it. Only Hatori was managing it, though Tohru could still tell. His brow was wrinkled in a worried sort of fashion. He looked like he might have been about to grab the phone from her and interrogate the boy on the other line himself.

She shouldn't talk about the delicate subject Kyou had brought up in front of them. It was a private matter and Kyou would be all sorts of angry if they heard about it. They'd definitely not let it go and would mercilessly tease him.

"Can it wait until we get back? We were about to leave anyway, so it should only take an hour to get there. We can discuss it in private, that would be better, don't you think?"

"I guess so." He didn't sound too convinced.

She said, "Momiji and Hatori-san are right here. I don't think you'd like it if they overheard."

"I can wait." Kyou's response was so fast she almost couldn't understand him. Tohru would have testified that she could hear him blush at the very idea. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tohru handed to phone back to Hatori with a bow in thanks for letting her use it.

"This house has a landline, but apparently Shigure never gave Kyou the number. I can't believe I'm related to someone so irresponsible," Hatori muttered as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. "So what should I expect when we get there? Standard Kagura damages or did he just fall asleep on the roof and roll off again?"

Again? She hadn't ever heard of that one before. Surprising really, considering that Yuki loved using things like that against his cousin whenever they got into verbal fights.

"No, he fell out of a Ferris Wheel at the theme park. He says he's okay, but -" she trailed off as the worry returned. Momiji's jaw dropped at the information and even Hatori seemed taken aback by it. He choked on the smoke from the cigarette he had been nursing.

"Grab your stuff. We're going. Now." He didn't give her the chance to obey the order, instead taking her bag himself and yelling for everyone else to hurry up as well. As soon as the last seatbelt clicked into place Hatori peeled out of the driveway. They made it home in under forty minutes.

X

"Of all the negligent, dangerous, self-destructiveâ€¦what were you doing that caused you to fall out of a Ferris Wheel?" Hatori punctuated his tirade by yanking back on Kyou's arm, rotating it so he could feel for any damages in the shoulder. The forceful move caused his patient to scream out in pain.

Kyou glared defiantly at him. "It's not like it was planned or anything. I didn't wake up and think, Gee, wouldn't it be fun to fall to my death today. You're a doctor, shouldn't you show more compassion than this for your patients," Hatori flexed the arm in a different way that made Kyou wince and sit up a little straighter, "And not break their arms!"

"I'm not going to break it. You're lucky you didn't dislocate it. You definitely pulled the muscle. I don't want you using this arm for at least a week, maybe two. I'd like it in a sling for now, but I have the feeling you wouldn't keep it on," Hatori said. "Why didn't you go to the hospital afterwards? You could have seriously injured yourself without even knowing it."

"I caught myself the first time and the second time wasn't that high up," Kyou said. He mumbled it under his breath and turned his face away from Hatori's reproachful gaze. Hatori made a strangled sound before groaning into his hand.

"The second time? Again, what were you doing that led up to this?" The anger seeped from his body and now he was just tired. Between Akito, Yuki and Kyou he was surprised that he wasn't stressed to the point of suicide. At least Rin wasn't his problem anymore. He looked back up when he noticed that Kyou hadn't responded yet. The boy was still turned away, but Hatori could still see the blush that had made its way up his neck and to his face.

Kyou must have felt his scrutiny. "What do you care anyway? It's not like it matters to you." Hatori sat back and studied the boy in front of him. It wasn't the first time Kyou had said something like this and he didn't really know what to say to it. He never did. How did one go about explaining to someone like Kyou that you just did? Kyou was family, the curse tying them all together closer then they would have been, but even without it family was family.

Instead he said, "As a doctor, I worry about my patients. You get into too much trouble, you know that. I'll have to start charging you for my services at this rate."

Kyou huffed and relaxed a little. Hatori hadn't forgotten about the redirect of the conversation. He wasn't going to let it slide, but he also knew that Kyou wouldn't give up the information so easily.

"Please, at least tell me Kagura didn't have anything to do with it this time. I'm supposed to inform Kazuma the next time she got unreasonably violent." He watched Kyou shake his head in the negative. Well that was a relief, at least he didn't have to watch that can of worms explode. He didn't think his small on sight practice could handle the influx of injured that would be coming in if Kazuma forbid her from seeing the object of her affection. Hatori let go of Kyou's arm before moving away.

"All things considered, you're lucky. It could have been a lot worse, that is a long fall."

"Sometimes turning into a cat can be useful. Oops." Kyou looked out of the corner of his eye at Hatori. The doctor was rubbing his temples like he was trying to ward off a headache.

"How many?" Hatori asked, a twitch developing under one eye.

"How many what?"

"How many people saw? Is it too late for damage control?"

"No one saw. If they had don't you think there would be news crews all over the front yard by now," Kyou yelled. He was getting more and more agitated. Hatori decided to let the conversation drop before Kyou's anger got the better of him.

"You have a point. But I'll still have to inform Akito of this." Kyou tensed. Hatori felt himself deflate. He got up and left the room. As he walked out the door, he looked back at his cousin. "Are you one hundred percent sure no one saw you transform?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess Akito doesn't have to know all the details," Hatori said in a slow and considering manner. He turned back to the hallway. As he stepped out the door, Kyou called out to him.

"Hey, Hatori. Thanks." Hatori smiled slightly and nodded his head. That was rare. Few of them had ever actually shown him appreciation. The fact that it came from Kyou made it even more memorable. Maybe there was hope for one of them yet.

X

With the doctor gone, Kyou found himself alone in silence. His room felt both too small and too large at the same time. Now that he had no one to talk to, his undistracted thoughts wondered back to Minoru. He had driven himself nuts last night and again in the morning thinking about it. That was why he had called Tohru in the first place, to help figure out what to do.

He leaned back in his chair, staring off into nothing. School would start back up soon; summer vacation was almost over. At the end of the week they would go back to class. He didn't want to have to deal with this mess and school. Minoru had already extended his stay from college. He'd have to go back as well and Kyou didn't think it was a good idea to let him go without an answer. At least he'd had plenty of time to do his homework during the week after Minoru had found out he was a boy.

"It shouldn't be this hard. I should have been able to just say no thanks," he said to himself. Why hadn't he said no? Why was he even thinking about it at all? A tentative knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. It had to be Tohru since no one else would have bothered knocking. She opened the door just enough to be heard clearly from the other side.

"Kyou-kun? Now that Hatori-san is gone, would you like to talk? If you've changed your mind and don't want to talk about it anymore that's fine too. I won't bother you about it." She was probably fidgeting with nervous indecision. Did she invite herself in or leave with her tail tucked. Knowing Tohru she would probably leave if he told her to and simply worry herself sick in private. He shouldn't have called her.

He sighed in resignation and said. "You can come in, you know. You don't have to lurk in the doorway. It's easier to have a conversation when there isn't a door between us. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not have you talking about this where they can hear."

They would listen too. The whole nosy lot of them would try their hardest to 'accidentally overhear'. Haru had taken Kisa and Hiro home, but Hatori and Momiji were still downstairs. Shigure and the little pipsqueak wouldn't even pretend to not be listening, Hatori wouldn't purposely try but he wouldn't not listen either, and Yuki would act all superior about not listening and then press his ear against the paper thin wall that divided their rooms.

Kyou knew he did this because it seemed to have slipped the damn rat's mind that if he could hear what Kyou was doing, then Kyou could hear what Yuki was doing. The door opened all the way and Tohru slipped in before closing it behind her. She smiled at him as he slid from his chair to flop down onto the futon mattress. Let the shrink have the chair. That's how it's supposed to work.

"Hatori-san said that you would be alright. I'm glad." She was trying to start the conversation with something easy going. How thoughtful.

"He just up and kissed me. I should have been angry or freaked but I wasn't." Kyou didn't feel like doing thoughtful. "There's something wrong with that. Not the kiss, I didn't mind that so much. The not freaking out part is what I'm freaking out about.."

"So it doesn't bother you that Kuramae-san might like you that way, but it bothers you that it doesn't bother you?"

"Yeah, that."

"Those kinds of relationships have never seemed to upset you in the past, on my birthday you got me that manga I really wanted for my collection, so why are you surprised that it's not a problem now?"

"I've never really thought about that kind of thing as something that happened in real life. Not to me anyway. It's always been nothing more than girl's weird fantasy doujin until yesterday. If it was anyone else I would have beaten the snot out of them, but it was Minoru. I don't know why I'm even letting it get to me. It was probably nothing. We were caught up in the moment and everything that had happened. He probably wasn't thinking straight. Seeing someone turn into an animal must be very jarring to ones reality. I'm sure it must have messed with his head." Kyou said as he looked to Tohru for confirmation. She nodded in understanding.

"It is a little shocking at first. Especially when you are not expecting it," she said. Leave it to Tohru to make it sound like something that she should have been expecting to happen when they had first officially met. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened. Kyou watched the color drain from her face as she realized what he had said.

"Oh no. You aren't in trouble now, are you? Does anyone else know?"

"Just Minoru. It happened after he pulled me back into the booth, which was really bad timing, even for the curse. I guess it was a good thing he found me afterwards. Otherwise I would have had to keep latching onto strange women all the way home. All my clothes were back at the ride." He pulled a face as he spoke that made her giggle.

"Maybe he was just relieved that you were okay and that's why he kissed you. It's not such a big deal then."

"No. He said he thought he was falling for me. I think it's just an infatuation with something strange."

"I don't think you're strange. I'm sure Kuramae-san doesn't either."

"Yeah, well, you're not that normal yourself. Most people would have run away screaming with all the things you've seen and been through. Or sold us out to the news."

Tohru had the grace to look horrified at the idea of betraying them. "I could never do such a thing. That would be terrible. You've entrusted me with your secrets and I promised never to tell. That is a promise I will never, ever break! You believe me right?"

Like there was ever any doubt. Kyou sat up slightly on his elbows and shook his head at her. Did she honestly think he didn't trust her? He said, "I never thought you would tell anyone. You enjoy keeping it a secret too much. But that's not the point. It's still strange to turn into a cat, or any animal for that matter."

"I guess. It was a little alarming," she said, blushing and turning away from him. "But it doesn't upset me anymore. To tell you the truth, I think its fun. I always wanted a pet when I was little, but our apartment didn't allow animals. Not that I think of you as a pet!"

"Would you stop worrying about offending me? I don't care anymore. What do I do about Minoru?" The topic had gotten slightly off course. His family's strangeness wasn't the real problem, nor was Tohru's thoughts about it. He let himself fall back onto the mattress with a huff of irritated indecision. He hadn't been in a romantic relationship before and didn't think he could handle the type Minoru was offering, that and he was fairly certain that he liked girls. Of course, he hadn't ever really seen the point in bothering with a relationship of any kind before now. Remembering it now, the kiss had been nice, surprising, but definitely nice. He didn't think he'd mind another, but wasn't sure if it was just the idea of the kiss or if it had to be Minoru.

"What do you want to do about Kuramae-san?" Tohru's question reminded him that she was still there. "If you like him, if he makes you happy, maybe you should give it a try."

"What about you?" He liked her. He really did like her, more than he had liked anyone before her. Now his like for Minoru was beginning to compete with his like for Tohru. It was still different somehow. Tohru got up from the chair, moving to lay beside him on the futon, close but still far enough away. She rested her head on his good shoulder and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Kyou-kun is a very important person to me. He watches out for me, sticks up for me, keeps me from taking the weight of the world onto myself, and protects me from so many things. I don't know what I would do without Kyou-kun. When I'm with Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun, and Shigure-san I feel like I'm with family."

Kyou listened to her, lost in the harmonic sound of her voice. She had spoken slowly and clearly, picking and choosing her words carefully. It was like listening to a magical chant meant to drive away the dark spirits clouding his mind. She liked him a lot too, but they were already family. She was happy with that. And so was he.

"I think I need more time to think it over."

"I'm sure Kuramae-san will wait."

"Thanks, Tohru."

"But I haven't done anything."

"You've done plenty."

X

As it turned out, Tohru hadn't done enough. That is to say she hadn't done enough of her homework. She had finished everything but her two worst subjects. After hearing of this, Yuki had offered to help her and thus found himself sitting inside at a book laden table instead of outside working with his garden. Between their early morning departure and Hatori's mad driving skills (Yuki was going to have nightmares about it later), they had gotten home before noon. It was a nice day outside. Correction, it was a beautiful day outside.

Even with that in mind Yuki still wouldn't have had any problem with staying in to help Tohru. He still had half an assignment to do himself. They had opened the sliding doors to let in the sunlight and fresh air. No, his irritation with the situation was that the cat had decided to include himself in on the study session. Most of the books on the table belonged to his temperamental cousin and that obnoxious orange head of his was blocking the view of the outside.

"It figures you would wait until the last minute to do any of your work," Yuki muttered loud enough for Kyou to hear him. Kyou's response was not what Yuki was expecting. He looked up at his ill-tempered cousin and held out his workbook.

"I'm done with my work. All I'm doing is double checking my answers."

Yuki blinked in surprise, rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly and said, "Since when? You procrastinate doing your homework all the time."

"No I don't. And I've been finished since the first week of vacation. What did you think I was doing when I locked myself in my room all that time?"

"I think I don't want to know what you do in the privacy of your own room."

"You really need to stop hanging around Shigure and Haru. Pervert", Kyou responded. He turned to Tohru and said, "Hey, it's probably best not to be alone with him from now on. Who knows what other bad ideas or habits he's picked up."

Yuki picked up his workbook and chucked it at Kyou's head with all his might. Kyou ducked to one side to avoid it, but it still clipped his shoulder on its way past. Pain lanced down his arm as the pulled muscle was jostled. The book turned weapon landed with a thud in the dirt outside, kicking up a cloud of dust as it did so.

"Go get my book." Yuki pointed at the object as he glared daggers at Kyou.

"No. Your book, you threw it, you go get it. Be a man and take responsibility for your own actions."

"I'll get it for you, Sohma-kun," Tohru offered as she stood up. "I was going to go get a drink anyway."

"You don't have to do that, Honda-san." Even though he said it, Yuki didn't make a move to get up from the table. The cat was the reason his book was out there, so the cat could go fetch it. He glared again at his cousin.

"Hey Tohru, while you're up get me a soda", Kyou said, completely ignoring Yuki and instead focusing on her. She smiled and nodded. Yuki was about to tell him that he should get it himself after he got the book back, but something in the distance distracted him. He shifted to get a better look around Kyou.

"What is that?" Tohru asked. Kyou had noticed something was off as well and turned to look behind him. A large dust cloud was rapidly approaching the house. The three teens all watched in wonder and confusion until brown hair and an angry face came into view from within the cloud. Yuki smiled vindictively, Tohru began to shift with worry, and a familiar fear raced through Kyou's veins.

Kagura was coming and she was not happy. She had probably just found out that Kyou had stayed home but hadn't told her. That was a good two and a half days that they could have spent together alone. No wonder she was mad, Kyou would be lucky to survive. Kagura reached the edge of the porch and launched herself at their terrified cousin with a battle cry of "Kyou, you jerk!"

Yuki sat back and prepared himself to watch the cat get what he deserved. Kyou looked petrified, not that it mattered. He had never been able to escape Kagura's wrath. Yuki was about to learn just how accurate the old adage 'a first time for everything' was. Kyou, wild eyed and white as a ghost, ducked for cover just as Kagura took flight. He dropped to the ground and rolled under the table in one fluid motion leaving Kagura free to keep going. She overshot the space her victim had been and sailed into a shocked Yuki instead.

The two of them tumbled over in a mess of tangled limbs and groans. Yuki dimly heard Tohru shout in surprise. Kagura untangled herself enough to rise up on her hands and send a wounded look over her shoulder at Kyou. As his vision cleared from the bump to the head, Yuki could see Kyou peaking out from under the table. He was still wide-eyed and trembling slightly.

"Are you nuts? I'm injured. What if you had broken my arm?"

Instead of answering Kyou's, admittedly rhetorical question, her eyes welled up with tears as she crawled off Yuki, kneeing him in the gut in the process.

"You were here all this time and you never even called me! We could have spent the time together." Her voice hitched on the last word. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you like me anymore? I love you." With tears still streaming down her face she reached over and pulled Kyou out with enough force to send the table clattering onto the porch. Her hug was so fierce he started to turn blue.

Yuki looked from his cousins to the room at large, assessing the damage. It was the least amount of destruction he had yet to witness during one of Kagura's visits.

"Why aren't you answering me?" He turned back in time to watch as she began to violently shake an unconscious Kyou by the shoulders. There was a loud popping noise and the boy groaned.

"Kagura-san! Please let him go. His arm is bent in a funny direction now," Tohru shouted. Yuki stood and walked over to the phone to call Hatori back. Well, at least he didn't have to deal with Kyou anymore. 'Damn', he thought as the other line picked up, 'he never did go get my book.'

X

Early evening had come and the terror had been sent on her way by the good doctor. Kyou stared up at the twilight sky and tried to work up the courage to do what he needed to do. The mobile phone lay clasped in his outstretched hand, the one not in the sling. Stupid dislocated shoulder. That wasn't what he needed to focus on, thinking about it was only a way to avoid thinking about the real reason he had come onto the roof. School started the day after tomorrow. He needed to call Minoru and give him an answer. He still didn't know what it was but he had been thinking that maybe calling him and talking it out would help him decide. He had gotten as far as the first ring when he hung up.

"I do believe that you were told to be careful. Climbing around on the roof isn't exactly the safest place to be." The voice was a calming balm and worrisome at the same time. Before Tohru, this was the voice of reason in his life. He didn't think he could bring himself to talk about this with Kazuma though. He wasn't sure what the man would think of such a thing.

"I thought you had left with Hatori and Kagura." Kyou said as Kazuma made his way over from the ladder to sit next to him. He was just as sure footed up here as he was on the ground, he had to be, he had a lot of practice on roofs since Kyou had started living with him.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"I came home for training two days ago."

"And Tohru-san invited me to stay for dinner. I thought it would be nice to enjoy a home cooked meal and visit with you. But if you would prefer I left you alone I could always go help with the meal." Kazuma made to leave.

"NO!" Kyou reached out and grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from taking his leave. "Tohru is fine on her own, you don't need to help. I don't want the house burning down."

"My cooking skills aren't that bad, are they?" There was smile on Kazuma's face that told Kyou he knew exactly how bad he was in the kitchen.

"Shishou, the last time I stayed for dinner you didn't even remember to take the noodles out of the bag before trying to cook them. You've gotten worse over the years." Kyou smiled back at his foster father to show that he was only teasing and not angry about it. "Need I remind you about the rice cooker?"

"Ah, well you know how it is with age. The older one gets the easier it is to get distracted, especially when you have a precocious child to take of."

"If I'm that bad you could have just sent me back. No one would have blamed you." Kyou wasn't sure how he had meant that to come out, but he knew it wasn't supposed to be an accusation. Thankfully, Kazuma seemed to understand that.

"You've been acting different in these past few months. Nothing bad, you have seemed happier then I've seen you in a long time. But tonight you seem distracted. Something has been bothering you."

"It's not something I want to discuss with you right now." Kyou turned away, his lighter mood dropping back down to where it had been when Kazuma first found him.

"Then we don't have to talk about it. I'm always ready to listen when you feel like it."

It wasn't like he didn't think he could confide in the man, it was just that he wasn't sure how to. They had just gotten started on working out where they stood with each other on the whole father/son, teacher/student business. Kyou didn't think now was the time to throw down the 'I think I might be a homo' card. Besides, he wasn't sure exactly were he actually was on the sexuality scale. He had recently noticed that he was starting to compare guys he saw regularly with Minoru in the same way he compared girls to Kagura, Rin, Tohru, and the poster in Kunimitsu's room that he wasn't suppose to know about.

A comfortable silence had descended on the two of them as they both lost themselves in their own personal thoughts. It occurred to Kyou that they hadn't done this in a long time, since he had started middle school. That was about the time when their familial dynamic had gone wishy-washy and they had started to drift apart. He understood what had happened now and they were on the way to repairing the damage.

Really, if he had just kept his mouth shut instead of flying off the handle at that stupid teacher then Kazuma wouldn't have ever misunderstood. That was in the past now, it couldn't be undone and things were better. All was beginning to go right with Kyou's world, then that jerk Minoru had to go and mess it all up.

"What would you to if the beads broke?" Kyou asked. The question surprised even him. Kazuma answered without hesitation.

"Then we'd have to find a way for you to control it without them. Unless they broke because they were unnecessary. In that case, I think a dinner celebration at your favorite restaurant would be in order. Why do you ask, has something happened?"

"No." Yes, but Kyou wasn't going to show him yet. Another had cracked recently. He had found it this morning, but had forgotten about it. For some reason it still didn't worry him. "Is there anything I could do that would make you angry enough to abandon me?"

"No." Kazuma answered. Under his breath he said. "Now I know something is wrong."

"If I told you I killed someone."

"I'd be angry and disappointed, but I don't believe you would ever do something like that. Not on purpose. Anyone who knows you knows that."

"Don't be so sure. What if I brought home a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?"

Kazuma sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "At this point I'd be happy that you are taking an interest in the outside world."

"Hey! What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one. As long as your life is happy and fulfilling, then I will be happy for you. Taking the curse into account, that kind of relationship would be moreâ€¦convenient for you," Kazuma said. He seemed to be having slight difficulty choosing the right words. Kyou's question had been more surprising than he was trying to let on. Still, Kyou knew he wasn't the type of man that said things he didn't mean. "You should bring the young man around some time so I can meet him."

Kyou shot up and bristled at Kazuma, stuttering out a denial. His foster father chuckled at the behavior. Time to change the subject, or better yet end the conversation before it went places he didn't want it to.

"We should get going, dinner is ready," Kyou said.

"Already? How do you know that, we haven't been called yet." Kazuma was obviously skeptical.

"I know Tohru." As if to prove the statement, Tohru's face appeared at the edge of the roof, framed between the sides of the ladder there.

"Dinner is ready if you both would like to join us," she said. She smiled pleasantly and descended the ladder back to the second floor balcony. Kyou gave his best 'told you so' look to Kazuma and said, "Meet you at the table." He didn't wait for a reply or go to the ladder. Instead he leapt from the roof to the yard before entering the house.

Left behind, Kazuma watched the boy he thought of as a son disappeared from view before going to the ladder. Tohru was waiting patiently for him to come down. It wouldn't due to keep her, she was already going out of the way for them. In a similar fashion as Kyou, he dismounted the roof. Landing on the balcony, he straightened his kimono and gave the young girl a gentle bow of his head.

"Like father, like son?" She asked.

"I pray for us all should that boy ever realize that his physical abilities and limitations are not determined solely by the cat. He is stronger than he thinks, but no one can tell him that. He must learn it on his own."

X

Minoru smiled at his family as he said his good byes, but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew this because his sister looked at him with subdued worry and his mother had hugged him extra tight.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? Mamoru can always take you to the campus tomorrow morning. You don't have to take the train if you're ill."

"No mother. I'm fine, I swear."

"If you insist, but I want you to call me as soon as you get there to let your poor mother know you arrived safely." She squeezed his hands in her smaller ones and looked into his eyes. Her gaze was searching, looking for whatever had caused his nervousness. He hadn't been able to tell her, not yet. He wanted to wait until he got Kyou's answer before he changed her view of him forever. An embellished cough interrupted the farewell stare down.

"Chizuru, he will be fine, he's a Kuramae. Now come along, we need to be heading back. Our reservations are for eight and it's already a quarter after seven." Minoru's father gave him a nod of the head. That was about as affectionate as the man got and that was fine with Minoru. With everyone gone he could give Kyou a call without raising any suspicions. Maybe that was a bad idea. He might get the wrong impression. Minoru had promised to wait and he didn't want Kyou to think he was rushing him or trying to sway his decision.

"I'll be fine. The train leaves in twenty minutes. I think I can manage the wait. I don't want you to be late for your night out. It's the first one you've been able to have since before your hospital stay. Enjoy it."

"I don't think I can, knowing my baby boy is sitting here all by himself."

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. I have a book to read while I wait." His reassurance wasn't going to completely relax her, but he could tell she was giving up now. She nodded her understanding and took her husbands arm when he held it out to her.

"Have a safe trip, Minoru. And don't forget to call," she said as his father led her away. Mine glance at their departing parents before turning to him full force.

"You haven't even brought it up, have you?"

"How can I? She's been through enough recently without me throwing that at her too. I'll tell her, I will. It's just that I don't even know what he wants yet."

"Well, I think you're about to find out." She pointed over Minoru's shoulder. Looking behind him, Minoru saw Kyou leaning against one of the support pillars. He looked tense and uncomfortable. Minoru wondered how long he had been standing there waiting.

"Your mom seems like a nice woman," Kyou said as he walked up to them. Mine moved away to give them some privacy. "You should introduce us sometime. If you still want to."

Aw, he was nervous. How cute. Minoru couldn't hold back his smile. His heart was soaring and he had gone light headed. Did this mean Kyou had accepted his offer?

"That depends, am I introducing you as a friend or as a lover?" Minoru asked. He watched Kyou squirm a bit as he tried to respond. He started to speak several times and fail before he was finally able to answer.

"Could we hold off on lovers and just go with boyfriend? I'm still not sure how I feel about all this, but I'll give it go because you're important to me too. That's okay, right?" Kyou said. Minoru nodded in understanding. The chime to warn him that he only had five minutes left to board sounded. He wondered how serious Kyou actually was about this. He was about to leave town for awhile. They were standing at a train station that was mostly deserted at this particular junction and he had always liked the goodbye scenes for this sort of situation in the movies.

"So, is my new boyfriend going to send me on my way properly? Or do I just get a simple 'goodbye, see you later?'"

"Properly?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you don't know how couples say goodbye to one another." Minoru leaned in slightly. Kyou's eyes darted around the station as he bent back, away from Minoru's presence.

"There are people watching." Kyou whispered.

"Just Mine. She doesn't care." 'Come on, please.' Minoru thought. Kyou looked like he wanted to run away. Maybe it was too soon for a kiss goodbye after all. He shouldn't push it, this was something new for the both of them. "That's okay. I'm just glad you came to see me off. How about we start with just a hug? We can move up to a kiss later." He waited for a nod of approval before taking the boy into his arms. Kyou was stiff and tense at first but after a moments hesitation he reciprocated the embrace, albeit awkwardly. Looked like they were back to square one for a third time.

All in all, it wasn't a bad way to say goodbye and it wasn't like this was the last time they'd see each other. He'd come back on the weekends, sure it would be expensive, but no more so then when he was coming every weekend to visit his mother in the hospital. Minoru stared out the window as the train began its departure.

On the platform Mine and Kyou both waved to him. He sat back and felt tension seep out of his muscles. A warm fuzzy feeling was developing in his gut, that is, until he saw his sister's pleasant smile turn dark. She was probably plotting a sneak attack hug on his newâ€¦wait, that would be bad. The train was just about to pick up speed when he plastered himself against the window and began motioning wildly at Kyou. Evil lurked behind him and Minoru needed to warn him.

Kyou had said being hugged by a girl would turn him into a cat too. He had sworn on his artistic talent to keep that secret. If Mine jumped Kyou she would know and what Mine knew her crazy friend's knew. Minoru didn't know all of them that well but he knew that some had a tendency to speak and act without thinking.

Just as his window was going out of sight of the platform Minoru saw Kyou perform an invasive maneuver and make a break for it, Mine hot on his trail. He craned his neck as far as he could but the train was well on its way now. There was nothing he could do about it. Kyou would just have to fend for himself until next weekend.

One thing was for sure, having a hot-headed, crazy-cursed boyfriend was definitely going to make life more interesting from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary:
> 
> And that's a wrap for part one. I have trouble writing some of the FB cast and I think it's kind of obvious when I write while I'm not in the mood, but all in all it came out better then I initially thought it would. I don't really recall any real interaction between Hatori and Kyou in the series, but I kind of get the impression that he treats everyone the same, regardless of their position in the curse or the family, with the exception of Akito for obvious reasons. Outside of those relevant to his own subplot, we really don't see much of how Hatori views the others. But I figure he's a doctor and is generally a nice guy, so I don't think he puts much stock in looking down on someone over something they have no control over.
> 
> Deleted Scenes:
> 
> Pt1 Ch13
> 
> Minoru returns to college
> 
> Minoru turned to board the train, mentally kicking himself in the head for expecting too much right away. He didn't make two steps when a hand clasped around his arm, spinning him and a quick kiss was pressed against his cheek. A giddy grin spread across his face.
> 
> X
> 
> I felt that this was moving a bit too fast for Kyou. So I changed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Pt2

Ch14

"But in the detail which he gave you of them he could not sum up the hours and months of misery which I endured wasting in impotent passions. For while I destroyed his hopes, I did not satisfy my own desires. They were forever ardent and craving; still I desired love and fellowship, and I was still spurned. Was there no injustice in this? Am I to be thought the only criminal, when all mankind sinned against me? Why do you not hateâ€¦ " The end of period chime sounded through out the class, cutting Kyou off mid sentence. Literature class was over and it was time for lunch. He closed the book and put it back in his bag as the rest of the class got up from their seats and began to move about.

He stretched out what cramped muscles he could with one arm still in the sling. This class was so boring. He could lightly doze off and still keep up, not missing a beat when he was called on to continue the reading. It had most likely pissed off the teacher, even if he hadn't been half asleep while reading. He shook off the last of the lethargy as he heard the Yankee yell at him to hurry up over the sounds of other students moving their desks so they could eat together.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way," Kyou said with a yawn. When he made it over to the group he noticed Yuki giving him a strange look. Nothing offensive, just strange. Like he was thinking about something really hard, well, that or he had a bad case of gas and was trying to hold it in. "What's with that look? If you need to hurl, go to the washroom."

"I'm not sick. Must you be so crude?" Yuki lost the contemplative expression and replaced it with one of ire. Good, all was back to normal in the world. "It's just, never mind. You wouldn't get it anyway."

"I'd be annoyed by that comment, but I'm too hungry and too tired to care right now," Kyou said. He turned away and stalked off towards their usual lunchtime grounds, his manner of movement suggesting that he was quite angry despite his insistence to the contrary. Yuki shook his head in exasperation then followed after. They caught up with him at the same time as Momiji and Haru found them. The smaller first year jumped towards Tohru with an excuberant cry of her name. Both Yuki and Kyou caught him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his imminent collision to a halt.

"Aw, I wanted to give Tohru-chan a hug. No far, big meanies." It was as Momiji said this that Kyou remembered. He let go of Momiji with more force then he meant to causing Yuki to drop him in shock. Momiji landed on his bottom and turned teary eyes to Kyou. "That hurt. I was only playing," Momiji said with a keening whine at the end.

Yuki gave Kyou a dirty look and mumbled about stupid, violent cats under his breath. Kyou, feeling off kilter now, didn't register the comment. He didn't know how to act around the younger boy anymore. It must have shown on his face because Momiji stopped being goofy and went serious.

"Hey Kyou, can I talk to you for a moment in private before we eat?" The others had turned to leave, but now looked back in interest. What could the little blond possibly need to talk to Kyou about and in private to boot? Kyou nodded at them to go on without him and Momiji. As they left he helped Momiji back to his feet. The blond motioned that they should go down the hall to a spot that had cleared out of students.

"Sorry, I forgot," Kyou said. He didn't look Momiji in the eye, choosing instead to look out the window.

"That's okay. It keeps things normal. I don't want them to know. Not just yet."

"Why not? You could play with Tohru all you want, and whenever. Isn't that what you want?" Kyou asked. He regarded his cousin out of the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you come to the ocean with everyone? I wanted to talk to you then, but you didn't come with and then we didn't see much of each other after," Momiji said, ignoring Kyou's question in favor of his own inquiry.

"I don't like the ocean. This isn't why you called me away. What do you really want to talk about?" This beating around the bush stuff was irritating. Momiji cast his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you about it. I was happy when my curse went away, I wanted to tell someone, anyone, about it. You where the first one I saw, but I didn't think what it must have been like for you to hear it."

Kyou shrugged in response. This wasn't what he had been expecting from the former rabbit cursed. Momiji studied his lack of acknowledgment, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Doesn't it bother you? I kept thinking during the vacation that it should have been you. You deserved it more then me. If the cat was gone then the water wouldn't be a problem and you would have come along. You could have gotten to be with Tohru."

"You don't know that. I might still hate the water," Kyou shifted away from the window and leaned back against the pane, crossing his arms and finally meeting Momiji's eyes. He smiled slightly and Momiji relaxed. "I'm happy for you. It's not like you haven't had it hard yourself. Besides, knowing the curse can break is good enough for me. It means there is still a chance, right?" Kyou patted Momiji on the head and started to walk away. As an after thought he looked over his shoulder and said, "And don't worry about Tohru. I'd rather she end up with you than that damn rat."

Momiji's eyes widened and his mood brightened as he hurried after Kyou to join the others outside.

X

Arisa Uotani watched the strangeness silently and with intense concentration. During the two months prior to vacation Orangey had been acting weird. Now that vacation was over it was even worse. All week it had been bothering her. Kyou was nervous and distant, like he had been told some great secret of the universe. She narrowed her eyes and continued to watch him, becoming so engrossed in her study that she failed to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"Uo-chan?" Tohru's insistent voice cut through to her and she startled.

"Uh? What was that?"

"I asked how you thought you did on the test. You seem to be a million miles away today. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something else," Arisa said, trying to wave off the interest that the others had taken in her.

"Were you thinking about the man you said you met over vacation? Have you seen him again?" Tohru looked truly interested, leaning in closer as she spoke. Arisa looked around at the little group as she felt the weight of their combined stares. Was her life really that interesting? She didn't think so. Besides, she hadn't seen him again and really, all she had said was that he had reminded her a little bit of Tohru.

"No way and why are you all so curious? Some space case wandering into the store doesn't suddenly turn my life into a soap opera, so back off," Arisa said, she wasn't even aware of how defensive she had become.

"In love," Hana-chan intoned. All eyes turned to her and Arisa felt her blood boil.

"I am not," she shouted at her.

"Maybe not, but a crush at the least. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and now I've figured that mystery out. It's been bugging me for almost two months now." Hana-chan nodded her head in agreement with herself. Everyone else looked at each other confused. Hana-chan did that to people.

"But I didn't even meet this guy until a week ago." Arisa gave her friend a curious stare. Maybe Hana-chan's wave radar was off. It could happen.

"You misunderstand. Your waves are now similar to his, but to a lesser extent." To make clear her statement, she pointed an accusing finger right at Kyou. The boy's face went ashen at the declaration, then just as quickly it turned red with anger.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to stay out of other peoples business? For the record you're way off," he yelled. Arisa was just glad the attention had turned away from her. Also, Hana-chan had brought up a good point. If the boy was keeping a girlfriend secret from them, that would explain his odd behavior as of late. She smiled wickedly and narrowed her eyes. Time to have some fun by picking on the resident hot-head.

"Kyon-chan has a girlfriend huh? Now why wouldn't he introduce her to us? I'd think that as soon as the poor fool agreed you'd have told everyone. Is she so ugly you can't bring her around? Seriously, who is she, from our class or a different one?" Arisa rose up on to her knees and scanned the school grounds, looking for any strange girls that might look crazy enough to go out with Orangey. Across from her, Kyou bristled and actually began to shake in his fury.

"There isn't any girl! And the only foolish, ugly girl I know is you, you damn yankee. That guy probably won't come back to the store because your face scared him away." In a new level of childishness he contorted his face to illustrate his opinion of her looks. Arisa's good mood turned sour and she leaned into his face to yelled back.

"How dare you? Watch who you're calling ugly, or I'll beat your pretty boy face in."

"I'd like to see you try."

"When I'm done with you, your new girlfriend will run away screaming."

"I told you. I don't have a girlfriend!" Kyou's shout was perhaps a little too loud; other students were beginning to look at them funny. The rest of their friends were trying to pretend they weren't there. Yuki was rubbing his forehead against the headache they were causing, Tohru looked ready to cry, and Haru had simply ignored them and continued eating his lunch.

"He is speaking the truth." Hana-chan once again brought a halt to the conversation as it were. What she said was perfect fuel to add to the fire.

"Oh, I see now. She turned you down." She smirked at him but he only backed away and stood up."

"What are you, deaf? I told you, there is no girl. There never was. You're all nuts." Kyou grabbed up his lunch and marched away. With their main antagonist gone everyone settled back down. Tohru stared at her lunch then looked in the direction that Kyou had stormed off in. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she started.

"Oh. That's it," Momiji said, more to himself then any of them. Arisa jumped slightly, having forgotten the boy was there. Judging by the reactions of everyone else, they had forgotten him as well.

"What's 'it'?" Yuki asked his cousin. Momiji seemed uncomfortable all of sudden. He shifted on the ground then shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's of no concern," he said. Arisa didn't buy it. She had seen him make eye contact with Tohru and her good friend had motioned him quiet. That was strange. Tohru was keeping something from them. She never kept secrets from them. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Tohru smiled in appreciation to Momiji as she got up.

"I'm going to go find Kyou-kun. I'm sure he has calmed down a little by now," Tohru said as she bowed out of the group.

"I'll go with," Momiji said. He was quick to gather his lunch supplies and the two of them headed on their way following the same path as their wayward friend had taken moments before.

"I don't suppose either of you know what that was all about?" Arisa directed her attention to the two remaining Sohmas. Beside her Hana-chan was giving them the stink eye, making Yuki squirm. Hatsuharu put down his chopsticks and glanced after Tohru and Momiji.

"Momiji has been acting different ever since that dinner party they held at the main estate early this summer. Something happened but he won't say anything." He looked down at the remains of his bento with something akin to remorse. Whether it was remorse that the food was all gone or over the current events, Arisa couldn't tell. Yuki became distant at the mention of the party.

"There was a bit of an incident involving my mother and a young lady that accompanied the guest of honor. The girl ran off and got lost on the property. We found her near Momiji's room, but I don't know if they had contact."

"Oh, I get it now. They both wanted the girl, but she is into shouta and went with Momiji." Arisa's suggestion received negative responses all around. She pouted and mumbled under her breath that it could have happened that way. Yuki cut her off.

"No. I'm fairly certain Tachibana-san was in a relationship with Kuramae-san, the party was in his honor for some kind of scholarship contest he was in. They seemed close." Arisa noticed that despite his best efforts Yuki was unable to keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice. He continued on and she wasn't able to call him on it. "Now that I think about it, there was something familiar about Tachibana. And the name Kuramae, I know I've heard it before but I can't think of where. They were both very nice for the short time I was in their company."

"Perhaps an elementary school mate?" Hana-chan was watching him closely and Arisa wished she could see things the way her friend did, just this once.

"I don't think so. She was pretty, but I got a strange feeling from her. I think I would have remembered her if we had gone to the same school and the name Kuramae causes a nauseous feeling."

"Enough of Miss and Mister Mysterious. What's taking Tohru and the brat so long? I'm going to go get them. I'll even drag the big loud mouth back with us if that's what it takes." Her mind made up, Arisa stormed off. She didn't have far to go, towards the P.E. field and around the corner near the back entrance, when she found them. They appeared to be in mid discussion as they looked for Kyou. She held back and tried to listen in. If Tohru was going to keep secrets from her best friends, then Arisa had every right to spy on her to find out those secrets.

"â€¦and I think that they will be good together," Tohru finished saying. Momiji nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just sort of a surprise. I always assumed the two of you would get together."

"I've always thought of Kyou-kun as a protective big brother type. Or actually, don't tell him this, but sometimes he reminds me of mom. Though you never know; my feelings might have eventually changed to romantic love had he not found someone else."

"You mean you don't already think of him like that? But you're 'Year of the Cat' Tohru." Momiji exclaimed in disbelief. What the heck did that mean? Tohru was born in the year of the dog. Either way Arisa failed to see how that had anything to do with her falling in love with Kyou. It must have been some sort of inside joke. Kyou did have a tendency to attract the creatures and sometimes his actions reminded her of them.

"I think that might have been a problem," Tohru said, as they entered the school. Arisa waited until the door closed tight before following, slowing the door as it shut behind her to quiet it. "â€¦which didn't go over well. I fear that he might think that is the reason I like being his friend." Arisa didn't know what Tohru was talking about but she was sure that the distress in her dear friend's voice was all Kyou's fault somehow. She vowed to give him a good beating for it later.

"I'm sure even Kyou can figure out that you'd never do something so shallow," Momiji said. He all but yelled in his effort to cheer Tohru up. She smiled at him in reassurance as they headed up the stairs. Not wanting to be noticed yet, Arisa hung back until they were one flight up before continuing her pursuit. All the while she was listening intently to the conversation as best as she could. They had lowered their voices to prevent them from echoing down the deserted hall.

"There are other things in the way. Things that we each would need to come to terms with. I only know what one of the problems is and I really wish I could change it." Tohru stopped suddenly half way up the steps. Arisa nearly threw herself down the stairs in her attempt to stay hidden. "Momiji-kun, it's not right. Tell me that you understand that it's not right to do that." Momiji looked away and very softly spoke.

"It's not right, but there is nothing any of us can do. Even those of us who don't like it and none of us like it. It's Akito's will and we can't go against him."

"Have you ever tried?" Arisa was really intrigued now, more so because of Momiji's silence. Judging by the tension in the air, Arisa was sure that Tohru was about to cry.

"Maybe soon the time to try will come. What do you think Tohru-chan? Maybe between you and Kuramae-san we can change things for everyone. Where there is a will there is a way and you have given us hope. Kuramae-san too, but only you and I know about that for now."

"Momiji-kun. Thank you." Tohru's breathe hitched, though Arisa was too far away to hear it, but she was able to see Tohru throw her arms around the small teen. There was a long pause then Tohru let out a surprised shriek and held Momiji away at arms length. "Momiji-kun! But how? When?" She tilted slightly like she might faint and Arisa panicked. She rushed forward to catch her but instead lost her own footing and tumbled onto the landing just below. As the adrenaline faded and her eyesight refocused she saw that she was now surrounded. Tohru was kneeling next to her with Momiji and, of all the troublemakers, Kyou was standing over her. As Tohru questioned her on her well being, she became aware of a sharp pain in her lower back.

"Jeez, I heard the shouting all the way down the hall. What happened, besides the Yankee making a fool of herself?" Kyou asked in his usual infuriating way. Arisa let him grab her arm to hoist her back up and then let out a whimper as the pain returned when she tried to stand up straight.

"I'll go to the nurse's station and tell her you're on your way. Tohru. Momiji. You two will have to help her get there," Kyou said.

"Why don't you lend a hand instead of making them do all the work? This is your fault and you're stronger then they are."

"No." Kyou began to walk away. He stilled and looked over his shoulder at her and grinned in amusement at her predicament. "You weigh too much to risk it with one arm in a sling. I just hope you didn't suffer any brain damage. After all, you did manage to land on your butt every step of the way down." It took a second for her frazzled mind to put the comment together and figure out the insult. When it finally clicked she went livid with rage and started to go after him, only to be reminded of her injuries with her first step. She decided it was probably for the best to let him go for now. She'd beat the snot out of him later.

Kyou disappeared down the hall he had come from as Momiji and Tohru each grabbed an arm. She cursed Kyou's name the whole way there.

X

Minoru flipped open his cell phone, found Kyou's number on the list, stared at it for half a minute, shut the phone and then repeated the process. Just as he had been doing since the day's lessons had ended. He could hear Takeru moving around in the washroom getting ready to go out for the night. Minoru hadn't really been paying his presence any mind, to focused on building the courage to actually hit the buttons. If he could manage that far then maybe in another hour he'd have the guts to let it ring until someone picked up.

He wondered why he was so nervous now. Wasn't it supposed to be easier now that they had crossed that big hurdle? He must have called Kyou over a dozen times during the summer. It hadn't been a problem then, he'd just dialed the number and asked for Kyou when the phone was answered. Why was it harder to call up his boyfriend to ask if he wanted to go to the movies this weekend then it had been to call his friend to let him know that he didn't have to cross dress for pictures? Movies were far more innocent sounding then the last option and it wasn't like he had to explain himself to anyone else at that house.

A hard slap to his back knocked him out of the chair he had been sitting in and sent him reeling in surprise. Takeru was finished in the bathroom and had decided to remind Minoru that the rest of the world still existed outside of his self doubt.

"I almost forgot. We got an invite to a group date tomorrow, wanna go? It's with some hotties from that girl's prep college."

"No," Minoru answered as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Oh come on, just think about it. Six young women in their prime, all starved for male attention. Even you will be able to score some action." To encourage his point, Takeru gave him a friendly nudge that almost sent him to the floor again.

"Is getting laid the only thing you ever think about?"

"No, man. You should know me better then that. I have an invested interest in helping you get laid too. Seriously, I worry about you Minoru. I know a Buddhist monk who's seen more pussy then you." The wording used in the jibe was too close and brought up a mental image in Minoru's mind that would have made him choke on his drink if he had been drinking anything. He still coughed uncomfortably and shuddered as he tried to recover himself.

"That depends, do cute little orange cats that drop of trees count?" Minoru watched as a flood of expressions crossed Takeru's face before he settled on exasperated. He grabbed Minoru by the collar and began to drag him toward the door.

"That's it. You're coming with me and I'm going to find you a girl. You are going to have sex tonight if I have to drug the both you and talk you through it to get it done."

"No. That's not necessary. I'm really not interested. Takeru, let go." Minoru shouted at him as he tried to break free. Takeru stopped, turning to study him. He let go and instead shifted his hold to Minoru's shoulders, looking him right in the eye.

"Please, don't tell me that you're holding out for that chick your old man set up for you. Riki Taka something or another."

"Reiko Tachibana."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, Minoru, I know your pops set the whole thing up already, but as your friend I have to tell you, she's all wrong for you. Definitely not the marriage type, she's real loose. I should know, she let me go down on her right after the omiai let out."

"You had sex with my finance on the night of the arrangement?" Minoru stared in shock at Takeru.

"Only oral," Takeru said, as if that made everything okay. "Forget about Tachikoma."

"Tachibana."

"Whatever. That's not important."

"I think it is."

"What is important is finding you a girl for the night." Clearly, Takeru was not going to let the whole thing go. He'd have to come clean if he wanted him to stop, but how would he react to such news. Takeru had never said anything bad about homosexuals in the past, but that was only because the topic had never really been discussed despite his friend's fixation on sexual exploits. The closest to it they had gotten was Takeru complaining about a girlfriend who wanted a three way with another man.

Minoru took a deep breath to calm his nerves then pushed Takeru back into the main room. His dear friend was in for a shock and Minoru wanted him to be close to a chair should he need it.

"Takeru, I have someone already. I don't need a girl for the night."

"Seriously?" Takeru asked. He gave Minoru a disbelieving look. Minoru watched Takeru's face to try to judge his reaction. Takeru was doing the same thing, studying him close, searching his face. Finally Takeru leaned back and shook his head.

"You're in love. Is it the girl that models for you, the one you woke me up over summer for?"

"Sort of. This person is a big inspiration to me."

"So why all the secrecy? We're friends, like brothers, but you haven't been straight with me on this. That hurts, man."

"Fine, I need the practice anyway for my parents," Minoru said, "Takeru this is hard for me to say and I don't know how well you'll take this. I'm trusting you to stand by me, okay."

Takeru nodded, though Minoru could tell he was uncertain now. He decided to forge ahead despite it, his friend needed to know.

"I'm in love with another boy." There he had said it out loud. That hadn't been so hard. Now if only his spirit would go back into his body everything would be fine. Takeru had gone wide eyed and plopped down into the chair Minoru had maneuvered him to. He stared down at the floor for what seemed like an eternity, just letting it sink in. Finally he looked up at Minoru, awestruck.

"Wow, 'ru. Just wow. I had no idea. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, it is kind of surprising, isn't it?" Minoru squatted down so they were closer to eye level with each other. "I hope you aren't upset, you are my best friend and it was wrong of me to keep this from you. It's just hard to say it and..."

"Stop. Don't say anymore. I know what you're going through and I understand."

"You do?" Now it was Minoru's turn to be disbelieving.

"Yeah, this happens a lot more then you would think."

"It does?" 'Since when?', Minoru wondered.

"Look, Minoru. I'm your greatest friend and I always will be. I don't want that to change and I'll try my best to not let this come between us. So as you're greatest friend I have to be honest with you."

Minoru swallowed hard and waited for the big one to drop. Takeru continued. "It's just not going to work. I appreciate it, really I do, but we can never be more than friends. I just don't swing that way."

And just like that, all of Minoru's worries vanished in the face of his overwhelming desire to punch his friend in the head. He had only met one other person in his life that was more self absorbed then Takeru Ikeda, and right now he really didn't want to think about his sister's crazy boyfriend, boss - thing. Time to set the delusional one on the right path.

"Thanks for the nice let down and all, but I wasn't talking about you," Minoru said.

"Oh, well, that's a relief. Because I tell you man, I would have tried, but it would have been awkward hanging out with you if you had been hot up for me."

"So you're okay with it?" Minoru asked, just to clear things up.

"Is he hot?"

"Gorgeous."

"Good to you?"

"He tries hard."

"Older or younger?"

"Second year, high school."

"Cradle robber." Takeru smiled and gave him a light punch to the shoulder, this time not pushing him over in the process. Minoru smiled. Takeru didn't think ill of him if he was still joking around like that.

"Then I guess you don't want to go to the Honey Pot with me and the guys tonight?"

"Even if I was with a girl, I still wouldn't want to go to a sleazy strip club."

"Yeah right, though you being a homo does explain the lack of interest. Maybe I'll take you to the Tea Room sometime. I bet you wouldn't mind going there," Takeru said.

"The Tea Room?"

"Yeah, you know. The gay bar."

"Get out!" Minoru shouted as he pointed toward the door, his left eye twitching in aggravation. Takeru got up with a big smile on his face as he followed Minoru's instruction. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. As he left he called over his shoulder, "And don't worry, I'll make something up to tell the guys."

Minoru stood and went to his room. Dropping onto his bed, he couldn't help but berate himself. He should have known that Takeru wouldn't make a fuss. He was too laid back to let something like sexual preference get between them. Now if only it would be that easy to tell his parents. That was going to be loads of fun for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene:
> 
> Pt2 Ch14
> 
> Opening scene
> 
> "But in the detail which he gave you of them he could not sum up the hours and months of misery which I endured wasting in impotent passions. For while I destroyed his hopes, I did not satisfy my own desires. They were forever ardent and craving; still I desired love and fellowship, and I was still spurned. Was there no injustice in this? Am I to be thought the only criminal, when all mankind sinned against me?" Kyou read out loud without really thinking about it. He'd been half asleep when the teacher had called on him to continue the class reading. The teacher had probably been hoping to catch him off guard. To bad for him, Kyou had made it a point to keep track of where they were in the story.
> 
> As he finished his bit and sat back down he turned away to look out the window, still too sleepy to care about the class. Around the room several girls gave dreamy sighs of contentment. Separated as they were few people noticed, but had they all been grouped together the simultanious deep intake of breaths would have played havoc with the rooms air pressure, causing the rest of the classes ears to pop.
> 
> Author's Commentary: And were back after a very brief hiatus, and with a little Mary Shelley, because nothing says loving quite like Frankenstein's Monster. Sarcasm aside, I had several quotes that I had to choose from. I wanted something that could work as a metaphor for what Kyou goes through with the Sohmas, as well as something classic. The deleted part of the scene was actually the follow up. I decided it was too cartoony and undermined the reason behind the quote in the first place.
> 
> I will apologize to any fans of the Uo/Kureno pairing. It won't happen here because I hated that pairing. When I get down to it, I hated a lot of the pairings at the end of the series. Many of them seemed frivolous and out of left field, so I ignore them for the most part.
> 
> So now, Takeru knows. But he's cool with that. Poor Uo is still in the dark. And could it be, a hint at issues that may arise in the future for our star crossed lovers. Well, maybe that's taking it a bit too far, but yeah, hints as subtle as a brick to the head about what is to come are all over this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and are looking forward to Part Two. - Spina


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

"Now she has to use one of those inflatable donuts every time she sits down." Kyou stopped trying to keep his laughter in now that his story was finished. Minoru smiled and laughed along with him. He didn't know who this Uotani girl was, but she seemed like an interesting person. Minoru was slightly jealous. Uotani got to spend the whole week of class with his boy and he only got to see him on weekends.

That was okay though because it meant that there was something to look forward to.

"You have some interesting sounding friends," Minoru said.

"The Yankee and the Witch are more Tohru's friends then mine. We only hang out together when she is there with us." Kyou shrugged the matter aside.

"But it sounds like you have a lot of fun with all of them."

"Sure, that doesn't mean we're friends. You and Tohru are my friends, the others are just jerks that like to piss me off."

"I think they mean it to be good natured teasing. Is that why you didn't help her to the nurse's station?" Minoru poked Kyou's good arm to illustrate that he could have used that one and Kyou brushed his hand away in annoyance. He gave Minoru a sideways look, one eyebrow arched in question.

"You serious? Why do you think I left her?" Kyou asked. Slowly it dawned on Minoru why Kyou didn't help the girl.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Minoru watched the shock of his admittance slam into Kyou like a two ton truck.

"After seeing what I really am how could you just forget about it?" Kyou had leaned over and lowered his voice to a whisper despite the fact that no one was with in hearing range. They had gone to their spot at the park after a late lunch. Minoru looked up at the sky and tried to think how best to say what he thought.

"It's not really a problem when you're with me. The way I see it is that it's something that you physically turn into on occasion, but it is not who you are. You shouldn't let the curse define you. Somehow I doubt that we would be here right now if you really were a cat. Besides, if you were a cat then I'd be a really sick pervert for sure."

"Who says you aren't?" Kyou's retort was snide even as his face turned red from the implication. Minoru reached over and ruffled Kyou's hair, an action that earned him a swat.

"I have it on good authority that I'm very benign in that respect. Believe me, Takeru has been trying to turn me to the dark side for years. He told me that you made a unique fetish, but at least it proves that I'm not asexual."

"I wasn't aware that I qualified as a fetish."

"As far as Takeru is concerned everything can be turned into a fetish. He could probably find someone who was turned on by paint drying." Minoru let out a snort of disdain as he said this.

"And you say I have interesting friends."

"You do. I have to say I'm actually a little jealous," Minoru said as he stood from where he sat next to Kyou. He brushed off the dirt and grass bits before he moved to the old wooden swing they had put up at the end of May for a painting.

"Why? If you want them so much you can have them." Kyou looked away, sounding quite annoyed by Minoru's admittance.

"Not jealous of you, of them. They get to see you all week at school. I only get to be with you on weekends now that summer is over." He sat on the swing and looked down at the ground, frowning as he studied his shoes. They barely touched the top of the grass. As he recalled when Hanabi had used it Kyou had been able to touch the ground with his toes. That meant he was taller, only by a centimeter or two, but still taller.

"You could have called if you missed me," Kyou said, dragging Minoru's wayward thoughts back to the topic at hand. The way he spoke made it sound like an accusation more then a suggestion.

"I tried a couple of times, but the first time I got a rather unpleasant sounding person who hung up on me after saying you were busy. The second time your uncle put me on hold and never returned."

"Shigure is not my uncle, just a cousin. He's kinda flaky. He probably just forgot about you because it didn't have to do with him. The other one, that was that jerk Yuki. He's been in a foul mood ever since the student council vice-president convinced the clubs to start calling him the red ranger. When I heard his dumbass fan club call him Prince Red Ranger I laughed so hard I stopped breathing." A wide smile spread across Kyou's face as he said this and his body convulsed slightly in memory of the event.

"Hey, Kyou? How come you never tried calling me?" Even as he asked, Minoru feared the answer.

"I couldn't find the number. Normally I'd just put it by the phone, but I figured it'd be best not to let Shigure find it, who knows what he'd do with it if he got bored enough to notice it. So I hid it and forgot where." Kyou ducked his head down as he pulled a tuft of grass and tossed it toward the pond. It scattered on the breezed before settling an inch to his right. Minoru slide off the swing and pulled him up by his good arm.

"Come on. We're going. I'm not putting up with this anymore," he said as he bodily dragged Kyou to his feet.

"Uh, what? Wait, where are we going?" Kyou asked as he stumbled to catch up.

X

Kyou stared down at the display case in front of him with a look of terrified wonder. There were so many of them, how was he supposed to choose a good one. Next to each one was a card that was full of numbers and roman letters mixed in with kanji and katakana that didn't appear to have any order to them. He couldn't make heads or tails out of any of it.

A few feet away Minoru was talking animatedly with a sales clerk who looked too happy to help them for Kyou's liking. The two men were speaking Japanese, but it may as well have been Swahili for all Kyou understood it. He had no clue what a roll over minute or area coverage was but both terms made him nervous. He looked back into the case and was visually assaulted by a monstrosity of swirling color that, despite the brightness of it, reminded him of Hanajima. A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly went into orbit.

"Woah, relax. I got you the same model as mine. I hope you don't mind. It's fairly easy to use," Minoru said. He grinned and held up a box for Kyou to see. Kyou blinked at it and wondered when Minoru had bought it, because last he had looked he was still talking tech with the clerk. He had thought Minoru was going to help him pick one out, not buy it for him.

"I'll pay you back for it as best I can." He took the box like he was being handed a bomb.

"You don't have to. It's a gift. I can cover the expense, no problem. Now we can talk whenever we want to, wherever we want to. The clerk already activated it." Minoru smiled in encouragement, motioning Kyou to open the box. He did so and pulled out the cell phone. He stared at it, wondering what to do next. Minoru shook his head and took the phone out of his hand. He opened it and showed the screen and buttons to Kyou.

"Here, you get to the menu this way. Your number is listed here. I'll call you now so you can save the number. This way you don't have to worry about losing it or someone else finding it."

"What if I lose the phone?"

"Use another phone to call yourself and follow the ring. That's what I do." Minoru pushed the object back into Kyou's hand as he fished his own out of his pant's pocket. While Minoru rooted through his clothes to locate his, Kyou took a closer look at the device. It was small and had a plain black case that didn't distinguish it much from any of the others he had seen. He looked back at the box and read the label, and nearly choked on his own spit. It was one of the most expensive ones in the store.

"Ah, here it is. What's your number?" Minoru asked.

"I can't accept this. It's too much." Kyou shouted and thrust the phone back at Minoru. Minoru blinked slowly at him, pushed a button on the still open phone to highlight the display screen. Completely ignoring Kyou's outburst he dialed the number, shut the new phone and waited for Kyou to answer the ring.

"I hate you, how do I answer it?" Kyou grumbled.

"Your welcome, just flip it open." Minoru smiled in victory. Kyou did as he was told and waited for further instruction.

"It's not going to bite you, you know," Minoru said.

"You don't know that. It might."

"Come on, let's go. I'll show you how to use it somewhere more private and preferably were we can sit down." Kyou nodded his agreement as Minoru ushered him out the door. He poked and prodded the buttons at random as he was lead through the streets. Finally Minoru sat them down on the edge of a pavilion fountain.

"Minoru, what's it doing?" Kyou showed him the screen which was showing him a visual of the sidewalk and his own shoes.

"You turned on the camera function."

"I thought this was a phone. I can take pictures with it too?"

"Yep. It's a common feature for a cell phone." Minoru gave him an indulgent smile that made him feel like he was stupid for not knowing. It pissed him off a little bit.

"How was I supposed to know that? I only know two people who have one, you and Hatori. Hatori doesn't like to let anyone touch his. Not since Shigure made it sing 'Under the Sea' whenever it rang."

"He changed the ring tone." Again with that smile. Kyou took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Minoru was just trying to help, he knew that and he didn't want to get mad at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you do that to this one? But not that song!"

"Well, this one actually comes with a couple of songs to choose from, but if you want a different one you have to download it. You can do that here." That irritating smile disappeared now that Minoru was wrapped up in the lesson. With the smile gone, the feeling of being belittled went with it and Kyou relaxed. This gave him the added bonus of being able to pay attention to what Minoru was showing him. It was kind of nice having someone who was willing to teach him instead of make fun of him for not knowing. He'd even go so far as to say it was really nice.

He watched as Minoru showed him how to access the menu with the available songs. As they went through the list, Kyou became aware of how close they were sitting next to one another. He hadn't noticed that he had pressed up against Minoru. The small screen on the phone made it some what necessary, but not really. They could probably put an inch or so between them and still see it just fine. Minoru must have noticed too, he kept shooting quick glances to Kyou in between browsing the music.

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it, this is the first present I've given you as a couple," Minoru said. He didn't look up from the display as he spoke. Kyou realized he was nervous. He wondered if he should back off and give Minoru some space, but he liked where he was. It occurred to him then that he should respond.

"It is, isn't it? Should I get you something now in return? I've never done the whole dating thing before." Kyou figured he shouldn't mention all the times Kagura had dragged him somewhere, made him buy her something, and called it a date. He didn't count those mostly because there was usually brute force involved in making him go.

"I find that hard to believe. You're an attractive guy, girls must throw themselves at your feet for your attention." Minoru looked up from the phone and stared Kyou right in the eye.

"I wouldn't say 'throw themselves', that's more Yuki's crowd." Kyou wondered why he was whispering, it wasn't like anyone was listening in. No one seemed to notice them. Was anyone else even around?

"They must have something wrong with their eyes. Lucky me, I don't have to worry about anyone trying to steal you away." Minoru's forehead was pressed against Kyou's now. Kyou wondered when that had happened. It felt nice so it didn't matter. They were so close Kyou could see the flecks of hazel in Minoru's brown eyes and the line of his contacts. He couldn't remember anyone ever letting him get this close before. That must be why his heart was racing now.

"Kyou?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

"What about the other people?"

"I don't care."

Kyou thought about it and found that he didn't care either. Besides, no one had given any indication that they noticed them so far and Minoru was so close. Just a few centimeters away, a small tip of the head and it was done. The faint memory of Minoru's lips on his at the amusement park sent a tingle though him. To hell with the rest of the city, let them all have heart attacks over it for all he cared. Minoru was more important to him.

"Well? Can I?" Minoru asked again.

Kyou grinned and tipped his head, closing the small gap between them and crushing his lips to Minoru's. When they pulled away Minoru's hand was resting against his cheek.

"Okay." Kyou finally answered him with a wicked smirk. None of the passerby's had even looked in their direction.

"No fair. I wanted to kiss you."

"Then you should have just done it instead of talking about it."

"If you say so." And Minoru leaned forward, bringing their lips together one more time in a manner more forceful and sloppier then the first. As they pulled away a beeping noise distracted them and they both stared down at the phone. It lay forgotten on the fountain edge about to commit electronic suicide into the water just below.

Minoru scooped it up and quickly shifted through the music list still waiting on their choice.

"Oh, they have that one? Perfect," Minoru said. He made a pleased sound and pushed a few buttons. There was a chime and Minoru shut the phone with a satisfied grunt.

"What did you do?" Kyou asked suspiciously. Minoru handed the phone over to him.

"Nothing. Just found the perfect ring tone for when I call you." A sudden dread filled Kyou's body, replacing the pleasant warmth that was there a minute ago.

"What did you do?" This time his tone of voice was outright accusing. Minoru just smiled and stood, pulling Kyou up with him.

"You'll find out the next time I call you."

X

"What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah. What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah. Pussycat, pussycat I've got flowers and lots of hours to spend with you. So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose! Pussycat, Pussycat I love you Yes, I do! You and your pussycat nose!"

Shigure quirked an eyebrow at the faint sound of English lyrics that he could hear playing from Kyou's room. Half the words were drowned out by a horrendous amount of stomping that followed the first line of the song. There was a small crash, someone stumbling; then the music cut off and was replaced by Kyou's angry shouting.

"I hate you! Die!" There was a brief period of silence before the music returned. It was cut off quickly and he heard Kyou talking again. This time he spoke softer, though Shigure could still hear him just fine. Excellent hearing was one of the good things that came with being possessed by a dog.

"At least let me figure out how to turn the volume down."

Who or what in the world was that boy talking to? He wasn't aware that Kyou had anyone visiting. Shigure moved closer to the door with the intention of listening in. This turned out to be a bad idea because a second later the door whipped open and Kyou stormed out of the room without so much as acknowledging Shigure's presence as he pushed past him. The push had enough force to send him to the floor, banging his head on the wall as he went down.

Nursing the bump on the back of his head, Shigure peeked into the room. No one was in there and everything looked in place. Maybe he had been yelling at the radio. He headed down to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his head. On the way down he could hear Kyou talking again. It had the one sided feel of a phone conversation, but the phone didn't reach into the living room. He plastered himself against the wall by the entrance way and tried the see around the corner. Kyou was sitting just out of sight.

"Shigure-san, what are you doing?" Tohru's innocent question made him jump with fright. He had been so focused on spying that he hadn't noticed her approach.

"Kyou appears to be having a discussion with himself," he said. He kept his voice low and motioned Tohru to stay quiet. The instruction seemed to have been missed because instead of joining him on the wall she headed into the room, taking her tray of tea with her. He tried to get her attention and wave her back but it was too late.

"I was going to watch the evening drama on NHK and have some tea. You don't mind, do you?" She asked Kyou, Shigure ducked back behind the wall and waited.

"No, go on ahead. I'll get out of the way," Kyou said.

"Oh no. I don't mean to run you out. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Alright then." Kyou agreed, then spoke to the invisible person. "I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"I'll go get you a glass," Tohru said. There was a slight clattering as Tohru standing up jostled the table. She reappeared and stopped briefly to nod to Shigure.

"Would you like to join us as well? I'm going to bring out some crackers for the tea."

"No, no. Don't mind me." Shigure chuckled nervously. By now Kyou had to know he was there.

"Kyou-kun was talking to his friend, Kuramae-san. It would appear that he got a cell phone recently. Isn't that nice?" Tohru smiled charmingly and proceeded into the kitchen. Well now, perhaps their little flower was more insightful to his schemes then he had thought. How nice of her to collect that information for him. Unfortunately, it only created a bigger mystery. What was Kyou doing with a cell phone? Shigure hadn't even known the boy knew what one was. And then there was the name Kuramae. Why did that name sound so familiar? This was definitely interesting. There was only one thing to do in this situation. He'd have to call Ayame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Short chapter is short. The next one is longer. I'm kind of here and there on the ending. It's kind of just hanging, but I had nowhere else to go with it in mind and it would have just been pointless padding to continue.
> 
> Deleted Scene:
> 
> Ch15
> 
> Together Again
> 
> "Oh, you are definitely qualified. At least as far as I'm concerned," Minoru said. He leaned in close and smiled wickedly at his prey. The week had been long and he had wanted nothing more than to head back here. His concentration on his work had been non existent and once he had almost grabbed a completely stranger on campus because the kid had orange hair. He had stopped just short of actually doing so when he noticed the boys routs were going out and his eyebrows were black as night.
> 
> He had waited all week for them to be together. Kyou ducked down and scooted back but the tree was right behind him. He had nowhere to go. Minoru crowded into his personal space and leaned in, only to stop as he noticed that Kyou had his eyes shut tight. The strange urge to jump him there vanished. He didn't want to stop, so instead of continuing towards his goal he redirected himself. Minoru felt Kyou's surprise as he kissed him on the forehead and pulled him into a light embrace.
> 
> He watched Kyou's eyes blink open before turning upward to look at him confused. Minoru let him go and retreated a pace back. He should have known.
> 
> "Kyou, I'm sorry I pushed you into this. If you don't feel the same way I do, then you should have said so."
> 
> Kyou grabbed his sleeve and mumbled something to the ground. Minoru tried to understand what he was saying but could only decipher the word kiss.
> 
> "What did you say? You're going to have to speak up, I can't understand you."
> 
> "I said that the only kiss I've ever gotten was from you at the park last week," Kyou said. He still spoke soft and Minoru was forced to strain his ears to hear it. He stared in disbelief at the statement. There was no way that that had been his first kiss.
> 
> "You're kidding, right?" Minoru watched as Kyou just shook his head in answer.
> 
> "Well, I suppose Kagura has kissed me once or twice when we were little, but it was just on the cheek and usually after almost killing me." Kyou shifted as though the memory of those times was still uncomfortable the think about. Minoru considered the information. If kissing was associated with violence, abuse and pain then it was no wonder that Kyou was leery.
> 
> Meh, I don't know. I just didn't like it. It made Minoru seem pushy and whiny, and the whole thing was starting to stray into emotional blackmail territory that found uncomfortable. Plus it wasn't leading to were I wanted it to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

Tohru stared in intense concentration as she contemplated the problem in front of her. Both pork and beef were on sale today. The pork was a better buy, but the beef looked fresher and they hadn't had any for some time now. She picked up the beef and considered it. A stew pot sounded absolutely delicious. It had been a while since she had last had one. A month before her mother's death they had indulged in the pleasure. A warmth spread throughout her being at the memory.

Then a cold chill wracked her as she pictured the inevitable outcome of serving such a thing to the Sohmas. Yuki and Kyou would end up trying to kill each other over the last piece of meat while Shigure ignored them and ate it himself. The two teenagers would stop trying to hurt each other only to turn on him. She shuddered and looked forlornly at the beef.

"It would all be my fault," Tohru told the beef.

"What would?"

Tohru shrieked and flung the beef across the aisle when the voice spoke close to her ear. She spun around panting and came face to face with Mamoru.

"Easy there. I saw a familiar face and thought I'd say hello. I didn't mean to scare you, Honda-san," Mamoru said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have let my mind wander so far. Kyou-kun is always scolding me for not paying more attention to my surroundings. Oh, but where are my manners. Good day to you Shiroyama-san. Are you out shopping too? Wait what am I saying? Of course you are, or you wouldn't be here." She felt her face heat up as she nervously babbled. She was making a fool of herself in front of him. How embarrassing.

"My fridge and cupboards were looking a bit on the empty side, so I decided I should refill them. I would make a terrible host for my guest tonight if I didn't even have tea to serve." Mamoru smiled charmingly at her as he explained and her heart gave a little flutter. Before she could respond a clerk came over and interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe this is yours." The clerk held out the forgotten meat to Tohru. She wished the floor would swallow her whole as she took the offered item.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry for the commotion." She bowed and looked down at the beef. She had to take it now; the packaging was mangled from its crash landing. Tohru sighed in defeat as she placed it into her basket. "I guess we'll be having beef tonight after all," she said. On the bright side, her previous dilemma was solved.

"A beef dish does sound good. Perhaps I will buy some for dinner tonight as well. Though I'm afraid I'm not very imaginative when it comes to preparing it," Mamoru said as he made a selection.

"I was just going to make a stew, but thought better of it. A small war would break out over who got to eat what, I just know it. Maybe I'll try making western style beef stew. I recently found a recipe for it and I want to give it a go." Tohru perked up, her battle plan for dinner now figured out.

"So you like to cook, Honda-san?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, it's lots of fun. I love trying new recipes."

"Then maybe you could give me a few suggestions. What's a simple, but good dish to serve for two?"

"Oh, I know several. If you'd like I could write down a few for you." Tohru offered. It wasn't often when she could show off and hopefully this would counteract her blundering when Mamoru had first approached her. They continued their shopping together, talking jovially about everything and anything. Tohru's heart didn't stopping pounding in her ears until they parted ways at the door.

X

The sun was almost lost to the horizon as Takeru and Minoru made their way home. The week had gone by surprisingly fast. It definitely helped being able to call Kyou whenever Minoru was feeling bored or lonely. He'd even received a call. Granted, it was a request for homework help, but Kyou had called him all the same. Minoru even suspected that Kyou may have just been using the homework as an excuse to call. The conversation had turned away from equations in favor of more casual talk rather quickly.

Next to Minoru, Takeru stretched out his arms and made a content noise.

"See, I told you that you'd have fun," Takeru reminded him nonchalantly.

"Yes, it was fun. But I still can't believe how much those drinks cost. I don't remember it being that expensive the last time I went to one of those places. It feels like a waste of funds." Minoru shook his head at the thought of the total bill.

"Like you have to worry about money. Your family's loaded. Come on 'Ru, why can't you just admit that I was right without searching for things to complain about? You sound like my parents when you do that."

"You're not exactly poor yourself. Besides, wealthy or not, I still think that was too much for a few drinks and a couple hours of karaoke. Everyone else was surprised by it too. That places rates really went up," Minoru said, preferring to completely ignore the parent comment. Takeru mumbled something that could have been his concede as they reached the front door of their apartment building. Minoru took pity on him.

"Let's go change and meet up with the others at the club. I'm not staying late tonight. I want to catch the early train tomorrow." Minoru reminded his friend. Takeru gave him a lecherous grin as they stopped to check their mail before heading up stairs.

"Going to see your boy again? You should bring him by sometime and properly introduce us. I've been your greatest friend since Junior High. I think I deserve to meet the person who has been monopolizing all your time."

Minoru shook his head as he flipped through the four envelopes found in his box. Before he could respond to his friend he caught sight of the sender for the last letter. It was the review board for the scholarship contest. Takeru caught on that something important had arrived and leaned over his shoulder to look at what had attracted Minoru's attention.

"Hey, is that from those art critics? Didn't they call you personally last time?"

"Yeah, they did." Minoru's heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Maybe it's just an automatic reminder thing, like the ones my doctor's office sends out every year." Takeru tried to alleviate his worries. Minoru opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He read it in a whisper.

"Minoru Kuramae, We the committee for advanced arts would first like to thank you for your interest in our program. We regret to inform you that your latest submission did not fulfill our requirements." He stopped there, ignoring the rest of the rejection letter. All emotion left him and his mind went blank. That was his only chance of escaping his father's plans for his future. Takeru gave him a pat on the back in sympathy.

"Sorry Minoru, maybe next time they do this you'll have better luck. Besides, what would you do in Florence anyway. You don't speak Italian." Minoru just continued to stare blindly at the piece of paper that had shattered his hopes. He snapped back into himself and crumpled up the letter, tossing it into a nearby garbage can. He turned to Takeru and smiled with forced cheer.

"Well, that's that I guess. Good thing I never told my family about it. Let's go. Like you said earlier, I haven't hung out with you and the guys in while." His voice was hollow and distant despite the bright smile on his face.

X

Takeru watched in horror as Minoru tossed back another beer.

"Dude, maybe you should take it easy. That's your eighth bottle and I know you. You can't hold your liquor for shit."

Minoru shook his head angrily as he signaled the guy behind the badly constructed bar for another. All around them sweat slicked bodies moved to the pulsing beat of the music. Girls and guys who could have been models screamed to be heard over the sounds as they gyrated against one another under flashing, multicolored lights. The underground club was alive with slightly inebriated collage students looking to relax and unwind.

Unfortunely, he was forced to look after Minoru who had slunk over to the bar as soon as they entered and had yet to leave his spot. Takeru and no less then three drunk girls with porn star proportions had tried to lure him onto the concrete dance floor. No such luck. Takeru was just about to forcibly drag Minoru off the cable spool serving as a stool when Minoru stood up.

"I'm going home," he announced suddenly. He took a step and wobbled dangerously. Takeru realized that his friend was now very drunk and it was a very bad idea to leave him on his own. He was about to steer him back onto his seat when a girl slammed into him, an affect of her boy getting a bit too rowdy on the dance floor. By the time Takeru was on his feet again, Minoru had already managed to make it halfway to the exit. He caught Minoru at the door and steadied him against the wall.

"No Takeru, I have to go home," Minoru said, or at least that's what Takeru thought he said. It was hard to understand the slurred speech over the loud music.

"We are going home 'Ru. But first I need you to stay here while I get our stuff and let the others know we're leaving. Then we will go home. You can wait ten minutes, can't ya?" Takeru silently prayed that his friend was sober enough to understand him. Minoru nodded, chuckled and poked him in the nose.

"Okay," he slurred.

"Okay," Takeru repeated. He backed away from Minoru much the same way one would from an angry guard dog. He was waiting for his friend to try to run or fall over, ready to spring into action in either case. Minoru stared through him with glazed over eyes. Confident that he wasn't going anywhere, Takeru walked back to their seats and collected their jackets. He scanned the crowd with a quick glance, trying to locate their other friends. Spotting one, he quickly ran over and relayed his message.

Heading back to the exit, his mind went white with horror. Minoru was no longer standing where Takeru had left him. He cursed under his breath and looked back the way he had come. No Minoru near by. He ran out the building and looked in every direction he could, but still no luck. He couldn't call him to find him because Minoru's cell phone was in his jacket pocket. Most unhelpful considering that said jacket was currently in Takeru's possession. A couple was making out two feet from the door. While he hated to interrupt such endeavors, this was an emergency. He tapped the guys shoulder.

"Hey, have either of you noticed a guy that's slightly drunk stumble by?"

"Dude, no." The guy gave him an irritated look then attempted to resume from where he had been interrupted. The girl pushed him away slightly and nodded to Takeru.

"Someone came out a couple of minutes ago. Puked his guts out in the gutter, then caught a taxi up the street. You just missed him." She turned back to her man, pulling him back into the kiss as though they had never stopped. Probably to prevent the accusation that was on his lips from forming. He had looked quite insulted that she had been paying attention to something other than him.

Takeru left them to it and headed in the direction of the apartment. Hopefully Minoru would be there, preferably in the apartment and not passed out on the sidewalk. It was a pain in the ass trying to drag dead weight around. As he made his way home he vowed that if Minoru was asleep outside he was leaving him there.

X

It was a peaceful, late evening at Shigure's. Momiji had stopped by for no given reason and stayed through dinner. He and Tohru had just finished the dishes from supper, Kyou was reading a manga at the table, and Shigure was hold up in his room. Outside the wind hardly stirred the trees and the last of the seasons fireflies were giving a light show to whoever might be watching. It hadn't gotten cold enough to start shutting the screens up yet, so they were opened to let in the gentle breeze. Yuki sat on the porch to better enjoy it all.

The distant sound of tires making their way over the dirt and gravel road disrupted the calm. Curious as to who was visiting at such a late hour without prior warning, Yuki went out to greet them. The taxi pulled to a stop and a young man fell out of the back seat. Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. He vaguely recognized the boy, but had no idea why he was here. Behind him the other teens had also gathered on the porch and were watching with interest. As he approached, Yuki remembered were he had met the boy before.

"Excuse me, are you alright Kuramae-san?" Yuki bent to help him up when the taxi driver called to him over the seat. Kuramae flopped over from the seated position Yuki had moved him to and mumbled into the ground.

"What do you know, the drunk wasn't shitting me. There is a house out here. Go figure. Hey kid, your friend hasn't paid me yet. It was a long drive to get here, if you catch my drift." The driver seemed in a hurry to go. Yuki was about to tell him that his passenger wasn't a friend and that they barely even knew each other when Kyou's arm reached over and gave Kuramae a rough shove.

"Minoru, what are you doing here?"

"Kyou? Is that you?"

"You two know each other?" Yuki glared at Kyou in suspicion.

"Yeah." Kyou grabbed Kuramae under the arms and hoisted him up.

"Why are you here?" asked Kuramae. He had leaned in as close as he could to Kyou's face. Yuki watched his cousin scrunch up his nose and pull away as far as he could without dropping their guest.

"Yuck, too much beer," Kyou said by way of explanation. He looked a little sick from the smell. "This is where I live Minoru, remember?"

"You live at my home?" Minoru tilted his head back and stared at the house. "Oh, this isn't my house. I told the driver I wanted to go home."

The driver pressed down on the horn for an extended length of time, reminding them that he still needed to be paid. Yuki moved to the driver side window and asked how much was owed. The man pointed to the meter and Yuki nearly crapped himself at the amount shown. Looking back to Kyou and Kuramae, he could see his cousin trying to wrestle a wobbly and uncooperative Kuramae into a better position.

Eventually, Kyou managed to get the young man turned around so that he leaned in his arms. The new position allowed Kyou to search Kuramae's back pants pocket for his wallet. Something Yuki noted his cousin seemed to have a slight issue with doing. Even though he hadn't hesitated, Yuki could see his face turning red in the dim light from the house. He pulled out Kuramae's wallet and opened it. Yuki told him the amount and he balked.

"Do you have a card reader?" Kyou asked the driver after a quick sift through the wallet's available funds. The man nodded and held out his hand. Kyou pulled out a credit card and handed it over.

"It's a large amount. He'll need to sign for it," The driver said, giving all three boys a distrustful glare. Kyou hefted Kuramae to rouse him from his nearly unconscious state. He had been mumbling incoherently into Kyou's shoulder.

"Minoru, wake up. I need you to sign the nice man's paper. Okay?"

"Bah I dun wanna. I wanna stay like this. Is comfy."

"You have to sign in at the registration desk first. Then you can stay." Kyou told him with all seriousness. Yuki shook his head in disbelief. How stupid. Much to his surprise, Kuramae looked up, nodded his head, and said, "Oh, okay then. Makes sense."

He said this right in Kyou's face and Yuki thought his cousin might puke. Instead he turned away and gulped in some fresh air, before taking the slip of paper and pen from the taxi driver. Kyou and Yuki helped steady the boy against the car as he scribbled out an illegible kanji and handed it over. Kyou started to drag Kuramae towards the house while Yuki collected the receipt. He helped walk Kuramae the rest of the way.

They managed to get their guest to the porch before he dragged the two of them down. Shigure had come out of hiding by this point, probably roused from his work by the honking. He looked down at the three of them.

"My, my. What do we have here? If it isn't Kyou's little friend. And looking quite debauched at the moment if I might add." Kuramae had landed on top of Kyou when they had gone down and his hands were working their way under his shirt. Kyou shoved him off and sat up, panting from the exertion of dragging the dead weight of a grown human around and probably a little freaked out by the personalized attention. Kuramae grabbed hold of his neck to leverage himself up, nearly dragging Kyou back down.

"I told him to take me home. But this is okay to, you're like home," Minoru stated. Kyou looked ready to panic. Tohru and Momiji giggled and Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"That's nice Minoru, don't talk while you're drunk. You say stupid things that don't make sense." Kyou held him away at arms length, but Kuramae was hard to hold onto in his current state and tipped over unto Yuki. Disgusted and wanting nothing to do with this anymore, Yuki shoved him back over to Kyou. Minoru wrapped his arms around Kyou's shoulders and snuggled his neck.

"That's why I like you better then Hanabi. You tell me when I'm being an idiot. I love you, man. You know that, right. You're the best," Minoru said. He awkwardly stood up and shouted to the sky. "You hear that? I love this guy."

Kyou looked ready to explode at any moment. Yuki leaned back and decided to enjoy the show. Shigure opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could exit his mouth Kyou knocked his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow. So brutal. Whatever was that for, Kyon?" Shigure whined.

"Think of it as a preemptive strike. You were going to say something to piss me off. I figured I'd save you the trouble and skip right to punishing you for it."

"How terrible. You don't know that for sure." Shigure pouted and Kuramae resumed confessing his love to the stars.

"Yes, I do," Kyou told Shigure, then to Kuramae, "Minoru, shut the fuck up already. All of Japan has heard you by now!"

"Aww, you changed your ringtone," said Minoru. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the faint sound of music coming from Kyou. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone staring in confusion at the caller I.D.

"Minoru, how can you be calling me if you aren't calling me?" Kyou looked at the phone and Kuramae shrugged his shoulders then fell/sat down. Kyou answered the phone.

"Who are you and why do you have Minoru's phone?" Not the most pleasant way to start a conversation, but that was to be expected considering the night they were having. Yuki tried to listen to what the caller had to say but could only make out the sound of a male voice. Kyou seemed to be holding back his anger as best he could.

"You couldn't have called sooner? Yeah, he's here. Drunk out of his mind, but he's all right for now." Kyou looked over at Kuramae, who had finally passed out completely. "I'll try, but I don't think we'll get far. No problem. Yeah, sure." Kyou hung up and sighed. Yuki sensed that things were calming down and stood up. He was more then ready to go to bed and forget the night happened.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked. She had gone into the house and returned with a glass of water which she was now trying to get their guest to drink. Kuramae blinked open his eyes, took a sip and went back to sleep.

"Minoru's college friend. Apparently they went out to a club and Minoru got wasted and wandered off without him. He tried his parent's house, but they hadn't seen him so he was hoping I'd know where he was. I'm going to try to get him to his parents. I don't know if I'll be back or not so don't wait up." Kyou slung Kuramae's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. Kuramae woke and looked around confused.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He said.

"It's fine, Minoru. I'm taking you home, can you walk?" Kyou asked.

"Okay, um, no?" The response was whiny and uncertain. Kyou sighed and shifted him to try to get him piggybacked. Yuki, figuring the sooner they were gone the sooner he could sleep, help situate Kuramae on Kyou's back.

"You're going to have to stay awake Minoru. I need you to give me directions."

"Are you going to be okay, Kyou-kun. I'm sure we could just let him sleep here tonight or call another cab." Tohru suggested as she fidgeted with the glass of water.

"I could call Hatori. He'd give him a ride," Momiji said.

"Nah, the fresh air will do him some good and I want to get him out of here before he says or does anything else embarrassing."

"Kyon is no fun. But do what you want." Shigure waved them away as he went back into the house. Yuki grunted his agreement. He didn't want the drunk in the house, who knew what kind of trouble the guy would get into if he stayed. As Yuki went into the house he could still hear the obnoxious sound of slurred yelling.

X

This was not how Kyou had wanted to spend the night. It was also not how he wanted Minoru's next visit to go. The alcohol induced romantic overtures on the side, the boy was heavier then he looked. And he kept squirming around which made it difficult to hold on to him. To make matters worse it was hard to understand anything he said since he'd started to naw on Kyou's ear.

Kyou shifted to get a better grip and something poked uncomfortably into his lower back. Minoru let go of his ear so he could giggled insanely and started to move more. Kyou stopped grumbling under his breath and froze. Ever so slowly cogs rarely used in Kyou's brain began to move. All at once everything clicked into place and Kyou let go of Minoru.

The drunk hit the ground and lay still were he landed as Kyou jumped away from him.

"Hey, where'd ya go?" Minoru managed to lift his head and blurrily scanned the surrounding trees for Kyou. He spotted him clutching at a tree as though it would save him from some Hollywood horror monster. "Oh, there you are. Hi, Kyou. I love you."

"You were humping me!"

"I was?"

"Yes, you've lost piggyback privileges. You walk from now on."

"Aww, was it at least worth it?" Minoru whined.

"That's it. I'm dumping you."

"No don't. I'm nothing without you." Minoru was looking at a tree to Kyou's right when he said this. Kyou shook his head in defeat. When Minoru was sober Kyou was going to have to have a talk with him. He was definitely instating a 'no being drunk in my presence' rule. He reluctantly returned to Minoru's side and helped him up. Minoru wobbled unsteadily against Kyou's side.

"Which way do we need to go?" Kyou asked as he slung Minoru's arm over his shoulders.

"Second star on the right and straight on to morning." Minoru shouted, pointing to his left and then passed out. Kyou stood there for about a full minute until he was sure he had calmed down enough to not just drop his boyfriend and leave him were he landed.

"Right, I'm not a lost boy yet and don't plan on ever being one. Back to Shigure's it is," he said to no one in particular. He about faced and began the task of dragging Minoru to the house.

"I suppose I can let you stay in my room. You're not Ayame so I don't think I have to worry about waking up being cuddled to death."

X

Minoru woke up feeling light headed and groggy, a feeling that usually went away in a few minutes. This morning, however, it was insistent and was accompanied by a slight headache. He knew this feeling, hangover. Great. He fought to remember the events of last night and came up short after entering the club. He gave up on remembering and instead started to take stock of his current condition.

The headache wasn't that bad this time, more of a dull ache, but his left arm was numb and there was a pain in his back. He was in bed, so at least Takeru hadn't abandoned him. He tried to reach for the glass of water on his nightstand when two things occurred to him. He wasn't in his room and something was pinning his arms and legs down.

He felt panic bubble up, Takeru wouldn't have done something mean to him while he was out of it, would he? Yes, yes he would. Minoru had been told he was an obnoxious drunk, but had he been so bad that they had to tie him down. And where the hell was he anyway. This wasn't the apartment and now that he was coherent he recognized the feel of a futon under him.

He looked down to see what was binding him and saw orange. His panic subsided. It was just Kyou. He was at Kyou's house, in his room. Sharing his bed. Just the two of them. Panic returned and once again he desperately tried to remember what he had, or hadn't, done. He felt around with his right hand as best he could with Kyou's death like grip holding him immobile. Good, they both appeared to be still dressed. He breathed a sigh of relief, now if only he could move.

He looked back down at the top of Kyou's head and considered the situation. It wasn't the worst way to wake up. Kyou was lying almost on top of him, wrapped around him like he was a giant teddy bear. Sure, one arm had fallen asleep from where the boy pressed against it and the other was just as useless trapped at his side. And his back hurt from lying still all night long. Kyou's leg draped over his hip prevented him from sifting into a more comfortable position, but Kyou looked so cute all curled up possessively like that.

He wished there was a mirror close by so he could see his face in the reflection. It must be the sweetest right now, all relaxed with sleep. Kyou grumbled something in his sleep and began to fidget. Damn, he was waking up.

Kyou looked up at him with sleep blurred eyes, smiled dreamily and laid back down, snuggling into his shoulder even more. It seemed as if Minoru would get to stay like this a bit longer still. Then Kyou spoke.

"You're poking me in the leg."

"No, I'm not. I can't move, you'reâ€¦oh, yeah, that. Sorry, I did have a lot to drink last night. I probably just have to pee."

"Bathroom's first door across the hall," Kyou said. He moved just enough to point to the door, then put his arm back where it had been. Effectively preventing Minoru from taking the very action he had suggested.

"I can't. You have to let go first." Minoru couldn't keep the smile from forming.

"No, I'm comfortable."

"I thought you said I was poking you." Minoru tried to reason. In response, Kyou moved his leg down away from the offense. The action caused Minoru to shudder as it sent a jolt along his spine.

"Problem solved," Kyou mumbled.

"Maybe for you, but now mine's worse."

Kyou grunted in displeasure and rolled off him, releasing him to go take care of business. Minoru got up and felt every muscle in his body protest the movement. Once he was sitting he could tell just how full his bladder really was. Doing his best to ignore the aches and pains, he made his way to the bathroom.

Now that he was up and going, bits and pieces of memory were returning. He had gotten the rejection notice and gone off to drink his sorrow away, then had planned on going home. So how had he ended up here? After washing his hands he splashed some water on his face. The cool liquid felt refreshing and woke him all the way.

He had given the cabdriver directions to Kyou's house instead of his apartment, then made an ass of himself in front of everyone there. He had a few vague memories of waking up in the middle of the night and Kyou making him drink water. That explained the reduced hangover symptoms. He'd have to apologize and thank him. He stared at his washed out reflection in the sink mirror and frowned.

"I guess I should go explain myself. You are a sorry loser, Minoru Kuramae. You don't deserve him after last night." He shut off the light with a depressed sigh as he went to beg forgiveness.

X

Shigure smiled as the young man bowed repeatedly in apology. So this was Kuramae, Kyou's friend. No wonder the name sounded familiar, they had met briefly once before. Seeing him now he remembered him showing up at the house early in the summer along with being the honorary guest at that party that Shigure hadn't been invited to. He was still a little sour about that. But the boy in front of him hadn't been responsible for that, so he supposed he should at least pretend to have manners.

"No worries, Kuramae-san. We all have our regrettable moments. Truth be told, I didn't even know you were still here until just now. I was under the impression that Kyon was taking you home." Shigure looked at Kyou in question.

"He kept giving me directions to places that don't exist, so I had to bring him back here." Kyou gave a shrug of his shoulders and continued to eat his food.

"I think it's nice having new company over during breakfast. Mom always used to say that a meal shared is a meal truly enjoyed," Tohru said. She smiled happily and scooped up another helping of rice into Kuramae's bowl.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay, though I feel like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality. I wasn't even supposed to arrive in town until later today."

"So how exactly did you two come to know each other? Forgive me for asking, but you seem to have become very good friends in such a short amount of time." Shigure leaned in close, invading Kuramae's personal space as he waited for the answer. Kyou went slightly pale and looked like he was trying not to panic. Shigure smiled evilly, this should be good. Kuramae scooted back trying to put some distance between them and clearly was taking the time to choose his words carefully.

"I met him at the local park, he helped me out with something I was having trouble with." It wasn't a complete lie; he was just leaving a lot out. There really wasn't any need to go into detail anyway. Shigure sensed that there was a story in there somewhere but decided to buy his time, watching Kyou squirm was too much fun to pass up. Besides, Kyou looked like he might seriously hurt him if he continued.

"I suppose I'll believe you for the time being. I'll hear it all eventually."

"Hear what? Who are you?"

Everyone looked toward the speaker. Yuki had finally dragged himself out of bed to head down to breakfast. He still looked half asleep and it was apparent that he hadn't been very aware while dressing. He sat down and grasped blindly for his chopsticks.

"Um? Sohma-kun, your shirt is on backwards and inside out." Tohru said as she found and handed over the quested for utensils. This declaration was enough to wake him completely. With a jolt he looked down at himself , gritting his teeth in annoyance. He set down the chopsticks, took a calming breath and rose from the table to make his leave. As he stood, Kyou ducked down and looked under the table.

"Drop something?" Shigure asked.

"No. I was just wondering if he had on mismatched socks too." Kyou said. Yuki stiffened and trembled slightly. He turned to defend himself, but Tohru cut him off before he could speak.

"Oh no. That could never happen. Sohma-kun's socks are all the same brand, color, and style." She said. Shigure turned away and chuckled when Yuki turned pink. Kyou snorted out a laugh and Kuramae looked away to hide his smile.

"What's so funny?" Tohru looked around bewildered.

"A little anal retentive, don't you think? Do your underwear have the days of the week on them too?" A bowl of rice sailed at Kyou's head in retaliation. Its contents caught in his hair and spilled down his face. Shigure waited for the explosion, but it never came. Instead Kuramae pulled the bowl off Kyou's head and began to help him clean the sticky mess up.

"Hey now. Was it really necessary to get violent over a joke? He was only teasing." Kuramae looked to Yuki to explain himself.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that. He is the one that always wants to fight me," Yuki said in his own defense, pointing to Kyou.

"Really? Oh, that's right. You both study martial arts. Correct? Kyou says you're a waste of talent." Time stopped in the room, everyone trying to figure out if Kyou meant it as an insult or not. Coming from its source it most certainly wasn't a compliment. Kyou finished knocking all the rice out of his hair and scoffed at them.

"What? It's true. Why bother being good at something you're not interested in? And for the record, he would have kicked me out into the yard right now if the table hadn't been in the way."

"Someone like you could never understand," Yuki said, ignoring the last half of Kyou's commentary. Shigure watched the exchange waiting for usual fight to break out. It was always a guessing game to see what would get broken and lots of fun making them fix it all afterwards. Kuramae halted any possible action by answering Kyou's question.

"Some people are under a lot of pressure to succeed. Especially kids of high class families."

"That's right. It's nice to know at least someone here understands." Yuki smiled pleasantly at Kuramae. "By the way, did you and your friend find your way after the party? The lady seemed quite upset. I hope she does not think too ill of us."

There was an uncomfortable shudder from Kyou as Kuramae blinked rapidly at the change of conversation. Shigure had heard about what had happened at the dinner. He had found it all rather amusing. It was another reason he was angry about not being able to go. He would have loved to see that.

"Oh, Hanabi was fine. A little stunned I think, but okay," Kuramae said. Shigure watched him send a quick glance at Kyou out of the corner of his eye. Kyou tried to be discreet about elbowing Kuramae in the side. Silent communication. How intriguing.

"Is that the young lady that dumped wine all over your darling mother, hmm Yuki? I hear she is lovely to look at but not much for conversation." Shigure watched Kuramae and Kyou's reactions to this carefully. He was becoming suspicious and they were definitely hiding something.

"Kyou-kun, are you feeling all right? You look pale." Tohru reached out to feel his forehead. Kuramae chuckled nervously.

"Hanabi had some problems with her throat, so it was best not to talk. I can't have my model getting worse on my account."

"I would love to see some of your work sometime. Your model must be very special to you. You are lucky to have her." Shigure baited him, hoping for him to slip with his secret. He had a good idea about what it was, but needed something more solid to go on before he could really lay into them about it.

"You could say so."

"I'm sorry. I figured she was your girlfriend."

"Something like that." He was definitely tense now.

"Is any of your work on display? You must be talented to have gotten the attention of our family," Yuki said, glaring at Shigure for making their guest uncomfortable. Kuramae relaxed and the tension in his shoulders vanished. Still he looked a bit contrite.

"Not talented enough apparently. I wasn't able to get the scholarship, I'm afraid."

"You seem capable enough, I'm sure you'll make it someday."

As the conversation continued, it became clear that Kuramae was enjoying talking to Yuki. It was also becoming clear that Kyou was getting more and more agitated. He had stopped eating his breakfast and was staring down at the table so Shigure couldn't see his expression. He was also trembling slightly in what appeared to be an attempt at restraining an outburst.

Kuramae laughed at something Yuki said and Kyou stood abruptly. He reached down, grabbed the back of Kuramae's shirt collar and began dragging him away.

"We're leaving!" He kicked down the screens and marched out onto the deck, a startled Kuramae pulled along after him.

"But I'm not done eating yet," Kuramae said in protest. He was still holding his chopsticks and rice bowl.

"I don't care. You're coming with me and you are forbidden from talking to him ever again! Understood."

"Yes dear," was the last thing Kuramae could be heard saying as the two left.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe Kyou-kun remembered some place that they needed to be today." Tohru's suggestion was accompanied by a nervous laugh that didn't do anything to convince Shigure.

"Hm, I wonder. Could it be?" he said to himself. First impression was that Kyou was becoming jealous of the attention his friend was giving Yuki, but something told Shigure that wasn't quite it, or at least not all of the story.

"What are you mumbling about?" Yuki asked as he worked to finish off his meal. Tohru watched him from under her bangs, judging his reaction. It was a little troubling seeing her do that.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Shigure waved it off, then to completely distract Yuki from the lie he added, "By the way, your shirt is still on backwards and inside out. You should probably take care of that before going out."

Yuki choked on his food briefly before racing upstairs to fix his shirt. There was no need for the boy to know of Shigure's suspicions unless they could be proven. As Tohru removed the empty dishes from the table Shigure began to plan how best to get the information from her. She gave him a nod and a smile before disappearing into the kitchen and Shigure realized that getting her to talk might just be harder then he had anticipated.

There was more to her then their sweet little flower was letting on.

X

"Do you really have to go now? I'll be finished up here soon and no one will mind if you hang around."

They stood in front of Kyou's room at what he referred to as his home. Minoru hadn't really understood why he didn't call Shigure's place home until now. Kyou had led him here after their spontaneous departure from the other house. He still tingled from the warm feeling of Kyou's hand in his, leading him past houses and down streets. He missed it as soon as Kyou had let go when they arrived.

"Yes, I'm sure. You said Takeru called you and my parents last night. They are all probably worried about me. I should go check in with them. Besides, I've imposed enough on your relatives for one day. I don't want to make a bad impression on your foster father. He seems like a good man." Minoru shifted uncomfortably as he said this. He could practically feel the older man listening in on them. "I didn't realize you had told him so much about me already."

"Why wouldn't I? He asked about you. It's not like I announce it to everyone I meet."

"I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting his reaction to me."

"Yeah, that was a little weird. What did he mean when he told you to be gentle? You can't hurt me even when you try. The kids in the beginner's class hit harder than you."

Minoru's gut clenched. Was it really possible that Kyou didn't know what that warning meant? That would explain his lack of embarrassment. Minoru decided not to explain it just yet. He would later, when they were both ready. Like on his deathbed. Kyou tightened the black belt of his uniform with a vicious tug and continued ranting.

"And all that stuff about me being passionate in all area's of life. What embarrassing gibberish to say on a first meeting. You really need to work on your greetings, Shishou," Kyou said to the corner of the hall. The man stepped out of his hiding place and smiled pleasantly as though he hadn't been caught spying on them.

"You can't blame me for worrying about your well being."

"Whatever. I give up. You'll do what you want to do." Kyou turned away with huff. Minoru briefly wonder which one was supposed to be the parent. That was almost exactly the thing his mother would say when she would get frustrated with a foolish decision him or his sister made. "Come on Minoru. I'll show you how to get out of here." Kyou grabbed his hand and began to once again lead him around like a lost lamb, which Minoru supposed he was at the moment. He had no idea how to get to a main street from here.

"Actually, why don't you go ahead to the dojo? I'll show Kuramae-san out and make sure he can find his way," Kazuma said. Kyou gave him an unsure look, then released Minoru's hand. Minoru pouted, he had just gotten that back and now it was gone again. No fair.

"Alright," Kyou said. "But don't do anything to him. Or tell him any stupid childhood stories. Got it?"

"Stupid stories? Do you mean like the time Kaguraâ€¦" Before Kazuma could finish his sentence, Kyou had covered his mouth with both hands, looking ready to hyperventilate.

"Especially not that one!" He released Kazuma's jaw only after the man nodded in agreement. They moved to the door and Kyou headed in the opposite direction from where Kazuma had indicated they would be going. Kyou waved once and left them to their own devices. They watched his back until he disappeared into a nearby building that must have been the dojo.

"Shall we then?" Kazuma motioned them onwards and fell into step next to Minoru.

"You know, there was a time just recently that he wouldn't have noticed me sneak up behind him until I grabbed his shoulder," Kazuma said. His tone was wistful and pleasant. There was something calming about being in his presence now that put Minoru to ease. That was a lot different from when they had been first introduced.

Perhaps the introductions would have gone smoother if Kyou hadn't burst into the house pulling him along, yelling, "This is Minoru. I told you about him. He stayed the night and now I have to hide him from the damn mutt." Minoru had still been holding his breakfast dish and was very stunned by the exclamation thus it had taken him awhile to comprehend what was going on.

"Kyou hasn't really told me that much about you. I think he is afraid this family may scare you away. Some of us can be quite eccentric. I hope you are up for it. He has been happier since meeting you. It would be a shame to see him close himself off again."

"Again?"

"It's complicated." Kazuma glanced from Minoru to a street they were passing. Minoru recognized it as the one that led to the main estate. In the day, without the excitement of their deception, it felt rather looming. If there were crows screaming nevermore perched on the gate it would have completed the atmosphere. Minoru shivered at the feeling of oppression and eyes watching him.

"I see, complicated."

"Let's move on to a more pleasant subject. I hear you've met Shigure and Yuki already. It's harsh to start off meeting the family with them. Shigure can go a bit overboard at times."

"Oh he didn't bother me, he's nothing compared to my older sister." Minoru waved off the concern. "Sohma-dono your family is so big. I worry that it will get confusing if I run into a bunch of you at once."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I doubt Kyou wants to get you too involved with the majority anyway. We are here." He gestured to the street before them. "Before you go may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Minoru swallowed hard, but agreed anyway.

"What exactly are your intentions in this relationship?"

"I don't know. That sounds bad, doesn't it?" Minoru waited for the disapproval. It never came.

"How have your parents handled it? I assume they know." Kazuma watched him closely and Minoru felt that the man already knew the answer to that question.

"I haven't told them yet. My father will not handle it well. I don't want him taking it out on Kyou. So I think it's best to wait before bring it up with him. As for my mother, I think I'll tell her today, so the next time I do something stupid and Kyou shows up on their doorstep with my unconscious body she won't be surprised." Minoru smiled. He had draw up a map and given it to Kyou before they had gone down to eat. "I'll have to take him there soon, just in case I'm still as bad at directions as I was last night." Minoru tried to laugh, hoping to seem lighthearted about everything but it came out as more of a tortured grunt.

He waited for the older man's reply to all this and hoped he hadn't come off as unreliable or indecisive. Kazuma remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, he nodded his head in response.

"That is acceptable. Good day, Kuramae-san. I imagine I will be seeing you again soon. Until then." He bowed slightly before leaving Minoru standing on the curb wondering if things had gone well or if he was just on probation, with Kazuma waiting for him to screw up.

X

When the door chime rang Chizuru was there in a flash, shoving the poor maid out of the way with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground. She flung the door open wide, saw Minoru standing there and flung herself into his arms.

"Minoru, where on earth have you been? We've all been worried sick about you since Takeru-kun called." She squeezed her son so hard his back cracked.

"Please Auntie, don't over do it. You still need to take it easy." The maid begged as she recovered herself. "At least let him go enough to breath. He can't tell us were he's been if you smother him."

Chizuru let up on her death grip and Minoru took a gulp of air. Chizuru backed up enough that they stood at arms length. She looked him up and down, checking for signs of damage. When none were immediately apparent she relaxed.

"Hi Mom, I'm home for the weekend," Minoru said. He gave her his best 'I didn't do it' smile and waved. Chizuru placed her hands on her hips and waited. He looked down bashfully in defeat. He was no match for the disappointed mother; he never had been.

"I'm okay, mom. I stayed with someone I know here in town last night. I was taken good care of. I'm sorry I worried you."

Chizuru dropped the angry mother routine and took him into her arms once more, this time a great deal more gently.

"Don't do it again. There are a lot of unsavory people out there. All last night I had terrible images of you dying, cold and alone. I didn't survive organ failure and transplant surgery just to bury my only son. Now come inside. Have you eaten yet? Would you like Tsugumi-chan to make you something to eat?"

"I've eaten," he said, shaking his head in the negative to the offer of food. "My, uh, friend's family was kind enough to share breakfast with me. But I wouldn't mind some tea."

"Of course. In the family room or yours?" Tsugumi waited patiently for her instructions as Minoru debated where he would like his tea.

"It's a nice day. Out back on the deck would be good, I think."

"As you wish." The maid turned and left quickly. Chizuru turned on her son as soon as Tsugumi was out of sight.

"So this friend of yours you stayed with, tell me about them. All of your friends that I know of are away at college right now," Chizuru said with a smirk. "It wouldn't happen to be that lovely Hanabi-san, now would it?"

Minoru turned her away and began to push her toward the backdoor.

"Actually, Mother, that's what I need to talk with you about. There's something you should know about Hanabi."

"You're going out with her, right? A good mother can tell when her children are smitten with someone. You are planning on introducing the young lady that is taking you away from me, aren't you, Minoru dear?" She felt Minoru tense up behind her. He tried to cover up his nervousness with a cough, but didn't quite manage it. Something was up, Minoru never acted this way unless he was about to tell her something that might upset her.

"Minoru?" Chizuru turned to him with concern. This worried her almost as much as last night's disappearance.

"Outside Mother. We'll sit down and I'll explain everything." He gave her a gentle push to get her moving again. She let herself be guided outside and onto one of the deck chairs. Minoru sat across from her and fidgeted.

"Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it Mother?"

Chizuru felt her eye twitch in annoyance. What was with all the formality and small talk? Her children didn't address her so politely unless there was company. Even then her daughter would still call her Mama. If this kept up she was likely to get wrinkles from frowning so much. She cleared her throat and leveled him a glare that could have frightened death itself away. Minoru sagged under its weight.

"I'm dating my model. I think it's serious. At least it is on my part." Minoru announced just as the tea was placed on the table.

"I knew it. I'm glad you have found someone who makes you happy. Oh, but what about that nice girl your father picked, Tachibana-san? She seemed quite taken with you." Chizuru took a sip of tea as she waited for her son's response.

"Yes, Reiko. Reiko is a nice person, it's just that she isâ€¦" Minoru paused, trying to think of a nice way to say what needed to be said.

"Shallow, conceited, and materialistic." Chizuru suggested.

"Whiny, demanding, and a total daddy's girl." Tsugumi offered. Mother and son looked at her in shock. She pretended to cough and turned away, trying to act innocent.

"I was going to say too immature or maybe not for me, but those work too."

Chizuru went back to sipping her tea as Tsugumi placed a tray of snacks next to their cups. Minoru grabbed a snack and gulped his drink. That was another thing he almost never did. He was going to drag this out all day at the rate he was going. It must definitely be something big.

"She is a foreigner, isn't she? That's why you're so reluctant. While a foreigner is not my first choice for you, it's not my place to tell you who not to love. You will do what you will do." She looked at Minoru in confusion when he snorted with laughter that made him choke on his tea. The warm liquid spilled down his shirt and sprayed onto the table. Tsugumi ran to fetch a rag to clean up the mess as Chizuru patted her son on the back until his coughing subsided.

"Sorry, it's just that Kyou said the same thing this morning," Minoru said when he finally recovered from his fit.

"Kyou? Is that Hanabi-san's real name?"

"Yeah, but how did you...?" Minoru stared at her with wide-eyed wonder. Children. Of course she knew that Hanabi wasn't the girl's real name. Minoru never seemed confortable calling her that.

"Mother's intuition. With a name like that, then I'm assuming she is at least half Japanese. That's better then being completely foreign as far as your father is concerned. But you know he'll still have issues with her."

"Oh, Kyou is one hundred percent Japanese. That won't be the issue Father will have." Minoru looked down at the remains of his drink as though he was trying to read his future in the dredges at the bottom.

"You do plan on bringing her over to meet us some time in the near future, right? I would like to be introduced to my son's future wife. Preferably before she makes me a grandmother."

At the mention of marriage and children Minoru's face went ashen. He trembled as though he had just looked into the abyss, then flopped forward so hard that when his head collided with the table it nearly knocked everything over.

"I don't think that will be likely to ever happen. Even if such a thing was possible, I'd be killed for suggesting it." It took her awhile to figure out his mumbling and when she did it only confused her even more. There was more to all this then her darling son was mentioning.

"Oh dear, is there something wrong with her body? Or is she just that averse to the idea of children? I don't know if she is the right girl for you if she is one of those types that puts her own figure before her responsibility to continue the family line." Now Chizuru really was worried. What kind of girl had her son gotten involved with? The way Minoru had talked so warmly about her for all these months she had assumed the girl was less self-centered then that.

Minoru turned his head to face her. He looked like he was having trouble deciding what to do. When he sat up straight and stared her in eye she knew she was finally going to get the answers she had been waiting for. She just wasn't expecting all Minoru's issues to be summed up in three little words that ground all her thoughts to a halt.

"Kyou's a boy." Minoru patiently waited for her to process that information. All the while he stared through her as though the revelation was a surprise to him too. Tsugumi came back with the dish towel to clean the mess but took one look at them in the tense atmosphere and quickly scurried away. The shock of the blunt confession wasn't wearing off, but Chizuru felt like she should really say something now. Minoru looked ready to run away.

"Oh. You know this for a fact?" The question came out strangled as she choked on the very words. The small bud of doubt withered and died when her son nodded. "Have you always known?" She was going to be mad if he had been lying to her the whole time.

"Since the beginning of summer. The day after your operation. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you while you were recovering. After that I just never found the right time." Minoru looked ashamed, which was good. He should be for keeping something like this from her.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Mine and Takeru."

The silence stretched on, becoming overbearing as both lost themselves in their own thoughts. Chizuru had never considered the possibility that either of her children would follow that particular lifestyle. There were so many questions she had now and she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to believe it. She had always pictured Minoru settling down with a nice young lady and bringing his two point five children over for her to spoil on the weekend.

"Mother? Are you going to be okay with this? I understand if you can't approve of it right now, but I hope that maybe you will at least come to accept it. Please don't reject me now," Minoru said, breaking the silence.

"I could never reject my child. I love both my children, no matter what they decide to do with their lives or who they decide to spend them with. Just look at your sister and that, charming, young man of hers. It may take awhile for me to adjust, but I will never turn you away. Just one thing I have to know. Does he make you happy?" That was the important thing in the end, her son's happiness.

"He drives me up the wall some times, but every time he smiles in my direction and every time he says my name, I love him a little more then I did before." Minoru smiled, a small far away expression and Chizuru knew he was picturing this boy of his. She had only ever seen him look so beautiful twice before. The day he was born and the day he told her he had found his calling to be an artist.

"I'm glad you found someone special." She leaned over to pull him into a hug. "But Minoru, are you absolutely sure?" She had to ask, it was a mother's duty after all. He tensed up and patted her on the back with slow, deliberate movements.

"Yes, mother. I'm sure."

"There is still your sister. I'll just have to rely on her for grandchildren." Then again, there was always adoption and she had heard of women who offered to have other couple's children. She would have to look into that. Chizuru smiled as she plotted. Were there was a will there was a way and when it came to grandchildren, Chizuru had plenty of will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: That went well, didn't it? Minoru has met Kazuma and told his mother the truth. I've never really liked it when characters in fanfiction meet either extreme acceptance or extreme prejudice when they confess being gay. There's never any in between, so I decided that Chizuru would be one of those types that has to warm up to the idea, but wouldn't reject her son. His father on the other hand, will have a different approach to the whole thing, but you'll have to wait and see what it is. Hopefully, this and that seem realistic.  
> \- Spina
> 
> Deleted scene:
> 
> Ch16
> 
> Kazuma and Minoru talk
> 
> "I was more upset that I would be disappointing Kyou with my failures then I am about disappointing myself or my family. When I was still in the running for the scholarship, I thought 'I'll postpone going until he graduates so I can take him with me.' I want to bring him home so I can watch my mother fawn all over him. Though I guess that's not the best idea, huh?" Minoru looked out at the passing cars and pedestrians. People going about there lives and wondered if any of them had someone like that.
> 
> "Should you succeed in attending your art school, you have my blessing to take him away. But you may have to kidnap him. I have a bag ready in case of emergencies and route planned out," Kazuma said. "It would be best if you did as soon as he exits the school."
> 
> "Isn't kidnapping a bit extreme?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> While I thought it was an amusing idea that Kazuma was ready and waiting for Kyou's graduation to kidnap him away from the family so they could live in peace and freedom, I also thought it was too goofy sounding coming from him. It was more in the lines of something that Shigure would say or do. So I rewrote it so that he sounded more serious in his concern for Kyou's well-being. I liked it a lot better.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

It is still dark, but the twilight hours of dawn are fast approaching. Your stomach is full. The hunt was good this fine morning and now you are content. You can go to your special place like you do every morning to welcome the new day. It is beautiful, but sometimes you think it would be nice to share it. This one wouldn't mind, but that is not for now.

Right now, you are alone as you always have been. The sky lightens as night turns to day. You must hurry or you won't make it to there in time. Over the fallen log, under the brush, leap, slide, turn, this way, that way. Halt. You are there. The sun comes over the horizon. And something in the distance calls to you. Well, that's a first.

Kyou woke wide-eyed with a gasp and a jolt. He felt himself begin to fall and grasp onto the nearest thing to stop it. Rough bark of a tree cut into his hands. He looked at his surrounding and wondered how he had ended up in a tree. He remembered going to bed but not climbing any trees. The sky was still dark though the stars had all faded from sight as dawn crept over the horizon. Just like in that freaky dream.

Had he been sleep walking? He loosened his grip on the tree and began to climb down. Staying up there in t-shirt and boxers wasn't going to help him figure this out any faster than if he was in his room. The cool chill of the early morning sent shivers down his spine as he made his way back into the house. The wind blew though the trees, creating an eerie sound similar to a cry. It didn't help matters any. Kyou turned to look back the way he had just come from.

He almost thought about going back, that spot would be perfect to watch the sunrise. It overlooked the pond and it kind of felt like he was on top of the whole world from up high. The branches of the trees moved as though beckoning him back and the distant sound of the wind brought another cry. Kyou backed away as the strange sensations from the dream faded away; making the whole scene even more upsetting then it had been at first. As the sun broke over the horizon, he turned and ran back to the house.

He wasn't sure he could handle school after all that. Maybe he'd skip today.

X

Minoru listened carefully to the whole story, absorbing every word. He could understand being freaked out by the mess. If he'd woken up to find he'd wondered into the woods and climbed a tree in his sleep he'd probably have a heart attack and die. It was probably different for Kyou, since he didn't have the heights issue, but it still must have been quite the shock.

"That sounds scary. I don't know what I would have done if that happened to me. You weren't hurt or anything, were you?" Minoru glance in Kyou's direction then away just as quickly.

"No. It wasn't anything like that. What bothered me was that it was like someone else made me do it. Like I wasn't in control of my own body." Kyou continued to stare off into the distance and Minoru tried to imagine what he must be seeing.

"So what was the dream about? Maybe that had something to do with it. Some people have strange dreams from eating certain foods." Minoru's suggestion was waved off, but since he was facing away he didn't see it.

"We didn't have anything last night that I haven't had before. I don't even remember the dream itself, just sensations from it. It felt like I was two different people but not, at the same time. You don't think it's a sign that I'm going nuts, do you? I mean, that's not normal, even for one of us. I don't think my family can handle another Hatsuharu. They might just put me down if I end up like that." Kyou's matter of fact tone didn't sit well with Minoru. That was a terrible thing to say.

"I can't believe that they would go that far. Besides, I don't think you're going insane. I bet it's just stress. High school is difficult enough, but now I've dragged you into a relationship that is often frowned upon when people find out about it. That's a lot to deal with."

"You didn't drag me into it. It was my own decision." Kyou actually sounded offended by Minoru's statement. He supposed that was expected, but Minoru still worried that Kyou was just humoring him. The affronted attitude meant that Kyou was speaking the truth as far as he knew it to be.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. It still has to be stressful."

"You really think that's all it is? Then what do I do to make it stop?" Minoru risked a glance over to see Kyou looking back at him. For a brief moment, as the wind rustled his hair, Minoru forgot where he was and lost himself in the view. Kyou looked gorgeous with the late afternoon sun shining down on him. He stood and began to pace, disrupting the image and making Minoru's gut clench in fear.

"You could start by getting down off the ledge. It's making me nervous. How did you make it onto the roof of my apartment without going in, anyway? You've upset the building manager too, you know." He had gotten a call as he was leaving the campus to come back to the apartment right away. The manager had thought that Kyou was going to jump. When he had tried to talk him out of it, Kyou had told him he was just waiting for Minoru to get home. The manager had mistaken that to mean he was going to jump when Minoru got home and panicked even more. As soon as the call came Minoru had run all the way home to see what the fuss was about only to end up hiding like a coward while his boyfriend tempted fate five feet away. Minoru slunk back into the shadows of the stair well where he had been hiding during their talk. Kyou didn't answer him, so he peeked back out to yell at him again. It was at this point that Kyou smiled evilly from the ledge before doing a back flip on it.

"See, it's fine. Perfectly safe."

"Dear god, don't do that! If you fall this time I wouldn't be able to help you!" The words left Minoru's mouth in a tortured screech, but Kyou waved at him cheerily. He had almost dashed out of his hiding spot in an attempt to stop Kyou. That little bastard. Apparently Kyou sensed that Minoru was starting to get angry because he finally jumped down from the ledge and onto the roof proper. Minoru was turned away, glowering at the wall and silently fuming to himself.

"Sorry, Minoru. It's alright, I'm not going to fall. Are you really that worried about me?" Kyou asked. He sounded unsure, but much to Minoru's relieve he also sounded like he was standing right behind him. Minoru felt his anger drain away as he relaxed now that Kyou was off the ledge.

"Of course I worry. And no matter how good you are, it's still dangerous to do stuff like that. I don't want to see you get hurt." Arms wrapped around him from behind in a comforting embrace.

"Really? No lie?" Kyou asked into his ear. Minoru turned in his arms so he could return the hug and nodded.

"No lie."

"I won't do it again, okay. I'm nothing but trouble for you. You're too nice to me, Minoru Kuramae. I might get used to it and it would be all your fault, I hope you're prepared to take responsibility for it later." Kyou said. How strange. That didn't sound like something Kyou would normally say.

"Kyou, why did you come all the way out here? You could have just called me."

"I was originally just going to call, but then I thought I'd rather see you in person. Is there something wrong with that?"

Minoru was sure that there was more to it, right? He had to have had another agenda for coming all the way out here on a school day. But how could he ask about it without seeming like he wanted him to go away?

"No, there is nothing wrong with it. I like seeing you and I'm glad you didn't have too much trouble finding your way. Won't you get into trouble for skipping school today?" Minoru leaned forward so that their foreheads rested against each other and appreciated the closeness. A couple of months ago Hanabi would have freaked out just by him sitting near her, but now Kyou not only didn't mind the closeness; he was even starting to instigate some of it.

"Not really. I told Tohru were I was going. Yuki will probably hit me for it but I don't care. He says it makes him look bad when the rest of us act like delinquents. Maybe it does, he is president of the student council, but he should of known stuff like this would happen when he accepted the position. So it's not my problem."

"Oh, I see now. You did it to make your cousin look bad, not because you wanted to see me." Minoru knew that wasn't it, but couldn't stop himself from egging him on. Mock hurt practically seeped from him.

"No way. The rat bastard getting annoyed by the teachers is just an added bonus. I came here because I wanted to see you. I feel calm when I'm with you."

Minoru's heart skipped a beat. Those words had just turned a surreal day into a great day. There wasn't anyone else up there with them so he let himself take advantage of their closeness. The quick kiss turned into a series of quick kisses, then longer ones. Eventually his hands were sliding along the smooth skin beneath Kyou's shirt.

Kyou wasn't stopping him, was actually returning the favor hesitantly. He had moved from standard kisses to nibbles on the neck and shoulder when he felt Kyou push at his chest.

"I think you should stop. It could be bad," Kyou said. Minoru stopped his actions and frowned. Things were starting to get fun.

"No one else is here. But if you are uncomfortable I won't go any further." Minoru hoped his disappointment hadn't shown too much.

"It's not that, well maybe a little. It's just that if you keep pushing me any farther we really will fall off the building." Kyou moved out of Minoru's line of sight and pointed down. Minoru froze in both body and mind. In his excitement and passion he had steadily been moving them across the roof and now they were standing at the edge. Another step back and they would have tumbled over.

"The sun set looks really pretty from up here. It's a really great view. You should try painting that sometime. See, heights aren't so bad."

Minoru heard Kyou's voice but not the words. His stomach rolled and he began to wish he hadn't had the spicy curry for lunch. The world started to tilt and spin, his head felt light and heavy at the same time. He clutched onto the nearest solid object as the dizziness got the better of him and the curry returned with a vengeance. A shocked cry of alarm brought him back from oblivion.

He looked up at the thing he had just puked on and was horrified to see Kyou looking down in disgust at his own vomit covered front. Oops.

"Sorry." Minoru kept his head down, if he looked up he was afraid he'd puke again.

"No, no. It's okay. I should have warned you first." Small tremors racked Kyou's body as he spoke and his eyes had gone distant. It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all. Kyou took a deep breath and visibly forced himself to calm down. After removing his soiled shirt he slung Minoru's arm over his shoulder and began to help him back to the stair well.

"You can use our shower while I toss your clothes in the wash. You can wear something of mine until they're clean."

"You owe me for this," was all Kyou said back.

X

Takeru was on a roll. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal now. He was taking it to the next level and then onward to victory. He was so caught up in the all the action that he hadn't even bothered to save his game yet. He figured it was just a waste of time at this point; it wasn't like this last monster was going to be a problem for his party.

He couldn't wait to gloat about it to Minoru as soon as he got back from whatever it was the manager had wanted him to do. Minoru had gotten a call from the building manager and then ran home ahead of him without saying why. Takeru chose to finish his conversation with the cute girl walking with them instead of following. He could have scored too, if she hadn't found some kind of offense to him ignoring his own friend's distress in favor of her. He would never understand why such things were so important to girls. He would have been flattered that a girl was choosing him over her friends, but whatever, there were always bigger fish in the sea.

The boss monster for this level was on its last leg, but so was his character. It was down to one final strike. The door to the apartment burst open with loud bang, Takeru hit the wrong button, his character jumped head long into the beast's attack instead of dodging. Game over.

"Fuck! What the hell, Minoru? I was this close to beating the final level!" Takeru shouted as he stormed up to the door. He was all ready to lay into his friend but came up short when he saw Minoru hanging from the shoulder of a kid he'd never seen before.

"What happened to him? And who the hell are you? Oh wait, you're Minoru's boy, Ken."

"Kyou." The boy said.

"Hey, Takeru. I'm home," Minoru said. It sounded weak and sickly.

"Whatever. What happened to the two of you? You have vomit on your pants." Takeru gestured to the chunky stain on the boy's pants. The kid wasn't wearing a shirt and an unpleasant smell was coming off of the two of them.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed. Where's your bathroom?"

"Always ready to help clue in a friend in need and through that door there," Takeru said, pointing the way. He watched Kyou situate Minoru on the closed lid of the toilet before going to fetch him a glass of water. When he came back, Minoru was wiping his face with a rag and Kyou was rinsing off his soiled shirt.

"Thanks," Minoru said as he took the offered glass. Takeru watched Kyou ring out the wet garment and took the opportunity to study the boy that had gotten the attention of his friend. The kid had a nice figure for a boy, Takeru supposed. He could definitely see any number of young ladies fighting for him. He could make it big as a host.

"Not bad. You have my approval to keep him." Takeru patted Minoru on the shoulder in understanding.

"While I'm glad for your support, your approval really has no bearing on whether I keep him or not." Minoru handed the emptied glass back to him.

"Hey, I'm not a pet you know. Stop talking like you got me from the pound." Kyou grit his teeth when he spoke and hunched up his shoulders in irritation. The action reminded Takeru of an angry stray cat.

"Ooh, feisty. Does he always get this worked up over nothing? I bet he's a total wild thing in the sack," Takeru said to Minoru, purposely ignoring Kyou. He watched as Minoru turned fire engine red with Kyou following suit a moment later when he caught on to Takeru's meaning.

"Hey, you're the pervert friend Minoru told me about. The one who would screw anything with two legs and breathing." Kyou backed up towards the opposite wall and gave him an uncertain look. Takeru was pleased to know his manly awesomeness had been spoken about, but wished Minoru had warned him about it. He hated having to disappoint people with too high expectations.

"Sorry kid, I know I'm hot but it ain't happening. There are two reasons you don't have to worry. The first being you belong to Minoru."

"Oh, what about that thing with Reiko?" Minoru interrupted.

"That was different. I didn't know until after," Takeru told him before returning his attention to Kyou. "And second, you don't have the right amount of holes. I'm more then happy to leave the guys all to Minoru. Don't get me wrong though, if you were a girl I'd definitely see you in my fantasies. Hanabi was one hot little number." As soon as he finished speaking Minoru shot up from his seat and pushed forward to stand between Takeru and Kyou.

"No, Kyou don't hit him with the toilet bowl brush. If you must attack him, use the plunger. It's dirtier and it'll hurt more," Minoru said, reaching for the item in question.

Takeru decided then that a hasty retreat from the small room may be in order.

"Leave your clothes outside the door. I was going to get something from the convenience store, I'll take them to the laundry room on my way out," Takeru called as he ducked for cover into the next room.

X

Night was settling in and brought a cold chill to the air. Reiko Tachibana debated with herself on the merits of going back home or staying out. No, home was out of the question, that would be like admitting defeat and she wouldn't do that. She would stand her ground on this. Daddy just didn't understand how important such a thing was. She refused to go home until he saw things her way.

Either she got that new designer gown for her recital or she wasn't going. There was no way in hell she was going to be seen wearing the same nasty old dress she wore for the last one. That frock was so yesterday.

"Stupid Daddy! He knows everyone has already seen that one! So what if it's five million yen, I need a new one!" She started to kick at a post box in frustration causing the few other people on the street to stare at her. One young man even crossed the street just to avoid her. Noticing this she stopped her abuse of government property and straightened herself out. She would not blush or hide her head. Daddy always said to never show shame to her public, it was undignified.

Not like any of these common losers would recognize a proper lady like herself anyway. She resumed kicking the postbox with renewed vigor. Stupid commoners, stupid box, stupid stupid Daddy. This was worse then that fiancÃ© fiasco. As if she would ever want to marry that dweeb. What a joke. Kuramae was a boring, puny little wimp. He would be fine to have around on the side but there was no way he would her first. To make matters worse the one guy she had found halfway worthy of her attention had wimped out on taking her virginity when he found out why she was at the hotel. How was she supposed to know he was her new fiancÃ©'s best friend?

"I hate men. They are so stupid!" Reiko shouted the last word a little louder then she had meant to and once again all the insignificant peons where looking at her. She gave the post box one final kick, denting the side in. She felt a presence behind her just before a male voice spoke to her.

"Hey now, princess. No need to take it out on an innocent post box. We aren't all bad. Why don't you sit with Takeru and tell him all your problems. Maybe we can work them out together."

Great, that was all she needed to deal with now. Some oily little playboy who thought he was hot shit. Reiko turned to tell him to bug off when she saw his face.

"You!" She screamed and jumped back, pointing at him in offense.

"Oh, it's just you. Man, here I thought I might get lucky tonight as well. Whatever are you doing out here, Riko?"

"Reiko. Tachibana-sama to you."

"Whatever. Isn't it past your bedtime, Princess? Or did you get lonely in your bed and sneak out to find some lovin'? I'd be more then up for another go at you." Takeru leaned in close and gave her a wink. She pushed him away in revulsion .

"I thought you didn't sleep with girls that 'belonged' to your friends. I wonder what Kuramae-san would have to say about your offer," Reiko said. She smirked in victory. By his own rules the bastard would have to back off now. If there was one good thing about this arranged marriage thing, it was a great excuse to get rid of unwanted attention.

Takeru grinned at her and said, "Oh, 'Ru's busy tonight with a hot little number of his own choosing. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I take his spare."

"Spare? I am no one's spare! Do you understand me you scum sucking bastard. Kuramae may not be worthy of me, but he's definitely too whipped to go against his father's wishes and find someone else. He's probably at home sniffing paint right now, brooding about how useless life is or whatever it is artist types do."

She turned away and watched Takeru's reflection in the store window as he fumed in open-mouthed fury. Reiko primped herself as she waited for him to collect himself enough to speak.

"You can say what you like about me, but no one, and I mean no one, talks about Minoru that way in my presence. And as far as worth goes, you stuck up hussy, you're not fit to be in the same room as him. Kyou is a far better match for him then you, and I only just met the kid tonight. So suck on that, Princess."

Reiko felt her blood boil. A name, the filth had given her an actual name. That could only mean he was telling at least part of the truth. There was no way. There was no possible way that the spineless wonder could ever even think about finding himself someone else. He was her fiancÃ©, he should be pining away for her in his room. He should be praising the gods he had been lucky enough to be hers.

She left Takeru talking to himself as she ran off in the direction of his apartment. A silly little two bedroom hovel she had been to on more then one occasion before while hiding from her father. She turned the corner so fast she nearly collided with a phone pole. There it was, that cramped little shack. She flew past a young man on his way out and skidded to a halt in the lobby.

Taking time to fix her disheveled appearance and calm down gave her time to think a bit more rationally. The pig of a man Kuramae-san called a friend may have been lying just so he could have his way with her. It wouldn't have been surprising, she was the best catch in this prefecture. How could any man resist her allure for long, honor code or no honor code?

Since she was already here, Reiko figured she may as well go up and investigate Takeru's claim herself. Even if it was true and Kuramae-san had another girl with him, one look at her and he'd dump the tramp out the window. What kind of a name was Kyou anyway, fitting for commoner tomboys or Yankees. And if it was all a lie, then she could at least hide out with her future lapboy until her daddy saw reason. The old man would be happy she had come to Kuramae too. He was never that angry with her when she hide here, that was her main reason for choosing this area in the first place.

She slipped onto the elevator and hit the appropriate button. They only lived on the second floor so she could have just used the stairs, but that would have been so undignified. As she came up to the door, she prepared herself to look more spontaneous than she already did. She couldn't have the future hubby thinking she was trying to catch him with someone else. It would do no good if he thought she was an untrusting nag. That and it might set the bar for future liaisons she may want to have.

Reiko raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard a strange noise. A distinct thud and hushed voices reached her ears. There was someone in there with him and that thud could only be the sound of a body backing into a wall, the voices a seductive cajoling for further play. A dirty make out session. Rage flooded her system and with more force then she liked to think she had, Reiko ripped opened the door, splittering the wood from the frame.

Kuramae's head whipped around to stare in shock at the door. "What the hell?" He shouted, breathing hard. He was standing next to the wall by one of the bedroom doors, a person she couldn't quite see was trapped between the wall and his body. Kuramae's hands were flat against the wall on either side of his lovers head. It was obvious she had been right on the mark about what was going on.

"Minoru Kuramae, I don't believe this. Just what do you think you are doing?" She shouted at him, pointing in accusation.

Kuramae hung his head in relief. "Oh, it's just you Reiko-san. I thought I asked you to call before coming over." He raised his head once more and regarded her with a detached gaze. Now that pissed her off. He should be begging her forgiveness right now. Before she could lay into him, the person he had been ravaging against the wall spoke.

"Minoru, who's the girl," A decidedly male voice asked. Kuramae stepped away from his current station and Reiko got a clear view. A boy about her aged, wearing nothing more then a towel, moved away from the wall. Reiko couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening. Her husband to be was making out with a half naked boy.

"It's no one important. Just the girl my father wants me to marry as part of a merger with another company. Neither of us as any intention of going through with it, so I didn't think it was worth mentioning," Minoru said to the boy as he slipped an arm around his waist. Then to Reiko, "Does your father know you're here?"

Reiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she had just walked in on the cheating freak and that's all he had to say to her? Does your father know you're here? That wasn't the issue.

"What's going on in here? Who the hell is that?" She jabbed her finger in the boy's direction and waited for Kuramae to tell her it was all a joke. Takeru had called him to tell him she was on her way and he had set the whole thing up to shock her.

"Yeah, I kinda want to know what the fuck is going on too," the boy scowled at her. Kuramae suddenly looked like a deer caught in head lights as he directed his attention to his new companion. Kuramae backed away, hands in the air in surrender. The move dislodged the towel that was barely hanging on the boy's waist, causing it to fall. The boy turned red and dove down to grab the towel and cover himself again, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Having gotten an eye full of male anatomy, Reiko shrieked and turned red herself.

"You stay out of this, you harlot! Explain yourself, Minoru." She said as she gestured wildly, closing her eyes tight in an effort to forget what she had seen.

"Hey, don't you call him that. You have no right to barge in here and insult my boyfriend." Kuramae's defense of his lover made her blink rapidly and go slacked mouthed.

"No right? I have every right. You're my fiancÃ©, remember," she screamed. She didn't care if he had a girlfriend, he didn't belong to her just yet. But this was wrong.

"What do you care? You hate the whole idea. I'm surprised you haven't run off with some brain dead poster boy yet. Look, Reiko-san, I've told you before I don't mind you staying here when you're in trouble, but don't interfere with my life and don't insult the people I care about." Kuramae turned his attention back to the boy he had been molesting and spoke softly to him so she couldn't hear what was said. He was ignoring her in favor of someone else. He dare turn his back to her for some male whore.

"Don't you turn away from me and don't play at being innocent," she said, rage seeping from every pore.

"What now?" Kuramae gave her a long suffering look and took a couple of steps closer to her.

"How can you act like nothing is wrong with this? Do you have any idea how wrong this is? You're sick." She punctuated her words by stomping her foot.

"Reiko, what's your problem. The last time you dropped by unannounced you said you didn't care if I went out with someone else because you had gotten a boyfriend. You made it crystal clear that you preferred him to me."

"I don't care if you're with another girl before the wedding, but this is too much. It's wrong. You're wrong and sick. If you want this arrangement to go through then I never want you to go anywhere near this disgusting little freak again!"

The backhand came out of no where and even though there was barely any force behind it she was knocked to the ground in surprise. She stared up at Kuramae in wonder as the sting from the attack began to register in her shocked mind. No one had ever taken their hand to her in such a way before. Not her parents, her teachers, or her nanny. Tears welled up in her eyes as she got up and ran out of the apartment, knocking over a winded Takeru who had just returned.

X

Takeru looked around the room in confusion, his breath still ragged in his lungs from the mad dash home. It had taken him a good five minutes to realize that letting Reiko run off like that had not been a good idea. She would go straight to the apartment where Minoru and his boy were, alone. He knew what he did when he was alone with someone he was attracted to. In a rush he had dropped his groceries in the middle of the store and ran back as fast as he could, but apparently he was too late.

Reiko blew past him, tears streaming down her face which was sporting a bright red mark on one side. In the apartment it looked like she had interrupted something frisky and things hadn't gone well. Minoru was trying to talk to Kyou, who seemed to be having trouble deciding if he was distressed or just pissed off. Minoru was trying to get him to listen to him while grasping tightly to Kyou's arms. Kyou was half heartedly trying to escape the hold. It was clear that Minoru had no intention of going after the girl and Takeru wondered what she had said to cause the scene just now. He had heard the screaming, but hadn't been able to understand any of it.

"Minoru, what happened here? Are you just going to leave her?" He asked.

"Yes. I never want to see her again. Tachibana is not allowed in this apartment anymore, got it," Minoru said. His tone was full of ice and daggers. That was not like the Minoru Takeru had known for most of his life. Then again, he had never known Minoru to raise his hand to anyone before either, but Reiko had definitely been slapped around. She must have done something major to get this reaction.

"She's just a spoiled kid who doesn't know any better." Takeru tried to defend her. "Someone should go after her."

Instead of answering him, Minoru took Kyou by the shoulder and started to lead him away with the promise of fresh clothes. They disappeared into Minoru's bedroom without another word. Takeru was torn between staying and talking to his friend and going after the girl. His inner nature took over after a brief struggle and he headed off in the direction Reiko had run to. Minoru would be fine, he had his Kyou. Reiko didn't have anyone.

After a brief search of the premises, he found her huddled between two vending machines in the lobby. He made sure his footsteps where loud enough to be heard down the hall as he approached her. It would do no good to startle her. He knelt in front of her, waiting a good ten seconds for her to acknowledge him before reaching out to pat her head.

She pushed his hand away in anger. Never looking up from where her head was hiding in her knees she said, "You knew all along. You aren't worried that he will try something with you?"

"Nope."

"It's disgusting. How can you stand living with him," she said, still not bothering to look up at him.

"Well, no one's perfect." He smiled, hoping she could hear it in his words even if she couldn't see it.

"Are you one of them too? Is that the real reason you go out with so many girls, to hide the fact that you're a faggot?"

"Nope. A hundred percent straight and there's no need to be vulgar."

She lifted her head a little, just enough for him to make out her reddened eyes. "It isn't right," she said.

"Who's to say what is and isn't right when it comes to love? I've never seen Minoru so angry before. He's forbidden me from letting you back in. I hope it was worth it." He ran his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Is he really that mad at me? Is that boy really that important to him?" She finally raised her head fully and Takeru was able to see just how upset she was. Tears ran down her cheeks, smearing her makeup into blackened streaks and making her eyes swell. She looked like shit, but the reddened area on her cheek was already starting to fade.

"Yeah, I think he is. Minoru is crazy about him. I like him too, he's a good kid. He'll keep Minoru on his toes, which is good for him."

"I could keep him on his toes too." Reiko hiccupped and rubbed at her runny nose. Takeru handed her his handkerchief and winced as she blew her nose into it with enough force to knock him back. She wiped her face with a clean section and offered it back, still sniffling.

"Keep it. So, is that the real problem, that he chose someone other then you? I thought you didn't want to marry him."

"I don't, but he's supposed to be mine." She blew her nose again as more tears tracked down her face. "I would have understood if it was another girl. How could he find a boy more attractive then me? Boys aren't supposed to be more attracted to other boys then they are to girls. And I'm the best there is, no other girl could possibly compare to me."

Takeru made a face. "Is that all this is about? You're more spoiled then I thought."

"Huh?" Tears were still coursing down her face as she stared at him in bewilderment. He figured she had been expecting more sympathy then he was going to give.

"Congratulations. I do believe you are more self-centered then I am. That is a rather magnificent feat."

"No, I'm not." She was getting flustered. It brought a pink flush to her washed out face that made her look more alive then she had a minute ago. If it wasn't for the running mascara she would have looked marvelous.

"God pity the poor child who knows not her own heart. She is too much in love with herself to love another," Takeru said melodramatically to the ceiling, then to Reiko, "Don't worry Tachibana-san, I'm sure there is someone out there who won't mind coming in second in your heart. If for no other reason then you have nice tits." Takeru stood up and reached out his hand to help her up.

She accepted his assistance then wiped at her face one more time. "They are nice, aren't they?"

"More then you could ever know. Anyway, you should head back home now. Your father is probably ready to send out the search teams to look for you. By the way, what are you doing all the way out here? We're on the other side of town from your house, there's no way you came out this way just to stomp around down town and attack post boxes."

"I'm supposed to do a recital this weekend and needed a new dress. But Daddy doesn't want to pay for it." She hunched up her shoulders and a wild light came into her eyes as she remembered what had her upset in the first place.

"What a crummy night. First Daddy won't buy my dress and then I lose my lousy fiancÃ©, and worst of all, to a guy. This really sucks." With a shout of rage she whipped around and started to viciously kick the vending machine. The lights began to flicker and with a shudder the machine shot out two sodas.

Takeru picked them up and held one out to Reiko. "Ah, look. The night isn't all that bad. Free soda."

He winched as she ripped the can he hadn't been offering out of his hand, popped the top and guzzled it down. She finished her drink, tossed the can behind her, and nodded to herself in a decisive manner.

"I'm going home," she said. "I may have lost a fiancÃ©, but I will get that dress."

'Wow, is the dress really more important to her then Minoru?' Takeru wondered as he picked up the empty can and deposited it in the recycle bin next to the vending machines.

"Ikeda. This whole thing right now, thanks." Reiko actually sounded bashful and she had used his name. She usually just called him 'The Perv'. In her usual arrogant tone she added. "Now that that's said, it never happened. You didn't find me because I went home. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a salute and waited until she left the lobby before heading upstairs.

The door was still slightly ajar from when Reiko had busted it open. Takeru peeked in to make sure he wasn't interrupting a possible continuation of his roommates previous activities. He was both relieved and disappointed to discover the main hall empty. The two boys were ensconced on the couch. Minoru had lent Kyou a pair of pants and a button up shirt that hung to big on his frame. Takeru shook his head as he realized the shirt was actually one of his. They were talking in quite voices to each other and Takeru was almost afraid to disrupt them. It seemed serious.

"That's still a load of bullshit." Minoru was saying.

"That's the way it is." Kyou said.

"I don't care, it's still a load of bullshit. Just so you know, I have no intention of giving you up to anyone. Not even to a god. Especially not over something so stupid as a fairy tale. You do know you're not even Chinese, so it shouldn't count."

"That's not the only reason for it," Kyou whispered.

"Then why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Takeru cleared his throat to announce his return. This was a private conversation. It was best if he gave them the opportunity to stop it or let him in on it. They chose to stop it.

"Looks like Rena went home," Takeru said. He walked in as nonchalant as he could manage.

"Reiko," Minoru scolded him. Takeru ignored it and turned his attention to Kyou.

"Your clothes should be done in the dryer in another half an hour. I checked on them on my way back up. It's getting late, are you going to stay the night, Kazuki?"

"Kyou. No, I need to head home. Next week is the class trip, I shouldn't skip school to many days in case they say something important about it."

"Ah, the class trip. Lots of fun to be had during those. Sneaking out passed curfew, stealing the teachers booze, peaking on the girls in the next room, and best of all, the natives don't expect a relationship out of one night with a visiting school student. So, where are you headed to, Hokkaido? China? America?"

"Kyoto, same place as my junior high class trip. It was boring then and I doubt it will be any better now," Kyou said. Boy, that kid sure could suck the good mood out of the atmosphere. Minoru smirked at him and sat back to see what he would say to that.

"It couldn't have been all that bad. Kyoto is a beautiful city, lots of history, and romanticism. Surely you and your friends at least tried to sneak out after hours for a late night on the town."

"I didn't have friends."

"Not even a girlfriend?"

"All boys school."

Takeru looked at Minoru and then back to Kyou and shrugged, "Not even a boyfriend?"

"I told you, I was not well liked."

Minoru's eye began to twitch. "Stop fishing for corruption. Why do you always hope everyone you meet is secretly a depraved sex fiend?"

"So I can relate to them better. It's lonely being the only one of my kind." Takeru smiled cheekily. Minoru shook his head, giving up on him.

"Is he always like this?" Kyou asked.

"More or less." Both Minoru and Takeru said in unison.

"You know, this feels familiar somehow. You don't know a man named Shigure by chance do you?"

"Nope. Moving along, I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat."

"But what about Reiko? Someone should go look for her. Who knows what sort of trouble she is getting into," Minoru said. Takeru took a moment to consider telling the truth, then decided not to.

"I bet she's on her way back home to cry in daddy dearest arms. We can keep an eye out for her while we're out then call her place later. It'll be fine." Takeru pulled Kyou up from the couch and started to usher him and Minoru out the door.

"My clothes are still in the dryer," Kyou protested.

"It's fine, it's fine. We'll come back for them before sending you home. There's some place special that I've been wanting to take Minoru and since this is you're first visit here I think tonight would be the perfect night to go there. There is supposed to be some sort of big event tonight too. It'll be lots of fun, I know the both of you will love it at least."

X

"What the hell is up with that face he's making," Uotani said. She pointed at Kyou, nearly poking him in the eye. He didn't even flinch, just continued to stare off into nothing as he sat unmoving at his desk. Tohru sighed deeply in concern. The rest of their classmates had gathered around them to watch, whispering to them selves as they made guesses about what was going on. Sure, Kyou could be a little out there at times, but never like this. His eyes were open so wide Tohru feared they would fall out, but the rest of his face was blank.

"I don't know. He was gone all day yesterday, but was there this morning with that horrible expression. It's like he saw something so terrifying that he shut down. He hasn't spoken a word, even when someone asks him something."

"He is in a state of severe shock. I'm most curious as to what could have caused this reaction." Hanajima leaned in close and stared directing into his eyes. He blinked, but otherwise had no response. "His body appears to be on some form of autopilot. The lights are on, but no one is home."

"Is it safe for him to be here like this? What if he walks out a window or something?" Uotani asked, waving her hand in front of Kyou's face. Still no reaction, but he had walked into the classroom on his own, so he wasn't completely out of it.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. It would appear that Kyou-kun is still aware of his surrounding and incredibly agile when in this state. This morning Sohma-kun tried to confront him about skipping school, but Kyou-kun managed to dodge every attack like it was nothing."

"His body was responding to the aggressive aura behind the attacks, nothing more." Hanajima told her. That may be, but it had still been impressive. Tohru wondered what would happen to those two now if Kyou remembered it.

"Hmm, I wonder." Hanajima said to no one in particular. She reached out and gently poked Kyou dead center in the forehead. Everyone stopped talking and leaned in closer, waiting for something to happen. Still no response.

"Man, this is getting boring. I'm going back to my desk before the teacher gets here," a boy in the crowd said.

"Yeah we should all get ready for class," another student said. They all slowly began to disperse.

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to make a run for the vending machine, you want anything," a girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, a milk tea," the friend responded.

Kyou gave a violent twitch and began muttering. The crowd regrouped instantly and strained to listen.

"He said we were going out for tea. This isn't a teahouse. No, please put your clothes back on. I don't want to see it, I don't want to see it. All the men, there's too many. Mama." Slowly his voice rose in pitch and his expression turned more terrified until finally his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out on his desk, leaving everyone even more bewildered then before and slightly terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Commentary: Just in case it wasn't completely clear, Kyou told Minoru the main details about the curse and cat's fate, but left out the part about turning into a giant zombie creature. And Takeru took them to The Tea Room mentioned in the last chapter, it was drag queen night on the stage. Things got a little out of hand. Poor Kyou. Anyway, Reiko was introduced, as promised and hinted at. I like this version of her much more then the Kagura rip off she started out as.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

He was looking over the current sales projection for the rest of the year with something akin to irritation. One of his competitors, a smaller business run by a prominent family in the area, was gaining. No doubt partly in thanks to the new mascot character they were pimping out on their logo. There were apparently collectable figures for the character being used that had gained a bit of popularity with the collectors.

As he looked at an image showing two different versions of it, he felt as though it looked familiar. He was almost positive he had seen the beckoning catgirl somewhere before. The alternate form was a bunnygirl, in honor of the current zodiac year. There was just something about the design, he should know it from somewhere. The intercom beeped, letting him know his secretary was about to page him and distracting him from his thoughts on the image.

"Sir, there is a call for you on line two. It's Tachibana-san. He seems distressed, should I put him though or schedule a meeting at a more private venue."

"No, put him through. If this is about the merger I need to know immediately."

After a curt affirmative, his secretary forwarded the call to his direct line. He picked up before the light on the phone had a chance to blink.

"Ah Tachibana-san, I am to understand you are displeased with something." He listened to the response and was somewhat surprised when the man finished speaking. "I see. I was not informed of such things. I will look into the matter as soon as possible. You have my guarantee that this incident will be handled. I thank you for bringing it to my attention." With that he hung up. Carefully considering his options, he contacted his secretary and had her call the house to let them know he would be a bit early today. He was not about to let this slide.

X

Tohru hummed to herself as she prepared her bag. A small souvenir from her trip and the cookbook she had found. She couldn't wait to try out those recipes with her student. She giggled, giddy at the thought of going to visit Shiroyama-san again. She was really enjoying seeing him, even if all they did was practice cooking. He was getting a lot better at it. The cookbook was his reward for all his hard work. The souvenir was just a gift. She felt herself blush a little as she imagined giving it to him.

He would be surprised as he took it in his hands, their fingers just brushing. He would tell her how happy he is that she thought of him and would proclaim that it was just what he liked before asking how she knew him so well. Her cheeks would turn pink from the attention and she would stumble demurely over her own words as she told him she just knew. He would tell her it must be fate that they met. No one else knows him so well, he'd say. Then he'd raise her chin ever so slightly as he leaned down toâ€¦

The doorbell rang disrupting her fantasy right before the best part. Tohru shook off the fantasy and sighed as she headed towards the door. That wasn't going to happen. Shiroyama-san wasn't going to proclaim his undying love for her over a box of pyoko's and a cookbook but she could still dream. Or not, now she had to answer the door. She wondered if Sohma-kun or Shigure-san had forgotten their key. Both had left early this morning, Sohma-kun for a meeting of the student council and Shigure-san for an undisclosed reason.

She was just about to enter the hallway when a blur shot past her; going so fast that it caused her hair to blow in front of her face. The blur was followed by the sound of the door slamming open and a dull crash.

So Kyou-kun was home after all. The person at the door must have been Kuramae-san. Tohru hummed to herself as she made her way towards the door, just to make sure no one was injured during the tackle. She had known that Kyou had liked that place Kuramae-san had told them about but hadn't been expecting him to show his appreciation so enthusiastically. Apparently, neither had Kuramae-san.

"Are you both okay?" She asked as she came into view of the tangle of limbs in the entryway. "Kyou-kun do you need any, oh, I guess not." She finished in a hushed giggle. Despite the fact that they were both still on the ground were they had landed it was clear they were fine and didn't want to be interrupted. Tohru smiled as she quietly backed away. She would have to go out the back. It didn't look like they would be finished anytime soon. She glanced over her shoulder to confirm that.

Then again she didn't really have to leave just yet. She didn't usually get to Shiroyama-san's place until later, so she could stick around a little longer. Maybe have a snack before she left, that way she wouldn't be tempted to munch on the ingredients they needed for the lesson. With one last considering look at the boys she made up her mind. Lunch and a show, who in their right mind could pass that up?

X

It was a good thing Kyou had been sitting on the floor when Minoru had told him he was right outside his front door. Kyou had been weight training while talking on the phone and had instantly dropped both items to the floor when he heard the bell ring. The trip to Kyoto had been just as boring as the first time. That is, until he and Tohru had found the small temple Minoru had suggested they visit. He hadn't actually told Kyou what kind of temple it was, just that he might find it helpful and he would probably like it.

Minoru had been right. Now they were all back home and he still had the whole weekend to thank him. He had agonized over how to go about doing so, but when Minoru turned up at the front door Kyou simply let instinct take over. That was how they had ended up swapping spit on the floor of the entryway. No one else was home so who cared. The unrestrained affection was returned whole heartedly by its recipient.

Hands explored the skin beneath his clothes unabashedly before eventually settling on groping his ass. Kyou wasn't really paying attention to what he was letting his own hands do, but whatever they had occupied themselves with Minoru seemed to like. The boy moaned pleasantly into his mouth, one of his hands coming up to grip tightly at Kyou's shirt. It began to drift down again, this time he felt Minoru's fingers graze the skin below the waist band of his pants. An electric tingle went up his spine at the sensation and he pressed a little closer to Minoru.

Crunch, munch munch, sip.

Both boys froze up. All movement ceased and shock replaced the warm glow he had been happily losing himself in. They turned their heads toward the direction of the noise and stared in disbelief. Tohru swallowed her sip of tea and took another bite of her cookie before noticing that she had their attention.

"Oh, don't mind me. Feel free to continue on as you were, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She nibbled on her cookie and watched them, patiently waiting to see if they took her offer or not. Kyou felt his face begin to burn as he climbed off Minoru. He scooted over on his knees and was almost glad that fear of being seen had not only killed the mood but any and all excitement his body had been feeling. She might as well have dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"I didn't realize you were still here. Everyone else went out and you said you had somewhere to be today," Kyou said. "Um, how long have you been there?"

"About the time Kuramae-san started to play grabsies. If you're not going to continue would you like me to make you a snack before I leave? Or will you be heading out as well?" She never stopped smiling dreamily at them. Kyou found it highly unnerving.

"No, don't put yourself through the trouble on my account," Minoru said. He laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair to occupy his hands.

"Oh, are you sure? It's no trouble at all." Tohru took another sip of her tea. Kyou and Minoru nodded, neither one able to look her straight on.

"Well alright then. If you're sure." She stood up and gathered her small tray before making her way inside. Kyou let out a whimper of embarrassment and sighed. Would he ever be able to look her in the eye again after this? Probably not. Kyou's stomach churned at the thought of what had just happened. It was going to be strange trying to pretend that his best friend hadn't just been watching him make out with his boyfriend. Minoru chose that moment to speak.

"I take it you missed me."

"Hmm," Kyou hummed in agreement.

"So I guess you liked the temple after all. I was a little worried you might take it the wrong way, but thought that you might appreciate some positive feline folklore."

"No, I liked it. How did you find that place anyway? It doesn't really stand out much from the other temples." Kyou stood and help Minoru up. The two of them headed into the house as Minoru explained.

"My high school art club's supervisor told me about it. It's mostly a place for aspiring artists to go to. You did notice that a couple of the legends there were about cats helping or inspiring artists who later became quite famous. Supposedly if you leave an extra offering of cream at one of guardian statues a cat will visit you to bring you good fortune from the gods. I tried it when I went there but no cats ever showed up. I feel silly about it now, I left quite a big offering at the time."

"You mean you actually believed it. It's probably just a scam to get the visitors to feed the strays so the priests don't have to." Kyou scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be so pessimistic. It was worth a try," Minoru said. He stopped walking and gave Kyou a considering look. Eyeing him in deep thought. "Then again. It was a big offering. Maybe it was so big that just any cat wouldn't do and it took four years to find that right one for me. Yeah, that's it, and when the gods found the one that was special enough for my offering they had to figure out a way to get its host and me together. I wonder if that person was meant to be part of my good fortune."

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Kyou asked. He wasn't sure what to make of Minoru's stare. It was starting to creep him out a little.

"Why you of course. You must be the gods' answer to my prayers and generous offering."

"I think you think too highly of yourself. And of me." Kyou sat down at the table with a huff and turned away from Minoru.

"No, I mean it. After I met you so many good things started to happen to me. I made it past the preliminary round of the art contest." Minoru started as he sat across from Kyou.

"You lost that in the end." Kyou reminded him.

"I got invited to dinner with influential people," Minoru countered.

"That dinner was a disaster. I got us in trouble for fighting with Yuki's mother."

"I still got to design a mascot figure for one of your families companies."

"But did you get paid for it?" Kyou asked, then shot Minoru a glare. "Wait, what mascot? This is the first I've heard of it and I still fail to see what's so good about it."

Miinoru ignored him and said, "My mother got better. It wasn't looking promising, then I meet you and suddenly a donor is found. Do you know how long the waiting list is for organs? And she has a rare blood type so it's even harder to find a match. Even more, she made a complete recovery with no problems."

"Circumstance, pure and simple. None of those things have anything to do with me," Kyou said. This was all starting to irritate him.

"No. Things were looking grim, then you happened to me and things started to get better almost immediately. Little by little, one by one, my prayers were coming true."

"What do you want?" Kyou asked. This all was going somewhere and Kyou was certain he wasn't going to like it. Minoru squirmed a bit and looked away.

"Who says I want something other then you. Can't a guy give his lover a few compliments." He smile charmingly. Kyou glared at him. Minoru sagged in defeat.

"My dad found out that I called off the arrangement he made with Tachibana for someone else. He wants to meet you, but he thinks you're Hanabi, which you are. I mean he doesn't know about you being a boy. I'm sorry, I never even told him I was seeing someone. He called while you were on the trip and demanded that I invite you over for dinner to properly introduce you. He doesn't approve of anything I do that is even remotely outside of his plans for me, so I know he'll flip his lid if I tell him the truth."

Kyou waited patiently for Minoru to add on the rest. He could feel it coming, the thing he had been dreading to hear. Minoru slipped around the table and assumed the proper begging stance.

"Will you please go as Hanabi? This is the last time I'll ask this of you, I swear. Please." Minoru begged, bowing low. "I just need to appease my father a little while longer. As soon as I've finished college and find a decent job I can get away from him, but I can't afford to upset him right now. I'm sorry I'm so weak."

Kyou felt his left eye twitch. He knew it, Minoru wanted him to cross-dress and go parading around in front important people again. It was awful the first time with his own family, but to do that in front of Minoru's parents. That was just asking too much. Minoru flinched at the sound of the low growl.

"No way!" Kyou all but spat the words.

"Please. My father is not someone I can stand up to. I never could, believe me, I've tried. If that man wants something he gets it."

"Remember what happened the last time?" Kyou sneered as he spoke. They had just talked about it, how could Minoru think he would be willing to go through that again.

"It'll be different. Only my immediate family will be there. Mother and Sister already know the truth and will help us," Minoru pleaded, desperate hope shining in his eyes when he lifted his head to see Kyou's reaction. Kyou frowned. He was going to regret this.

"No more dresses after this?" He asked, knowing full well that Minoru would recognize the question as him giving in.

"No more dresses," Minoru confirmed hanging his head in reluctant agreement.

"Not even for art projects?"

Minoru actually began to sweat at that, but gave a tense nod.

"When is it supposed to be?" Kyou heaved a sigh of exasperation. He knew this was not going to end well.

"Tonight."

"Tonight! Are you nuts?"

"He asked when you would be back and when I told him, he said that would be the night. I tried to get him to wait until tomorrow, but Father doesn't take no for an answer. Mother and Mine Nee-chan are already waiting to help with the preparations. We should probably figure out what you're going to wear now. If we wait much longer we won't have time to get everything worked out." Minoru stood and pulled Kyou up after him. "Were do you keep all those clothes you wear for modeling?" He asked as an afterthought. Kyou shook his head and pulled himself free from Minoru's grasp.

"About that. I kind of gave them all to your sister. I told her she could keep them. Well, except for two of them I asked her to hem up so I could give them to Tohru the next time an important date comes around that I'll most likely forget about. That way that damn rat can't completely show me up."

"So you don't have them anymore. Mine has probably already made all the adjustments. Damn. Oh well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind us borrowing another one like the last time," Minoru said, waving the matter away. He was probably right. Even though he had gotten a stain on the first one, she had let them borrow another one. Kyou guessed that her desire to dress people up like dolls outweighed any worries she had about the clothes.

Kyou found Mine to be a very strange person. He was glad he had never met her boss, the man would have to be just as eccentric to keep someone like her employed and Minoru had said they were in a relationship. He shuddered at the thought of what her children would be like.

"Are you alright?" Minoru asked as they left the house. "If you're cold, you should bring a jacket."

"No, it's not that. I'm fine," Kyou said. Then he remembered: Minoru had said his mother would be there to help get them ready as well. What was she like to have birthed such children as Mine and Minoru. He tugged on Minoru's arm to get his attention as they headed down the road to the main street.

"What's your mom like? You said she already knows. She doesn't have a problem with it?"

"I think she would have preferred I was in a more conventional relationship, but she doesn't look down on this one. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll like you."

Famous last words, Kyou thought.

X

The heavy silence hung thick in the air as mother met lover for the first time. Chizuru watched the boy closely trying to figure out what kind of person he was. Minoru was positively enamored with him and Mine seemed fond of him as well. Her daughter had happily told her as much as she knew of the story while they waited. Chizuru planned to have Minoru tell her the rest, after the night was over of course. Right now she had a first impression to make.

After a stiff introduction they stood there, facing each other but neither saying any more. For his part Kyou looked like he was forcing himself to not hide behind Minoru. Chizuru could see their hands turning white from the force of the boy's grip, Minoru was sweating bullets and Mine was standing by patiently, waiting for her mother's pronouncement. Chizuru frowned as she glanced briefly from one child to the next. The boy before her shrunk back slightly and shifted more towards her son. Her glare hardened as she wiped around.

"Mine. Minoru. I'm disappointed in you both." Her tone was harsh and all three wilted. She grabbed her daughter by the ear and dragged her closer. "Why haven't you offered our guest a seat? And there is no tea ready. I thought I taught you both proper manners, but I guess I failed as a mother after all. What rude children I have; leaving both their mother and their guest to stand as they slowly dehydrate."

Minoru began to scramble to locate two chairs and Mine disappeared through a side door. As soon as her son had procured a chair and stool she gesture for Kyou to sit, taking the chair for herself and shooing Minoru away with instructions to bring crackers with the tea.

As soon as they were alone she turned to Kyou and said, "I won't pretend to be completely okay with all of this, but I won't speak against it either. Whether Minoru chooses to follow his father's wishes or make his own path is up to him. Do you understand?"

"I had a feeling that that was how this would go," Kyou said. He hung his head and wished he had some where to put his hands besides his lap. He wanted to fidget, but didn't want to show how nervous he was in front of this woman. He could sit on them but that was too obvious. He settled for linking his fingers together and squeezing.

"Well, this is rather inappropriate behavior, especially for children of Minoru's upbringing. Why either of you are doing this is just beyond me. It's completely shameful."

"Shameful? Minoru said you were okay with it."

"Most certainly not. Too think my own child would disgrace me in such a way. It's such a disappointment. I wonder where I went wrong with that boy that he would behave in such a manner. And to drag you into all of this, it's terrible of him."

"Hey, now hold on one minute! There is nothing wrong with Minoru. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He hasn't dragged me into anything." Kyou stood as he spoke, trying his hardest not to yell and alert Minoru to the conversation. Chizuru regarded him with surprise.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were one of those types. I suppose that changes a few things then. Funny, you don't really give off that impression."

"Well, maybe not entirely," Kyou said. He looked down as his face pinked. "I think it's just Minoru. I really like him, but I haven't ever really considered any others. I think I like both."

Chizuru watched him fidget uncomfortably as it occurred to her that perhaps they were having two different conversations. She cleared her throat to bring his attention back to her, but he didn't look her in eye before turning away again.

"I think we may have had a misunderstanding. I was talking about making you dress up like a girl to meet my husband. Minoru should really just be honest," Chizuru said. A tense silence fell over them.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I suppose that would be better," Kyou said as he plopped back onto the stool.

"There, there. It's alright. I should have been clearer. Honestly, it does put me at ease to see you so willing to defend my son's honor. You're a good boy." Chizuru smiled at him and reached over to pat the top of his head.

"Why does everyone Minoru introduces me to end up treating me like a pet?" Kyou's shoulders sagged in resignation, complete with pouting.

"Maybe it's the beaten puppy aura you give off," Chizuru said. Kyou's hackles rose and the pout turned into a growl.

"I'm not something so weak and pathetic as that," he said. "Why did you agree to help anyway?"

"No one said you were, just that you have a certain sadness about you. I wanted to meet you properly before this night started. You can't blame a mother for wanting to meet the people that are important to her children. That and having me here is a quick way of getting rid of this places owner. Mine loves him to pieces and he is a good man, if a little odd, but for some reason he is always quite nervous in my presence. He, and a guest of his, left soon after I arrived to discuss their business elsewhere. But if you would like I'm sure Mine could call him back, I'm sure he knows more about crossdressing then I ever could. He does dress rather effeminate on occasions."

"Oh mother, what are you saying," Mine interrupted. "Kyou-chan doesn't want too many people to know about this. He thinks it's embarrassing." She stage whispered the last bit. Kyou twitched at the nickname.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me that and it is embarrassing," he said. Mine smiled and Kyou turned away with a scowl. Chizuru accepted her tea and crackers with a nod, turning to watch the children interact. Minoru gave Kyou a quick peck on the cheek and told him to just ignore it.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Mine said as Kyou half heartedly swatted at Minoru.

"I suppose," Chizuru said. Minoru grabbed Kyou by the arm and started to lead him over to the rack of clothes that had been lined up in wait for him. She watched them closely, her eyes coming to rest on their clasped hands. Their fingers had just slipped together like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"It still bothers you a little bit, doesn't it." Mine poured herself some tea before opening a make up case. She pretended to root through it's contents while her tea cooled, all the time watching her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Heritage and tradition are important, but this world is changing and it's also important to accept that. If you do not, you will be left behind. I will not lose my children due to old fashioned thinking. Still, it will take more time to get used to it. Maybe even more time then I have in this life. Then again, who can say," Chizuru said. "Oh not that shade dear, it's too bright. You know how your father feels about women who wear flashy make up."

Mine looked down at the lipstick she had been about to put aside for use and cringed. She put it back and picked out one that was several shades lighter. Chizuru scooted her chair over to look through the case as well. As they sorted through all the powders and creams she could hear Minoru and his boyfriend playfully argue over the dresses.

A lull in the banter drew her attention and she looked over just in time to watch them steal a kiss. Watching them she thought that maybe it wasn't as hard to adjust to it as she figured it would be. Kyou did seem like a nice boy, if a little high strung. Maybe it would work out after all. With a content smile she turned back to her task. Her husband wouldn't be so easy to win over, but then again, who could really say.

X

Kyou stared open mouthed as the gate opened to reveal the Kuramae property. It was huge. He leaned over the back of the seat to get a better look through the windshield as the car pulled around to the front entrance. He sat back and nervously gulped air. The house was a western style mansion, complete with a circular driveway and a fountain in the front yard. He'd never been to a place this fancy before.

"You liar! You said you weren't that rich," Kyou said to Minoru.

"I'm not. This is my parent's house, it's all their money."

"Yeah, but you'll inherit it all some day. Right?"

"That is the plan, but you never know. I'd like to make it on my own instead of relying on my parents," Minoru said. The car pulled to a stop and Mamoru got out to open the doors for them. This was going to be a formal affair, proper procedure was to be followed for the rest of the evening. Chizuru-san had gone over all the finer points of what he was expected to do. He probably knew better etiquette then Yuki now. Too bad it was all ladies etiquette.

Kyou tried not to stare as a maid opened the door for them. She bowed and welcomed them in as 'Minoru-sama and guest'. The way her eyes scanned over him made Kyou wonder if she knew about the lie that was going on tonight. She smiled and winked at him erasing any doubts he had. Great, who else had been told, the prime minster? His irritation must have shown on his face because Minoru squeezed his hand to get his attention before asking if he was all right.

"Fine," he whispered. They were led into a large room that must have been designed for receiving guests. There was piano sitting in front of a large bay window and several plush chairs. Minoru gestured to a love seat. Kyou wondered if it was really okay to sit on it, it looked expensive.

"You can sit down you know. The couch won't eat you." To prove his point Minoru flopped down onto the couch and patted the space next to him. Kyou sat stiffly on the edge and tried not to take up too much space. Minoru let out an aggrieved grunt and pulled him all the way on and closed to him.

"I know it's nerve racking, but try to relax a little. You look like you might faint. I'm going to use your real family name because father will know the one I used with your family is a fake. He knows the Tachibana family well enough to know that there is no "Hanabi" there. Is that all right with you or would you prefer I picked a different one?"

"I don't care. The Sohma family is really big, even if you had used it that night they probably wouldn't have known better," Kyou said with a shrug. "Are you going to use the same excuse for why I'm not talking?"

"Yeah, I've already told Father that you wouldn't be able to talk much. I think between me, Mother and Onee-chan we can keep him distracted and if you have to say something just talk in a whisper. Tsugumi went to inform Father that we've arrived so he'll be here shortly. We'll have introductions, a small conversation, then head to the dinning room. Remember, let me pull the chair out for you and when dinner is put in front of you wait to start eating until Father has taken his first bite. He'll dock points for anything he considers bad manners."

Muffled foot steps were the only warning they got before the door to the room reopened and the maid from before entered. This time she was accompanied by an older man in a business suit. Minoru pulled him up off the couch and towards the man who immediately turned a stern gaze on them. Minoru bowed in greeting and Kyou followed suite though a bit late.

"Good evening, Father. I trust you have been well."

"As well as can be expected after discovering your deception. Is this your chosen?" The man shifted his gaze to Kyou briefly then back to Minoru. Kyou got the impression that the man was dismissing him. It pissed him off and he fought to hold back his temper before he did something regrettable.

"Yes Father. This is Hanabi Sohma. Hanabi, this is my father, Ryuuji Kuramae." Minoru began the introduction. Kyou bowed in greeting again and this time he received one in return, though it was stiff and precise and not at all pleasant in nature. Minoru's mother was standing in the doorway and Kyou could see her nod at him in approval. She came in next and even though they had already met, Minoru went through the introduction once more before they each took a seat.

"When is it exactly that the two of you met? I'm curious to know how long this has been going on," Ryuuji said. His words were clipped and Kyou got the impression that the man was not pleased with the situation even though his face was carefully neutral. Of course it could just be his imagination, necessity had made him suspicious of other people's feelings toward him.

"We met at the park this last spring during one of my visits." Minoru's response was to the point and Kyou wondered why he didn't say anything about the paintings. He usually brought them up, calling Kyou, or Hanabi if appropriate, his inspiration. He hadn't realized how much he liked hearing that until now when it went unsaid.

"I see. I won't turn this into an argument by asking why you hadn't bothered to inform me then," Ryuuji looked briefly to Kyou again and Kyou thought he saw the man glare at him. He shifted nervously and looked to Minoru for any indication as to what he should do. When that proved fruitless seeing as Minoru was giving all his attention to the carpet, he looked to Chizuru. She smiled reassuringly and shook her head. He wasn't to do anything, just stay by Minoru's side. A knock on the door alerted them to the maid's return.

"Excuse me, Sir. Miss Mine-sama has arrived. She asked that I inform you that she left her acquaintance at home as per your request. Shall I escort you to the dining room or would you prefer I bring her here first?

"If dinner is ready we'll go there, Tsugumi," Ryuuji stood as he spoke. Tsugumi nodded and held the door open as everyone existed. Kyou felt Minoru squeeze his hand before he whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

X

Ryuuji sat at the head of the table and quietly assessed their guest. He supposed it could be worse. Minoru could have brought home some low class twit with no manners. The child sat directly across from him, a seat Ryuuji had insisted on. An oppressive silence hung heavy in the air, occasionally broken by the sound of silverware on plates as everyone ate.

Across from him cautious eyes glanced at him before quickly returning to gaze at the food in front of them. He watched as food was slowly chewed and another bite was carefully taken. What horror stories had his son filled this person's head with? No doubt Minoru had preached about what a terrible dictator he was. Ryuuji's children had always been of their own minds and while he thought that an admirable trait under the right conditions he also knew that his son didn't have the strength to use it to his advantage.

Tonight was proof of that. Ryuuji set his fork down and stared at the person opposite him as he considered everything he knew about his son and their relationship. Minoru hadn't brought it up but there was definitely something familiar about the face in front of him. The mascot figure, Minoru must have designed it using this person as the model. It made sense. The company was owned by the Sohma's, it was only fitting one of their own be used. Minoru being the artist behind it was just another way for his son to underhandedly lash out at him for not agreeing to pay for him to go to art school.

The boy had talent, he would give him that much. But there were many more people who had more talent in the field and Ryuuji knew how difficult it was to succeed as a painter. He had no intention of watching his only son flounder under the weight of a pipedream. It was one of the few things that Minoru would actually argue with him over though he always gave in at the end. Some part of him must understand that it was futile, but he still felt the need to act out against his father for it.

That also explained this guest tonight. Hanabi gave a little jump as their eyes met from across the table. Silverware clattered onto the table and his family stopped eating to see what had caused the blunder. Hanabi started to speak then stopped as the utensils were quickly picked up. All eyes shifted from their guest to him.

"Is something wrong, my husband? You have such an intense look on your face. It would appear you've frightened our dinner guest," Chizuru said. He didn't look at her as he replied.

"Yes. This has gone on long enough. I won't have it anymore. Not at my table. Mine."

"Yes, Father?"

"Go find this boy more appropriate clothing to change into. When you both have returned, then we may resume." Instantly a chorus of denials left his family's lips. The boy Minoru had brought over blushed to the roots of his hair, but still seemed to be relieved. He scanned the others who were all talking at once so that no one could understand any of them then looked back at Ryuuji with hopeful eyes as he slunk low in his seat.

"Enough," Ryuuji said. His words brought the chatter to a halt. "It is demeaning to both the boy and myself. Now, Mine. I will not ask again."

"Yes, Father. Come on Kyou-chan, let's go," Mine said as she got up and motioned the boy to follow her. Actually, that reminded him.

"When you have returned I'll be expecting a proper introduction before we resume eating. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone but his wife answered that time. The boy glanced back his way one more time as he was ushered out the door. Ryuuji looked at the two remaining members of his family and frowned. Minoru looked suitably chastised and his wife hadn't dropped her formal pose, which was a sure sign that she was angry.

"Chizuru," he began to say, but was cut off.

"Before you start, I only found out recently myself and I advised against this deceit from the beginning. But really, there was no need to be so harsh about it," Chizuru said. She daintily wiped at her mouth with her napkin, never once looking at either Ryuuji or Minoru.

"You still went along with it. If anyone has the right to be upset it is me. My wife and daughter have helped my son make a fool of me while he consorts with another boy."

"Consort?," Minoru said in a mumble. "It's not like that. How did you even know about it?"

"I had to hear about it from Tachibana-san. He called after his daughter came home crying about how her beloved fiancÃ© choose a boy over her. But that is besides the point. Is this about that school in Germany? I've told you, I'll not have you wasting your time on frivolous endeavors. This nonsense needs to stop. You'll finish business school and work for me learning how to run the company. You'll be a productive member of society and this house. Not some lay about street painter with delusion of grandeur."

"The school is in Italy and that is something separate from Kyou," Minoru said. He spoke in a quiet restrained tone that was made harder to hear because he still hadn't looked up from his plate. Ryuuji's frown deepened. His son could at least look him in the face when speaking to him. He would never have shown such disrespect to his own father. He turned to his wife.

"You see this rebellion? This is why I told you not to spoil him so much when he was younger."

"Don't blame me. I only want my children to be happy, like any good mother would. If that means letting them follow their dreams for a long as they can, then so be it. And that includes their choice in partners." Chizuru said. At least she had the propriety to look him in the eye while talking to him. That still didn't make up for her part in all this madness.

"What happiness can be obtained from this. It's a dead end both as a family and as a career."

"You don't know that. I'm good at art," Minoru began to say as he tried to defend himself.

"And it's a fine hobby, but be realistic. You can't make it on hobbies alone. How do expect to support your family, yourself even, if you continue to rely on a hobby as your main income?"

"My family? It's a little early to be thinking about that. Besides it's not like I have to worry about unplanned children or anything." Minoru slouched down in his chair like the petulant child he was being. Chizuru looked away and gave a forlorn sigh, but otherwise said nothing. Her standing on the matter clear, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Ryuuji was relieved that at least his wife was not going to interfere as he pressed on.

"Reiko-san, I'm sure, is expecting you to provide her with the same quality of life she is used to. As well, I'm sure she understands her duty to provide an heir. She will give you strong sons, if you can support them. Be grateful that I managed to smooth things over with her father."

"Reiko doesn't even like me. I have Kyou now."

"The Tachibana family is a well respected and accomplished one. As for Reiko, she is still young as are you, you will come to see eye to eye on things as soon as you both have had more time to mature. This is a better opportunity then what a common boy could give you."

"He is not common. Besides his family has many holdings and connections in the area. It's not like he's from the slums," Minoru said. He spat the words out and was actually looking at his father as he spoke, his anger overcoming his meek nature. Ryuuji just scoffed. He could feel the tight reign he had on his anger beginning to slip.

"So you weren't lying about his family name at least, just everything else. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you are serious about him. You couldn't even introduce him as he is to me. Instead you try to pretend he was someone, something, he's not."

"Yes, so he wouldn't have to be subjected to your scorn the whole night. That's one of the reasons I didn't tell you. Normally we don't do this. I'm happy with him the way he truly is." Before Minoru could continue to plead his case, a clearing of the throat interrupted him. Tsugumi was holding the door open to Mine who had returned. She gave them all a fierce glare then motioned out into the hall.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this?" The boy asked, peeking in from the hall.

"Yes, it's fine. Minoru won't mind and it looks good on you," Mine assured him. "It's not like he wears his old uniform anymore. It was just collecting dust in the back of his closet."

"Yeah, but," the boy began.

"I said it's fine. What's the problem?"

"It sounds like we're interrupting an important discussion."

Minoru stood and called out. "Not at all. We were just finished with it. It wasn't important anyway, come in so we can finish dinner."

Kyou stepped into the room while fidgeting with the uniforms tie. Minoru gasped and Ryuuji watched him blush. With a low snort he stood up to greet his guest properly. It took a nudge from Chizuru to get Minoru going.

"Kyou, this is my father. Father, this is Kyou."

"Pleased to meet you," Kyou said.

"We shall see," Ryuuji responded.

X

The tense atmosphere from before was beginning to build up again now that everyone was sitting down. At least Kyou-chan seemed more comfortable then he had been before.

'It's too bad that Daddy already knew', Mine thought. Now that there was no need to hide his gender from anyone she wouldn't have anymore excuses to play with him. It had been a lot of fun, but now it was getting to be too moody in here again. She was going to have to fix it herself since no one else seemed willing to.

"Minoru-chan, don't you think Kyou-chan looks good in your old high school uniform?" She asked loudly. Minoru jumped at the sudden question and quickly nodded.

"Yes," he said with a squeak. "I'm surprised you found that old thing and that it fits so well."

"I had to let out the hem on the sleeves and legs a little. That's why it took so long to come back. I hope you don't mind." She said it out of politeness because they were being observed. She knew he didn't mind, he hadn't taken his eyes off Kyou-chan since they arrived.

"No, not at all. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nope. What do you think, Kyou-chan? You haven't said a word since I picked it out." She asked, trying to involve him in the conversation. Kyou looked up startled and blinked a few times before catching up with the topic.

"It's okay, I guess. Fashion isn't something I know a lot about. It's from Kamijou Academy, right? You didn't tell me you went there. I hear it's a really good school."

"So, you know of it?" Their father asked, taking an interest in the talk. Mine hoped it ended on a good note.

"I was originally going to go there," Kyou told them hesitantly.

"What changed your mind? If I may ask."

"I didn't. When the main house found out I passed the entrance exams they forbid it. I was sent to the school that we traditionally attend, but then they made me change to Kaibara." Kyou absently munched on his vegetables after answering, thus he didn't see Ryuuji's eye twitch. Mine watched her father slowly put down his knife and fork and watch their guest like a hawk. He was judging Kyou's reactions, trying to figure out the reasoning that Kyou hadn't given.

Finally he just asked, "Why would they turn you away from a prestigious academy and make you attend a less established school? Kamijou is the best school in the area and difficult to get into. It makes no sense to have someone smart enough to attend go to a common district school instead."

Kyou froze up and shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. He took his time thinking about what to say to that, but it only made Mine more curious. She knew that behavior from seeing many others do it. He was trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't give up too much details but still satisfy them. Her boss' little brother would occasionally do something similar, so would some of his other family members when they would be dragged over. She knew why they did it, but they didn't have to know that.

"Some of us are expected to uphold various traditions more so then other members. It's a private family matter."

"There, you see Minoru. Even your friend knows the value of upholding family traditions and honor," Ryuuji said, putting extra stress on the word 'friend.' He reached for his wine glass and absently swished the liquid around inside it as he listened to Kyou's answer.

"It's not that, I just don't want to cause trouble for Shishou."

"Shishou?"

"He raised me."

"Ah," was all Ryuuji had to say on the matter. Mine knew he wouldn't pry and wouldn't like it if anyone else did. Her father had a strange code of conduct and honor that only he really understood. If Kyou was in some sort of life threatening problem then all he had to do was ask for assistance, but otherwise Father would let it pass. Minoru broke into the conversation saying he had met the man Kyou-chan was talking about and talking quickly turned to martial arts and then, like all conversation do, onto something else completely different from what was originally discussed.

All in all, it turned into a pleasant evening. Things could have gone a lot worse, Minoru had told her all the details of the night of his party. She had made him when she saw the stain on the dress she had lent them. Kyou-chan had done a good job of getting wine all over it. As dinner let out Mine smiled to herself. She could tell her father had taken a liking to him. Maybe not the idea that Minoru was dating him, but Kyou-chan himself. Her father hadn't made a single snide remark about hair dye all night long. That was all the proof she needed.

X

"Sohma-kun, I would like to have a word with you in private," Ryuuji said as they exited the dining room. He motioned Kyou to follow him down the hall and towards his study. The boy nodded and took up pace a few steps behind him at a respectful distance. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy just yet. Dinner had been interesting, more lively then it had been in quite some time.

Their guest was a very animated person once he broke out of his shell. Ryuuji could appreciate the enthusiasm he displayed over several subjects, though he was a little more forceful then the family was used to. When the topic of martial arts had come up the boy seemed to fill the room with his presence as he defended the art against Chizuru's disdain for fighting. That he was able to hold his own in a debate against her on that particular subject was impressive. He had once tried to convince his wife to put Minoru in a karate class, but she had refused saying he was too gentle for it.

Silently Ryuuji agreed, but that was why he wanted Minoru to go, to help him become stronger and gain confidence in himself. Maybe not as much confidence as the boy currently following him into his private study, but more then what he had now. In the end his wife had won and Minoru had taken a pottery course instead. He also got beat up a lot at school. At least he had learned how to stand back up afterward. To bad it was only to run away.

As he took a seat at his desk he wondered which the boy in front of him was; the kind that got back up and ran or the kind that push others down. Why had he agreed to partake in this defiance of Minoru's. Then again, Kyou seemed rather forthcoming with his beliefs and feelings. It was possible that he took this seriously. Ryuuji figured he had better clue the boy in before someone got hurt. He had to handle this carefully. The wrong wording and things could get worse. He watched Kyou look around the room nervously. Perhaps having the desk between them wasn't the best choice. He moved to the window, so he could watch the boy's reflection instead of staring at him directly. Some people found that more comfortable.

"My grandfather founded our business. All that you see before you is due to his hard work," Ryuuji began. "Since then its leadership has been past down from father to son."

"So, Minoru will inherit all of it. Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"When Minoru was born he was a sickly baby and though his health improved I'm afraid he did not grow as strong as a father hopes his son to be. My wife and daughter doted on him. Perhaps I did not take as much interest in him as a good father should. Either way, as he is now he does not have what it takes to run the empire my ancestors created. I had hopes should it not be my son then a grandson would fill the role I will one day resign from.

"Minoru, however, seems to have developed a sort of disdain for me and is constantly seeking to undermine me. Sohma-san, I cherish my children and only want to see them succeed in this world. I only want what is best for my family. Minoru thinks I want to 'control him like a puppet' I believe were his words. He tends to lash out at me in various ways. The engagement to Tachibana was heavily disputed. Do you see were this is going, Sohma-san?" Ryuuji made eye contact with the reflection. Kyou returned the gaze the same way.

"Not really. What does this have to do with me?"

"Minoru is just using you to get to me. He is going through a difficult stage in his life right now, wanting to rebel with all this art nonsense. One day he will see the error in this and settle down as he should. Hopefully, this will happen by the time he graduates. Though I'm sure he will have thought of a new way to act out that doesn't involve using distasteful relations with other boys. Until that time I will allow the two of you to do as you please. Just understand that he is not serious."

"Who are you to decide if Minoru is serious or not? He's the only one who would know that. Maybe you're right and maybe you aren't. But I'm not going to leave until he tells me to himself. Not everything he does is a personal attack against you."

"And you, who has only known him a few months, can judge him better then his own father, who has known him his whole life?"

"I know him enough to trust him. I can learn the rest later. How about you?"

Ryuuji turned around to face Kyou directly. The boy stood tall with a defiant set to his shoulders. He wasn't going to be persuaded out of this. Perhaps it was foolishly placed, but Ryuuji could admire that strong will. At least he was willing to fight for something he believed in. Unfortunately it was just going to see him hurt in the end. Minoru would not do the same. His son had no backbone, not even when it came to the things he cherished. Kyou would learn that eventually, but Ryuuji realized he'd have to learn it on his own.

"I have given you all the warnings I can, it's up to you to heed them or not. Now then, it is getting late and the others are waiting for us. Let us join them. Should the night run long you are welcome to stay till morning. In a guest room, of course," Ryuuji said. He started to head towards the door and motioned Kyou to follow.

Kyou nodded in acknowledgment of his offer but remained silent. Ryuuji hoped that it was a sign the he was considering what was said now that his blood wasn't boiling. Such a rash and easily excited person. How ever had Minoru gotten attached to someone so opposite of himself, someone so wild? If only some of that spark would rub off on his son, it would be worth putting up with it.

"Hey," Kyou called to him. He stopped and regarded the boy, waiting for him to continue. "Minoru may not be successful in business, but that doesn't mean he won't be successful at all. His idea of happiness is different than yours, you shouldn't judge them by the same standards."

Ryuuji filed that bit of advice away for later contemplation. It was surprisingly insightful coming from it's source, but that didn't mean it was right. He would wait and see, maybe having the boy around wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought. He'd just have to ignore the purpose of his presence in the house.

X

The night ran long. The early evening fading away to late night as Kyou was alternately interrogated and told amusing stories of Minoru's high school years. Minoru had eventually decided that they should have some time alone and escaped from his embarrassment by offering a tour of the house and surrounding grounds. Now Kyou sat on a bench swing in the gazebo looking out over the garden. He'd never been in a gazebo before. He didn't really understand the purpose of it, but it was an interesting novelty all the same.

It was a beautiful night, but a chill had made it's way into the air with promises of a cold autumn to come. Minoru had gone back inside a few minutes ago to fetch a blanket, insisting that they stay outside for awhile. Kyou couldn't even guess why he would want to do that, but he had seemed so enthralled with the idea that the rejection of it had died on Kyou's lips. Maybe he was going soft. Whatever the reason Kyou hadn't been able to find it in him to disappoint Minoru by telling him he'd rather just go back in.

"Whatever. He's the one that got cold," Kyou muttered to the floundering potted plant sitting next to the swing. Now that he was alone, he had time to think about what Minoru's father had said to him. He didn't think that Minoru was the kind of person to use him that way. Then again he had only known him for a few months. He didn't know how he felt about all this, how could he know how Minoru really felt. Kyou had initially only decided to go out with him because it was safer than going with a girl and he thought it might be worth giving a shot. He did like being with Minoru a lot more then other people and he did like the way Minoru touched him and talked to him. He could relax in a way he couldn't when he was with other people. Was that enough to warrant a relationship of this kind?

But Minoru was also under a lot of pressure from his father, so maybe this was just an outlet to let that go and Kyou did let him get away with more then he let others get away with. Maybe he just didn't want to lose his model, he hadn't actually asked him to model for a while now that he thought about it. Hanabi was the original model. Even though he had denied it, perhaps Minoru really did want her.

"I'm back. Sorry to make you wait so long. I had to dodge Mine on the way in. I got the blanket though," Minoru said as he returned from the house, an afghan draped over one arm. Minoru sat down next to him and wrapped the afghan over both their shoulders.

"That's better. Cozy, don't you think? I used to do this when I was younger," Minoru said.

"Do what?"

"No matter how cold it was I would sit out here with a blanket and watch the stars until I fell asleep or someone from the house would come out and send me back in. Sometimes I would bring a sketchpad or a book, but usually I just enjoyed the night sky. It was always so inspiring and intimidating at the same time." Minoru looked up at the sky with a peaceful kind of gaze.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I do, except I'm usually on the roof," Kyou said, some what surprised by the common interest. "It's a better view. If you ever get over your problem you should try it sometime. You would like it. And people are less likely to bother you."

"That does sound nice when you really don't want to be disturbed, but sometimes it's nice to have company to share it with. My mother would occasionally sit out here with me and we would just talk freely about whatever we felt like." Minoru sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, sometimes Tohru will join me, but usually that damn rat with follow her up which ruins it. When it comes to Tohru he acts more like a dog then Shigure. The other day I over heard him trying to tell someone he thought of her like a mom, but if that was true then he must have that thing that makes you want to do your mother."

"An Oedipus Complex?"

"Yeah, I guess. If that's what it's called."

"You really hate him, uh?"

"It's not that. He's an ass and everyone loves him for it. It pisses me off." Damn it, now he was starting to get worked up and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to talk about Yuki when he was with Minoru. One of the reasons he liked being with him was that he forgot what his family was like when they were together. He forced himself to push down the anger and instead of ranting about it he leaned into the one-arm embrace Minoru offered.

"Let's not talk about them then," Minoru said. "Actually, this probably isn't any better, but what did my dad say to you after dinner. I wanted to ask sooner, but not in front of everyone else. He didn't say anything rude to you, did he?"

"Just that you were only dating me as some kind of revenge against him and that I should break up with you. Oh, but he'll let us do what we want until it's time for you to marry that girl that broke into your apartment." He tried to sound glib about the whole thing but it sounded strained even to his own ears. Minoru tensed next to him and the grip around his shoulder tightened.

"You know that's not true. I would never date someone just to get back at him. If that was the case I'd be dating a trashy ganguro girl or one of Takeru's cast offs."

"I figured as much," Kyou said. They were silent again for a time until Kyou voiced a question that had been bothering him but he hadn't been able to ask before.

"So why did you pick me? I know you said it wasn't because of the whole Hanabi thing, but she was your inspiration to paint again. You never asked to date her."

"Hanabi was my model, Kyou is too. I only need one of you."

"Yeah, but why did you pick me over her. What was the big difference? Is it because you're gay?"

Minoru coughed and looked away before answering. "Hanabi was aesthetically beautiful, but I didn't find her sexually attractive. After I got over the truth about you I thought the real you was both. So maybe, but I don't think it's just that. I think it was mostly you."

Kyou felt his face heat up. It was nice to hear and somewhat nerve wracking at the same time. Minoru thought he was beautiful which gave him a weird butterflies in the stomach kind of good feeling, but the admittance of sexual attraction caused a bit of a panic. He wasn't ready for something like that, he couldn't even begin to imagine how it worked between two guys.

"How do you know that? It could just be misdirected."

"I suppose I kinda got the hint when I kept thinking about the real you every time I masturbated."

The blood drained from Kyou's face and he scooted as far away as the swing allowed, knocking Minoru off it in the process.

"Pervert!"

"Like you've never jerked yourself off," Minoru said from his new spot on the ground.

"That's none of your business!" He pulled the blanket around himself tightly and curled into a ball, glaring at Minoru the whole time. An evil grin spread across Minoru's face and he continued on.

"Now that I think about it, you're really flexible. I bet you could suck yourself."

"Don't know, don't want to know, not going to try. So you can just shut up now."

"You could definitely do it in cat form, I've seen how they can contort themselves."

"I would never. I'm not having this conversation with you!" Kyou yelled as he turned away from Minoru, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't even want to hear your voice anymore!" If Minoru implied anymore lewd behavior Kyou was going to kill him. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him into turning around and straight into a kiss on the cheek. While he had been trying his hardest to go deaf, Minoru had snuck up behind him. The only thing that had kept the swing from thrashing wildly was Minoru bracing it with his other hand.

"You know, I think I know the reason your friends pick on you so much. You're really cute when you're all riled up. I know you wouldn't do those things. You're what Takeru calls 'vanilla'."

"Please tell me you didn't honestly suggest all those disgusting things just to piss me off because you think I look cute angry. There are better and less perverted ways to make me mad. And what does any of this have to do with ice cream?" Even though he tried to sound just as angry as he had been a moment ago he was already beginning to calm down. The kiss had had a calming effect on him, though he couldn't understand why. Minoru sat down next to him and he offered some of the blanket back.

"Never mind that. I didn't mean to make you angry. "

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Upsetting you seems to be one of the few things I'm good at." Minoru snuggled up next to him again and began to run his fingers through Kyou's hair, an action that was quite pleasant and reassuring.

"Just don't do it again or I'll have to hurt you."

"Okay. It's late, you should stay the night. I promise I won't suggest, or try, anything freaky. I'm not Takeru, I've exhausted all my perversion for the night."

"Yeah, fine. I'll stay. But only because it would be rude to make Mamoru come all the way back here just to take me home and I don't think I can find the way myself. Not because I want to." The words didn't have the force behind them that he would have liked.

"That's fine." Minoru smiled in a way that irritated him to no end. He decided that the fingers still combing through his hair were too good feeling to risk beating him up for it right now. There would be other times that Minoru would do something deserving of a smack down and he'd just take it out on him then. As for right now, it had gotten chilly and Minoru was warm and just the right amount of squishy to be comfortable to lean against.

"It's getting colder. We should probably head back in soon," Minoru said, breaking the pleasant silence. The house would be warmer, but Kyou was starting to enjoy being out here. Minoru had stopped petting him, but had yet to remove his hand completely from the top of his head. If it had been anyone else doing such a thing they would have lost that hand by now. Since it was Minoru their positions weren't something he could take in an insulting way. He didn't feel restrained or belittled. No, he felt something else. It took a while for him to find the right word for it. Content. He felt content being held like this by Minoru.

"Hey Minoru, let's stay out here for a little longer."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"And Minoru. Thanks."

"For what?"

"I've haven't figured that out yet, but it seemed like something I needed to say to you."

"You'll have to tell me when you do figure it out."

"Sure. So you can't leave me until I do."

"It's a promise then."

"Yeah, a promise."

"I think it's something you should take your time with. Just to be sure it's the right answer. I can wait as long as it takes."

"Is that a promise too?"

"Yeah, it is."

They were comfortably quiet again, both losing themselves to their own thoughts and the night sky watched over them. Minoru had been right when he had suggested they come out here. It really was a beautiful night.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19

Yuki was enjoying the day so far. Kyou hadn't come home last night and to Yuki's knowledge was still out. Shigure had been dragged off by his editor some time early in the morning. He had been allowed to sleep in and had woken up to Tohru humming to the tune on the radio as she brought in the weeks laundry. She greeted him as he past her in the hall. There was something different about her cheerfulness.

She seemed even happier then usual. Had something good happened to her recently. Perhaps it was because the cat was absent as of late, thus there was less tension in the house. That couldn't be it. Against all reason she liked being with Kyou just as much as she did being with the rest of them. Maybe she had won a prize from one of those street lotteries.

"Sohma-kun? I'll be out this afternoon, but I can make you some lunch before I go. You slept so late you missed breakfast. There are some leftovers I can warm up for you if you want," Tohru said as she came back down stairs.

"No, that's alright. I'm meeting with the student council this afternoon. I'll have lunch with them. Are you going out shopping with your friends today?"

"I've been helping a friend learn to cook. I'm going over to his house for another lesson. I should be home before it gets dark. How about you? Will you be home in time for dinner tonight?"

"I should be. I need to go now, I'll see you later. Teach your student well, Honda-sensei."

"Oh, I will," she said. Her face flushed and her smile was a few watts brighter then usual. She giggled as she turned back towards the kitchen, there was a skip in her step and she did a little twirl as she disappeared into the other room.

Wait, had she said 'he'? He wasn't aware of her having male friends that weren't part of his own family. If it was one of them wouldn't she have just used their name? Unless they asked her not to. But only a few of them would be embarrassed about something like that. Haru wasn't interested in cooking, Hiro wouldn't have asked Tohru, and as loathed as he was to admit it, cooking was one of the few things that Kyou could beat him at.

It had to be an outsider, one of their classmates? The clock in the other room chimed loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. If he didn't leave soon, he would be late meeting the others. He'd ask her about it later when they both had more time. He called out a good bye to her as he quickly left. It wouldn't do for him to be late for the meeting, even if it wasn't for anything important. It was still nice to have other people besides cousins to hang out with and he hated the thought of ruining his good reputation. If he was late, Kakeru and Kimi would bring it up for the rest of time.

Yuki made it to the meeting point just in time to be on time. Three of them were already there, Kimi was one of them and she was making a funny face that warranted asking about. Yuki was afraid she was having some sort of attack, the way she was smiling and the sounds coming out of her mouth were kind of scary.

"Do I even want to know what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She is convinced she saw real BL on her way here. She has been giggling madly ever since," Naohito said.

"They were walking hand in hand, smiling contentedly at each other. It was so adorable." Kimi squealed giddily and resumed her happy dance, seated version. Yuki just shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't get it either," Naohito said. "What do girls see in that? It's unnatural for two people of the same gender to be involved like that. I can't imagine what they were thinking and to throw in a PDA too. Disgusting. Don't you agree, President?"

Yuki shrugged as he found himself unexpectedly in the spotlight. He really didn't have anything to say on the matter. Besides, who was he to comment on what was or wasn't unnatural. He turned into a small rodent, you didn't get much more unnatural than that. He decided to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"What's a PDA?" He asked. He wasn't just asking to distract, he really didn't know what Naohita meant by that. He didn't socialize much outside of family and was a little behind on common street lingo.

"A public display of affection," Machi said, joining the conversation. She quickly returned to quietly staring at her skirt when everyone looked at her.

"Oh. I don't think simply holding hands is something worth getting excited over. There could have been another reason for it."

"Nope, no other reason then lovers in love," Kimi said. She looked like she might go into another fangirl spasm when a shout from Kakeru took the wind out her sails.

"Hey, cool you're all here already. I was afraid I was going to be early," he said as he ran up to them.

"No, you're late", Yuki told him giving him the evil eye albeit a watered down one. He was almost late himself, so he couldn't be too angry over it.

"Ah, who cares about that? You'll never guess what I saw on the way here."

"BL?" Kimi asked. Kakeru gave her a blank stare at the suggestion.

"What? I was going to say that the department store had a sale going on. Video games are twenty percent off. I stopped to pick up some. That's why I'm late."

Kimi instantly deflated with a pout. Yuki and Naohito were both just relieved that it had nothing to do with men.

Then Kakeru spoke again. "If it makes you feel better the guy at the counter might have been. He talked like a girl." He turned to Yuki and draped an arm over his shoulders. "So what do you say we do some shopping and then discuss business over lunch on the rooftop cafÃ©."

"Don't be fooled. He has no intention of doing any work. He just wants to watch the Power Squad play they have performing today," Machi said. She stood up from her spot on the bench and started to walk away. "Well, aren't we going to the mall to watch." She asked when no one was quick to follow.

"Fine, we won't get any work done until he's seen it, will we?" Yuki asked her. She shook her head in reply. "Then let's go." He sighed as he followed her. It didn't matter where they went, so long as he got a moment alone to give her the souvenir he had for her. And if her brother was too busy cheering on a kids play to notice then all the better.

X

"It's not fair, 'Gure. No matter what I do, Yuki still won't open up to me. His friends are nicer to me then he is," Ayame said, pitifully whining the whole time.

"Look on the bright side, Aya. At least he's introduced you to his friends. That's a grand improvement if I do say so myself. He still hasn't invited them over to the house. If I didn't know any better then I would almost say he doesn't want to let me meet them. Kyou too, now that I think about it. I wouldn't have even known he had other friends if the one hadn't shown up unexpectedly looking for him." Shigure took another sip of his coffee as he considered his cousins' behavior.

"Ah, yes but no offense, you're just a distant cousin. Me and Yuki not only share the Sohma name and blood, but the same parents. He should be able to confide in me the way my lovely assistant's brother tells her everything. She evens knows when he lost his virginity. I want that kind of closeness." Ayame sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair, throwing one arm over his eyes in a perfect distressed pretty boy pose.

"Why do you know that about your assistant? Also, why do the two of you feel you must discuss this at my place of business?" Hatori asked as he stood over them, glaring ominously.

"You don't honestly think we would leave you out on such important matters. Besides, it's been awhile since all of us have gotten together like this," Shigure said. He pouted and tried to make puppy eyes at Hatori, receiving an intensified glare for his efforts.

"I'm not covering for you when your editor shows up looking for you."

"So mean, why not? I'm beginning to think he doesn't like our company Aya."

"That couldn't possibly be it. Who could ever not want our company? We make every place we go more interesting just by being there. This world would be a dark and gloomy place without us in it."

"Too true, our love is a shining beacon, bringing light to the universe." They stood from their seats and lent over the table to clasp hands and sigh theatrically.

"Get out. Now," Hatori said. He pointed towards the door, one eye starting to twitch spastically. He didn't want to put up with anymore of their miscreant behavior.

"Relax. We were only fooling. You can be so high strung sometimes," Shigure said as he sat back down. "Really, Hatori. You need to loosen up a little. Even Yuki and Kyou don't take it seriously anymore. Though, that might have something to do with neither of them being home that much as of late. Tohru as well. Teenagers these days, seems like they are always busy with something or another."

"Too true, 'Gure. But it's good for them. It's not healthy to stay cooped up inside a stuffy house all the time." Ayame waved his hand in the general direction of the door and added, "You could stand to learn from their example and get out more, Hatori. I don't even remember the last time you stopped by my shop. Even Yuki has visited there more then you. I would almost think you're avoiding it. That hurts you know."

"Why should I bother? You two show up here, unannounced, so often I have no need to visit you. I see no reason to waste my time hanging out at a store that I have no interest in. I am happy to hear that Yuki has begun to show at least curiosity in you. I know you've been trying hard to make a connection, but it might make things easier for him if you are actually at the shop."

"But then I couldn't be here having this nice chat with you and 'Gure."

"I know."

"Aya, I do believe he's still trying to get rid of us. Mayhaps we have over stayed our welcome."

"You were never welcomed to begin with," Hatori informed them.

"You may be right, Shigure. Thinking on it, wasn't there something specific you wanted to talk about. I think I remember you saying something about someone acting strange."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. You know I said the kids have been going out more. Kyou has been the worst of them. Sometimes he's gone all night long. He calls to say he won't be home, but is reluctant to say were he's staying. He's been avoiding me or ignores me when I ask. I think Tohru knows what he's up to, but she's saying she can't in good conscience tell me behind his back. I can't bring myself to push her, but it makes me worry. I think he's up to something. Momiji stopped by the other day and the two of them exchanged a strange look. I think he knows what's going on too. I was wondering if he's let anything slip to you."

"Momiji has become stand offish lately. I figured it was merely the normal teenage issues finally manifesting themselves. As for Kyou, did it not occur to you that maybe he is simply taking advantage of the freedom he has now. Next year is their last year of high school."

"You really know how to put a damper on a good mood, you know that Hatori." Shigure huffed and looked away. "I don't think that's what it is though. A young man, claims to be a friend of Kyou's, has been hanging around often. He stayed the night a few weeks back after showing up in a rather poor state. He seemed nice enough, but I have a feeling that he is in on whatever Kyou has been up to. I don't like the idea that an outsider is getting involved."

"You don't think that this boy is a cover up? Maybe our dear little Kyonkichi has a secret lover and this friend of his is providing an alibi for him," Ayame suggested.

"Something like that would not meet with approval from Akito if he were to find out. As much as I hate to admit this, it does make sense," Hatori said. "Let's hope that's all it is. Things could go very bad for everyone if it turns out he is planning to run."

The room fell quiet as all three stopped to think about the possible ramifications of such a thing happening. Each praying that they would never have to find out if their speculations were right. What horrors would they face if the cat were to leave them behind? The zodiac would never be the same and some would never recover from god's wrath.

X

Arisa had already gone off and finished the last of her shopping, taken a trip to the restroom, and spent an ungodly amount of time trying to decide if that skirt on sale made her ass look big, and Hana-chan was still looking at that stupid figurine. She hung her head in dismay. This was the first non school day that she didn't have to work at the cafÃ© and she had wanted to spend it with her friends. Tohru had already made plans and now Hana was lost in her own personal La-la Land over the plastic model of a mascot character.

She was considering leaving her friend there and going home when she spotted two familiar faces in the crowd. The smaller of the two noticed her as well and waved a bit too enthusiastically. She waved back out of courtesy, not because she was happy to see them. That seemed to be enough permission for the boy to drag his companion over to them.

"I should have pretended not to see." She grumbled under her breathe as she watched them approach. Turning to Hana-chan she debated whether or not she should grab her and run or just escape on her own. It wasn't that she didn't like those two, she just didn't have any interest in the Sohma clan outside of their involvement with Tohru. Well, Orangey was fun to tease, but these two may as well be nonentities.

"Hi, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Nice day to do some shopping, isn't it? Tohru-chan isn't with you today?" Nonentity number one said. Momiji looked around, just incase she was there and he had simply not seen her right away.

"Yo," Nonentity number two said by way of greeting. She nodded to Haru as acknowledgment, nothing more.

"How was Kyoto? Tohru told me about the temple, but said Yuki didn't go. Did you get to see it too?" Momiji said.

"What temple?" Arisa asked. Was he talking about the one on the itinerary? It hadn't been anything special or worth talking about, at least not that she cared about. Tohru could always find something special about stuff like that.

"I guess not then. It must have just been those two that went. Oh well."

"Hey, what'cha lookin' at?" Haru asked Hana, leaning over the display for a look at what had the girl so fascinated.

"I know I've seen her somewhere before but no matter how hard I try I can't remember where she is from," Hana said. She finally dragged her eyes away from the display to acknowledge the rest of the world. "Do you know?"

Haru looked closer at the figure and shook his head, "It's the new mascot for one of our families holdings. It just came out recently. I don't think it's from anything."

Arisa and Momiji both moved in closer to see for themselves. Arisa grunted in annoyance. She didn't see anything worth more then a passing glance. But now that she looked harder, it did seem somewhat familiar. The beckoning cat girl wasn't any that she recognized from an anime or game. She leaned in close and squinted at it.

"Wow, if you use your imagination, she kinda looks like a girl version of Kyou," she said. "Especially with the little cat hanging off her shoulders. You should pick one up and show him tomorrow at school. I bet he flips out."

"Is that really such a good idea to do in school? You know how violently he can react," Haru looked at them in all seriousness. Arisa was pretty sure she was sharing the same incredulous look as the other two. The sad part was that Haru completely missed the hypocrisy of him being the one to call someone else violent.

"Like you're one to talk. Kyou might be a little over the top sometimes, but at least he's never destroyed a classroom for no reason."

"I had a reason. It's just not one you need to know," Haru said in his defense.

"If you remember, Uo-chan. On his first day, Kyou threw that girl and almost broke her arm," Hana said.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious. The look on her face when she hit the floor was priceless. Then, he leapt out the window and ran off. I didn't think he'd be back. It definitely livened up homeroom, that's for sure. What an idiot. Now we definitely have to buy one for him as 'thanks'," Uo reach over and picked up one of the boxes. "I'll get the beckoning cat and you get the bunny girl version."

"Okay. Tohru will like them. She can have them when Kyou tries to get rid of them." Hana grabbed up the other and studied it through the plastic window. The figure smiled at her playfully from its perch on top a giant pocket watch that had animal symbols instead of numbers.

"Oh, she's the White Rabbit from Wonderland," she said, making the connection.

"Who cares. Let's check out." Arisa grabbed a box and headed to the cashier without another word. "See you two at school."

"Agreed," Hana said, following her friend.

As soon as they were far enough away, Arisa turned to her friend and asked, "Was it just me, or was Blondie a little too quiet."

"He was nervous ever sense he noticed what we were looking at. I think he's hiding something. The truth will come out eventually, probably at school. It should be amusing to witness."

X

Minoru was staring. He knew he was staring and that it was rude, but Kyou didn't seem to mind. If he stopped now he knew he would forget some small, yet important bit of detail. He didn't have a camera or canvas readily available right now so he had to memorize everything. The way the light filtered in through the window and highlighted his hair and half his face, but cast shadows on the rest of him. The gentle expression as he gazed absently out the restaurant window.

Even the empty plate in front of him added to the image. Every part of the scene screamed 'Paint Me'. It would be a masterpiece if he could get it out in paint. Kyou glance at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"What has you so fascinated?"

"You. You look like you're miles away. Penny for your thoughts."

"I don't think their worth that much. I was just thinking about what we talked about last night." Kyou turned to face forward, but then negated the movement by ducking his head.

"What about that? You aren't still mad at me, are you? I really didn't mean to upset you so much. I was just teasing."

"No, it's not that. I don't care about that. It's just, after you said you fantasized about me I realized that eventually we'd have to, you know, that. I'm not really experienced, so." He trailed off nervously. Minoru's mouth went five different kinds of dry as understanding dawned on him. Sex. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it every once in awhile, through out the day, but in truth he only had a vague idea of how it worked between two guys.

Kyou had gone quiet and his face was so red Minoru was afraid he'd go nuclear any second.

He decided to take pity on him and said. "Don't worry about it. We don't have to if you don't want to. I knew when I officially asked you out that we'd have to take it slow. This thing is as new to me as it is to you. I mean, I've gone out with girls before, but it wasn't like this. Well, obviously it's not like this, girls being different from boys. I'm screwing this up and confusing you, aren't I?"

"Royally," Kyou said. Minoru leaned back and gathered his thoughts. He needed to be clear on this matter or Kyou might take it the wrong way.

"I dated three different girls in High School. Every one of them broke up with me for pretty much the same reason. They all thought that I was too distant. I was just going through the motions of dating, there was no real emotion behind it. They were right. The only reason I asked any of them out in the first place was because I was under pressure from family and peers to date.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked all three of them, as friends. They were all very charming and pretty, but I didn't feel any regard for them beyond that. The last one tried so hard to make it work, she did everything she could, but it was still the same. I wanted it to work out with her too, but I just couldn't connect beyond the surface. She broke up with me after our first night together. I didn't care that I wasn't with her anymore. I don't think I cared when I was with her.

"I guess I should have taken that as a hint, but I don't think I was ready to admit that I wasn't attracted to girls. When I'm with you, it's different. I don't have to try and force myself to be interested in you, I don't feel like I have to pretend to live up to some ideal that I can't be. I genuinely want to be with you, to make you happy. So, if it means I can keep you, I'll be patient for as long as it takes. I don't want you to feel forced into anything the way I felt that time. I want you to want it too."

Finished with his speech, Minoru waited for Kyou to respond. Kyou folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. As time dragged on with no comment he began to worry. Just as he was beginning to think Kyou was mad at him again, he got an answer.

"So you've done it before? What's it like?"

Not what Minoru was expecting after all of that, but at least Kyou didn't sound offended. He said the first the thing that came to mind, "Messy."

"Did it feel good? I hear that it's supposed to feel good."

"Not anymore then it does using my own hand. I didn't think it was very satisfying, but I didn't really do much either. She took over pretty quickly. I just laid there and thought about painting an unidentified body. Now that I think about it, it might have been a guys body."

"You thought about painting during your first time? Was it really that boring?"

"Not like that. I mean using the human body as a canvas. It's something I've always wanted to try and thinking about it was the only way I could stay in the mood."

"So thinking about painting made it better for you. Okay, I guess. I wouldn't have thought of that but I'm not an artist and I can't think of a way I could even try with a girl that wouldn't end badly. I don't want to know what would happen if I transformed while doing that." Kyou was purposefully avoiding eye contact when he said that and Minoru wondered if he meant something worse then not being able to finish or getting scratched. He sipped his soda and waited until the waitress passing by was out of ear shot before asking.

"Aside for an abrupt size change is there really a big difference between a man and a cat? And I thought you were uncomfortable talking about this sort of thing. What has changed since last night?"

"I was thinking mostly screaming and flailing, but yes there are differences there too. I'm not really comfortable talking about it, especially the differences between species, but I've had time to prepare today. Last night you caught me off guard. So, about that painting on a person thing, wouldn't the painting get all messed up doing that?"

"It wouldn't matter, it's not like I'd be painting an actual picture, it would be for the sensations. I'd read all about it in a magazine I found under Takeru's bed during middle school.

And if I used edible paint I wouldn't have to worry about it getting all over everything else in the process because I could lick it off after applying it. "

Kyou finally straightened up and looked Minoru directly in the eye.

"Why would you want to lick paint?" Their waitress dropped off the check just as he said this and gave them both a strange look before stepping back from their table slowly and making a break for it to the other side of the cafÃ©. Minoru laughed nervously as he felt the stares of nearby patrons turn on him. Kyou had spoken just a little too loud and attracted some unwanted attention that they had been able to avoid up until now.

"You really are a pure soul, aren't you? I'll explain later. In private. Let's get out of here."

X

The house was devoid of life when he entered. Everyone must have been out, that was good. There was information in Tohru's room that he needed and he didn't think he would have been able to ask out right. He was fairly certain what she had wasn't the most accurate, but it would at least give him a general idea. Even though he was alone in the house he still crept as quietly as he could up the stairs and down the hall. The door creaked as he opened it to peer inside, just in case she was home and merely taking a nap.

As he hoped, there was no one there. He didn't know when the others would return so he had to be fast. She had some, he had seen one laying out once when he was returning a notebook to her, but she didn't usually keep them out in the open. No, they were kept hidden, a dirty little secret she didn't want to admit to. If he was a girl, were would he hide something like that.

In the mattress of that ridiculously extravagant bed that Shigure had spent too much on? He'd look there last since it was likely to disturb the bed coverings to look and he didn't want to make a mess if he didn't have too. He moved to the desk and opened all the drawers, sifting through all the study guides and papers. Nothing in there. He flipped through the small collection of manga in case she had put fake covers on any of them. No such luck in that endeavor.

Could they be in the closet maybe? He slid the door open and peered inside. Dresses, blouses, and skirts hanging neatly greeted him. He ignored them in favor of feeling along the top self. He found a jewelry box with a few small items and a little basket of hair ribbons.

He was about to close the closet and search the bed when he caught sight of something off. There was a shoe box sitting on the floor, but the shoes that went in it were sitting on top of it. Why were the shoes not in it, unless there was something else occupying it. He was about to toss the shoes to the side and take a look when he heard the front door open with a bang.

X

"Thank you again for the lesson. Everything you've taught me has been well received and by a rather critical individual. I look forward to learning more." Mamoru bowed as he held the door open for her.

"You are most welcome. It's a lot of fun teaching you and you are a fast learner," Tohru said. She returned the bow and skipped out the door. Today was going great. They had so much in common, it was nice to have someone to talk to like she did with Mamoru. It made the time pass quickly and before she had known it, it had gotten late. She needed to get home and start preparing for her own dinner. The boys would all be getting back soon.

She did a little spin as she turned the corner, humming a giddy tune she had heard on the radio. Talking as they made dinner together and laughing as they helped each other clean up afterwards, it must be what an ideal marriage was like. She squealed at the thought of the two of them together as husband and wife. Coming out of her fantasy world she glanced at her watch and gasped. It was later then she had thought, she had better hurry.

That's when she noticed that she had forgotten the basket with the fresh buns she had baked. They had divided them up to split between them and she had planned on serving them with dinner tonight. She hadn't gone too far, if she ran she should still have plenty of time. She about faced and sprinted the four blocks she had just come from.

She slowed as she approached the entrance to the yard and took the time to smooth out her hair. It would be embarrassing if he saw her with her hair all windblown and in disarray. Taking a deep breath she planned out her apology for returning unexpectedly before letting herself onto the property.

Tohru halted two steps in as she saw someone already standing in the doorway. A young woman was waiting as Mamoru opened the door. Tohru ducked back behind the outer wall as he made his appearance and peeked around the corner to watch, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Who was this person and why did he look so happy to see her? She strained to hear them from the distance she was at.

"Tsugumi-san, I'm glad we were both able to get tonight off. Things have been so hectic lately, I was afraid we'd both be worked to the bone," Mamoru said as he stepped out to greet his guest. Tohru crouched down a little lower in case he looked her way.

"The misses insisted that she would be fine. She got the all clear from her doctor, so the master is taking her out to eat tonight. That leaves me free to go out too. It's so wonderful that you've been learning to cook. Meals taste so much better when someone else makes them." The woman glanced around quickly after speaking, then leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tohru's heart stopped it's racing and plummeted down into her stomach.

Maybe they were just really close friends and that was just a tease. Mamoru smiled warmly at the woman and motioned her in.

"You spend all day doing the cooking and cleaning for others, you deserve to be pampered with a homemade meal yourself every once in awhile," he said as she accepted his invite. Before the door closed completely, Tohru could see him embrace the woman and begin to lean down for a more intimate kiss.

Tohru stood there for several minutes letting the scene play out in her head. No matter how she tried to spin it, that woman was obviously his girlfriend. That was the reason he was taking cooking lessons. Not to see Tohru, but to impress his lover. She must have been the guest he had mention when she had first agreed to help him. She had been such a fool; thinking that a nice, older guy like Mamoru would be interested in a teenager like her.

The blood turned cold in her veins. There was a rising pressure starting behind her eyes and her heart clenched until it ached and her breath hitched in her throat. Needing something solid to hold onto she clutched her purse to her chest and ran. She was going to cry, but could maybe hold it in long enough to get home where she could do so in private.

The wind whipped at her face and stung her eyes which were already red from trying to hold in her tears. She ran all the way without stopping to catch her breath until the little house in the woods came into view. Bursting through the door, she barely took the time to remove her shoes before running up the stairs toward her room. If she hadn't been so upset she might have marveled at her own momentary agility in taking the stairs two at a time without tripping. In this particular case, that was the last thing on her mind. Her dream world had just crumbled and she was left all alone. Her friends had plans for the day and everyone at the house was out.

Or not. Tohru skidded to a halt as she spotted Kyou in the hallway, looking just as surprised to see her as she was him. The surprise melted away from his face and was replaced with worry.

"Tohru? What happened to you?" He asked as he took a cautious step towards her. The sight of a friend when she was in need sent her over the edge. A sob tore from her throat as she jumped into his unsuspecting embrace. At least she had still been conscientious enough to not fall flat on her face or crush Kyou's, now small, frame beneath her. She did land hard on her knees but the physical pain didn't register in the wake of the emotional pain. His instinctive struggles ceased as she let out a soul shearing wail and squeezed him tightly to her.

"I'm sorry but please, just for a little while longer, can we stay like this Kyou-kun?" She begged him as her cries subsided to a few hiccupping sobs. She buried her face in his fur, smearing it with tears. He didn't shudder in revulsion like she would have assumed he would and for a split second she worried that she had held him too tight.

"No, I don't mind. If you need it, I can take it. But just this once okay?" He said. He wiggled around so that he was sitting more comfortably in her arms and draped a forepaw over her shoulder in a jilted movement. An awkward kitty hug, but she could tell he was trying his best to comfort her even though he didn't know why she needed it.

By this time, Tohru was calm enough to reflect on that. Kyou had changed sense the day he crashed into her world. Last year, if this had happened, he would have put up a fight about it, probably scratched her by accident in anger, and then ran off to sulk when he got yelled at for it. He had calmed down a lot since then, even more so now that he had Minoru.

Minoru was the reason she had met Mamoru. With that thought the floodgates opened again.

"Hey," Kyou called to her, "Why don't we get off the hallway floor and then you can tell me what this is all about. Point me in the direction of the bastard that caused this and I'll kick his ass for you."

He kept his voice to a whisper but the heat in his words told her that he meant every one of them. She couldn't help it, she let out a little hitch of a giggle, followed up by a sniffle and watery smile. He may have calmed down some, but his preferred means of problem solving was still violence. Some things never change.

"It's not like that. It was my own fault for letting my imagination run wild. For seeing more to it then there was," she said as an explanation as she stood, taking him with her. She didn't think she could tell him the whole story just yet and not break down into uncontrollable crying again. Tohru headed into her room and flopped onto her bed still holding Kyou tightly to her.

"I got you all dirty. I'm sorry," she said, noticing the spot where his fur had clumped from her tears. He gave a little shudder as her words drew his attention to it again.

"Don't sweat it, it'll wash out. I'll just take a shower when you're done." He was trying not to sulk over it, but a bit of a whine still managed to escape him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For letting me hold you."

"Hey, what are friends for? I don't think there is anyone in this house who wouldn't do the same. You're important to us. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not yet. I'm not ready."

"That's fine. Take as long as you need."

Tohru smiled and snuggled her cheek against his. The fur was cool to her flushed face and felt refreshing. A balm to the ache. They stayed that way for a while as he let her run her fingers down his head and over his back. It soothed her to no end to pet him and she perked up a little when his eyes slid shut with a purr.

They would have stayed that way longer if the front door hadn't banged open. A gaggle of voices could be heard heading up the stairs. One of them was Uo, calling out to her just as her bedroom door was flung open. Kyou clung to her, all his fur standing on end as the room was overtaken by her friends and several of his cousins. He greeted them with a glare cast over his shoulder, daring any to say something about his position.

"What are all of you doing here? Didn't you have plans to spend the day shopping?" Tohru asked. Hana sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Hana said that you needed us and since we happened to have run into these two today they came with", Uo said, pointing to Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"We met up with Yuki on the way," Momiji said. "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Something really disappointing, but I'll be okay. So please, don't be concerned."

"But your heart is broken," Hana said. She readjusted her hold on Tohru into a more comfortable one armed embrace. Uo took up the other side so they mushed her between them. Kyou remained where he was though she could tell by the tensing of his body that he wanted very badly to run away.

"It's a part of life," Tohru whispered. She was surrounded on all side by friends who cared for her. She really would be all right so long as she had all her friends.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Honda-san. Would you like me to make you some tea. That always calms me down after a bad day," Yuki said. The suggestion sounded good and it would get them out of the room. She was grateful for their concern but at the same time thought it best to minimize the amount of people in the small space. She nodded in answer and Yuki made to leave, casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder at Kyou.

"We'll help too," Momiji shouted. "Come on Haru, let's go." He grabbed Haru's hand and began to lead him out.

"But I'm no good at domestic stuff. Why do I have to go?" Hatsuharu asked as he was pulled from the room. Momiji slid the door mostly shut as he answered. Tohru had stopped listening, so she didn't hear him. She didn't need to hear it, she understood. The boys were giving her private time with the girls. Kyou wiggled a little in an attempt to follow after. Tohru finally released him now that she had Uo and Hana.

"Now that the boys are gone, you want to tell us what happened?" Uo asked. Tohru nodded and began her tale. Her friends waited patiently through the times when she was crying too much to speak and listened intently when she was able to continue. They rubbed her back and fetched her tissue. Hana collected the tea from Yuki at the door, shoeing him away at the same time. This was girl business. They stayed with her that night. The next morning when she woke, though it still felt like it had been ripped out, her heart was beating all the same. The sun still rose. The sky was still blue. The world hadn't ended and they had school to prepare for.

It was a new day. She would be okay.

X

Tohru may have made peace with herself that night, but Kyou wasn't as lucky. His attempt at finding answers to burning questions had been foiled by a broken heart and he was left hanging. Not only that but the almost constant talk of relationships and sex that he had been involved in for the last twenty four hours was catching up with him. It was perfectly normal to take care of certain urges, he knew that, but with Tohru in the house it just seemed dirty. That and he didn't want to think about what one of her over protective friends would do to him if they some how caught him. Everyone was asleep now, but that didn't mean one of them wouldn't wake just to spite him. He'd never live it down.

The night was chilly, but it was better then suffering through it. He opened the window and slipped out into the trees, walking as silently as possible until he was a good distance away. For some reason he was finding the imagined danger of being caught had made the itch stronger. Minoru's words from the night before drifted to the surface and he actually found himself entertaining the idea of seeing if he was flexible enough. Not tonight, tonight he needed to finish and get back.

Taking the matter in hand, as it were, a different thought flitted through his mind. What would be like to have someone else do this for him. He closed his eyes and let his imagination do what it will. It wandered sporadically on different things, images of actress' and idols he'd seen on television flipped by without his thoughts settling on any one of them. Then he remembered Minoru talking about painting on people and he imagined what it would be like to be the canvas. Minoru's face, focus intently on what he was doing, the feel of the cool wet paint as the soft bristles of the brush smoothed it over his skin. Just imagining the sensation made him quiver. Minoru leaning over him, whispering softly in his ear "Beautiful."

Kyou's eyes shot open as his breathe hitched. It took a while longer then normal for his heart to slow down and his breathing to return to normal. He shook away his embarrassment, put himself to rights and went home. Okay, so maybe he had overreacted last night when Minoru had made his admission, maybe it wasn't that big a deal. Perhaps it was even a little flattering. Maybe it had been better then he thought it would be and maybeâ€“just maybeâ€“he'd consider letting Minoru paint on him for real sometime. Maybe even with edible paint. Maybe.

He slipped into his futon, content and more then a little exhausted. He fell a sleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Hey, did you know, Male cat's have little barbs on the ends of their penis to hold them in place while mating. This also makes it difficult for the female to squirm away. It's true. I'll let you all stew on that thought for a while.
> 
> Anyway, yes Kyou was looking for Yaoi manga in Tohru's room so he could get an idea of how gay sex worked. Minoru took the easier route and looked it up on the internet. It's also probably way more accurate. The relationship is starting to get more serious now, but full on sex is still a ways away. I don't write graphic porn scenes, but sex and some other things will be covered as the story goes. It just won't be very detailed. You can all use your imaginations when the time comes.
> 
> Poor Tohru. It might not seem like it right now, but actually I liked Tohru in both the manga and the anime. But I had this planned since I first made Mamoru. He was never going to be with her, he already had Tsugumi. If it makes anyone feel better to know, that as far as this universe is concerned, Tohru eventually marries a Sohma who takes her family name, but I'll leave who up to your own preferences. See ya next time. - Spina


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The flickering candle light casts dancing shadows on the wall. They move to their own beat, one that only they could hear. The others are laughing and playing joyfully, not a one of them has a care in the world. The One is silent. Content to stroke your back as you both watch the rest of them play. Outside it is still dark, the sun will not rise for a while. You compare its warmth to the warmth of the lap you occupy. Both are nice separately, but you miss the days when you have both at once.

The night grows long in the winter months. The One is speaking, everyone becomes quiet. They always listen intently to what The One has to say. The One gets up, taking you with in the crook of one arm. As long as you, as all of you, are with me the sun is always shining on us. That is the sentiment they all share. But you know, it won't last forever. Nothing ever does. The end is coming.

X

"Damn it," Kyou said as he shot awake in a panic. He was beginning to hate those dreams. At least this time he hadn't wandered off and climbed a tree. He looked around the class room as his senses slowly came back to him and his heart beat returned to normal. The rest of the class was staring at him. Oops, he fell asleep in class.

"You have a problem with the lesson, Sohma?" Shiraki didn't look to happy with him.

"No, ma'am."

"What's with the sudden bout of politeness? You feeling okay today?"

"I can be polite sometimes, geez. Why does everyone have to act like it's a big deal?"

"Well, when you consider its source..," Yuki mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Kyou grit his teeth so hard his jaw began to hurt. He would not be goaded into losing his temper right now.

"If you were really polite you would have made up an excuse to take your nap in the nurse's office instead of sleeping through my class," Shiraki said.

"Um, sensei? Is that really something you should be encouraging?" Someone asked. She ignored the question as the bell rang for lunch.

"I'm out of here. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone," she said as she shut her book and flung it on the desk. Walking out the door, she gave the class a half hearted wave.

"She was in a hurry to leave. You think she has a lunch date or something?" Uotani asked as she pushed a desk up to Tohru's. The usual groups gathered together and dispersed. Kyou was already close enough to not bother with moving. Which was a good thing because the dream he had had wiped him out and disoriented him.

"Oh that's right," Uotani said, "I almost forgot. Did you bring it, Hana?"

"Bring what?" Tohru asked as Hanajima nodded and dug out a box from her book bag.

"We found something while shopping the other day that we thought you just had to see. Doesn't it remind you of Orangey?" Uotani said. She pulled out a matching box of her own and showed it to Tohru. This had Kyou's interest peak. What on earth could those two freaks have found. He bet it was something insulting.

"I can't get a break today. This better be good." He said, reaching for one of the boxes. Yuki had picked up one as well and was examining it with interest. It was a collectable figurine. It was familiar looking, but Kyou couldn't place it at first. He certainly didn't see much of a resemblance to himself. She had the same color hair as him, but that was it. The bunny girl was kinda cute though, if you were into that sort of thing.

"Oh, I know this. One of the companies that supports the main house had it designed as a mascot. I met the artist who created her and the model she is based off of," Yuki said. "Her name is Hanabi Tachibana."

Oh, that's why she looked familiar. Wait, what? The blood drained from Kyou's face as it struck him. The doll was him. This was the figure that Minoru had mentioned a while back. It hadn't occurred to Kyou that Minoru would use Hanabi for it. That meant he was the mascot of one of the head families companies. He was fairly sure that heads would roll if anyone found out that it was him. Yuki's voice brought Kyou back to reality.

"I don't see it. She was too pretty and far too elegant to compare to that." Yuki pointed at Kyou. Kyou was torn between being relieved that Yuki didn't get it and wanting to rub the truth in his face. With great effort he shoved aside his anger. Tossing the doll back to Uotani he did something that was almost physically painful to do. He agreed with Yuki.

"Yeah, it looks nothing like me at all. It's too girly."

"Wait, that's it? That's all you have to say?" Uotani asked. "Man, that's no fun. I thought for sure you would blow your lid over being compared to a girl."

"Kyou-kun has matured a lot. He's very grown up now." Tohru giggled as she looked at the doll. "So Kuramae-san made this. What a coincidence, you are good friends with him."

If Tohru hadn't held a special place in his heart, he would have smacked her.

"Yeah, that's right. He came over that time. You two seemed to get along well. I suppose you know Tachibana-san," Yuki said. The way he said that implied an insult, but for the life of him, Kyou couldn't figure it out. A strange emotion flared in the back of his mind, one he felt disconnected from.

"Sort of. You could say that," he said, not knowing what else to say to get out of the situation. This was too embarrassing. Seeing people he knew fawning over his feminine alter ego made him nervous. And that strange tingling feeling was beginning to spread.

"Tachibana-san must be really pretty in person. I'm jealous. Being a model must be a lot of fun," Tohru said.

"Don't be. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Kyou said before he could catch himself. Everyone stared at him in question. Hanajima smiled evilly. "I mean, that's what I've been told." He hurriedly added. "Ah, whatever. I'm too tired to deal with this right now." He was. The dream was still playing in his mind and the adrenalin he had after the Hanabi doll was waning.

"After your nice nap in class, you dare to complain about being tired," Yuki said with a sneer. "Typical. Lazy cat."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that from someone who needs three alarm clocks to wake up every morning." The tingling sensation seemed to burrow into his brain. Something was wrong, Kyou could feel it. Like something was about to snap in the back of his mind if he continued. He ignored it, instead standing to tower over Yuki, the adrenalin was rushing through him again.

"I don't have three alarms and even if I do get up later then you, I at least, am still able to look presentable for school. Unlike a certain someone we all know. I also don't sleep through class. Someone with your grades should pay more attention." Yuki stood to meet him eye to eye.

"My grades are just fine. You want to make something of it." That strange feeling churned again. It was like another presence was waiting for its chance.

"Not this again. Don't you ever get tired of me wiping the floor with you?" Yuki threw a punch to his mid section that sent him stumbling back to collide with the wall. His head cracked against the bricks and everything went fuzzy.

Then he was watching from inside himself as his body moved without his permission.

X

When Kyou didn't get up right away Yuki thought that maybe he had overdone it a little. Then Kyou sat up and calmly ran a hand over the back of his head. He watched his cousin stare at his palm in wonder and it dawned on him that something wasn't right. There was blood on Kyou's hand. Shit. He hadn't meant for it to go that far.

"Kyou-kun, are you alright?" Honda-san asked. She started to move to Kyou's side when he stood, still staring at the smear of red. Yuki watched, vaguely disgusted, as Kyou brought his hand to his mouth, the tip of his tongue appearing long enough to lick the red mess from his fingers.

"You're bleeding. We should take you to the nurse's station," Tohru said. He ignored her, walking past her to stand in front of Yuki. The other students in the room were quiet, watching in fascination at this turn of lunch time events.

"I didn't mean to crack your head that hard. You really should go to the nurse," Yuki said. He was being overhelmed by a powerful sense of wrong that had taken over the atmosphere and didn't know what else to say. There was something not right about his cousin. Kyou's gaze went right through him. It left him feeling scared, like a predator sizing up the worth of his prey. It was cold and distant, old and just plain wrong. Kyou's irises were too big and his pupils had turned to slits.

Kyou smiled, a wicked twist just at the corner of his lips, and leaned in close to Yuki's face. When he spoke, the words that left his mouth were not what Yuki had been expecting to hear. Mostly because, while they sounded familiar, he couldn't understand of single syllable of it. Message given, the Cat backed away. Yuki stared after him as he left the classroom. Tohru took off after him, shouting for his attention. His classmates burst into conversation as soon as the door slide shut behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Uotani shouted. "Hey, President. Snap out of it. Weird shit is going down. This is no time to zone out. And what was with all that gibberish? You hear that craziness? He must of hit his head hard."

"It was Japanese. An old dialect common in the northern mountains. It fell out of use a couple hundred years ago."

Yuki turned to the speaker and was surprised to see the class rep standing in front of him.

"How do you know it then?" Uotani asked.

"I'm in the Historical Literature Club. A lot of period dramas were written in older dialects. I think he said, 'Dawn approaches. Are you ready'? Did you see his eyes? Maybe he has a concussion."

"I thought your pupils are supposed to get bigger when you have a concussion, not contract into slits. That was creepy," A boy standing next to the class rep said. The other students mumbled to themselves and Yuki let himself fall back into his chair. He tuned out the noise as he reminded himself to breath. He had never heard of one of the spirits talking through their host before, but he was positive he had just witnessed it. That was the only logical conclusion he could come up with. But what did it mean? More important, if he told anyone what just happen, what would they do to Kyou? Maybe he'd leave out the part about what Kyou, the Cat, had said if asked about it. That would probably be for the best for now.

Tohru came running back into the room, her face flushed and eyes wide. Yuki snapped out of his still somewhat dazed thoughts as she called out to him.

"Kyou passed out in the nurses office and won't wake up. The nurse is sending him to the hospital."

X

Kyou batted away the stethoscope, the frown forming on his lips losing it's effectiveness due to the thermometer. Hatori ignored the grumbling as he pulled the device out of the teens mouth. His temperature was normal and so was his heart rate. His pupils responded to light the way they should and he had answered all the questions accurately. The CAT scan and the MRI had both shown no signs of brain damage or skull fracture.

In fact, aside from the nasty cut on the back of his head he was perfectly healthy. The glower he received from the boy proved his overall disposition was intact as well. Oh joy. It meant what he was going to say next would be rewarded with nothing but complaints. Kyou might appear okay now, but from what Yuki and Tohru had told him over the phone, something weird had happened to him and until Hatori could rule out all medical possibilities he wanted Kyou to take it easy.

"I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day and I'm going to have one of the nurses check on you every hour," he told his patient.

"I'm fine, it was just a bump." Kyou scratched at the bandages that wrapped around his head.

"A bump that required five stitches. I don't want you doing anything that could tear the stitches," he said in his defense. The rest was cut off by Kyou's dismissive snort.

"What exactly to you think I'm planning on doing?"

"And a head injury, no matter how small it may seem, is something to take seriously. Not only that, but you were unconscious for almost an hour. In that time nothing could get any kind of reaction out of you," Hatori continued, purposely not answering the question.

"So, I'm awake now and you said everything checked out."

Hatori felt his nerves fray. He had been forced to deal with Akito early in the morning, had a run in with Kana during his lunch break that he had been saved from only by a call from Yuki saying that Kyou was comatose in the hospital. He was not having a good day and dealing with a patient that showed no regard for their own well being was the last straw. He whipped around and leveled the boy with a glare of his own.

"You had Tohru and Yuki scared out of their minds! Do you have no comprehension of how serious the situation could have been? Talking in tongues and memory lapse after a blow to the head is not a good thing!"

"Was everyone really that worried?" Kyou bowed his head sheepishly. Hatori couldn't remember ever seeing the boy took so contrite. His anger cooled off, leaving him feeling slightly guilty for yelling at him.

"Momiji and Hatsuharu left class early when the heard what happened and Tohru and Yuki stayed with you the whole way to the hospital. Kazuma is still in the waiting room pacing. So yes, everyone was that worried. Be glad that no one has contacted Kagura yet. "

The silence stretch on until Hatori rose from his seat by the bed. Kyou gave his sleeve a tug, keeping his gaze to the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, then added, "For making you all worry."

Hatori shook his head, he was probably going to regret this but, "I suppose you are well enough to go home. But I want someone with you at all times for the next couple of hours and if you start experiencing any queasiness or lightheadedness let me know immediately. Get dressed, I'll give you all a ride home."

Kyou instantly perked up and, in an uncharacteristic move, smiled at him. It blind sided Hatori who hadn't expected such a reaction and he began to doubt his assessment that the injury had caused no personality changes. Kyou usually had only two moods, neutral and angry, that he showed to anyone. He supposed you could count excitable, but that was usually only when fighting was involved so Hatori filed that under angry as well.

Released from Kyou's grip, Hatori headed out the to the hall. He needed to sign the release form and let the rest know what was going on. As he handed over the finished form to the nurse at the counter a strange feeling washed over him. A chill swept down his spine and when it left he shuddered. The world suddenly felt larger and his body tingled. Like it had fallen asleep and now the blood was rushing to all his extremities at once. Something warm and wet trailed down his cheek. The nurse looked at him in concern.

"Sohma-sensei, are you alright?"

He wiped away the stray tear and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure. You look pale. Do you need to sit down?" She stood up to leave her desk, but he waved her away.

"Yes, it's nothing." Nothing he could explain to her at any rate. He wasn't sure himself what had just happened, but he felt like he had just lost something important. Even weirder, he was happy about it. He stared down at his own hand in wonder. Had it always looked like that, so human? Another hand landed on his shoulder, startling him back into reality.

Kyou was dressed and waiting for him. His head tilted to one side in askance. Oh, that's right, he said he'd give everyone a ride back. He moved on autopilot, oblivious to the looks he was getting from his family and it wasn't until he was walking into his own office that it all caught up to him. Momiji stood in the doorway watching him. As Hatori turned around and looked at him in wonder he smiled and nodded, then headed off to his own rooms.

So that was why the boy had been acting so secretive as of late. Well shit, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go shouting to the heavens his joyâ€“he wasn't even sure if he was feeling all that joyfulâ€“there would be severe repercussions if this got out. And why had it happen now, out of the blue like that?

There was a knock on his door before a maid opened it. She didn't enter, but looked around briefly before speaking.

"Is Akito-sama here with you? He wasn't in his rooms when I went to deliver his dinner."

Her question caused him to frown in alarm. Akito had complained of feeling weak and sore all morning long and Hatori had given her a placebo to calm her down, before telling her to rest. Most likely what she had really needed was to move around and get some fresh air, but that wasn't what his god had wanted to hear and Hatori had learned long ago that it was best to tell her what she wanted. Akito would do as she pleased anyway, so why bother fighting a losing and painful battle.

"Perhaps he decided to walk through the garden," he suggested.

"No, we have already searched there. He hasn't been seen by anyone since you were called away to deal with the cat."

A sinking sensation settled in his gut. That wasn't good. If the maid knew the reason for his sudden departure then that meant Akito did too. The sun was beginning to set outside his door as he reached for the phone. When it rang for a full three minutes without answer, he knew he was too late.

X

A scream of rage followed the chair that was thrown at them. Kyou glanced back for a

second to see Shigure try to subdue a screeching Akito. All kinds of hateful things spewed from the thin lips. He heard Shigure hit the table as he was flung off. Yuki sent him a bewildered look when Kyou slowed down to a jog. He shook off the wooziness and sped up again.

Damn it, just when things had calmed down too. He was all ready to help Tohru with dinner and then have a quiet night of pretending to pretend that he wasn't hurt to make Yuki feel bad.

If only Akito hadn't been waiting for them when they got there. Being called names was nothing new, it still hurt, but he could put up with it. The accusations of wasting Hatori's time would have been something he could live with, but when Akito had tried to punch him and instead hit Tohru when she tried to stop him, that was something that Kyou couldn't forgive. So he had stood to reciprocate but he hadn't counted on how dizzy the fast movement coupled with the head injury would make him. Akito had lunged in that moment and it had gone to hell from there.

They didn't make it very far before Tohru was stumbling to keep pace. They stopped to let her catch her breath and Yuki turned on him.

"You just had to make it worse, didn't you? Stupid cat."

"Oh, so I should just let him hit Tohru all he wants then? Is that it, cowardly rat?" Kyou shot back, temper flaring.

"Please don't fight again so soon. Kyou-kun I'm fine. Really. I barely felt it. Maybe if we go back and I apologize to Akito-san everything will be alright."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Honda-san," Yuki said.

"Yeah." Kyou nodded in agreement and was going to add to it but Yuki cut him off.

"It was all this idiot's fault. He's the only one who needs to apologize."

"Say that again, rat boy. I dare ya." Before the argument could escalate Tohru stepped between them. They backed off quickly to avoid triggering a transformation.

"I wasn't quick enough to avoid it and now you both are in trouble for trying to protect me. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, none of this was your fault. Akito wouldn't have even come here if he," Yuki jabbed a finger at Kyou, "hadn't brought attention to himself."

"You're the one that knocked me into a brick wall," Kyou said in his own defense.

"It's not my fault that you're a lousy fighter. A beginner could have block that hit. Then Hatori wouldn't have been needed and Akito wouldn't have gotten angry at you. And then you couldn't just let him get it out of his system, you had to make it worse. You cause nothing but trouble everywhere you go and for everyone you meet."

Ouch. Kyou had already gotten one verbal smack down tonight, and from their god no less, he didn't need to hear it all again from the damned rat too. Tohru began to looked between them nervously as the silence stretched on, no doubt trying to think of another way that this was all her fault. Kyou clenched his fist in anger. He hated it when Yuki had a point, something that happened all to often.

"Fine. I'll just leave then. Problem solved." Kyou turned on his heal and ran off in a random direction. To think, he had actually believed Hatori that the rat had been worried about him earlier. There was no way that prick gave two shakes about him. There were only three people that did, Shishou, Tohru, and Minoru. He had stormed off leaving Tohru behind, if Akito was still pissed off it was likely that he'd look for him at Shishou's, and Minoru lived so far away.

Damn it, where was he supposed to go now. Shishou would help him, no questions asked, but he didn't want to put the man any farther in the path of Akito's wrath. Just like Yuki said, by association alone he brought the man trouble. He didn't know anyone else in the area that would put him up for the night. Akito scared the crap out of everyone that might have pitied him enough to let him stay. Stupid asshole relatives.

For a brief moment he consider trying to plead asylum at his father's house, but dropped that idea fast. His father hated him with a passion. If he went there he'd either have the door slammed in his face or would be killed before the end of the night. Besides, he hadn't seen the man in years and didn't have any desire to change that now.

Kyou came to a stop when he looked up from his meandering thoughts and noticed for the first time his surroundings. Where the fuck was he? He didn't recognize any of the houses, but the neighborhood was really nice. Perhaps even nicer then the Sohma's. The houses were spaced far apart and the further he walked the farther apart they got. The cold night air finally registered as it seeped through his uniform and chilled his skin. He hunched in on himself, feeling even more miserable and tired then he could recently remember.

Maybe if he could find his way back to the business district he could rent a booth at an all night cafÃ©. He had enough money on him for a small meal and maybe a cup of coffee. His stomach growled at the thought and Kyou realized he had been run out of the house before they could make dinner and the fight in the afternoon had interrupted his lunch. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Feeling even more dejected now that he was starving as well as lost and cold, he leaned back against a property wall and groaned. He let himself slide down the wall and felt the concrete steal away what little warmth was left in his body. He pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them to try to keep warm. Kyou should have known how badly today would suck when he woke up to having to fight over the washroom with the Yankee. That's it, he was so skipping class tomorrow. He'd sneak back into Shigure's when the other teens had left for school and the mut was busy in his study and then he'd take a nice long nap.

But first he should really get out of the cold. He tried to will himself to get up, but his body no longer had the energy to move. He was emotionally and physically drained. Maybe he'd forget about finding a cafÃ© and just sleep here, just for a few minutes. A sound drew his attention to the front gate on his right. A man stepped out from the property beyond the wall and Kyou let out a sigh of frustration. Now he'd be chased away from here too. At least vagrancy from a stranger was a better excuse to run someone off your property then an irrational hatred of your own flesh and blood.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The man had noticed him. Kyou blinked in surprise. He knew that voice. Not wanting to hope, but doing it anyway, Kyou looked up at him.

"Kyou-san," Mamoru said in surprise, "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go right now," he said, feeling even more sorry for himself as he did so. He also wondered who was looking out for him that he was able to find his way to the Kuramae estate without even trying.

"Well, don't just sit there. Come on, let's get you inside before you catch your death out here," Mamoru said. He walked over and helped Kyou to his feet before steering him in the direction of the house.

"What happened to your head?"

"It's a long story."

X

"Oh sweetie, of course you can stay the night." Chizuru watched their unexpected guest fidget. Kyou looked worse for wear but at least he wasn't shivering anymore. She had been taken by surprise when Mamoru returned with the boy slinking behind him, but she wasn't one to turn away someone in need, especially not her son's boyfriend. She blinked at the thought, it sounding strange still, even in her own head.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Kyou asked. He stared with longing at the plate of food Tsugumi placed in front of him and practically salivated.

"No need to stand on ceremony. Eat up," she said. He wasted no time taking her up on the offer and the food was gone in no time. The poor thing, you'd think he hadn't eaten in days. What exactly was his family doing, letting him get so hungry. Maybe she could get the whole story from him after he'd had a nice hot bath and some time to relax. She was also a little concerned about those bandages.

Chizuru motioned Tsugumi over and asked her to ready the tub and find him a change of clothes. The girl nodded and left after collecting the emptied plate.

"Thank you for the meal," he said belatedly. "And for putting me up for the night," he added. He looked around nervously and the silence grew uncomfortable. She had so many questions to ask, but didn't know how he'd react to her prying. She didn't want to push him into a corner. He didn't look like he could handle anymore stress.

She was almost relieved when Tsugumi returned and lead the boy to the baths. Chizuru didn't know how much longer she could take it before her curiosity got the better of her. Besides, she should go inform Ryuuji of their guest. And make sure he stayed on his best behavior around Kyou. She didn't need her stubborn husband causing more drama.

Knocking on the door to the study to let Ryuuji know she was entering, Chizuru waltz in without invite. He looked up from his computer and, seeing that it was his wife and not their servant, he directed his full attention on her.

"Yes, my wife? Is there something you need of me?"

"Only your word to be gentlemanly. We have a guest who is in need of a warm bed for the night. I offered one of ours."

"Is this guest someone I know? Or have you taken it upon yourself to start a rescue mission in our home?"

"Ryuuji," she warned. He slouched back in resignation.

"Who is it? Please tell me it's not that man your daughter is seeing."

"She is your daughter too, you know. And no, it's not. It's the boy our son is seeing."

Ryuuji cringed at her words. She sensed an argument coming. Chizuru would have none of that, best to nip it in the bud now before it bloomed.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go. What do you want me to do? Turn him out onto the street. The nights are getting longer and the wind is cold. Minoru would never forgive you ever again if you made his 'friend' leave. Besides, he looks so lost."

"Fine. He stays in the other wing. I don't want to run into him, am I understood?" He tried to sound gruff and in charge, but Chizuru knew he would cave for her. He always did when it came to these kinds of matters. She smiled and walked around his desk to leaned down for a kiss.

"Good boy. I knew you could do it."

"I'm not creating a new position in the household staff just to give him a job. Not this time," he said. She heard the humor in his words and patted him on the shoulder as she righted herself.

"I'm not asking you too. Just be nice. He's a good kid, even you have to admit that,"she said, teasing him a little as she headed to the door.

"I don't have to admit to anything," he called after her. She grinned, closing the door behind her and went to check on Tsugumi and Kyou. She found the maid readying one of the guest bedrooms. Chizuru watched her turn down the bed and thought about their first meeting. The girl had come to them in a similar fashion as Kyou, only worse. Ryuuji had been the one to bring her in, a young girl off the street with no family to speak of, attempting to sell herself for food money.

"Was there something more you needed, Auntie?" Tsugumi asked. Chizuru shook her head.

"Just thinking. Do you ever miss your family?" She didn't know why she asked, just that she wanted to know.

"You and Uncle are my family."

"I mean your real family, you know that."

"Sometimes I wonder about them. If they are happy, if my mother ever found what she wanted, if she is even still alive. But it's only in passing. She abandoned me, for whatever reason, just as my father did her. That kind of people, they aren't worth getting ulcers thinking about. Gran would have been happy for me, that's all that matters."

A noise at the doorway drew their attention. Kyou stood tense, looking unsure as to if he should enter or stay in the hall.

"I don't mind if you heard," Tsugumi said, reassuring him. "It's no secret. Come in, get comfortable. I'll go bring you tea. I have just the thing to relax you and help you sleep." She left them then, slipping away to the kitchens. Chizuru tried not to seem like she wasn't watching him as he sat stiffly on the edged of the bed. It reminded her of when they first met, in the back of her daughter's workplace.

"Is there someone you would like to call? To tell them were you are."

"No, I already did," he said. She must have seemed confused because he clarified. "I have a cell phone. Minoru bought it for me."

The last part was said almost to myself, as though he wasn't sure if he should mention it, but still wanting to bring her son up. Like it would reaffirm that he wasn't a complete stranger.

"How's your head?" she asked, sitting on the bed near him "I hope that does not have something to do with why you can't go home." He tensed up and Chizuru narrowed her eyes. It wasn't her place to tell other's how to raise children, but that didn't mean she couldn't get angry about it.

"I had an accident at school with a wall. It's nothing serious. The head of our family got mad at me for causing trouble. But he gets mad at everybody for everything, so it's no big deal. I just didn't feel like staying there right now. Sorry for intruding. I can go now if you want." He stood from his spot and made to leave, but Tsugumi returning with tea blocked his escape.

"You wouldn't leave without having your tea first, would you. It would be terribly rude to Tsugumi-chan. She made it special just for you."

Chizuru watched Kyou sag back onto the bed as she herself got up to pull a chair from the corner over to the bed. Kyou had accepted the cup of tea Tsugumi handed to him. The girl left, giving him a soft smile as she did. Chizuru watch him stare into the cup without drinking. The silence was building again and she didn't like it. Moving to the dresser, she picked up an antique music box that decorated the top. She twisted the key on the side, grateful for the sound. It was a nice melody, one from her childhood.

"This was one of my favorite songs when I was little. I used to listen to it often when I was troubled. It was the first song I learn by heart on the piano."

"You play the piano?" He seemed surprised by that. Chizuru couldn't imagine why, so she asked him.

"I guess I just figured you were rich enough, that you could hire someone to do that sort of thing for you."

Chizuru laughed at the blunt reply then told him, "It's common practice for the wealthy to teach their children to play an instrument. It makes us seem less shallow and self absorbed," she smiled at him to let him know she was joking." Tachibana-san, that's Minoru'sâ€“well I supposed it's ex-fiancÃ©, is quite skilled with the cello. It's her best quality. When she is playing she is to busy focusing on the notes to talk."

Any progress made at calming Kyou's nerves was undone by the mention of Tachibana. Chizuru frowned. She had assumed he knew about her, considering how her husband had found out about all this gay business.

"She doesn't like me very much. I don't blame her, it wasn't the best way to find out your fiancÃ© is dating someone else." Kyou blushed all the way down his neck. Chizuru felt it best not to ask about the details. She wasn't ready to think that much into her son's current relationship.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably for the best. It wasn't a well received engagement. To be honest, I never cared much for her. I was serious about her while playing. Have you ever heard her speak. I don't think I've met a more narcissistic person in all my life. And with some of the people I know that's saying something."

He laughed a little then, a quiet chuckle, and took a sip of tea. Chizuru smiled and relaxed herself. Turning to put the music box back on the dresser, she missed the way Kyou's eyes glazed over as he took his first sip. His pupils widened excitedly and he took a huge gulp of the now cooled liquid. She was broken from her thoughts at a loud burst and wisps of smoke swirled about her. Turning is wonder, she saw the smoke clear away from a pile of rumpled clothes. Sitting on top of the clothes was an orange cat, it's head buried in the tea cup, madly licking up the last drops of Tsugumi's special catnip tea.

X

Minoru stood from the table and stretched. Studying for long hours could be draining. At least he had caught up with everything that he had fallen behind in when he had missed classes in spring, first because of his mother then due to the whole Hanabi affair.

"Hey," he called to the others. "I'm getting drinks. Anyone want anything?" he asked. Looking to each of his friend for their answers. He got a few request before he reached Takeru. The boy smirked and opened his mouth, Minoru shot him a warning look, Takeru rolled his eyes and altered his request at the last second.

"Coffee. Thanks, Ru."

"No problem." Minoru was rooting through the cupboards when his cell phone went off. He smiled as he heard Kyou's ringtone and answered, fully expecting to be bombarded with a rant about crazy relatives or a plea for homework help. So imagine his surprise when his mother's voice greeted him. At least he and Kyou didn't use silly nicknames for each other, accidently calling his mother some gooey pet name would have been embarrassing.

"Minoru dear, I do believe you left out pertinent information that I would like to discuss with you," his mother said by way of greeting.

"Mom! How did you get Kyou's cell phone?"

"It was on the bed, were he put it after his bath."

"His bath? What? Mom were are you?"

"At home sweetie, where else would I be at this time. Now Minoru," she began, but Minoru cut her off before she could continue.

"Is Kyou at the house? But why?"

"Well now I don't really know, but that's the least of my worries at the moment. Minoru, I think your father and I would have been able to handle your new lifestyle choice better if you had told us he was also a spirit cat in disguise. It really puts the whole homosexual thing into a different light."

Minoru stopped breathing, the air trapping itself in his lungs. Oh shit, how had his mother found out. She wasn't like Mine, she respected personal space. So did Tsugumi and anyone else he could think of that might have been home. How was he supposed to explain this. Just as he was working himself into a good panic, he heard Kyou's unmistakable voice protesting the term.

"Oh sorry, I stand corrected," his mother said, she had that far off pitch that one acquires when one is talking with their hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "If you told us he was cursed. That's not as bad, but still puts things into perspective," she corrected herself. "It's not contagious is it? I'm a little worried. Not that there is anything wrong with petsâ€“sorry, any animalsâ€“but that doesn't mean I want my son falling victim to this as well."

"I don't think it works that way," Minoru told her. In the background he could hear Kyou screech something about not being a STD. He couldn't help but laugh at their interaction. Both could be a handful in their own ways.

"Look, Mom. Can I call you back? We're having a late night study session with some of the guys and this is a sensitive subject. I can't talk about it in the open like this."

"I'd like to talk about it now. Can't you just excuse yourself from their company until we've finished." There was a brief rustling and some protesting going on from his mother's end. He heard his mother tell Kyou to shush and that her lap was as good as any place to sit in his current condition. Minoru could hear Kyou start to complain, only for his protest to die off mid sentence.

"See. It's not so bad. Oh, you can purr too. Just like a real cat."

Oh dear, what on earth was going on over there? Minoru could easily envision his mother man handling Kyou onto her lap and petting him. He could see the undignified glare melting away from the furry face as her long fingers stroked his back and scratched behind his ears. For a split second he was jealous of his own mother. Then again, Kyou was probably going to be pissed when it was all over.

"Hey guys, sorry, but I'm going to take this call in the bedroom. You'll have to take care of the rest yourselves," Minoru said, leaning into the other room. He ducked into his bedroom and secured the door, just in case. Returning his attention to his mother, he decide he needed to know what had happened.

"Mom, how did this happen? What was he doing there in the first place and what triggered the change?"

He heard her relay the first question to Kyou adding a request for the whole story this time and waited patiently for the answer.

"Oh my, that's terrible. It most certainly wasn't your fault. Don't you listen to that rubbish."

Now he really wanted to know what was going on. "Mom. An explanation please."

"Oh right. He says he got injured at school and then run out of his house by the head of the family for requiring a doctor's attention. You know I can't abide bullying. Just what kind of family are you getting your self mixed up with, Minoru. I don't want my children getting hurt. Now I'm worried about your sister too. Should I call her?"

"I don't know, Mom. Mine can take care of herself just fine. If she had run into problems I'm sure she would have told us already. Look how much has Kyou told you?"

"Not much. He seems to be out of it. What's that called, when you smoke that drug?"

"High?"

"Yes, that. He's seems a little high right now. He was having some of Tsugumi special tea and then, oh my. You don't suppose it was the tea, do you? It's catnip, but I've never heard of it turning someone into a cat before. Maybe it was a bad batch."

"No, I'm sure the tea had something to do with it, but the cat thing is a family curse. I promised not to talk about it, it's a secret. Please don't tell anyone. Especially Father."

"Of course not. I'm not the type of person to gossip. People's dirty laundry is their own business. But Minoru, is there anything we could do, you know, to help? I'm just worried about you is all. I don't want to see you get hurt because of this. Kyou dear, are you feeling better now? Yes, you can get down." There was a short conversation between the two on the other end of the line before the tell tale sound of the curse releasing Kyou to his proper form. Judging from the fact that his mother didn't make a fuss, Minoru assumed Kyou had warned her to turn away until he was dressed.

"Well, I guess I can wait to finish this another time. Maybe when the situation doesn't feel as surreal. I'm giving the phone over to Sohma-san now. I won't tell your father about this, but I want a full explanation later. And Sohma-san, Kyou-san then, despite all this curse business, I want you to know you can come here anytime you need to." That was the last he heard of his mother's voice. The phone was silent for a long time, but hadn't hung up yet. Kyou was probably stewing in his own fury at the moment. Minoru waited it out with him.

"I'm never drinking tea here again," Kyou finally muttered. Minoru smiled. It didn't sound like his boyfriend was too upset just yet. "I'm going to be in even more trouble now."

"Why do you say that. Mom won't tell anyone, just like she said. You don't have to tell your family that she knows. She has connections too and a huge library with some stuff on the occult, maybe she could help like she suggested."

"No. No one can help me-us. The best that can be hope for is that it'll go away on it's own, that has happened for some of us. But it's best if I have Hatori erase her memory. If I'm lucky he'll scold me and not tell Akito."

"Don't be like that. We can always try. You said someone's curse broke, what did they do different? Has anyone ever tried to break it before?"

"I don't know. Doubt it. What reason would they have to find a cure. The family believes the curse is the reason behind our wealth and the power we have in the city and their beauty. Why give that up."

"But I thought you said they looked down on the curse."

"No. I said they looked down on me because of my curse. They love the others."

"What's so different about yours? What, your not good enough because in some stupid kid's story you weren't a back stabbing cheater?" Minoru tried to reign in his aggravation, but he hated hearing Kyou talk like a defeatist. That wasn't how he should sound and it upset Minoru more then he cared to think about.

"You wouldn't understand," Kyou said. Minoru felt a spark of anger jolt up his spine.

"How can I? You won't tell me." He hadn't meant for the words to come out so harsh, but he had always known that there was something more Kyou wasn't telling him about. He had figured he'd be patient and let the boy tell him on his own when he was ready, but his patience was running out.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

The silence on the other end of the line was all the answer Minoru needed.

"Fine, tell me what happened today. You can do that much can't you." There was venom in his voice and he regretted it the moment it left his mouth.

"Why bother," Kyou said. "I don't feel like getting yelled at by you too. Don't worry, I'm used to people turning their backs on me." The line went dead and Minoru cursed. He hit the speed dial and waited for ten rings before hanging up and trying again. This time he was redirected to voice mail, a feature he knew Kyou wouldn't bother with trying to figure out. Great, the person he was supposed to love and support was having a bad night and all he had done was make it worse.

As far as lover's quarrels went at least there was no yelling or screaming. Though perhaps that made it all the worse. Minoru didn't leave his bedroom for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Well, things just went down hill real fast, didn't they. Don't worry, all relationships have their bumpy moments. But making out...I mean up, after a fight is always lots of fun. Hope you like. - Spina
> 
> Deleted Scene:
> 
> Ch20
> 
> Spiritual Awareness 101
> 
> "Shut up. I don't want to hear that from someone who needs three alarm clocks to wake up every morning." Something was wrong, Kyou could feel it. Like something was about to snap in the back of his mind if he continued. He ignored it, instead standing to tower over Yuki.
> 
> "I don't have three alarms and even if I do get up later then you, I at least, am still able to look presentable for school. Unlike a certain something we all know. I also don't sleep through class. Someone with your grades should pay more attention." Yuki stood to meet him eye to eye.
> 
> "My grades are just fine. You want to make something of it." That strange feeling churned again. It was like another presence was waiting for its chance.
> 
> "Not this again. Don't you ever get tire of me wiping the floor with you?" Yuki threw a punch to his mid section that sent him stumbling back to collide with the wall. His head cracked against the bricks and everything went fuzzy.
> 
> 'I've had enough of this,' he heard, then he was watching from inside himself as his body moved without his permission.
> 
> X
> 
> Yuki's jaw dropped in surprise. He was sure everyone else in the room was in the same position he was in. Kyou was floating. Not much, but enough to be noticeable. His eyes had also changed, but that was nothing new to anyone who knew about the curse. Kyou's pupils would often turn to slits when he got angry. He had hit the wall hard but so hard that he wouldn't have been able to get back up again. He had taken stronger blows then that before. Only this time when he opened his eyes and got back up there was something wrong.
> 
> The Chinese he was spouting wasn't helping any. He dropped back down to stand on the floor like the rest of them and walk over to Yuki. Leaning in close he began to speak again, still in what Yuki could only assume was an old dialect of Chinese. That meant that Yuki didn't understand a word of it, but the intent behind the words was still clear. It was a warning of some kind.
> 
> Back off, or you'll be sorry. That was probably it. There was only one explanation for this moment and Yuki wasn't sure if he was comfortable with exploring it. The idea that the spirits possessing them could take control like this was more frightening then Kyou was at the moment. Or would this be the cat right now. He gulped as he looked into the feline eyes and saw centuries reflected back at him.
> 
> It said something again, this time in a less threatening tone but still warning all the same. Yuki shook his head in confusion and the Cat frowned at him, then Kyou's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.
> 
> "Holy shit. What just happened?" Uotani said. Tohru ran to Kyou's side and tried to shake him awake. He didn't respond.
> 
> "We need to get him to the nurse. He won't wake up," she said turning to Yuki.
> 
> "I do believe we just saw a spiritual possession," Hanajima said. She looked to the other classmates who had decided to eat in the classroom. "Would someone be kind enough to go fetch a teacher."
> 
> I don't know. It was okay, but I wanted something a little more down played. Something that wouldn't be very obvious to the other students. Most of them just assume that it was the blow to the head in the finished product, rather then the very obvious supernatural quality that this one had. I also wanted Yuki left not knowing what was being said or implied because I changed my mind about what the cat was saying and why. The reason, I didn't want it to be talking to Yuki anymore. The only way the cat was able to take over at this time was because Kyou was knocked out and the curse is weakening.
> 
> So far this is the last deleted scene I have for this story. But there will be a special one with the last chapter. You'll understand how that works when you read it. I'm toying with the idea of adding little summaries for other story idea's I have, now that the deleted scenes are over. I'm having trouble deciding which to work on next. Most have partially fleshed out plots and events, but no order to them, so they are all on the same level of importance. Meh, I don't know if it's a good idea or not though, I wouldn't want to get someone excited over something that won't get written. I'm trying to refrain from using the same plot device in more then one story, so many won't make it past the idea stage.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

When Kyou woke he was surrounded by the soft warm comforter of a western style bed. A pleasure he couldn't remember ever experiencing before. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the guest room he was occupying. The Kuramae's sure did have a nice home. He frowned as he remembered last night. The fight and flight was hardly anything new or unexpected, but the conversation with Minoru was. As he thought about it, he realized that Minoru had a point, loathed as Kyou was to admit it. Minoru couldn't understand him if he did tell him anything.

He hadn't explained myself very well either, but he never knew what to say when put on the spot like that. Sure ten minutes later he could come up with a hundred different responses that were a hell of a lot better, but that didn't do much good during an argument. Now not only were Akito, Yuki, and probably Shigure and Hatori, mad at him, worried Tohru, and given the family secret away, but Minoru was both worried and mad at him.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Minoru to know about the other thing, but he didn't want to feel like he wasn't being honest with him either. Kyou hated the fact that Tohru knew, if he told Minoru and the boy deserted him he'd be broken. His chest and head hurt just imagining it.

"I need to apologize at least. I was planning on taking the day off anyway and getting out of town again might be good. Hopefully, this time there will be no gay bars involved." He shuttered at the memory.

He rolled out of bed and found his clothes, washed and hung neatly from the wardrobe door. Tsugumi must have washed them before she left last night. He'd have to thank her and maybe get the directions for finding Minoru's school. Today was going to be a long one. He got dressed, thinking about what he should say when got there. He'd do what needed to be done and he'd be in as good a mood as he could be, damn it. Minoru deserved it. Psyching himself up, Kyou stepped out into the hall and began his search for the maid.

X

Minoru had slept like shit last night and the horrible monotone droning of his business management teacher wasn't helping him any. He hadn't been able to get through to Kyou to apologize and the guilt had haunted his dreams. He stared out the window, not bothering to pretend to be interested in the lecture. The teacher wouldn't notice or care anyway, the man put many a student to sleep.

The dull, even tone coupled with the autumn sun warming his skin lulled him into a half aware state. His mind playing over the phone call and how it could have gone so much better. If Kyou was still talking to him, he'd have to make it up to him. They had already done the amusement park thing and Minoru didn't think he'd be going to one of those ever again, not after that disaster. Maybe to the resort his family had stock in. It was a nice secluded spot in the mountains and in the winter it was a ski lodge. The hot springs were especially nice this time of the year and in the early winter.

Just as he was thinking about the two of them alone in the hot spring with gentle snow falling around them, Kyou red faced from the heat and maybe a little sake, the door to his classroom burst open with loud bang that woke the students from their stupor. All eyes turned to the door and Minoru jumped from his seat at the sight of the person who made the commotion.

Eyes scanned the room before settling on him. The person marched determinedly toward him and shouted loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, it wasn't your fault. And you're right I should tell you the important things, but it's hard, all right. So don't be mad at me. I'm trying, I really am!"

Minoru looked around nervously at his classmates, then grabbed Kyou by the arm and led him towards the door. His teacher looked irritated by the disruption and Minoru wanted to get out of there before the man yelled at them, or worse, started asking questions they couldn't answer.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the class. Sorry sensei, but this is important," he told his teacher. "Come on Kyou, let's talk somewhere more private."

He dragged Kyou out the classroom and away from public scrutiny. Slipping into the men's room, Minoru made sure no one was in any of the stalls, dug out the student made 'out of order' sign and stuck it to the outside of the door. He had learned early on that the sign really meant that someone was doing the dirty inside and that anyone who genuinely needed to use the facilities had best go to a different one. Takeru came here often.

Right now though it would serve as a private place to talk about things best kept out of the public spot light.

"Suppose I should have waited until after class, huh?" Kyou said, looking sheepish.

"S'okay. I was falling asleep anyway." Minoru looked around the room and tried to think of something to say. Kyou beat him to it.

"I really am sorry, I don't like keeping secrets from you, but...there's an ugly side to me that I don't ever want you to see and it separates me from everyone else. Can we leave it at that?" He looked so very insecure at that moment that Minoru felt even more like a douche than he had earlier.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened last night, but I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You did nothing wrong. If there's something your uncomfortable talking about or showing me, then don't."

"I just don't want you to hate me, that's all."

"I don't think I'm capable of hating you, not after everything we've already been through. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Kyou made a strange face and nodded, "It's bad."

"Okay, I can accept that."

"That's it? Just like that you accept it? You don't even know what it is and you're fine with it?"

"Kyou, How should I put this. You're loud, impatient, selfish, impossible to understand sometimes, can be completely out of control and drive me up the wall on a regular basis," with each word Minoru spoke Kyou visibly cringed, but Minoru kept going. This needed to be said. "But if I can't deal with you at your worst, then I don't deserve you at your best. I know I'm not always the easiest to deal with sometimes myself. It's how people are, I can accept that there are things about you that are outside of your control, if you can do the same for me."

"So, we're okay then," Kyou asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. Now then, you going to tell me what happened last night or does it have to do with that thing you don't want to talk about?"

"No, nothing like that," Kyou began. Minoru listened intently to the whole story as far as Kyou was concerned. When the tale was finished, from the fight with Yuki all the way to the fight over the phone, Minoru couldn't believe it. The nerve some people had. Over the course of the story they had both come to sit down next to each other with their backs to the wall. Minoru reached over and pulled Kyou close to lean against him.

"Don't listen to them. It's not your fault, nothing that happened yesterday was. If something like that happens again, you can go to my parents or come here. I'll get you a key to the apartment, so you don't have to wait for me. Sound good?"

Kyou let his head fall onto Minoru's shoulder and whispered out an affirmative, "Hey Minoru. Just one question?"

"Hm?"

"Why was there an out of order sign hiding under the sink?"

"I could show you. If you feel up to it." Minoru winked suggestively down at Kyou. He watched as understanding lit Kyou's face.

"I don't know," Kyou began hesitantly. Minoru leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"You know, this is our first real fight as a couple. We should make up properly."

"I thought we just did," Kyou said, but his arms were wrapped loosely around Minoru's neck and he didn't sound all that opposed to Minoru nibbling on his neck. The place was dirty and nasty, but that was fine because Minoru didn't plan to take it too far. Just a little taste, a feel for what the future held. A test drive as it were, but not on the floor. He pulled Kyou to his feet, pressing him back into the wall and let instinct take over. After all making up was the best part of fighting.

X

Momiji and Kisa watched Tohru as she looked to the clock for the nth time since they had gotten to Shigure's. She had promised Kisa that she would teach her how to make an origami rose, but so far hadn't been paying much mind to the lesson. A half completed paper flower lay forgotten in front of her as she stared off into space.

"Tohru nee-san, are you feeling okay. We can do this another day, if you're not up to it," Kisa said. Tohru shook off her daze and smiled unconvincingly at the younger girl.

"I'm fine. It's sweet of you to offer, but I promised that we would do this today. It will do me some good to take my mind off of things." She returned her attention to the papers in front of them and corrected a crease on Kisa's. It wasn't long before she was back to looking at the clock.

"I'm sure Kyou will be back soon," Momiji said. Tohru looked to him in surprise. Momiji just smiled. "You said he called later and said he was staying at a friends house, right. What happened wasn't your fault. Or is there something else bothering you. You never did tell us what had you so upset on Sunday." Momiji regretted saying anything when the light in Tohru's eyes dulled and she hunched her shoulders. He hadn't meant to depress her.

"It was nothing. I just overreacted to something." She turned away from him and instructed Kisa on how to make the petals, distracting the girl from questioning her as well. Momiji frowned, it wasn't nothing. Tohru had been genuinely upset for most of the night and still hadn't left her room by the time he and Haru had gone home. Even though he had been the first on the scene, Kyou hadn't known what had caused it, saying Tohru hadn't actually told him what was wrong. He wasn't going to ask her friends, they wouldn't betray Tohru's trust in them by telling and it wasn't their place to do so either.

"Since I'm not doing anything right now, how about I go make us some snacks. I might not be as good as you at that sort of thing, but I can make a decent sandwich." Momiji's offer was met with a flustered apology for not providing some already. Tohru got up and headed into the kitchen before he could try to stop her. She was even more absent minded today then usual. Before she could make it into the kitchen the phone rang and she rushed to answer it. Momiji listened to the half conversation with mild interest. Kisa had abandoned her flower in exchange for watching the two of them. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Tohru nee-san is going to be alright, isn't she? She hasn't been herself today," the girl said. The observation wasn't strange, any one who knew Tohru could see that much. Momiji smiled at his cousin and nodded.

"Why don't I try talking to her alone. I'm sure she just doesn't want you to worry about her problems."

"She isn't doing a very good job of it. I'm still worried and I don't even know what the problem is." Kisa finished her flower as instructed as she spoke, staring down at the table instead of risking eye contact. Momiji hummed in agreement then went after their wayward hostess, leaving Kisa to herself and the paper flowers. He found Tohru staring at the rice cooker with a distant glaze, not really seeing what she was looking at.

"Tohru. What's wrong? You can tell me, I'll do what I can to help." He offered.

"That was Sohma-kun on the phone, he's not going to be home for dinner. His friend from the student council invited him to stay over. I'm happy for him, he's making friends of his own and Kyou-kun too. Everyone is growing so much, you too Momiji-kun. You've gotten taller and some of the other students are taking you more seriously. Kisa-chan said she had made a friend at school finally." Her voice hitched slightly but she carried on. "Everyone is moving forward, but me. Am I being left behind?"

"No, of course not," Momiji tried to say but Tohru kept going.

"Uo-chan and Sohma-kun both have someone they are interested in, Kyou-kun has Kuramae-san and the other day Hana-chan found a letter in her shoe locker. I'm happy for them, but I don't have anyone. I'm plain so no one at school notices me, Sohma-kun uses me as a replacement for his mother, and Shiroyama-san thinks of me as replacement for his sister." She was crying now, silent tears left hot trails down her cheeks but her voice was a steady whisper. "I don't want to be a replacement for family, I don't want to be seen as just a friend, or a mother figure, or a sister. I want to be seen as woman too. Is that so much to ask for?"

"I don't think of you as my mother or my sister. You aren't a replacement. Your Tohru and someday you'll be a wonderful wife. I'm sure of it." Whether Tohru took it as the confession Momiji intended it to be or just as a compliment, he didn't know, but her tears came to a stop and she smiled at him. He would have said more, perhaps even explained himself out right if the door hadn't slammed open right then. Kyou announced that he was home with more cheer then Momiji had thought he was capable of.

It broke the mood completely and both he and Tohru couldn't help but laugh at the timing. They went out to greet him only to see him leaning over Kisa to look at what she was doing. Momiji froze in his tracks at this. Kisa was one of the few people that was truly frightened of the other boy, but strangely she didn't seem too scared by his close proximity.

"A rose? That's pretty good," Kyou said, patting her on the head. Kisa looked up in wonder.

"You really think so. Tohru nee-san just showed me how to make it. I didn't think it came out that good," she said. She looked down at the paper flower and blushed slightly at the praise it got.

"No way. It's great, very good." Kyou straightened and headed up the stairs, a bounce to his steps that was out of place on the usually taciturn boy.

"Kyou-kun is exceptionally happy today. Did something good happen?" Tohru asked. Kyou stopped half way up the stairs and turned his head to face them. He was smiling widely and almost glistened, complete with a rosy hue to his skin that shined.

"Making up is fun," was all he said in reply. He disappeared around the hall way, humming to himself. Momiji looked at Tohru. The girl had slowly turned bright red, then began giggling behind one hand. Kisa came over to join them staring after the pod person that had replaced Kyou.

"Was it just me or was he almost sparkling?" Momiji asked. Kisa joined Tohru in giggling though she didn't develop the blush that consuming their friends face and neck.

"You didn't seem to mind him just now, Kisa-chan. I thought you were afraid of him." Momiji said.

"I was, but he doesn't seem all that scary anymore. I don't know why though. I think everyone at the main house is wrong, he's a nice person just like the others. Just now proves it. He would be a good big brother, like Haru-nii and Yuki-nii and you," Kisa said.

Momiji wanted to give her a big hug for seeing it too, but if he did he'd give his secret away. He still didn't want the others to know and not because Akito had known and threatened him if he told. He didn't want them to treat him differently, to push him away or resent him his freedom. The only ones who knew his curse had broke were Kyou, Akito, Tohru and now Hatori who was in the same boat as him.

Tohru returned to the kitchen, Kisa following. Momiji looked back up the stairs before joining them. Tohru was right, everyone was changing, leaping forward. Could the curse weakening be an effect of this or the cause of it? The more and more that he thought about it, the more it seemed the cat was directly related to it. Was it possible that the more Kyou, and by association the cat, found acceptance the more the curse lost it's hold on them. If that was so, then it was possible that the hatred for him was only there to preserve the curse and therefore was little more then a by product of it.

What a sickening thought. Momiji would discuss it with Hatori tonight. He was probably just reading to far into it. He went to help the girls with the snacks. After all theories couldn't fill an empty stomach.

X

"Sensei, please. I'm begging you. You can't work on your manuscript if you're wasting time in an art gallery. My job depends on you finishing on time. If I lose my job, I lose my apartment. I don't want to be homeless." Mitsuru was about ready to get on her knees and beg even though she knew that was probably what Shigure was waiting for. She hated giving him the satisfaction.

"Now, now Mi-chan. There's no need to get upset. You'll have it by the end of the day. I just need to do some research first." Shigure rounded the corner and entered the new artists display. He scanned the name plaques of each one before quickly moving on.

"Research, for what? Sensei, tell me this isn't one of those times were you are completely finished with the book and are just stringing me along."

"Okay, I won't tell you that," Shigure said absently as his gaze fell upon a painting to the far right. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw it. Mitsuru found herself staring in confusion at a fantasy work featuring a sweet lolita with wings. This was the research he needed. Shigure was studying the image intently and a wicked smile was slowly spreading across his face. What the heck was he writing about now? Curious, she asked him.

"Oh, it's not for one of my books. Though I could write about it I suppose. I've never written that kind of story before, it wouldn't hurt to try. Would certainly pull in a new demographic." He mused out loud. Now she was worried.

"What are talking about and why are we here if it doesn't have anything to do with your work?" She was getting frustrated now. Any moment she'd scream, at least then they might get kicked out and then Shigure could get back to work. Oh, who was she trying to fool? He'd come up with some other thing to do instead. He always did.

"I'm fairly certain that the lovely young lady in this picture is actually a boy. That's all." Shigure's words took her for a loop. Really? She looked closer at the picture and tried to see it, but couldn't. It then occurred to her that he was probably just bull shitting her to distract her from pestering him.

"Sensei, don't say such ridiculous things. Honestly, it's a painting, if the artist meant for it to be a boy they would have made it a boy."

"Not necessarily. I'm talking about the person that the artist based the picture on, not the picture its self. I'm fairly certain that the person who modeled for this painting was a boy."

Mitsuru looked at the painting again. She squinted her eyes and tried to see a boy, but the pretty fairy girl was all that stared back at her. It almost felt like the girl was laughing at her for falling for Shigure's tricks. She turned a glare on the author.

"Never mind. Its all in the eye of the beholder I suppose. We all make what we will of things of this nature. Interpretation and all that." Shigure took a step back and studied it with a exaggerated critical air.

"All right, I'll play along if it gets us out of here faster. What interpretation do you get from this painting, oh great art critic?"

"Indeed. I wonder that myself. Come along Mi-chan, we shall be on our way to lunch," Shigure said, walking away. All of that build up just so he could not tell her the reason for it or why they were here. What had she done to deserve being saddled with this man.

"Forget lunch. Give me that manuscript you have due today," Mitsuru yelled, running after him. She gave the painting one more quick look over her shoulder, shook off the uncomfortable feeling it gave her and hurried after her client.

X

Kazuma had just finished washing up after his last class when the phone rang. Picking up, he was some what surprised when Minoru greeted him.

"Yes, how may I help you, Kuramae-san?"

"I was thinking about some things and I realized that I don't know when Kyou's birthday is. I would like to take him out for it the next time it comes around, but I have the feeling if I ask him he won't tell me."

"You would be right, but that is mostly because I don't believe he knows that exact date."

"Uh, how could he not know his own birthday? Couldn't you just check the registry?"

"Yes, but you see, the records are a bit unreliable. When he was born it caused a bit of a panic and things like paper work where put on hold until they calmed down. I was away on a training exercise for quite awhile, he was already several months old when I learned of him and no one really talked about it in those days. I just know that it was in the early winter. If it helps any, when he came to live with me I choose the twenty fourth of December to celebrate it."

"Wouldn't his parents have known? I know his mother is deceased, but couldn't you have asked his father?" Minoru didn't seem to have been told the whole story. Kazuma wondered what all Kyou had told Minoru about the inner workings of the Sohma family.

"That man is best avoided," was all Kazuma was going to say on that matter. Talking about that man always left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Oh, sorry. I knew they didn't get along, but I didn't think it was that bad. Kyou doesn't talk about it, but if it's that bad I can understand why. The twenty fourth, uh? I bet he had something to say about you choosing that date."

"Yes, once he realized all the varying implications. Our family is not Christian in any way and Kyou had a very spartan and sheltered upbringing in the first few years of his life."

"I guess I'll just have to help make up for that then. I was thinking about maybe a trip for Christmas anyway. I can merge it with a birthday gift too. If you don't mind me taking him away for awhile." Minoru sounded thrilled at what ever he was planning. Kazuma didn't have the heart to object. He was really starting to like the boy.

"What were you planning? If you don't mind a parent's concern."

"Not at all. I think Kyou'll love it..."

X

Kyou shut his workbook and leaned back. He had expected more homework then that having missed the whole day, but wasn't going to complain. He was slipping the completed assignment into his bag when he first heard it. A soft clicking sound was accompanying his every move. He froze and the noise stopped. He waited for it to start again and when it didn't he passed it off as his imagination. Reaching for the last of his homework he heard it again.

There was no mistaking it this time. He sat up and stared down at his wrist wearily, eyeballing the beads. He gave his hand an experimental shake and the sound echoed through his room. Strange, they had never made noise before, pressed to tightly together to clack against each other. Lifting his arm he studying the limiter closely. A few of the alternating red and white beads had fine cracks running through them, one was actually missing a small piece, and then he saw it.

Red, white, red, white, red, red. That wasn't supposed to happen. One was missing. Panic flared up in his mind and he began scanning his surroundings urgently. He dumped out the contents of his bag and emptied his pockets. Finally he found the wayward bead under his desk; or rather the two pieces of it. It had snapped cleanly in half which was actually a bit of a relief. He could glue it back in its place and no one would be the wiser.

Because no one else could know about this. He didn't want to even think about the consequences of the main house finding out about the bracelet breaking. If he was going to end up stuck in that form, he'd at least get as much enjoyment out of what time he had remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Okay, so I tried to look up the characters birthdays, but it seems like this is the only series in Japanese history to not give an actual date. At least, none that I could find. I did find a listing of their western zodiac signs, though this was on the internet so it could be wrong. Anyway, Kyou was listed as a Capricorn which is Dec. 22 to Jan. 19. So I had a lot of fun with that, especially given that two big celebration dates occur in that time frame, one of which is incredibly important to them. Even if I find out what the real dates are now, I'm not changing the story for it. I love irony too much.
> 
> There was fun to be had in the boy's room. Nothing major, just a little exploring with hands, maybe mouths. A Little Less Conversation just popped into my head while editing this chapter and now won't leave. I suppose it's fitting in a way.
> 
> So now, Shigure has figured out the truth about Hanabi, but he still doesn't know how far the relationship between Minoru and Kyou really goes. I feel sorry for his poor editor though. Mitsuru has to put up with so much. But to be honest, it's probably a good thing I don't write for a living, I'd be the same way that Shigure is. - Spina


	22. Chapter 22

Ch22

Kyou stared in amazed glee at his last test score. Mid terms were over and he had not only passed them all, but had one of the higher scores in his class. No make up tests during winter break for him. As soon as he walked out that door he wouldn't have to come back until after the New Year's. A little over a week straight of free time to spend with Minoru.

Speaking of which, he had been promised a surprise. Kyou was almost giddy with anticipation. This was the first holiday season slash important date night that he would have a partner to celebrate with. The thing most of his fellow students would be envious of him for. Or at least they would be if he told any of them. Tohru knew about his plans for Christmas Eve, but she was the only one in the house. There was no way he was telling the mutt or the vermin. They'd want to know with who and there was no way he was giving them that ammo against him.

The bell rang and everyone readied to leave. He met up with Tohru at her desk just as the Yankee and Witch surrounded her.

"How did you do on the Algebra final? I know you were worried the most about that one. No make up test for you?" The Yankee began.

"No, I did a lot better then I thought. Thank you all for studying with me," Tohru said holding up the paper to display her grade.

"How about you? Will you be joining me in after school make up sessions?" The Witch asked Kyou. He hunched up in anger and all but hissed his answer.

"I'll have you know I scored in the upper ninety percentile on every test."

"How the hell did you manage that. Did you get a hold of a cheat sheet before hand?" Uo ripped the test out of his hand and squinted at the number circled in red at the top. "You certainly weren't studying with us at all. Most of the time you weren't even home."

"I bet Kuramae-san helped you study. Right, Kyou-kun? It must be nice having a college friend to help."

Uo glared at him. "A college friend? Oh yeah, that artist guy. You been holding out on us, Orangey. That hurts, share the wealth next time."

"No way, why waste Minoru's time on a couple of lost causes," Kyou yanked his test sheet out of her hands and turned to walk away before Uo could come up with a decent come back. He didn't want to let it slip in the heat of the moment that the real reason he didn't invite them was because studying wasn't always all he and Minoru had done. Ever since the day Kyou had burst into Minoru's classroom they had progressed a bit in the physical aspect of their relationship.

He was still reticent about going all the way, especially once he learned what all was involved in it, but that didn't stop them from exploring other things. Kyou was brought out of his musing about that thing he had learned to do with his tongue that Minoru really liked when Tohru caught up to him in the hall. He looked around as they existed the school, wondering why Yuki wasn't with her.

"The rat staying late?"

"Sohma-kun has a student council meeting to attend today before he goes home. He said to go on without him. It must be hard having to stay after on the last day before vacation."

Kyou only shrugged. Yuki knew what he was getting into when he took the position, so he had no right to complain. Kyou couldn't care one way or the other, so long as he wasn't expected to wait for him.

"Kuramae-san is staying in town for the holidays, yes? Do you have plans for anything?" Tohru smiled warmly at him. Kyou almost suspected that she may have had a slightly maniacal reason for asking, but for the life of him he couldn't figure what that would be. Something in the way she asked suggested she knew something he didn't.

"He comes home today. I'm supposed to meet him at the station, so I won't be heading home with you. You'll be alright on your own? I could always hunt down Momiji and Haru and make them walk with you. Momiji would be more then happy to, I'm sure."

"No, that's alright. I fine on my own. I was thinking about doing some shopping today anyway and I wouldn't want to trouble anyone."

"You sure? I'm sure Minoru won't mind if you want to come with me to the station. We were probably just going to hang out around town for the day anyway."

"I'm sure," Tohru turned in the opposite direction that Kyou needed to go as they reached the gate and waved good bye to him.

"See ya later then," he said, giving her retreating back a short wave. He pulled his coat in closer to his body in an attempt to ward of the cold wind. The temperature was steadily dropping now that the end of December was approaching. He considered jogging to the station just to warm up, but decided not to. He didn't want to risk getting all sweaty with no way to clean off before Minoru showed up.

X

Minoru smiled as Kyou looked down in confusion at the bag he had just been handed.

"What's this?"

"Your suitcase," Minoru replied. Kyou continued to stare at him blankly.

"I can see that, but why do you have it?"

"Because Honda-san was nice enough to pack it for me and Mamoru picked it up and dropped it off earlier for me."

"Why? How much earlier? You said you were going to be on the later train." Kyou opened the duffel bag and looked at his belongings neatly folded and packed in a way that only Tohru could manage. There were three days worth of supplies.

"Because we aren't going to my parents house tonight and I lied so I could get here in time to surprise you." Minoru bounced lightly on his toes in anticipation. He had been dying to tell Kyou of his plans for the weekend for over a month now. He couldn't say anything yet, of course, it was a surprise after all and he didn't want to give it away until they actually got there.

"Then were are we going? I haven't told anyone I would be gone for the weekend, they'll be pissed."

"Kazuma-san already knows, he said it was fine and that he'd handle it if anyone got bitchy about it. Well, not those exact words, but you get the drift. Come on. We have to go or we'll miss our train," Minoru said. He grabbed Kyou by the wrist and started to drag him in the direction of the proper platform.

Their train was at the other end of the station but they still had plenty of time when they got there. Kyou was giving him the stare down of a life time. It was all Minoru could do to not spill the beans. A two night stay at an out of town ski resort, with an outdoor hot spring, would be the prefect Christmas date. Well, better then going out for fried chicken* at the mall anyway. He hoped Kyou liked it. Kazuma had assured him the boy would, but a part of him still worried that Kyou would be mad at him for one reason or another. Not that he got mad that much, well, not any more at least.

They had made giant leaps in their relationship in the past few months and Kyou had gotten a lot more relaxed about pretty much everything. He got along well with Minoru's family now, even his father had warmed up to the boy though he still refused to acknowledge the relationship. Chizuru outright adored him and the last time Kyou had been over to the house for dinner she had finally worn him down enough to call her mother. Ryuji had more or less told him he could come over anytime he wanted some time before that, with or without Minoru, if he ever needed to get away from his family, which was as close to acceptance as the man got.

The train opened its doors for boarding and as they got on Kyou tugged at his arm.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now or do I have to guess?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"Tell me you didn't go overboard with this surprise, Minoru. You know I don't like it when you spend a lot on me. I can't do the same for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to repay me for any of it. Just having you here with me is more then enough." Minoru watched the faint blush spread over the bridge of Kyou's nose at his words. The boy gave him a small smile in return then looked out the window, probably to hide the blush until it went away. There wasn't anyone sitting directing across from them and the people in the seats next to them weren't paying any attention to their surroundings, so Minoru felt it safe to steal a quick kiss. They passed the rest of the time in either comfortable silence or talking about everything and nothing in particular, their fingers laced together the whole time.

X

Kyou stared in opened mouthed surprise at the inn as his bag was taken by the bellhop. Minoru had to be joking. He may not have been one to pay attention to this sort of thing, but he had heard of this place, and it wasn't cheap. The mountain lodge was a western style ski resort that boasted one of the most impressive courses in the sport and included an all night open air hot spring and Olympic sized ice rink.

The door they were led through by the over enthusiastic host opened to something like a mini house complete with a living room with fireplace and a balcony that overlooked a snow covered garden with a view of the mountain range. The bed room had a huge western bed that could have easily fit four people.

The late afternoon sun shown though the balcony's glass sliding doors and warmed the air a little. He could make out the other guests on the ski lift in the not far distance. A hand landed on his shoulder startling him and he barely forced down what would have been an embarrassing noise that caught in his throat instead.

"It's still early want to go rent some gear and have a little fun before it gets too late?" Minoru asked, an excited light shining in his eyes.

"You know how to ski? I thought that you wouldn't be able to because of the heights thing. I can't even picture you on the lift."

"Ah, yeah. About that, I don't actually ski. I'm pretty good with a set of skates though. I asked Kazuma-san about it and he said you've never been skiing before, but would probably like it. Or they have snow boarding too if you prefer. I can't teach you or anything but they do have an instructor here. It's my treat all expenses paid, so just have fun."

"Minoru?"

"Yes?" Instead of answering him, Kyou punched him lightly in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Minoru whined, he hunkered down and held his head protectively.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to spend so much money on me?" The question was rhetorical and before Minoru could answer Kyou had lifted him off the ground and pulled him down the hall towards the outdoor entrance. Minoru laughed at this, Kyou's exuberance rubbing off on him.

X

A hour later and the good humor was rapidly fading as Minoru watched the snow boarding lesson with more then a little envy. Kyou had taken to it like a duck to water, but that wasn't what was irritating Minoru. No, it was the instructor. He was tall, muscular, handsome, and Kyou had taken to him just as fast as he had the snow boarding. Damn it, he brought Kyou here so that he could spend quality time with him, not to share him with some one else. Especially not with men who were better looking. Why couldn't the instructor have been a girl? Of course that was no guarantee that Kyou wouldn't have taken well to a girl too. Takeru had come to the conclusion that the boy was probably bi based on a comparison test. Though considering that the test was just Takeru holding up two pictures, one a female centerfold and one a male, and asking Kyou which he liked better Minoru wasn't so sure if the results could be considered gospel truth. Kyou had said he liked both but hadn't elaborated on what he liked about them. The male had obviously worked out a lot and Kyou had an appreciation for that, so that might have had something to do with it. Or maybe it was just that he hadn't understood what Takeru was trying to do at the time.

Either way, it didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Kyou was spending an awful amount of time with some other guy while Minoru watched from a distance, cold and alone. His blood boiled a bit, warming him, as Kyou let out a laugh at something the man said to him as they made their way up the practice slope. Suddenly Kyou stopped and looked around, his eyes latched onto Minoru and he waved happily in his direction. The anger was replaced by a goofy feeling that swept over him. Kyou said something to the instructor then jogged over to were Minoru sat patiently on a nearby bench.

"Are you sure you don't want to try? It's lots of fun and it's a gradual slope, not a sudden drop. It shouldn't give you any problems if you stay on the bunny hill," Kyou said by way of greeting. Minoru shook his head.

"I don't see the point in learning it if I can never go beyond that point. You're doing good though. You look like a pro already. I'm surprised you haven't tried the intermediate yet."

"That's what Shu-sensei said. We're headed over there now. I wanted to tell you that I was going first and to tell you not to wait around for me. I'll probably be awhile. Okay?"

Most of what Kyou said after he mentioned the instructor had gone in one hear and out the other without making the usual pit stop at his brain first. His new found good mood dissolved even faster when the instructor called out to Kyou.

"You ready to go, Kyou-kun? It's best to get some practice in before it gets too dark."

Minoru began to steam. They were on a given name basis already. He hadn't even known Kyou's family name until after the first three months, let alone his given name. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. If he had known that he'd be spending all his time alone he wouldn't have offered to pay for the instructor.

Another hour went by before Minoru had decided give up waiting to go back inside. The sun was setting low on the horizon and the air was getting markedly colder. Not having anything to do was causing a chill to set in his bones. He was almost to the door when he was tackled from behind hard enough to cause him to stumble but not hard enough to knock him over. Only one person did that to him.

"Were are you going? They're about to turn on the lights for night skiing, but Shu-sensei said they have them at the ice rink too for ice skating. You want to go?"

Minoru was tempted to take him up on that offer, but he really was too cold to do so now.

"How about tomorrow? I'm frozen to the bone and just want something hot to warm up with. Sorry." Minoru felt Kyou pout more then saw it. He caught a mischievous glint to Kyou's eyes in the reflection of the glass door and the arms wrapped around him tightened.

"I'm warm." Kyou breathed the words into Minoru's ear, tickling warm over his skin. His mood lightened considerably in the wake of it, but he was still feeling a little jilted.

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of a tea or coffee. But I might be persuaded into something a little more riskier."

Kyou stuck his tongue out at his reflection then, in a bold move, licked the edge of Minoru's ear before letting go completely. Minoru was momentarily confused by the sudden lack of a body pressed against him until Kyou held the door open for the group of girls heading outside for some night skiing. He continued to hold the door after they were gone, bowing in mock fashion.

"After you, good sir."

Minoru chuckled and Kyou gave him a genuine smile and a wink, following him inside. He ordered room service once they got to their room and the two of them explored the suite a bit more thoroughly. Kyou decided to take a shower and Minoru took their bags into the bedroom then called for their dinner. It was while unpacking his night clothes that Minoru discovered something extra slipped into his bag, courtesy of Takeru. It was also as he was holding up the box of condoms that Kyou happened to walk into the bedroom. And promptly turned around and walked back out as soon as he realized what the box was. Great, how in the hell was he going to explain this?

X

Kyou had only wanted to know what Minoru had ordered for dinner. So when he saw the box of condoms in the other boys hands it had taken a moment to switch gears and when it finally clicked he had been too shocked to really register what he doing. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that Minoru would want to take this opportunity away from everyone they knew to go that far. Now that he thought about it though it made sense. They were miles away from anyone they knew and the setting was romantic if you were into that sort of thing.

Minoru hadn't followed him out yet. Maybe that was also supposed to have been a surprise. Surprise butt sex didn't seem like something Minoru would do though. He had never pressured him into doing anything he didn't want to before, maybe it was just a precaution. A just in case measure. But then, they had discussed it recently. What if Minoru had brought him here to lure him into a false sense of security and then have his wicked way with him once his defenses were down.

Ha! Like that could ever happen. Behind him the door to the bedroom opened slowly and Minoru peeked out.

"I think Takeru put them in there," he began to say tentatively. "I would never, well, you know." Minoru trailed off uncomfortably.

No, Kyou didn't know. What wouldn't Minoru do? Want to have sex with him? What, was he suddenly that repulsive to the older boy? Kyou blinked at the wayward thought, shaking his head to clear out the confusing emotions that were spinning uncontrollably through him. He knew better then that and where had the thought come from? He should be glad that it was a misunderstanding, not angry that it was.

"Ah, I see. Okay then," he said. It was the best he could manage without saying something he was sure he would regret. He had been trying his hardest lately to not let his anger talk for him anymore. It just got him into trouble when it did and he wasn't even sure what he was angry about right now.

"So, if you want you can have the bed to yourself tonight. I can sleep on the sofa," Minoru offered. He sounded so contrite. Kyou's anger melted away and he was left feeling like a real jerk for making him worry.

"Why would you do that? The bed's big enough for the both of us and it's not like we haven't shared before."

"So, you aren't mad about the condoms?"

"You said Takeru put them in there. I believe you, unless you're trying to say I shouldn't."

"No, no. It was most definitely Takeru. It just seems like you are a bit upset."

"Well, I'm not. So quit worrying about it."

"I ordered dinner to be brought to our room," Minoru said. It felt like he was making a piece offering. Kyou figured a smile would help set his mind at ease.

"What'd ya order?" He stretched his arms above his head to help release the tension in them from before. Minoru let out a breath and visibly sagged with relieve.

"Yakitori, tonkatsu, and some sashimi." The answer brought a real smile to Kyou's face and he turned to look at Minoru expectantly.

"What kind of sashimi?"

"Tuna, halibut, and mackerel. And some sake."**

"I don't know, I don't trust salmon to much if it's uncooked." There had been a parasite outbreak recently on the news that had been traced back to the salmon at a sushi bar.

"Not that sake. I meant to drink," Minoru said, stepping out of the room fully. "I also ordered some tea in case, but I'm sure you'll like the sake. It's a good brand."

"They won't get in trouble for serving to a minor?"

"Nope, my family owns stock in this place and spend time here every year. They know us well, so it won't be a problem."

Kyou treated him with a fake suspicious glare, "I see, you're planning to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me."

"Damn you found me out. Is this the part where you tell me you are a master of drunken fu?"

Kyou responded by making a movie kung fu pose. A knock on the door calmed Minoru's laughter. Their food had arrived, the woman who brought it set it up on the low table in the main room next to the balcony so they could look out over the mountains while they ate. Kyou took advantage of Minoru's distraction to duck into the room quickly without being noticed. When he came back out the table was set and someone had lit the fireplace.

The sky had gotten dark and the slopes had shut down for the night, the lights from earlier were turned off. They continued to make light conversation over dinner, but a comfortable silence fell over them as the food ran out and the sake was poured. Minoru had been right, it was good. Not too strong like Kyou had feared it would be so he hadn't made a fool out of himself by choking on it like he had the first time Shishou had let him try some. Thinking back on it, he had only been eleven at the time so that might have had something to do with it too.

"Oh wow, it's snowing," Minoru said. The comment drew Kyou's attention to the balcony. Sure enough, large white flakes glittered in the light from the room as they drifted down. It was pretty, even he had to admit that. But something else was on his mind right now. Before the condom incident, which he'd have to repay Takeru for later, he had been planning on asking Minoru what had been bothering him before.

Kyou might not be the most observant when it came to other's unvoiced feelings, but he had noticed that Minoru had been upset about something. While he was in the shower it occurred to him that maybe it was something he had done or forgotten. As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't spent much time with him today. He should apologize for letting himself get carried away with the lessons and ignoring the very person who had made them possible.

"Hey Minoru, thanks for today. I had fun," he said instead. He hoped Minoru understood.

"I'm glad. You caught on fast, I wish I was able to do stuff like that."

"I can't ice skate." The words sounded stupid the moment they left his mouth, but by then it was too late to take them back. Minoru waited for him to go on, politely not commenting on it. "I mean, you said you knew how, so maybe you could teach me tomorrow. We didn't spend much time together once we got here and I know that was my fault. So tomorrow it can be just the two of us. We have all day and part of the next, right? And Shu-sensei said the hot springs here were really nice this time of the year. They're open all night, but I suppose you already knew that."

"Yeah," Minoru said. The older boy's mood had dropped some time between mentioning ice skating and the hot spring. That wasn't what he had been trying to do. He had let Minoru down some how and he didn't like it, not one bit. Now if only he knew what he'd said that messed it up he could fix it.

"What?" Okay, that came out a little more forceful then he had intended. Minoru flinched.

"Nothing." Minoru turned away and sipped at his sake. A move that irritated Kyou to no end.

"Look, I know your pissed about something, but I can't apologize if I don't know what it is. Jeez, quit being such a woman about it. If I wanted to deal with this kind of behavior I'd date Kagura."

Minoru slowly put down the sake and glared at him with such an intense, dark vibe that Kyou was actually worried he might burst into flames. He ducked his head and mumbled a sorry, remembering how angry he'd get when Minoru made similar comparisons of him during the Hanabi months. He wasn't being fair, but in his own defense he was more used to being the irrationally angry one, not the clear headed one.

"Kyou, why did you agree to this relationship? In all this time we've been together I have to wonder how seriously you take this. I don't know what I mean to you or how you feel about me when we're together. Sometimes I think maybe you are just going along with it because I want it and you just think of me as a friend. It doesn't help any when after a few hours you are on given name basis with a man you'll probably never see again."

Oh, so that was the problem.

"Shu-sensei has a girlfriend. I call him that because that is how he introduced himself. I don't know his family name."

"Oh. Well, now I kind of feel like an idiot." Minoru hung his head low. Kyou still hadn't addressed all the issues. If he didn't soon Minoru would probably try to sweep them aside and pretend he hadn't brought them up. Kyou knew from his own experiences with similar things that if he let it slide it would sit there and fester. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to put some sense into what he wanted to say. He swallowed a mouthful of sake to give himself courage. This was going to be sappy and he would need all the help he could get to sneak it out passed his own ego.

"Even if he was interested, I'm not. I don't need anyone else, I have you. I can't picture myself doing all the things I do with you, with anyone but you. And I do them with you because I want too. When we're together everything is good," he swallowed hard and tried to calm himself. It didn't work so he took another chug of sake instead. The warmth of the alcohol slide through him and drowned out the voice that was yelling at him for sounding stupid, but did nothing to help get his thoughts in order.

"I don't know how to say what I want, so just let me ramble until it makes sense. Okay?" He waited for the nod before continuing on, "All my life I've either been looked down on with either sympathy or disgust. Nobody ever really looked at me, they always just saw the cat. Even the people who don't know about it treat me differently, like something to gawked at or fear. You get called ugly enough and you begin to believe it. But then I met you and all you had to do was say I was perfect once and I really believed it. I've had a handful of compliments from other people who probably meant them, but I always had doubts about it. Not with you.

"I like being near you. I'm comfortable with you. I'm perfect just the way I am when I with you and I want you to feel the same. So if I do something that makes you upset you have to tell me what it is, because I can't read your mind and I hate feeling like I've disappointed you."

Time stretched on into infinity as Kyou waited for Minoru to respond. He wished the table would disappear so it wouldn't be separating them anymore. He had just laid himself bare emotionally and the table's width between them felt like two hundred miles instead of two feet.

"I feel perfect when I'm with you too. Sorry I got insecure, I just don't like the thought of losing you. You know?"

"Don't you trust me? I'm not going to just randomly leave you, you know?" Kyou said. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the insinuation really irked him.

"I trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust," Minoru said. He grinned a little and leaned over the table pulling Kyou closer so he could rest their foreheads together. "I trust you with my life and my heart, so don't break it okay."

"Same to you, now shut up about it already."

Minoru responded by kissing him so hard and fierce that Kyou was pretty sure he may have lost time because when they stopped they were both on the same side of the table despite being on opposite sides when they started. When had Minoru gotten over here? Oh well, the heart felt confession and the sake had left him feeling really good and the kiss had only compounded the feeling. He pulled Minoru in for another. The force of the motion sent them tumbling over onto the plush rug in front the fireplace.

The heat from the fire was nothing in comparison to the desire coursing through him. Minoru knew all his feel good spots and was taking full advantage of them. That was fine, it was best to let it happen. Or so he thought, but Minoru must have realized where they were headed because he stopped, leaving Kyou half undressed and half satisfied.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said. Kyou lifted himself up on his elbows and dug through the pockets of his discarded pants. The items he had retrieved from the bedroom when Minoru was busy with the food were right where he left them. The condoms weren't the only thing Takeru had snuck in. Kyou wasn't stupid, he'd done his own research and knew what the little bottle was for. He presented both his finds to Minoru.

"Oh," said Minoru as the condom and lube was shoved into his hand. "I guess you do. Okay then. Are you sure you want to, you know, be the one who...," Minoru trailed off, turning bright red.

"You're the one with the past experience in this and I trust you."

And that was all that needed to said on his part for the rest of the evening.

X

It was everything he thought it would be and not at the same time. It was awkward and messy and felt strange and then it was kind of good and some times it was really good. Sometimes, when Minoru moved just right, this jolt would travel through Kyou's whole body and Kyou wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or to happen again. It made his breath hitch and his muscles tremble and Minoru did his best to do it again and again until Kyou thought he couldn't take it anymore and he found himself lost in it.

When they finished, Minoru peppered his face with kisses and told him he was beautiful before collapsing to his side, both of them panting still from the exertion and smiling stupidly at each other. Minoru's hand search out to his own and with a light squeeze asked him if he was okay. Kyou thought about and decided that, yeah, he was. He'd always heard the phase 'lost virginity' when people talked about having sex for the first time, but laying here on the floor of the hotel room, Minoru's fingers laced through his own, sweaty and breathless, Kyou didn't feel like he had lost anything. Before he completely fell asleep, he thought he heard Minoru whisper something silly and corny and oh so wonderful into his hair. But he could have been dreaming already by then.

X

They did it again later that night. Kyou felt a wickedly pleased smile spread across his face at the thought as he woke. The sun shining though the window was warm were it spread across his face and he was content enough to not be bothered by the soreness he felt 'down there'. Once you got used to it, sex was a lot of fun. He could hardly understand why he had been so worried about it before.

After the first time they doused off a bit and upon waking were disgusted with the sticky feel of the dried sweat on their bodies and the smell of left over sex. The night was late and the halls empty, most other guest having turned in for the night. They had slipped down to the hot springs, grateful they were open all night. They took turns cleaning each other before slipping into water that was almost too hot, but not quite.

Since they were alone Minoru had asked him shyly if it had been good and Kyou had found himself teasing him slightly. Then they had kissed and following that they defiled the hot spring. It was better the second time around and since the showers were right there they were able to clean up immediately before staggering back to their hotel room. Minoru had been gentle and thorough and amazing. He hummed slightly as he let himself drift awake, something he rarely had the pleasure of allowing himself to do.

A gentle chuckle made him open his eyes and look around. It had come from somewhere above him instead of beside him. Tilting his head back slightly Kyou saw the he was alone in the bed, but not the room, and he was facing the wrong way. He couldn't remember if he had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed the night before or not but found he really didn't care. Minoru was sitting in a chair across from him, a large sketch pad in his lap, the furious sounds of a pencil scratching across paper filled the room.

"Don't move." Minoru ordered. "You're perfect."

Kyou stared at him, eyes half lidded and didn't move. He didn't feel like it anyway, the bed was incredibly comfortable and he was, for once, completely at peace with the world and himself. Minoru stopped for a hairs breath of a moment and looked at him with such unadulterated lust and awe that Kyou was momentarily taken aback. Minoru went back to the page, erased something and redrew it. Kyou thought it was funny and adorable how the tip of Minoru's tongue poked out when he was concentrating hard on his art. It was even more so adorable when Kyou was the subject. Not even a year ago Kyou would have been uncomfortable, and probably hostel, about receiving such scrutiny. Now he was fine with it as long as it was Minoru. The other boy finally put down the pad of paper and stood up. He walked over and placed a chaste upside down kiss on Kyou's lips.

"How are you feeling?" Minoru asked, all tenderness and genuine concern.

"Good. A little sore to be honest, but nothing an aspirin won't fix."

Minoru's shoulders relaxed in relief. "I'll go get you that aspirin and some breakfast. It was brought up earlier but I didn't want to wake you. It should still be warm. Be right back." Minoru kissed him again, this time on the forehead, before leaving the room. Kyou lazily glanced down towards the night stand at the head of the bed. The clock there told him it was nine thirty eight in the morning. He let his head fall back down as he tried to remember the last time he had slept in so late. It was probably back when he still lived with parents, when his mother was still alive and pretending to love him and it was best for his own safety that he stay in his room until his father was gone for the day.

He pushed the sour memory from his mind, not wanting to spoil his good mood. Minoru had left the sketch pad on the bed, somewhere to Kyou's left and he absentmindedly felt around for it. His hand brushed up against something hard before it found the sketch pad and a faint clattering sound echoed around the room as he shifted into a seated position, wincing slightly. The lethargic fog surrounding his brain instantly lifted and his stomach did a flip flop. There, scattered across the rumpled sheets, were a collection of small redish brown and yellowed white beads. On the sketch pad next to him was his own likeness, laying in what was probably considered a sexy pose by most people, with those same beads spread artfully around him, clumped mostly on his left.

Kyou swallowed, not sure what to feel. His wrist suddenly felt lighter and yet somehow he felt heavier. Emotions mixed in his gut, churning, as he tried to figure out if he was relieved or terrified. Had he transform in the night? Would he suddenly do so now? And if he did, how was he suppose to become human again? Or did this mean his curse was lifted? Some how he didn't think so.

I'm still here.

Kyou's eyes widened and he looked around the room, desperately trying to find the source of that, well, it wasn't really a voice. The sentence, as it was, hadn't been spoken and yet it had. It was a feeling that washed over him and took the form of words. It calmed his terror down to nervousness and made him wonder if he was going insane.

Reaching over he plucked up one of the beads and studied it as though he had never seen it before. As though it hadn't adorned his wrist for almost his entire life. Something that was a cross between a chuckle and sob wrenched itself from his throat.

"Kyou?" Minoru asked from the doorway. Kyou looked up at him, probably showing just how lost he felt. Minoru's confusion lifted and he sighed before setting the plate of food he had on the dresser.

"I see you found out. I'm sorry your bracelet broke. I know you've said it was important to you. It was like that when I woke up this morning, I should have told you right away but I didn't want to upset you so early in the morning and after such a wonderful night."

Kyou heard his words but his mind was having trouble making sense of them. Minoru must have been worried by his continued silence. Truthfully, Kyou didn't know what to say. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and worries, to complicated to put to words just yet.

"I know it's special, but maybe I could buy you a new one. Something nicer and that could be special too."

Finally Kyou spoke, "I don't think it's something that can be replaced that easily, certainly not with just anything."

"Oh. Sorry then," and Kyou could hear the heartbreak loud and clear, which made him feel like an ass, "Maybe we can fix it."

"Minoru. I hated it."

"Kyou?" Minoru was hesitant, "What do you mean?"

"I hated it. It's disgusting and I hated it. I think even if we re-strung them it still wouldn't be the same, but as much as I hate it I'm not ready to let it go. It doesn't make any sense. Why, if I hate it so much, do I want it back so bad?"

Minoru didn't have an answer.

X

Minoru had went back out to flag down a hostess to get some string and glue after he had made sure Kyou was going to be okay. It had been hard to find all the beads, some had fallen on the floor and others were lost in the folds of the comforter and sheets. Kyou seemed to come back to himself once Minoru had finished tying off the end of the tread. After, they ate breakfast and went out to the ice rink. Neither one brought up what had taken place that morning and Minoru had packed away his sketch. He knew whatever the beads breaking had meant it was something wonderful and scary and he also knew that they didn't talk about it because it was also some how, sacred.

He had felt just as connected to Kyou when he tied the bracelet around his lover's (because that is what they were now he reminded himself) wrist as he had when they had made love for the first time the night before. Both acts had similar senses of intimacy that he knew Kyou had never shared with anyone before. Put like that Minoru figured the beads were a bit more intimate, because while someday in the far future they might go their separate ways and have sex with other partners he didn't think for one moment Kyou would ever share a moment like the one that morning with another. It belonged to Minoru and Minoru alone and he fell in love with Kyou a little more for it.

X

They went in for lunch once Kyou got comfortable going forwards and backwards on the ice. Minoru was impressed with how quick Kyou caught on to something. His competitive nature had helped with that, he had become ridiculously determined once that little girl skated by and stuck her tongue out him while doing a spin. He accepted the challenge she had issued and nothing was going to hold him back after that, not even his own hesitance and wobbly stance.

After lunch they bought each other goofy trinkets at the gift shop and Kyou finished his snow board lessons, moving up to a medium difficulty hill. The day passed and Kyou put behind him the weird events of the morning. Night fell and after dinner they watched the fireworks celebrate Christmas and then they were too busy losing themselves in each other to notice the display.

They laid in bed afterwards, basking in the after glow when Minoru nuzzled his shoulder and said, "Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday."

"How do know about that?" Kyou groaned and then shook his head, "Never mind, I know how. It's not really my birthday though. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I got the whole story from Kazuma-san. It must suck to not know your own birthday."

"I know it," Kyou said. He wasn't sure why he told Minoru this other then he wanted someone to know. Wanted Minoru to know.

"If you know, then why not tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want to cause a big fuss."

"Why would it cause a fuss? When is it? Come one, tell me." Minoru nudged him in the ribs, trying to wheedle the info out of him. Kyou laughed when he hit a ticklish spot, and Minoru

didn't stop until Kyou agreed.

"Okay, okay, enough tickling. I tell you what. If you promise to watch the sun come up with me on New Years, I'll tell you my birthday then. Good enough for you."

"Why wait?" Minoru wiggled his fingers in the air, a threat to resume tickling.

"It's only a few days away. It won't kill you to wait," Kyou said. He was somber when he added, "I'll tell you everything then. All of it, everything I haven't been able to say yet."

Minoru sensed the gravity of the situation and regarded Kyou thoughtfully. It meant a lot to Kyou and this wasn't something that he could make light of. He licked his lips nervously before agreeing.

"Okay. It's a promise then. We'll watch the sun come up together on New Years. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kyou smiled at him and nodded, satisfied, "You better not." He snuggled into Minoru's arms as they drift off. That night their dreams were warm and peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Okay, first off, I made a pun. I'm sorry. The word for salmon in Japanese is sake. Yes, like rice wine. Most often the Japanese refer to the drink as Osake instead of just sake. My best guess is to avoid confusion, but it probably has some deeper meaning since adding the O to the beginning is adding a honorific in this case. Osake would translate best as Honorable Sake(rice wine) leaving just sake for salmon. But I had Kyou get confused by it anyway so I could make the pun. Japanese love puns. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> As for the rest, there you have it. I know you've all been waiting for them to make like bunnies. Don't try to look innocent and pretend you weren't. I know better then that, you bunch of pervs. Just kidding. Anyway, I know it's not standard course for this types of story to have the guys use condoms, but I did anyway. Even though there is no risk of pregnancy, condoms can still be useful. They can help prevent the spread of bacteria and disease as well as make the clean up afterwords a heck of a lot easier. And since Takeru sent them, they were probably designed to make it more pleasurable too. That's my excuse for promoting safe sex and I'm standing by it.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Kagura was pissed. No, she was infuriated. Christmas Eve, one of the biggest date nights in Japan, and Kyou had skipped town. Even worse, he hadn't even bothered to tell her he wasn't going to be here. Tohru-chan had had to tell her, after she had come all the way out to Shigure's. Sure, she had gotten a nice meal out of it, Tohru's food was excellent as always, but it didn't mean anything without her Kyou there. She had planned to surprise him, now that her Kyou ban was up. She would drop by and they would go out to a romantic restaurant and then they would exchange presents at the big tree down town before kissing good night under the mistletoe that he would have procured when she wasn't looking just for the occasion.

Instead she had ended up crying her eyes out and then eating dinner with Tohru-chan and her perverted cousin. Not that she minded Tohru-chan's company, but she would have rather not had to put up with Shigure on Christmas Eve. Yuki had been there too, but he had kept himself scarce, giving Tohru a gift and complementing her food before going up to his room. But Tohru-chan had told her that Kyou would be home later today, so she had rallied herself together and decided that she wouldn't mind celebrating the day a little late. At least the restaurants wouldn't be crowded, so there was more chance of getting a table at a nice one instead of having to go for fried chicken.

The afternoon was chilly but the sky wasn't completely overcast, so all in all it was a nice day for the time of year. She walked up the small path leading to the front door of the little house in the woods and knocked politely. She would be well behaved today so that when Kyou had seen she had calmed down a little he would be less likely to run away from her. She wanted him to know that she could be a nice well adjusted girl and not a violent maniac.

The door open and Tohru-chan greeted her with the usual smile.

"Hello Kagura-san. How nice to see you again. Kyou-kun got back a few hours ago, but he went out for a bit with his friend. It's been a while now, so he should be home soon if you want to wait. They just went to the woods so they aren't far."

"Oh, well if they're in the surrounding area I'll just go find them myself. Thanks anyway, Tohru-chan. I wouldn't mind meeting this Minoru Kuramae that took off with my Kyou-kun without my permission." She turned to go look for her beloved when Tohru called out her name and grabbed her arm.

"No, you shouldn't," Tohru all but shouted. At Kagura's look of surprise she wilted a little. "I mean. It's cold out and you came all this way. You should come inside and have some tea or cocoa to warm up. I wouldn't want you to catch cold." The girl giggle nervously and Kagura raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I'm fine. It's not really that cold today and I had something warm to eat before coming over. Right now the quickest way to warm me is for me to see my beloved." She pulled her arm out of the other girls grip. "Unless you know of some other reason why I shouldn't see him. He didn't tell you to turn me away did he? Is he really out or just hiding in his room? He's not sick is he? I'd be more then happy to take care of him for you, if he is."

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that he's with a friend right now, going for a walk in the woods. You might miss him if you go after him now, but if you wait here I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

Tohru-chan was acting weird. She wasn't the best at hiding things when she was caught off guard by something. Kyou was out in the woods with a 'friend' and Tohru was trying her hardest to keep Kagura away from them. Kagura saw red. Kyou was with another girl, wasn't he? How dare he? Was it that Hanabi girl Shigure kept bringing up when she here on Chrismas? She must have spoken out loud because she was distantly aware of Tohru trying to deny it. Kagura wasn't listening any more, she was marching into the woods at full speed.

She was forced to slow her crashing speeds down to stomping angrily once she reached the trees. It would do her no good to accidentally miss him because she was forced to watch out for trees while running. She listened intently for any voices and after about two minutes of searching she picked up the trail. As she got closer her anger over hearing Kyou laughing at whatever the little trollop was saying fled when she heard a male voice respond.

So Tohru-chan hadn't been covering for him, he really was just with a male acquaintance. She slowed to a casual walk, this way it could seem like she had just happened upon them instead of hunting them down. She didn't want to give off the wrong impression to Kyou's new friend. He didn't have many of those and would be mad at her if she upset one. As she got closer she could make them out clearer. They were laughing and playing, chasing each other around and acting like normal teenagers. This brought her up short and her heart sped up. Suddenly she didn't want to interfere because she couldn't once recall a time in recent memory when Kyou was happy enough to act like a normal teenager.

She ducked behind a large tree as they got closer and watched as the guy grab Kyou around the waist from behind, lifting off him the ground and spinning him around. The laughing intensified as Kyou pretended to struggle and they both collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Just as she was smiling warmly at them and planning to head back to the house to wait, the guy leaned over Kyou and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kagura's heart stopped working and her lungs seized as she waited for Kyou to get mad and punch him. It never happened, instead Kyou leaned up into it, sharing it and deepening it. He brought his arms up to wrap around the guy's neck and pulled him closer. The noise of the woods couldn't reach Kagura's ears anymore and the ground beneath her feet fell away. The cold wind chilled the tear tracks on her cheeks causing them to prickle against her skin. She didn't understand. Why wasn't Kyou getting upset? Why was he kissing back? How was this happening?

It had to be a nightmare, any moment now she would wake up in her bed. It would still be Christmas and she would get up and go on a date with Kyou-kun and everything would be fine. She'd tell him about this funny dream and he'd laugh at her or more likely give her a disgusted face and tell her how stupid it was. The kiss broke but they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, the guy leaning over Kyou, still close enough for their fogged breathes to mingle so that they were indistinguishable.

The smile on Kyou's face was nothing short of loving. He was laying there, not more than fifteen feet away, smiling at some guy the same way she wished he would smile at her. Numbly, Kagura quietly walked away. She didn't stop until she found herself back home, laying face down on her bed.

X

"So what happened to you? Not that I care," a voice from the door said. Kagura looked up and saw Rin standing in the doorway.

"I'm a bad person. Just like everyone else here. I thought I could change, you know. That if I tried hard enough, if I convinced myself that it was real, I won't be so shallow. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave."

"I changed my mind. Something I'm very interested in seems to be happening around here. I'm staying to see what happens and why. So, why are you a bad person? Aside from the usual." Rin moved away from the spot she was leaning on and plopped down onto Kagura's bed, forcing Kagura to move over or get sat on.

"I thought I loved him. But I was just using him, wasn't I?"

"Well, duh. Is that all?" Rin gave a snort and leaned back against the wall.

"What do you mean 'duh'?" Kagura sat up to glare at her. "How would you know anyway?"

"It's obvious. Look at how you treat him. I don't know what you really want from him, but even Kyou knows you don't love him like you say you do."

"You don't even like him, what would you know about it?"

Rin rolled her eyes and said, "Look, me and Kyou don't get along and he may act like it, but he's not stupid and I'm big enough to admit that. So are you going to tell me what brought on this sudden insight into your dark heart or am going to have to guess?"

"I saw Kyou with someone. I thought I'd be mad because he wasn't with me, but I was mad because he found a guy when I couldn't."

Rin nodded in understanding for a moment and shot her head up to look at Kagura in surprise.

"Wait. Kyou is dating?"

Kagura nodded.

"And it's another guy?"

Kagura nodded again and sighed.

"Now that is interesting," Rin said with a smirk. Kagura wasn't sure if she liked that look on the other girls face.

"What's so interesting about it? Other then it not being Tohru-chan he went with?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice to know how far one is capable of going beyond Akito's reach. You know, he wouldn't go for it. Not in the slightest."

Kagura had to agree. She hadn't really thought about that yet. The revelation of Kyou's preference was still sinking in. Outside, just on the otherside of Kagura's window, a woman on her way to the main house stood, listening intently to the conversation. She hadn't made it all out, but it had something to do with the cat. She would have to inform Akito-sama right away.

X

It was still dark out and a quick glance at his clock revealed to Yuki that it was, in fact, the middle of the night. Few things irritated him more then being woken up early, those things included his stupid cousin, his stupid brother, stupid Shigure, and waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to go back to sleep. What had woken him anyway? Yuki rolled over and tried to make himself comfortable enough to slip back into Morpheus's realm when he heard it. The thing that had woken him in the first place.

A faint noise from the other side of his wall. It was like a quiet moan, barely there but loud enough to hear if listening for it. Damnit, it was coming from the stupid cat's room. Yuki glared at the wall and another muffled noise was heard followed by a thump. What the hell was he doing in there? Kuramae-san had stayed the night and was hold up in Kyou's room with him. Which would normally not bother Yuki, except now they had woken him up with what sounded a bit like them goofing off. Another noise, this one sounding like a repressed shout and Yuki'd had enough.

He got up and slipped from his bed, being careful to make as little noise as possible. He would sneak up on them and then bust them both, maybe clobber them on the head, tell them to shut up and go to sleep, then get a drink and go back to bed. The plan formed, Yuki made his way into the hall and went to slide open the door when he noticed the lights weren't on. Maybe it was just one of them having a nightmare instead of late night shenanigans. Now worried that their guest may be having trouble, Yuki slid the door open just enough to peak into the room.

At first he didn't know what was going on. Both were awake apparently and it looked like his first suspicions were correct. They were having some kind of play fight. Kyou had pinned Kuramae to the floor, but then Yuki took in the rest. Kyou straddled Kuramae, his head bowed and body moving in a strange, fluid way that had nothing to do with fighting. He gave a strangled gasp and Kuramae shifted beneath him. Lifting his hips, before rolling them both over and grabbing Kyou's knees, pulling his legs up and wide. His cousins boxers were still dangling off one ankle and any doubt about what they were doing fled Yuki's mind along with any chance he had of going back to sleep.

Then just when Yuki thought his mind was going to break and it couldn't get any worse then this, Kyou turned to face him. In the dim glow of the moon out the window, Yuki could see his cousin look right him, eyes half lidded and instead of stopping, instead of being mortified or angry or scared at being caught, Kyou smirk at him. He turned away, wrapping his arms around Kuramae's shoulders, urging him along. Kuramae picked up the pace and the last thing Yuki saw before shutting the door and hastily retreating was Kyou biting his own hand to keep quiet as he reach his peak.

X

The next morning a very tired Yuki stumbled down to breakfast. He was groggy from lack of sleep and more then a bit traumatized from what he had managed to convince himself was a dream. The delusion was shattered when Kyou bounded down the stairs in a mood that could only be called chipper. Kuramae all but glided down the stairs and into the main room, seating himself next to Kyou and looking very satisfied with the world at large. The look of the well rested and the well laid. Yuki glared.

Kyou looked over at Yuki and, catching him staring, smiled at him. That same little smirk from the night before and Yuki turned red. Just as quick as it came the smile was gone as though it was never there to begin with. Maybe that dream and sleep deprivation were messing with him. That would also explain why Yuki thought Kyou's eyes were glowing both times. Tohru handed Kyou a bowl of rice and gasped.

"Kyou-kun! What happened to you're hand?" Her question drawing every one but Kuramea's attention to the bandages wrapped around Kyou's right hand. The same hand he had bitten to keep from moaning or maybe even screaming his pleasure. This time Yuki felt the blush spread to his ears as the image from last night came unbidden to his mind. He caught Kyou's eyes flick over to glance at him, but they turned back to Tohru lightening quick.

"It's nothing," he said. "Just a cut. I'm not even sure what from. I tripped over something last night heading to the bathroom."

A snort from Kuramae and for a brief instant Yuki thought that the older boy was going to call him on his lie. Instead he said, "Yeah, that something was me. I'm probably going to have a bruise where you kicked me."

"Quite whining, ya big wimp," Kyou said.

"Well, as long as everyone is okay," Tohru said, looking unsure. This kind of made Yuki angry. They had upset Tohru and were lying to her. He thought about spilling the beans on them, it would serve Kyou right, but before he could open his mouth he saw it. Tohru and Kyou shared a look, Tohru's lips twitched slightly and a twinkle came to her eye, and Yuki understood. Tohru knew, had probably always known, what the relationship between the two boys was. She was keeping their secret for them, helping them.

"Well, well. Are you not feeling well this fine morning, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked. He peeked over the edge of his newspaper and regarded Yuki with a considering gaze that Yuki hated when it was turned on him.

"I'm fine. What's with the sudden concern for my health?"

"It's just that our dear little Kyon has admitted to doing something a little foolish and you haven't said anything about it. Usually you would have hurled some form of insult at him by now and yet today you are silent."

"He does enough foolish things that I don't feel the need to call him on all of them," Yuki said. He tried to sniff indignantly and turned his nose away from him prying cousin, but really he was trying to hide his own embarrassment at being called out for being out of character. Truthfully, he hadn't said anything because he was still to busy reeling from all the revelations he'd had in such a short time that he couldn't think of anything insulting to say. He was also fairly certain that Kuramae would leap to defend his boyfriend and Yuki didn't want to be rude by getting in a fight with a guest.

He had, until last night, enjoyed the brief talks he had with the older boy before Kyou monopolized his time. Of course, now Yuki knew why Kuramae spent so much time with Kyou and he wasn't quite sure of what to think about all this. He would never look at the cat the same way again. How could he really, when he had walked in on him taking it up the ass and enjoying it. Even seeming to gloat about it. He couldn't imagine why he would gloat about it though, it wasn't something Yuki would have wanted for himself. He decided to chalk it up to Kyou's animal nature. Despite all his protest, it seemed Kyou really was a neko after all. Yuki almost snorted at the thought. He'd have to use that on Kyou sometime in the future.

Perhaps that also meant that Kuramae had let Kyou...oh god. Yuki's eyes widen as he stared forward. Kyou watched the shift of emotions on Yuki's face and that smirk was back, looking evil and victorious and satisfied. Yuki's eyes narrowed and he glowered at his cousin something fierce. It wasn't like there had ever been any kind of contest for sexual exploits between them. The subject had never been brought up before, but Yuki suddenly felt as though his cousin had just won up on him. It was a quiet taunt that ate at Yuki's insides. I've gone all the way in every way, it said. Kyou had stepped into the adult world before him and it irked him to no end.

Yuki wished he could call him a slut, but he seriously doubted he had done anything with anyone other then Kuramae-san. Well damn. Kyou was going to take every chance he got to send that silent jab at him and no one was going to know what was going on, because Yuki wouldn't be able to say anything without looking stupid because Tohru would back up Kyou until he was ready to come out with it himself. He sent a glare at Kyou, a message of his own. Enjoy your victory while you can.

X

It was a tentative poke in the gut that woke Minoru that morning. At first he was confused, then he remember how they had gotten back late yesterday and he had spent the night at Kyou's. Speaking of which, Kyou was laying draped over him, poking and prodding at Minoru's sides and belly.

"Having fun?" Minoru asked. He was still some what sleepy and could hear it in the rough tones of his voice. Man, last night had been awesome.

"It's fascinating," was Kyou response. Minoru looking down at the top of Kyou's head were it rested over his heart. Kyou gave him a light smack to the abdomen and Minoru could feel him smile.

"What's fascinating? My baby fat?"

"Yup, I don't have any. It ripples."

"Well, we can't all be Adonis. You're a freaking black belt and work out everyday. Of course you're not going to have any." Then, making sure his tone clearly said he was just joking, he asked, "You got a problem with my pudge?" He poked Kyou in the side, in the spot he knew the other boy was ticklish. Kyou squirmed and smacked his hand away.

"Not at all," he said. "But if you let it go too far, I'll have to start making you work out with me."

"I think I could live with that." Minoru grinned and Kyou turned his attention away from Minoru's stomach and to his lips in the form of morning kiss. He pulled back and made a face.

"Hm, morning breath. Breakfast should be ready soon. We should get up." No sooner then he had spoken, Kyou was up and digging out fresh clothes to wear. Minoru watched, admiring him from the futon a bit before joining him. It was a nice way to wake up in the morning. He could definitely get used to waking up in Kyou's arms. And watching Kyou wander around the room naked wasn't bad either.

The rest of the morning was good too. Honda-san's cooking was as delicious as he remembered it to be from the last time he had stayed over. Something had gone on between Kyou and his cousin Yuki, but when he asked about it Kyou had just shrugged.

"He spied on us last night. It's his own fault for peaking. He'll keep it to himself though. Unless we're alone, then he'll probably try to make something of it."

"How do you know he won't tell anyone. I know you don't get along with your family too much and didn't want too many of them to know you're with a guy because of it. This isn't going to cause a problem for you, is it?"

"Nah, Yuki's an ass, but he's got just as many issues with the family as I do. He won't go spreading gossip. It's not really his thing." And that was the end of it. If Kyou trusted that Yuki kid to keep his mouth shut, then he would trust him too and hope it for the best. He put it out of his mind and when they went their separate ways much later, Minoru had forgotten about it.

He greeted his mother and set himself up in his old room before heading to his studio. It was the same as he had left it last. He could even find the stains paint had left on the wall from the day of his tantrum. He laughed about it now, it all seemed so stupid in retrospect. He pulled out a canvas, paints and his sketch pad and got to work. The first morning of their vacation was burned into his brain. Every bit of color crystal clear as though he were back there again, in that room with Kyou sprawled across the bed, the sunlight playing over his body and highlighting his hair.

It was the first time Minoru painted Kyou instead of Hanabi, and he found that if Kyou was all he would ever paint again he'd be just fine with that. And then the day before New Years Eve, the message came requesting his presence at the main Sohma estate.

X

The place was more oppressive then Minoru had remembered it being the first time he was invited here. Any and all sense that he was welcome was gone, leaving a cold dread in the pit of his stomach. He tried to tell himself that it was all going to be alright. This Akito person couldn't be near as bad as Kyou had made him out to be, right? The room he was led into was a simple Japanese audience room with a raised dias against the back wall. The decorations were sparse but of high quality. They didn't do anything to relax him.

Then the shoji opened and the world's most effeminate man slithered in. That was the only way to describe it and the mere presence of this person left Minoru feeling queasy. The heavy kimono was sloppily hanging off a too thin frame and despite the cold he wore no socks. A rather strange thing to notice, but Minoru hadn't wanted to look up in case eye contact turned him to stone and so was forced to look at the new comer's feet.

"So, your Minoru Kuramae? Not much to look at, I must say, but then again I wouldn't expect anyone worth while to try to start something with that thing."

Minoru cringed and then seethed a little when he realized that Akito was talking about Kyou when he said 'thing.'

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I suppose," Minoru said, trying to remain diplomatic. He still didn't know why he was here.

"Beauty indeed," Akito scoffed. "Perhaps if you are blind and have no sense of smell. That monster is far from any form of beauty."

"Don't call him that!" Minoru tried to keep his volume down but was sure anyone in the hall would have heard him. His fist clenched tightly in an effort to stop himself from lashing out physically.

"I'll get to the point. I do not approve of this relationship. It's upsetting everything, but I'm a merciful person, so I'll give you the chance to end it now before I take matters into my own hands." Akito's smile was oily and made Minoru's skin crawl.

"And if I refuse. What can you do about it? I've heard about you, but you can't hurt him if I take him away," Minoru said with confidence. It wouldn't be that big a deal, his family would provide Kyou with a place to stay. His father may not like it, but if he knew the situation he'd do it.

"Oh, are you so sure you would be willing to do that for a stranger?"

"Kyou's not a stranger. I love him and would do anything for him."

"You say that now, but I bet you wouldn't be so quick to rescue him once I have your memory of him erased."

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm stupid. You can't do that, this isn't one of your family's fairy tales," Minoru swallowed as he said this. He was bluffing his confidence now. Kyou had mentioned that there was someone in the family that had that power when Minoru's mother had first found out about the curse. Minoru hadn't really taken it seriously until now.

"Don't believe me? Ask anyone on your way out. Or better yet, I'll call Hatori in and prove it to you the hard way. Every memory you have him, wiped away in an instant." Akito spat the words harshly, his demeanor going from cool and sinister to hot and vicious with just a few words. He was right in Minoru's face, but backed away just as fast.

"And not just you, I'll lock him away now and remove his existence from everyone who was ever close to him. That interfering girl, Kazuma, even the rest of the family. No one will be left to remember he ever existed. He'll rot away with just me to keep him company, as it should have been."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" Akito shouted this time, smacking Minoru across the face. It occurred to Minoru that the sparsity of the decorations may have something to due with Akito's temper. He had little doubt the man would throw anything that wasn't bolted down in a fit of rage. "I am God and they do as I say!"

"God my ass. You're just a lunatic with too much power!" Minoru regretted it the moment it left his mouth. Akito was shaking with fury.

"Tonight, you break it off and no one has to forget anything. Make it good, but don't tell him about this meeting or the deal is off. I want everything returned to the way it was before you started meddling in our affairs. Got it."

"And how exactly do you expect me to suddenly end our relationship without telling him why? No one would believe I'd just call it quits for no reason. Kyou especially."

"Tell me, how does one go about returning an animal to the wild that as become attached to you?"

"What? I'm supposed to throw rocks at him until he leaves?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Fuck you."

"Poor little monster. All alone in his cage, wondering why no one ever comes to visit him, wondering why everyone has abandoned him. Not that he should really expect that they wouldn't, in the end."

An image of the very thing Akito was saying played through Minoru's mind in vivid detail. What would life be like if no one remembered you existed, not even the people who loved you? He didn't want to find out and he didn't want Kyou to find out either. Sensing his win, Akito smiled and dismissed him.

X

You hurt all over. The end is near for you and though it saddens you, you are also welcoming it. It's only natural after all. All things must come to an end. They have noticed now, you barely have the strength left to lift your head. You tell them it will be all right, but they are still upset. The One is even more upset, you can feel it. He bides you drink and with small licks you comply. The last rights, the final farewell. They participate. As the world begins to fade you hear it.

The One speaks words that defy nature. He says something that is wrong, something that should have never been said. It starts just as you stop, and that's when the pain begins. And by this time you know it is too late to stop it. Death can not save any of you now.

X

"Fuck," Kyou said as he shot awake, heart pounding, phantom pain fading from his limbs. He shivered violently. Cold air seeped into his skin as he pulled the covers away and ran for the bathroom where he puked until there was nothing left to come up and then waited for the dry heaves to subside. What an unpleasant way to wake up in the morning. He rinsed his mouth out before digging out his toothbrush. The acrid taste of digested dinner souring his stomach even more than it already had.

What had that been about? The uncomfortable feeling left from the dream was still strong as he made his way back to bed. The clock read two in the morning. Well at least he was feeling better. Today was New Year's Eve and he was looking forward to it for the first time in his life. So of course he had to have the mother of all bad dreams and wake up sick.

He took a deep breath, curled up under his blanket and tried not to let it bother him. It was just a dream after all and he felt a little better now that whatever had upset his stomach was gone. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the unsettling feeling wouldn't leave for the rest of the night. When morning finally came he had only gotten another two hours of sleep.

X

Takeru growled low in his throat when the phone rang, distracting him from his conversation. He loved Minoru like a brother, but like a brother, sometimes he just wanted to punch him. Especially when Minoru was interrupting a good thing. It wasn't often that he wined and dined a girl, or lunched her as the current case may be, but when he did it meant he was serious and he liked to do it right. And that meant no distractions or interruptions.

"What?" He cringed a little when he failed to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Hey Takeru, if I ever forgot Kyou, you'd make sure I remembered him again, wouldn't you?" Minoru sounded lost. Takeru's anger instantly vanished. He signaled his date that it was important and answered Minoru after her nod.

"What are you talking about 'Ru? Like that would ever happen. What's going on? You sound really out of it, man."

"What would you do if someone threatened someone you cared about and all you had to do to save them was not have anything to do them anymore?"

"'Ru, you're starting to scare me. Has someone threatened you?"

"No."

"Minoru?"

"I mean it, what would you do?"

"I would do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Obviously."

"Thanks. Goodbye." The line went dead. Takeru didn't like the sound of it. The whole conversation didn't sit well with him.

"Takeru, what's going on? Is Kuramae-san okay? You look upset," Reiko said. She leaned over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She could be sweet when she wasn't focused entirely on herself. To bad she had never shown this side to Minoru.

"I think he's gotten into some kind of trouble, but he won't tell he what. I'm worried about him and Kyou."

Reiko huffed, still put out by the whole thing. He couldn't really blame her too much. It had to be hard to lose a fiancÃ©, even if it was arranged, but he didn't want to put up with another verbal tirade about it. He had finally gotten her to stop bringing it up all together just recently.

She surprised him by saying, "Want to go see if he's alright? I'm sure he would appreciate it." He had been expecting something venomous about same sexed relationships. That seemed to be her new outlet for anger.

"I don't know. I don't want to have to drag you all over Japan."

"Who said I was going? I doubt he'd want to see me anyway." She chomped down on her fries with more force then was necessary and looked away, trying to act like his leaving her on her own today was no big deal. He wasn't fooled for a moment. Takeru looked out the window and watched the people pass by, scurrying here and there, going who knows were and was truly divided on the matter. He wanted to stay here on his date with Reiko. He wanted to go see his friend who was worried about something.

"I'm sorry Reiko, I can't finish our date, but I'll finish lunch and buy you flowers like I promised."

"You better be prepared to make it up to me later," she said. She turned her nose up and feigned disgust at his leaving. He smiled and kiss the back of her hand.

"Anything for you, my lady."

X

Snow had begun to fall early in the afternoon, not a lot, just enough to lightly coat the ground. The wind was cold and the little pond in the park had frozen over. Minoru had been acting weird all day and now that the evening was approaching he was getting more nervous.

"That was a fun movie. Not my usual choice but who knew Shakespear could be so fun. Turning into an animal isn't the greatest, but I least I'm not saddled with a donkey head," Kyou said, trying to snap Minoru out of his funk. When he got no answer, he tried switching topics. "Hey, want to head back to your parent's house or do want to go my home. Shishou wouldn't mind the company. It would give him an excuse not to go to the family gathering at the main house. Of course, no one should be at Shigure's either, which is a good thing because I think he might know about Hanabi. He's been bringing her up around me a lot in the last week."

Minoru reached out and grabbed Kyou's hand, leading him down the path towards their spot in the park. The sakura tree was bare now of all it's petals and the wind seemed to bite into his skin more then it ever had before. Minoru's hand trembled and Kyou felt something scratch against his palm as Minoru pulled away. He looked down briefly to see a small folded piece of paper.

"Minoru?"

Minoru stopped walking when he reached an alarming distance and without turning, finally spoke.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Excuse me?" Kyou blinked stupidly, his brain trying to process what he had just heard. He must have been hearing things because he could have sworn Minoru had just broken up with him. Seriously, for real.

"My dad was right, it was just a phase I was going through. It's just not working out and I can't do this any more."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense. If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"Do I sound like I'm joking. Look, it was fun for a while but I can't pretend to be serious about this anymore than I have. It's becoming a strain and I need to focus on my studies and finding a real partner now that I don't have to deal with Reiko any more."

"But," Kyou wasn't sure what he wanted to say, his thoughts were a jumble. This wasn't happening. "You're lying."

"Think of it as cleaning out the old to make way for the new. Isn't that what this holiday is all about. Anyway I'm out of here. No sense hanging around here in the cold. My family's waiting for me at home to celebrate. You head back too. It's been real. See ya around sometime." And then Minoru walked away without ever having the decency of turning to look Kyou in the face even one time during the whole thing.

X

Kyou stood there by the sakura tree long after Minoru had gone, taking no notice of the steadily dropping temperature and the darkening sky. The little bubble of happiness he had managed to find against all odds, had burst. In a trance he began to walk, not really paying any heed to the direction he was going. Eventually his hands started to shake, in anger, horror, or grief he wasn't sure, and he clenched them tightly to stop it.

That's when he became aware of the piece of paper Minoru had slipped him. He stopped and opened his palm and stood there staring at it for long time, trying to decide if he should read it or not. Reverently, but still afraid of what might be written there, he unfolded it and read the simple message.

God is in his heaven.

The shaking was now definitely anger and sorrow and regret. The message, though cryptic for most people, was obvious to anyone of the Sohma's who had to live with the curse. Akito had found out. It wasn't hard to imagine that the head of the Sohma family had orchestrated Minoru's little performance tonight.

"That son of bitch." Kyou crumpled the paper tight in his fist and screamed. How dare that sorry excuse for a leader do this. As his screams died down and he fought to control his breathing he heard it. A loud cracking sound. Only trouble this time was that it wasn't something in his head. Kyou looked down at the spot he stood on. Beneath the fine layer of snow he could make out a reflective surface with spiderweb cracks spreading from his shoes.

"Oh shit," was all he managed to get out before the thin ice coating the pond gave out under the strain of his weight, sending him plunging into the freezing, still waters below.

X

Tohru looked at the clock nervously. It was getting really late and Kyou still hadn't shown up. She had been surprised when Kuramae-san had called to tell her that Kyou wouldn't be spending the night at his place like planned and more then a little concerned by how hollow the older boy had sounded. She hoped they hadn't gotten into a fight, not today of all days. Kyou had been looking forward to it all week.

But now the night was growing long and Kyou still wasn't home. Maybe she'd go look for him. Kazuma-dono was standing at the front window, watching and waiting, keeping vigil for his charge. It was almost midnight. She stood from her place at the table and headed for her coat.

"I'm going to look for him," she said. He nodded and went for his own coat.

"A sound idea."

"Maybe one of us should stay here, in case he returns while we are out."

"I don't suppose you know his cell phone number. I'm afraid he gave it to me, but I have since misplaced the paper."

She shook her head in the negative. He hadn't given it to her in case Shigure 'accidentally' found it and decided to harass him with it.

"You go for now, but only for half an hour. After that come back and I will go. It wouldn't do to be out for too long on a cold night like this."

Tohru agreed and checking her watch for the exact time, left. She checked the dojo first, just in the off chance he went there to work off any frustration he might have over the cancelled plans. When that turned up empty she headed out towards the city. They had already called Shigure's but no one had answered. It was possible that he just wasn't picking up the phone, but for some reason Tohru doubted that was the case.

Her half hour was almost up when she remember that Kyou had once said that he and Minoru often met up by a small pond in the park. If memory served her correctly she knew around about were it was. As she rounded the last trees sheltering the spot she did a quick scan of the area, but saw no one there. She was just about to head back to the house when she noticed the cat. It was pawing at a small mound on the other side of the pond and mewing pitifully.

A small orange mound that was covered in ice crystals and not to far from a human sized hole in the iced over pond. Her heart leapt into her throat as she raced to Kyou's side. He had transformed at some point, probably when he first went down since his clothes were no where in sight. His small cat body was frozen, the fur crunching when she picked him up. He wasn't moving, the faintest rise and fall of his chest the only thing letting her know he was alive.

Snuggling him into her coat, she raced back to Kazuma's. All the while praying she wasn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Okay, you can say it. I'm evil. I was good about the bad cliffhangers up to this point, but I couldn't resist it anymore. If it makes you feel better, I say it again. Now, about a few things. Fried chicken for Christmas. Some how a certain fastfood chain has convinced Japan that fried chicken is the in thing for Christmas Eve, so it's not uncommon to have it on that holiday. Christmas is also a big date night there, more then it is a religious thing. I got this information from someone who did a home stay in Japan.
> 
> Kyou is a neko. I know, you're all thinking, "Well duh, Spina. Neko means cat." But it's also a slang term used for the submissive partner in homosexual relationships. Though I think it usually implies something about the persons temperament. The more effeminate one in male/male relations and the demur one in female/female relationships is the one most often called the neko. Remember that the next time Yuki calls Kyou a cat. Yeah, a whole 'nother level of implication that most readers for this series don't even think or know about.
> 
> And for a special treat. I know I said I was done with the deleted scenes, but I made a new one for this chapter. I decided to scrap a scene during final edits on Saturday. So here you go. - Spina
> 
> Deleted Scenes:
> 
> Ch 23
> 
> Kagura talks about Kyou
> 
> She didn't cry, she didn't rage, her heart wasn't broken and this confused her. As she lay there, she questioned everything she had ever done for him, every confession of love she made, every forced hug, every attempt to please. Why had she done it, if she hadn't loved him? The answer she already knew, had know for a long time but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe she was that shallow and selfish. It was when she could bring herself to admitted the truth of her actions that she was finally able to cry.
> 
> Her mother came in then and asked her what was wrong. She held the woman tightly and cried and raged at Kyou, the world and herself and afterwards she felt much better. In the hall, a visiting friend of her mother's who worked in the main house, listened to all. When Kagura had stopped talking and settled for sighing disheartened, the woman slipped out of the house and made her way back to work. Her break was over anyway and now she had some very interesting gossip to tell the others as they prepared for the New Year's banquet.
> 
> I went with Rin in place of Kagura's mother at the last minute. I was even toying with the idea that it would be Rin that told Akito, just to piss him off, but felt that was pushing her character a little too far outside of her normal bounds. I still like this version, but the Rin version had a bit more too it and I get to put her in here. Not a big fan of her, but I didn't not like her either. She wasn't in the manga enough to make me have any feeling towards her one way or the other, but I wanted to get in as many characters as I could. Sorry, there will be no Ritsu or Hiro. There really wasn't any room or importance for them to show up.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch24

He had a hazy memory of lots of shouting and being manhandled. There had been warm water that had felt like it was boiling against his too cold flesh, then the shivering had started. Kyou faded in and out of consciousness throughout the whole ordeal of being treated for hypothermia. Now he lay wrapped in hospital blankets, listening to machines beep to the rhythm of his vitals. He had gotten a mild case of frostbite, but nothing serious enough to warrant removing bodyparts. The doctors said it was a miracle he was alive.

Kyou thought it was just another curse. What was the point if he was just going to end up alone and miserable? Was it worth having toes if he wouldn't be able to walk freely? Why bother having fingers if he couldn't tangle them with Minoru's? It might be worth having them still if he could wrap them around Akito's scrawny little throat and squeeze until Akito's beady eyes popped out of his swollen head.

No, he shouldn't think things like that. Thoughts like those were just another excuse for people to call him a monster and thinking them made him feel like he really was one. Kyou shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable and not pull his I.V. out at the same time. A task that was only made more difficult by the multitude of thermal blankets he was wrapped in. Giving up, he let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the clock. It was going on to evening of New Year's Day and he had spent it all half asleep or being poked and prodded then left alone.

And that was the major problem. He had slept through the rising sun alone in a hospital room when he should have been watching it rise with Minoru at his side. He turned away from the clock to look out the window. He could just see the dull winter sun setting over the city building.

"Hey Minoru? Today is my birthday, but it's okay that you don't have a gift. Being here with you is enough," he said to no one. And no one said Happy Birthday in return.

X

Minoru went through the motions of visiting temples and wishing relatives a happy New Year, his face devoid of any and all emotion. He may as well have been attending a wake as cheerful as he was. No one said anything about it until the last day of celebrations.

"It's for the best that you put all this behind you and move on. You'll see, it was the right choice to end it before it went too far," his father told him, rather abruptly, as Minoru sat at his easel, staring listless at the unfinished painting. It was the first time the Ryuuji had set foot in the room since Minoru claimed it has his studio.

That had been five years ago.

Minoru wished he hadn't decided to break with tradition now. He wasn't ready for this kind of pep talk. Maybe he never would be. He had found someone he honestly wanted to spend his life with and they had been taken away from him before he had gotten a chance to tell Kyou properly.

"I really can't deal with this right now, so maybe we could discuss this later. When I don't feel like total shit about it anymore, but I appreciate you trying Father," he said in return. Much like his break up, he never once looked in his father's direction. He heard a sigh and the door clicking shut. The small noise seemed to echo through his brain, bring with it a sense of finality about the whole thing. Alone in his room, staring at a half done painting, Minoru let the tears fall.

X

"So. What happened?" Kazuma asked when Kyou was recovered enough to hold a conversation. Kyou's skin had finally lost the last of the pale blue discoloring it had when he was first brought in and he didn't seem to have random bouts of shivering anymore, but in it's place came a horrible, wet coughing and a rattling breath. The doctor said it might be a slight case of Pneumonia and Kyou would have to stay until it was gone.

"I fell through some ice. It was cold."

He winched at the gravely sounding reply and said, "That's not what I was asking."

Silence was all the response he got.

"I tried to call Kuramae-san, but a young woman answered and said he wouldn't be answering any calls from us." When Kyou still refused to speak Kazuma rubbed at his temples and stood.

"I'll be going now, but I'll be back to see you tomorrow. Feel free to call me if you want anything brought from home or feel like talking." He was at the door when Kyou finally whispered his answer.

"Akito."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked what happened. Akito happened."

"I see. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

With a heavy heart, Kazuma returned to Kyou's bed side and sat down again. They stayed that way, neither saying anything more, until Kyou fell asleep. There was nothing else he could do in this situation, but give silent support.

X

Kagura was so lost in trepidation that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Tohru tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can go in, you know. The doctor said he wasn't contagious anymore, but there are masks there too, if you're still worried."

"No," Kagura said. "That's not it." She went back to staring at the hospital door. She hadn't been able to go see Kyou since he was admitted and now that she could, she wasn't sure if she should. Did she have any right too anymore? The rumors had spread through the staff at the main house, though it seemed most of the relatives weren't privy to the details on Akito's order. It was still all the servants whispered about, even a week later.

She had managed to trace the source to a woman that was responsible for the upkeep around Kagura's home and it hadn't taken that much of a leap to figure out how the gossip had started. Kagura shifted under the weight of her own guilt. Her big mouth had gotten Kyou into all sorts of trouble.

"I saw them together. He's going to be mad at me and it's not good to get him worked up. Pneumonia is pretty serious stuff." Kagura was making excuses, she knew Tohru could tell, but she also knew the girl wouldn't call her out on it.

"He'll understand. What happened is not your fault." Tohru gave Kagura one more gentle pat on the shoulder and slipped into the room, leaving Kagura with her demons outside.

"But that's just it," Kagura said to the closed door. "It is my fault."

She turned around and went home instead.

X

Ayame was working on the finishing touches for the new window display while Shigure babbled on about the latest news.

"It's been a week since he was released and he still won't leave his room. Not even Tohru can get him to come out. He just mopes in bed. I don't think he's been human for the last couple of days either," Shigure said. He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Have you considered having Tohru just carry him out? It's not like cats weigh much and at least then he'd be out of the room. Have you tried having Yuki confront him? That usually gets Kyou riled up."

"We did try that on the first day, though not on purpose. He just kind of rolled over and ignored him. When Yuki got belligerent about being ignored, Kyou actually asked him to leave. Nicely. It was very depressing. Your little brother won't try again. He said it wouldn't do any good and he's not in the mood," Shigure said, then added, "I think Yuki feels sorry for him, but won't admit it."

"Dear little brother is too kind. I wish he'd visit more often. Then maybe I could get to see that side of him too." Ayame gave an embellished sigh and was about to continue on to more melodramatics when Mine burst in through the back door.

"Put them over there for now, would you Mamoru? Thanks. There's no way I could have gotten them all over here by myself. Not without Minoru-chan seeing."

"Ah, Mine-chan? What on earth have you brought?" Ayame stood from his seat and made his way to peer over his assistant's shoulder. Mamoru was carrying in various sized objects. Each one was flat and rectangular in shape. Mine turned her now watering eyes to her boss and began to sniffle.

"It's horrible!" She said, bottom lip quivering. "Can't you do something? It was that retched dictator of your family that's responsible. Isn't there any way to make him change his mind?"

"Mine-chan, what are talking about. I'm afraid I have no clue what is wrong." Ayame grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her over to a stool. He gently forced her to sit down before retrieving a tissue and dabbing at her tears.

"That Akito is always ruining everything for everyone. He made them break up and Minoru is miserable. He even threatened to throw away all his paintings. He was going to burn them!"

Shigure had gone over to inspect the items Mamoru was diligently hauling in. He pulled off the white sheet draped over one and gasped. Ayame, distracted from asking for clarification of the matter, looked over to see what had caused the reaction.

Kyou stared at him from the canvas where his likeness was sprawled, mostly nude on a bed. Only a sheet kept him decent for innocent eyes and he looked thoroughly pleased with the world. Oh, so that was what was going on. He had to admit, he hadn't see that one coming. He had known Mine's little brother was involved with a boy, but the last person he had expected it to be was his fiery cousin.

Shigure, one the other hand, didn't seem too surprised. Maybe at the content of the painting, but not at what it signified.

"I had suspected there was more going on between them, but I didn't think it had gone so far. But if Akito really did find out and interfered, then that explains a lot of what's going on with Kyou right now," Shigure said. Mine renewed her crying and began to hiccup from the force of it. Ayame wished he could hold her, but had to settle for gently squeezing her hands to give his support. She excepted the comfort offered with a brittle smile.

"He won't take you away too, will he?" She asked. Now was not the time for flowery words or goofy speeches. She needed him to be serious this time, or it wouldn't mean anything.

He brought her hands to his lips and said, "Of course not." His reassurance calmed her enough that the tears stopped, but she still hung her head sadly.

"But I never thought anything could come between Minoru and Kyou-chan either. Minoru-chan told me that Akito threatened terrible things. He can't really make everyone forget someone existed can he? If he could, what's to stop him from doing the same to us? What if one day, I wake up and you've forgotten me or I've forgotten you?"

"Nonsense. Neither of us as so little character that we would be erased so easily. Isn't that right 'Gure?" Ayame turned to his friend for support but Shigure didn't seem to have been paying any attention to them. He was still staring at the painting.

"Shigure?" Ayame called to him again. Still no answer and now Ayame was noticing that Shigure had gone pale.

"Hm, what's wrong now?" Mine slipped from the stool and together they approached the still man. Ayame grabbed Shigure's arm and the other man looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes were wide and slightly unfocused.

"Ayame, what do you see?" He asked, pointing at the image on the canvas.

"Our Kyon-chan, looking debauched and entirely too pleased about it."

"Look closer."

"Shigure, I don't understand what you..." And then he saw it. Kyou was the focus, so it took awhile for notice the other things in the painting. Like the small red and white beads that were artfully scattered around him. Or the wrist that was just as bear as the rest of him where those beads should have been. Oh. Uh oh.

"What's going on now? Why do you both look so upset about that picture?"

Instead of explaining, Shigure grabbed Mine and looked into her eyes. His gaze was intense and almost frightening.

"Listen to me carefully Mine-chan. No matter what, don't show anyone else from our family that picture. Do you understand me? It could be very dangerous for all of us if anyone else knows about this. Better yet, don't show anyone any of them at all. Not the one's of Kyou and not the one's of Hanabi."

"How do you know about Hanabi? I didn't tell anyone about that."

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just don't let the Sohmas know about it!"

"Shigure! That's enough, your hurting her," Ayame said, grabbing Shigure's wrists and prying his friend's hands from his assistant. Mine was terrified now and shaking. She didn't understand any of this, there had never been any need to bring up such unpleasant things as the cat's curse with her before. He had unloaded enough of his problems on her shoulders and frankly that had nothing to do with him. But it apparently had something to do with her now.

He still had no intention of telling her, not if the painting was true to life. It would seem there was no need of that. But then again, if it came back now that the inhibitor was destroyed what would happen?

"'Gure, do you really think it's wise to keep this development to ourselves? I mean, what if," He looked at Mine standing between them, confused out of her mind, "Well, you know." He waved his hand vaguely at the picture.

"I think that if something were to go awry, it would have already. It's been two weeks since they were forced to separate. Kyou seems down in the dumps about it, but I haven't noticed anything, er, bad, happening. It is really obvious when it happens after all, even if you can't see it."

"Um, excuse me. Not a Sohma. No idea what you're going on about. Care to clue me in. This has to do with my little brother too," Mine said, calling attention to herself.

"Let's just say, some of us have- had it a lot worse then others. It's nothing to worry about. At least not anymore it seems. I don't think Kyou would appreciate you knowing and when he doesn't appreciate something it's usually painful for the person responsible."

"I don't believe that. Kyou-chan is one of the sweetest people I know. He'd never do anything to hurt you."

Ayame and Shigure looked at Mine, then at each other.

"Mine-dear, we are talking about Kyou Sohma, correct?" Shigure asked.

"What did that stupid cat do now?"

X

Yuki walked up the path to the house lost in thought. He had gotten enough of the story but knew Mine-san and Shigure were keeping something out. Ayame seemed to be in on it too. It really wasn't worth bothering over though, he knew the really important parts. And one really juicy tidbit that they had tried to keep from him. It had literally been uncovered before his eyes when they were scrambling to hide a bunch of paintings leaning against the back wall.

One had fallen over in their bumbling haste. Yuki thought it had been kind of creepy looking until he realized it was a split face image of Kyou and the girl from the dinner party that modeled for Kuramae-san. Except it wasn't. It was the same person, just one half was dolled up and the other wasn't.

A mixture of different emotions went through Yuki when it dawned on him that Kyou was Hanabi from that night. It certainly explained 'her' neurotic behavior that night and the changes he'd seen in Kyou since then. At first, Yuki was shocked, then a little pissed at being deceived. It occurred to him that this was great blackmail material too. But now, after knowing about the mess with Akito he didn't think he could bring himself to use it against the boy.

The more time he had to think about it, the more he felt sorry for Kyou. It wasn't like he didn't deserve happiness. He wasn't a bad person at heart, even if he could be obnoxious sometimes. Maybe he should try to talk to him again, now that he knew the whole problem. Before he had thought Kyou was just milking his illness to skip school and be a nuisance. He really should stop thinking like that, he didn't even know why he did in the first place. He knew Kyou wasn't like that, but he just couldn't help it.

He slipped into the house and made his way to his bedroom. He stopped at his door and sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just go about his business, pretending nothing was wrong. He had to try to talk to Kyou one more time.

Yuki abandoned his own room and slipped open Kyou's bedroom door. Tohru must have opened the curtains before they left for school this morning. A soft light shone through the windows and fell on the mound of blankets and orange hair that lay on the futon, facing away from the door. At least he was human today.

Kyou gave no indication that he had heard Yuki enter, but he must have. Yuki hadn't made an effort to be super quiet.

"So," Yuki said. He received no answer from the lump on the bed, but he hadn't exactly been expecting one.

"I saw the paintings," he tried again, unsure where he was going with this. "Mine-san had them at Ayame's." A flinch. Well, that was something at least. Now he knew he had his cousin's attention.

"I know about Hanabi too. I can't believe I didn't realize it was you in that get up. But then, who'd have thought you'd make for such a cute girl. I didn't look that convincing when I was forced to dress up." He went for neutral as he spoke, not really sure how else to approach this. He couldn't bring himself to be upset that Kyou passed for a girl better then him, but at the same time it kind of irritated him too.

"That's because your fangirls have no fashion sense and put you in a frumpy grandma dress. The Red Queen was suppose to be intimidating, not cute. And for the record, I got paid to model as Hanabi, so there's that too."

Finally, a vocal response. It was raspy from disuse and tinged with a heavy undertone that made Yuki cringe, but Kyou was speaking again. Yuki wondered if refusing to talk and going into a semi catatonic funk was a genetic trait. It certainly seemed that way with the Sohma.

"If you had been dressed in the school uniform like your fanboys wanted, you would have pulled it off more," Kyou added as an afterthought.

"How do you know that's what they wanted to do to me?"

"For some reason they thought I would know your measurements, so they could buy you one for the fair. I told them to fuck off." Kyou sat up as he said this, but his gaze continued to stare into nothing and his voice remained flat.

"Thanks." Yuki was beginning to feel awkward about the conversation. He hadn't know about that and now he felt slightly indebted. The school uniform, with it's short skirt, would have been even more embarrassing. He had been able to wear pants with the cuffs rolled up under the dress his fan club had made him wear.

"I didn't do it for you. You fanboys are creepier than you fangirls. I didn't want them to think they could come bother me whenever they wanted something from you. That and I don't know and don't care to know what your measurements are." Kyou was starting to sound a little more lively now and less robotic. Yuki decided to push it now that it had got started and see if he couldn't get his cousin to perk up some more.

"As I understand your relationship with Kuramae-san, are you really in any position to judge others?"

"It wasn't like that. You wouldn't understand." The little spark that had been developing in Kyou again instantly extinguished at the mention of Minoru. Yuki cursed to himself silently. Why was he so good at making others feel better, but he was flubbing it up so badly with Kyou? He had barely said two words to Kisa and she was off to school again. Okay, Tohru and Hatsuharu may have had something to do with that too, but Tohru was trying to help now and still Kyou was barely responsive.

Yuki sighed deeply. "Maybe if you explained it. I only know you two were together and everything else I know is second hand from Mine-san." He shuddered at the word 'together', desperately trying to keep away the image of Kyou being pounded into the floor by Minoru. It seemed burned into Yuki's brain.

"Look, just tell Tohru that I'll be alright in a few more days so she'll stop bugging you to talk to me."

Yuki stumbled back. Did Kyou really think Honda-san had to badger Yuki into talking with him? Was Yuki really that callus to his cousin? Okay, yeah, he could be. But Kyou was just as bad at doing the same thing to him.

"She had nothing to do with it, but I'll leave you alone now."

Kyou half heartedly waved him away. Yuki shut the door thinking their talk could have gone better. But then again, it could have gone much worse too.

X

There is a wonderful little spot on a cat's head, right where the forehead meets the top, that makes everything just melt away when it was pet. Tohru knew how to find it with every pass of her hand. It was pure bliss. Okay, so it was kind of embarrassing, but Kyou really didn't care at the moment, so long as Tohru kept petting him like that, he didn't mind being a cat on her lap. They were in the privacy of his room and Tohru had asked for no interruptions for this little therapy session.

He had put up a fuss at first, she hadn't warned him about her plan, but as soon as she found that spot the fight left him.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I like to be held or get back rubs when I'm feeling down and you did something similar for me. I'm just returning the favor." She scratched down his back, her nails hitting spots he hadn't even known were in need of it until right then.

"Ah," he mumbled in contentment, then perked up slightly and looked to the door. "Kagura is here."

"I'll let you get ready then. Would you like me to distract her for a while before letting her up?"

"No, best to just get it over with. I'm surprised she didn't show up at the hospital," he said as he jumped out of Tohru's lap and stretched out.

"She did. I saw her a couple of times. I guess she never made it passed the door. She seemed to think it was somehow her fault you got sick. I wonder why." Tohru crossed the room and slipped out the door without waiting for a reply. As the door shut she promised to bring up snacks later and was gone before Kyou could tell her not to.

A few minutes later he was human again, fully dressed and waiting for the pain to begin. Pain always came with Kagura, whether she meant it to or not. Imagine Kyou's surprise when instead of yelling and furniture wrecking violence, there was only a tentative knock and Kagura peaked shyly into his room.

"Um, Kyou-kun? How are you feeling? I heard the doctors cleared you to go back to school, but you haven't yet. I was worried."

Kyou wondered how long this bashful act would last this time when he said, "I just don't feel like going. So just forget about it. It's not a big deal."

"Is it because of the pneumonia? I could make you some soup to help you feel better." She sounded hopeful and meek and not at all about to go ape shit on him. But he knew better, she had done this sort of thing many times before.

"No, stay away from the kitchen. And don't even think about the laundry or any other kind of domestic work. You'll just make things worse."

He waited for her temper to get the better of her and when it didn't he look at her a little more closely then he usually bothered too. She was almost cowering in on herself. That was strange. Normally he should be the one cowering, protecting vital organs from her wrath.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know anyone else was there. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known someone was listening in. I swear!" She dropped to her knees and bowed low to the floor, her hands stretching outand grabbing his shirt sleeve. Kagura looked up at him, desperation and hope warring on her features. Kyou still had no idea what she was going on about.

"Huh?" Was his eloquent reply.

"Just say you forgive me!" A bit of the real Kagura reared it's head, intense and frightening in her demand for salvation.

"For what? I haven't even seen you since before winter break."

Kagura slumped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing hard.

"I saw you kissing a boy in the woods after Christmas and told Rin about it. Someone was outside listening. It's my fault Akito found out about it and you had break up!" She was genuinely crying, her tears soaking into his shirt. Oh, so that's what happened. He hadn't been able to figure it out, certain that noone who lived here had been the snitch and knowing Kazuma hadn't told anyone. He was irritated, but it wasn't like she had done it on purpose. She made it sound like she had somehow killed someone.

"Is that all?"

"You're not angry? You don't hate me now?" She tilted her head just enough for him to see one eye looking up at him.

"I'm pissed off, but it's Akito's fault, not yours. Jeez, why must you blow everything out of proportion?"

Her grip on him tightened again and Kyou waited for the rage to unleash itself. Instead she loosened her hold a bit and pitifully said, "Is that all you have to say. I feel really bad about it, you know."

"Well stop. There's nothing to forgive, all right," he said. Then thought about it and added, "But if you really want to make it for it, there's some things you could get for me."

She sat up and stared at him in surprise. He hadn't asked her to do anything for him since he was four, preferring her to not try to help him, so he could understand her reaction now.

"Really! You want my help?" She was way too happy about it. Kyou almost reconsidered. Oh well, he had already put it out there, he couldn't take it back now. The conversation hadn't resulted in injury yet and he'd like to keep it that way for once.

"There's something I need you to get for me, but it's a secret so this time, don't tell anyone. Not even Tohru, got it?"

"Yes. I am yours to command!" She said and then added, "So long as it's nothing dirty."

"Damn it woman, I'm not Shigure!" The nerve of such an insinuation. Kyou hesitated to tell her what he wanted. He had spent most of his time alone thinking about this and bolstering his courage to go through with it. Could he really trust her. Kagura was known for flying off the handle and when she realized why he wanted what she was getting him, Kyou had no doubt that she'd want in on it, or at least be upset about it. He didn't want to get caught or have to abandon his plan.

Kagura sat before him, eagerly awaiting his instructions. He couldn't be seen getting the things he needed. He could get in a lot of trouble. He didn't want to trouble Tohru with his plans either. Not yet anyway, she'd eventually have to be told but it could easily wait another year. When he was good and ready for it.

Deciding to take the chance on Kagura, Kyou told her what he wanted and sent her on her way.

X

That evening Tohru hummed to herself as she went from room to room, picking up the days dirty clothes for tomorrow's laundry. Kyou had finally come out of his room after three weeks. Kazuma-dono had said the last time Kyou had fallen into this kind of depression it had lasted close to four months, so this was a definite improvement. He was taking a shower now. Whatever he and Kagura had talked about it had brought a little life back to him.

She slipped into his room and began straightening up some of the things on the floor. He had left his dirty clothes in a heap in the corner. She sorted through them, checking pockets for random objects as she went. Her hand closed around something lumpy and hard as she picked up the last shirt and she shook the item out onto her palm. Once it's identity was revealed she nearly dropped it in shock.

There sitting in her hand was the beaded bracelet he shouldn't have been able to take off and still stay human. But she had seen him walk right by before his shower and he had been fine. But just a few hours ago she had held him in his cat form. This was too confusing, she thought she might faint.

The door slid open and she looked up, dazed, as Kyou entered the room wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt.

He took one look at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Tohru held out her hand, not trusting her own voice right now, and showed her find. Kyou was silent for half a heart beat and then looked down at his bare wrist.

"Whoops", he said.

X

Kagura looked down at the papers and pamphlets in her hand. Brochures, listings, schedules. Kyou was serious, wasn't he. He was really going to do it, the one thing many of them had dreamed of doing but hadn't found the courage to go through with. He was leaving. Maybe not right this minute, one of the things he had her get was a listing of jobs in the area, but still. He was making plans to run away. Akito had finally pushed all the wrong buttons.

She had known Kyou a long time and once he decided to do something he'd do it, no matter how long it took him, he'd keep trying until he accomplished his goal. Up until the break up he was still fighting with Yuki, determined to win eventually.

She held the information booklet on life in America close to her chest, squeezing it and the other booklets on foreign countries tightly. Kyou had her pick up as many as the travel agency had. He wasn't just leaving the town, he was planning to leave the country and Kagura was certain that he wasn't going to tell anyone which country he finally picked.

If Akito could find him, he'd have Kyou hunted down and dragged back. But that also meant she'd have no way to contact him ever again. She wouldn't be able to call or write a letter, no way of knowing if he was doing okay.

"You won't even tell us when you go, will you?" She asked the brochures. "Don't worry. Even though I'll miss you terribly, I won't tell a soul."

No, she'd help him break her heart again, because it meant he'd escape from this nightmare life, from their family with it's cruel intentions, from everything bad that awaited him here.

And at that moment, Kagura was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: Manga Kagura was more likable then Anime Kagura. At least, that's what I think. After watching too many seasons of Ranma Â½ in a row I developed a strong dislike for the female characters who are abusive to the supposed romantic male lead for comedy's sake. Especially when it's over stupid things that a simple yelling at would have been more appropriate. I blame Rumiko Takahashi for this outlook. She created Akane and then Kagome and both of them are two of the worst offenders. I can't enjoy Punch and Judy type comedy anymore because of those two.
> 
> Kagura is more acceptable because her role was small and in the manga she actually pulled her head out of her ass and grew up a little. I had the exact opposite reaction to Yuki, but I won't go into that rant. The internet would run out of space to store such a thing. But I try to be fair, so I let Yuki shine a bit and take the first step toward getting along with Kyou. I also won't deny that the way they treat each other is half Kyou's fault as well. I don't think he's emotionally stable enough to be the one to offer the olive branch though, so I let Yuki try first. That's my thoughts on it, or at least the ones that are relevant to the story.
> 
> So now Kyou is planning on running away and Tohru knows about his curse being half broken. But she's a good girl, she'll keep it secret. Yuki and Ayame know the whole truth, Kyou just now knows that it was Ayame's store that Mine worked at and Shigure got all his answers but can't work with them now. Next chapter wraps up the main story. Chapter twenty six is just an epilogue, but it'll have a really fun (hopefully) deleted "scene".
> 
> Also, I feel the need to say this, given the nature of most of Kyou's problems. According to the Vietnamese zodiac 2011, was the year of the cat. The cat replaces the rabbit in Vietnam. Just a little food for thought. Does that last part count as a pun?


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

"Minoru! Don't do anything rash! Just stay put! Help is on the way."

Minoru looked over from his seat, gave his friends and family a brief acknowledgment and went back to gazing out over the town. March was still cold, but brought the promise of spring with it. It had taken him months to get to this point, he couldn't back down from it now.

"It's not like I'm going to jump or anything. This is just something I have to do." he said. Trying to explain his feelings and confront his greatest fear was hard to do at the same time.

"No, you don't. Please, Minoru, come back inside." His mother pleaded again. He felt bad for her, he did, but he was serious. He was going to sit here, on the ledge of his apartment, until he wasn't afraid anymore. Then he'd try standing. It would take awhile, but if he couldn't do this, then how was he suppose to find the courage to take back what had been stolen from him.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry. You can come over and sit with me if you want. I told you, I'm not going to jump. You don't have to be all stand offish. I just want to see the world he sees. It's all I have left right now."

He turned to the group again and motioned them over. Really, staying away, huddled in fear like that. How movie cliche of them. He watched as his mother took a few tentative steps toward the ledge.

"Are you sure that's all your doing? My poor heart won't be able to take it if you die."

"I'm sure, Mom." He patted the space next to him, knowing full well she wouldn't actually sit on ledge with him. As he figured, she choose to stand near the ledge instead. He could understand, it was a long way down and she was wearing a long skirt. It would be hard to maneuver in that, even she if wasn't a little afraid of heights herself. Takeru and Mine soon joined her behind him.

"It really is a great view, isn't it?" He gave a sweeping gesture to indicate the whole of it. The city seemed stretched out in all direction as the setting sun cast red light over everything, making it all look like it was glowing. Or maybe like it was on fire.

"Have you been up here all day?" Takeru asked.

"Yep."

"You could have told me. I spent all day looking for you. Do you have any idea how worried we all were. I had to cancel my date, again, just to find you." Takeru humphed and scowled at the sunset.

"I needed some time alone."

"Yeah, but you nearly pass out on step stools. What if you had fallen? I'd be blamed for not doing anything to help my apparently suicidal best friend."

"Takeru!" Chizuru gasped at him, thoroughly upset with how he was being more concerned for his own reputation then her sons well being.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You know it's what would have happened."

"Takeru is just making light of the whole thing to hide how scared he really is. Like the time I broke my arm, remember?" Minoru interrupted his mother's coming tirade at his friend.

"Minoru, why don't we talk about this inside. Daddy is on his way here. He's not going to be happy about this. He had the police out searching for you and everything," Mine said.

"Good, I need to talk to him after this."

"It had better be to apologize for how you've scared your poor mother nearly to death, skipped school, tied up many officers on a pointless search, and I had to cancel a meeting to come here and waste my time in a police station," Ryuuji said from the doorway. He marched over to the group and glared in disapproval. "You'd better have a good explanation for all this."

"I'm quitting school. I'm going to get a job and save up enough money to go to art school and there is nothing you can do at this point to stop me." There he had said it. He blamed the numbness that had come over him for his sudden bout of courage to face his father. At around noon the overwhelming fear had started to subside and a pleasant emptiness had replaced it. He wouldn't call it true strength, not yet anyway. Though he was starting to see the beauty in being up high. The sun set was helping. It reminded him of Kyou, all orange and red and fiery. Bright and hard to ignore. It almost felt like Kyou was right there beside him and that thought made the extreme distance to the ground all the more bearable.

"What nonsense are you talking about? You'll do no such thing. Now, come down from there." Ryuuji said. He motioned Minoru over and started to turn his back on the group.

"No. I'm staying right here until I can be as strong as he needs me to be. Then I'm getting him back and we are going to live our lives the way we want. And that means following my own dreams. I'm not you, I hope one day you'll be okay with that. I'm going to art school. I'm going to be an artist."

"You'll be destitute, that's what you'll be."

"Dear, please. Not right now," Chizuru tried to interrupt. Ryuuji quieted her with a raised hand.

"Is that really what you want? Do you think you'll be happy like that? That your," he took a deep breathe and exhaled loudly. "Boyfriend," Ryuuji grit out, "will be happy like that?"

"I'll get by. I only need two things to be happy. To paint and to have Kyou with me."

"And what about him? You two are over, it's finished. Somehow his family managed to do what I couldn't and knocked some sense into you. Don't back slide now. Come down from there. We'll go inside and when your head clears,"

"Shut up! For once in your life, shut up and listen to what I'm telling you!" Minoru's loud demand cut off Ryuuji with enough force to actually make him step back. Minoru had never been so forceful before in his entire life. It felt good.

"I hate business meetings, I hate spreadsheets and graphs. I don't care about the top margin or selling products. I couldn't care less about mergers or deals. When will you get it? I will never be happy doing that. And don't you ever praise that bastard that runs the Sohma family. Do want to know how he got me to break up with Kyou? I'll tell you. He threatened Kyou. Okay? And there's not a damn thing I can do to protect him as I am now.

"I'm not leaving this ledge until I'm strong enough to protect him. To be want he needs me to be. I love him, more then I ever thought I could ever love anyone. And what he needs is for me to be strong enough to tell people like you where to shove it and to have enough guts to back it up. I can't do that if I pass out just thinking about heights. And I can't do that until I stop bending over to your will.

"I am going to art school. Maybe not the one I wanted, but I am going to one. I will make a name for myself , not you. And I will go up to that slime ball and take back my Kyou, by force if necessary! Do you understand, Father?"

The silence that followed was stunning. It seemed the whole world was waiting with bated breathe to see what happened next. Ryuuji could only stare wide eyed at his son. Minoru stood there, breathing heavily, completely unaware that he was still on the ledge and had stood at some point to begin pacing it throughout his tirade.

"I see," his father said. Was that all? I see? Minoru waited for more, watching his father try to work all of that out. Chizuru looked like she might faint and Mine and Takeru had taken up position on either side of her, just in case they needed to catch her. Minoru turned away from the scene, preferring the city scape with it's setting sun. Kyou was right, it would make a great painting. Thinking this, the anger left him and he was suddenly aware of his precarious stance on the roof ledge. Finally Ryuuji was able to collect himself enough to formulate a more detailed response.

"Why don't we finish talking about this inside? I'm willing to listen, if it really means that much to you. Maybe we can work something out that we can all be happy with. But this is not the place to discuss it. Please, Son. Come down from there."

Minoru was silent, head bowed, for the longest time. Then, "Okay, but could someone help me out. It would appear I can't move anymore."

He really shouldn't have looked down yet.

X

When Kyou had finally returned to school in late February there had been questions from teachers and students awaiting him. Those were appeased with a simple word - Pneumonia. For a while, that was enough for most of them. Then around mid March the whispering had started. This on its own didn't bother him. It was when the whispering stopped abruptly every time he entered a room that it got annoying.

He didn't know or care what they were talking about, really. They could spread whatever rumors they wanted, he just wished they weren't so obvious about it. He was still waiting for someone to confront him directly about what ever it was they were gossiping about, so he'd have an idea of whether or not he should be mad. If he knew, the Rat wasn't saying anything about it. Kyou had asked Tohru, but she was just as clueless as he was.

Apparently, during his leave of absence, the other students had been bothering her until the Yankee and the Witch had put them in their places. Now they gave Tohru a wide berth in the hallways and shied away from her in class, shooting nervous glances at her friends. Tohru only seemed mildly upset by this, so he figured their classmates must have found something he hadn't thought existed. The end of her patience.

Kyou made his way down the hall towards his classroom, weaving around the random groups of students in his path. He had just made it to the door when a hand fell on his shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with a boy he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kyou's greeting was met with a nervous jump.

"Um, Kyou Sohma, right?" The boy asked, though Kyou could tell the boy knew he had the right person.

"Only when I have to be." The boy didn't seem to know how to respond to that. Confusion settled on his face briefly, before he gathered his courage to continue on. Kyou wondered why he was acting like he thought Kyou was going to start chewing on his arm or something.

"Um, if it's all right with you. I'd like to discuss something with you, in private," The boy said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Class is about to start, so make it quick."

"Not now, I meant at lunch or after school."

"Lunch works. What's your name and why do you need to talk to me. I don't know Yuki's measurements or his favorite food, shows, games or anything else."

"No," the boy shook his head in denial. "Nothing like that. Wait, why would I even want to know that stuff?"

"You'd be surprised what some of you people hassle me for." Kyou shrugged his shoulders and opened the classroom door. Instantly the noise on the other side stopped. He sighed in aggravation.

"So, lunch then. On the roof?" The boy asked once more before leaving.

"Yeah, sure." And Kyou left him standing out side the classroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

X

Shin Morinaga, first year, raced up the stairs to the roof, taking them two at a time. He skidded to a halt at the door and let his breathing calm down. His hand wrapped around the nob as a faint jitter coursed through him. This was going to be nerve wracking, but he had to know.

Opening the door and stepping out onto the roof , he glanced around and immediately located Kyou, who was leaning against the fencing.

"Hey, you made it. Good." He said as he approached. God, that sounded lame. And he still wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"What was it you wanted to talk about. I haven't got all day, so make it snappy," Kyou said.

"I wanted to ask if it's true what people are saying about you," Shin began. Kyou finally looked at him briefly, then went back to staring out over the campus.

"People say a lot of things. Doesn't mean they actually know what their talking about."

"Oh," Shin said. He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice and failed miserably.

Kyou glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and said, "I could tell you if it's true or not if I knew what they were saying. Nobody seems to have the courage to tell me what it is they are saying about me behind my back."

Shin gulped. This was bad. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell Kyou, in case it wasn't true. He didn't really know the boy personally, but he did have a reputation for having a bit of a temper. Sending a silent prayer to the heavens to protect him, he took a deep breath and plunged head on into danger.

"They say that the real reason that you were out of school was because of a break up. And that you had been with another boy." He shut his eyes and waited for the yelling and possibly the beating. It never came.

Instead, Kyou just gave a snort. "Is that all?"

"You're not mad?"

"Sort of. My personal business isn't any concern of the theirs," he gestured with his head out at the students in the yard. "If they were going to talk about me anyway, I'd rather they asked me, instead of trying to pretend they aren't curious about it. Morons. It's not like it's contagious." Kyou rolled his eyes.

"You mean, it is true? You were seeing another boy?"

"Yeah, what of it? Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's not that," Shin froze up. He didn't know how to go about asking the things he wanted to know. Swallowing his nerves, he decided that the direct approach hadn't failed him yet, so he'd just give it a go. He took a deep breath and asked his question.

X

Yuki had seen Kyou head up to the roof, so figured he'd look there for him. He had finally gotten Manabe to tell him what the rumors were and felt he should let Kyou know that some of the details of his relationship with Minoru had been made public. How was anyone's guess. He certainly hadn't told anyone and Tohru hadn't. Not even Uo and Hana had known. At least, he didn't think they knew.

He was half way up the stares, when a boy nearly ran him over on his way down.

"Please excuse me?" The boy began, then seeing who it was he had collided with he looked back over his shoulder towards the roof entrance. He looked like he might cry. Yuki wondered what had happened. If Kyou was responsible for this he'd have to teach him a lesson. He couldn't have his cousin picking on the younger students.

"It's okay," the boy said. Yuki realized he was making a scary face at the roof door. "He was nice about it. And he did help me out with a few things. He's a lot nicer then people have said." He smiled, somehow happy and sad at the same time, then continued on his way.

Yuki found Kyou sitting on the roof, watching the clouds roll by.

"How do people find out about things like that?" he asked Yuki.

"I was on my way to warn you, but I guess the boy told you."

"Yep."

"What did he want?"

"To know what it was like."

"Going out with another boy?"

"Well, that was a part of it. He's confused, has a boy crush on one of his friends and doesn't know if it's real or not. He also wanted to know how two guys have sex." Kyou sat up properly as Yuki took a seat next to him.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, of course. And that condoms are handy as a catch all, so there's less mess, so he should still use them even though you don't have to worry about pregnancy and you know both of you are clean."

"You didn't," Yuki said, repulsed.

"He wanted to know. Would you rather I'd lied."

Yuki wasn't sure what he'd rather Kyou said. At least, he had promoted safe sex.

"He asked me out too? I told him no," Kyou added.

"Why did he do that if he has a crush on someone else?" Yuki wondered.

"Because he knows his friend is straight and he's not sure what he is. He wanted to test it out. It's not the kind of thing you do for a test. I think he just needs time to figure it out on his own. And he's not Minoru. It's no good if it's not Minoru." Kyou sounded depressed again. Yuki winced, suddenly more uncomfortable with the conversation now that it was about Minoru then when it was about man sex. Kyou perked up quickly though and stood.

"Oh well, let's go. I'm sure Tohru is wondering were we are," He said as he brushed off his pants.

"Considering how we usually act when we're together, I'm sure she is also worried that we are trying to kill each other."

Kyou actually laughed at that. Yuki smiled, pleased with himself as they both made their way down to their friends in the courtyard.

X

"Is that so? How long as he been working there?"

"About a month, sir."

"I suppose I should go have a talk with him about doing things without my permission. Apparently, he stills needs to learn his lesson."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, or are you just planning to take up space in my room all day?"

"There is one more thing, Akito-sama. The other day one of the younger girls said she saw a girl who looked just like Kagura-sama with a young man. They were walking arm in arm down the street. I thought she was just mistaken, but this morning the young man came to pick up Kagura-sama and she was very, enthusiastic about greeting him. She did not change."

"Just get out!"

"Yes, sir." The older woman bowed and left, just missing the flower vase thrown at the door as she parted.

X

Takeru watched Minoru run around, searching for his keys and wallet. Really, how could his straight laced friend be such a mess. With a loud exclamation, Minoru held up the missing keys and then scrambled for his wallet. If he didn't find it soon he'd miss the next train and then he'd be too late to catch Kyou at school for the day.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this. Sneaking around just to see him. Why can't you just call him and arrange for a meeting."

"I told you," Minoru said, shifting through yesterdays pants pockets, "the number was disconnected. He probably cancelled it after we broke up. I don't blame him."

"Yeah, but why can't you just call the house?"

"Because I don't trust anyone there not to tell that lunatic who runs the family. We're not suppose to have anything to do with each other on pain of being erased. Remember? If I can just have one moment alone with him I can explain everything better and maybe make plans to get him away from those people." Minoru pulled his wallet from under the bed covers and grabbed his jacket.

"Wish me luck."

"Hey, you finally got your dad to agree to let you go to art school as soon as you're finished here, that was lucky. What you need for this crazy plan is a miracle."

"You know what, I think I might have one of those coming. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about today. Something wonderful will happen. I just know it." Minoru smiled and hurried out the door. Takeru ran a hand through his hair and looked around.

"For your sake, and his, I hope you're right Minoru," he said to the empty room.

X

Class let out and everyone who could, made a mad dash for the exist. Exams were over and soon a new school year would start. Winter was letting go it's grip on the world with the promise of a warm spring in the air. Kyou stretched his arms above his head as he accompanied the others out the door. Momiji was waiting at the entrance for them.

"Um, you guys haven't seen Haru, have you? I looked away for one second and he vanished on me."

"Not again. I'll go look for him, but if he's left the grounds I quit. I have stuff to do today and I can't be late," Kyou said. He was going to head to the back door when Tohru ran up to him and said she'd help. Which meant he was joined by the rest of the herd as well.

The group rounded the building and were about to split up at the gym when the boy in question was spotted. Yuki dragging him over to them, looking very put out.

"Well that was quick. I'm out of here. I have to get to the cafÃ©, I switched shifts today with another girl," Uo said.

"Something wicked this way comes. I'll stay to protect, Tohru-chan." Hana moved in close to Tohru as if proving her loyalty. Kyou wouldn't normally think anything of the girl's eccentricities, except he kind of had the same feeling.

The reason for the bad premonition resolved itself as the group made for the exit once more. Standing in the shadow of a winter bare tree was none other then Akito, and boy, did he look unhappy. Though Kyou couldn't ever remember seeing Akito look happy, so it really wasn't a shock.

When the Sohmas came to a stand still it drew Tohru and Hana's attention to the unwanted visitor.

"Oh no. That's not good, is it?" Tohru slunk behind Hana slightly, wary from past encounters. Akito, however, had locked his malevolent gaze on Kyou and had yet to really notice the timid girl. He stalked forward and smiled viciously.

"I thought I'd tell you in person. I've decided to cancel our little deal," Akito said. It took Kyou a second longer then it really should have to figure out what the deranged man was talking about. With everything that had been going on, he'd forgotten it. Not that it mattered anymore to him, he had come up with a new strategy to gain his freedom and it didn't involve Akito's permission in the slightest. Just his savings from his new job and a plane ticket.

"That's fine. I don't need it anyway." He tried to walk away, the others edging their way around as well. Akito was having none of that and stepped up to block Kyou's path once more.

"I've also decided it's too dangerous to have you running around loose, doing as you please without consulting me. Going behind my back. Doing things without my permission. I didn't tell you you could work."

"Funny thing about that. I didn't need your permission to get a job. This school doesn't prohibit students getting jobs, so I didn't even need theirs. Now get out of my way." Kyou pushed past Akito with more force then was really necessary, but he was getting angry now. He had hoped the bastard wouldn't find out about the job in the first place, that's why he'd gotten an evening shift, less chance of anyone from the main house running into him. Kagura had told him that the servants liked to get most of the shopping done in the early morning.

A surprisingly strong grip latched onto his upper arm and Akito's voice had a distinctly unhinged edge to it, making it sound higher and more girly then normal. "Don't you dare walk away from your god. You're to come with me, right now."

"I don't think so. Fuck off," Kyou said, wrenching himself out of the grip.

"Kyou, don't piss him off," Yuki's warning came too late and somehow only added fuel to the fire. Students took notice as a crazy person suddenly attacked one of their own, yelling and screaming, demanding things they didn't understand.

"Knock it off!" Kyou yelled as he barely avoided the hand making a grab for his hair. "You're making a scene." He avoided the hair pull, but not the grab for his arm. Now his left arm was firmly in Akito's grip, one so tight that the beads still adorning it were now digging painfully into his flesh.

"Let go!" Kyou said, as the broken bits of beadwork began to cut into him.

"You want a scene. Let's give them a scene. Let's show everyone what you really are!"

Kyou felt the grip change, preparing to rip the beads off. That's when the fist collided with Akito's face.

X

Minoru had made it to Kyou's school just in time for the last bell to ring. He'd waited for ten minutes, watching the students as they left, searching for that tell tale flash of orange. When it didn't show, he asked a few students on their way out if they knew where Kyou was, then headed in when that didn't get him any answers. Maybe he was just held up in the building with his friends.

Five minutes later the ruckus drew everyone's attention and Minoru was horrified to see the bane of his existence beating on his lover. For the first time in his life, Minoru was so angry he saw red. He wasn't aware of his feet moving forward, he didn't know that his arms were pushing away shocked students and he had no idea what he was doing when he balled up his fist and let fly at Akito's face.

'Make sure your wrist is in alignment with the rest of your arm and it won't cave in like that. Also, you shouldn't tighten your muscles until the moment of impact. It'll save your energy for the actual hit and you shouldn't lean out of your range.'

He felt the very satisfying moment of connection that came with a properly executed punch and was extremely pleased when Akito hit the ground, clutching his face in surprise and pain. Minoru's entire being vibrated with raw anger. Confused chattering from the gathered crowd increased, everyone wondering who the new contender was. He was brought back down to Earth by Kyou's voice.

"Minoru. What are you doing here?" There was no anger in Kyou's tone, just confusion. Minoru was grateful for that. If Kyou wasn't mad at him, that would make this a lot easier.

"How dare you! I told you to stop inferring with my family!" Akito began to shout from were he still sat, holding his face.

"Shut up!" Both Kyou and Minoru yelled at the same time. Then Kyou asked, "Why did you come back, Minoru?"

Minoru stood as proud and tall as he could, placed his hands on Kyou's shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him for all he was worth. The students chatter in the background instantly ceased. Kyou went ridged at first, then melted into the kiss. Minoru pulled away and stared straight into Kyou's glazed over eyes and said, loudly, for all to hear.

"Because I love you, damn it."

There was loud squealing that erupted from their audience at this announcement, but whatever Minoru had been expecting as a response, it wasn't for Kyou to cry. He had never seen that before, in all their time together. Even when everything was going wrong and he had every right to do so, Kyou hadn't cried. Kyou seemed stunned by it too. Minoru took advantage of the momentary disbelief and used his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Minoru asked. Kyou just nodded before a tortured scream drew their attention back to Akito on the floor. A boy with white and black hair was sitting on him and Yuki was holding his arms down as Akito thrashed around on the ground.

"Don't do this to me. You can't leave! You all belong to me!" The man was screaming, tears pouring down his cheeks. The two boys restraining him looked out of it and Minoru saw that Yuki had a few tears tracks on his face too, while the other boy was hanging his head slightly. Yuki was smiling though and Minoru got the impression that the other boy was too.

"What wrong with everyone?" He asked.

"It's over," Kyou said.

"What's over?" Minoru looked around, worry starting to seep into his soul. Kyou didn't mean their relationship, did he?

"They're all gone now."

"They? You mean," Minoru looked around at the students listening in and choose his next words carefully. "That is gone. Like all of it, for good?"

Kyou nodded his head and gave Minoru the most adorable, loving smiling that Minoru has ever seen.

"Get off of me, you stupid cow! I'll make you all pay for this!" Akito's ranting cut off by a shriek of horror. Minoru and Kyou watched as the boy sitting on Akito quickly removed his hand from where it had been pushing against the crazed man's chest.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, as Haru stared down at his hand in disbelief, then put it back were it was and gave an experimental squeeze. This elicited another round of thrashing and screaming.

"Stop that, you idiot!"

"Boobs," Haru said.

"Huh?" was the response from several of them, including Hana and Tohru.

"Tits, tatas, melons, breasts, funbags," Haru said. Yuki looked down at the Akito who had managed to go even paler.

"You're a girl," Yuki asked in wonder.

"You know, I've dealt with a enough for today. I don't think I can handle dealing with that too," Minoru said to Kyou. "Let's get out of here." He took Kyou's hand in his and began to lead the way out, but Kyou pulled up short.

"Hold on a minute," he said, running back to his family and friends. He ran over picked something up off the ground by Akito and placed it on the woman's stomach.

"Here. I didn't need it before you tried to take it and I definitely don't need it now. I don't want a place by your side anymore and I don't think I ever really did. I'm going to live how I want to and I don't suggest you try to get in my way again," he told her. She wiggled a bit beneath her restraints and hiccuped but didn't respond otherwise. It was like the revelation of her gender had been the last straw for her and now she was as broken as the curse.

"I'll see you later Tohru," Kyou called to her as he jogged back to Minoru. Lacing their figures back together he said, "Now we can go."

The students parted a path for them and they were long gone by the time the gossiping chatter started up again. Minoru figured they would probably be the talk of the school for a long time to come. It didn't matter, he had his Kyou back, that was all he needed. Kyou on the other hand.

"I'm probably going to have to transfer schools again. There's no way I can continue there now. I'll never hear the end of it one way or the other."

"Good thing the new term is starting soon. It should be easy to get into a new school. You can even go to Kamijyou now, since you aren't taking shit from your family anymore." Minoru lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Kyou's knuckles.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I will."

"I guess the only question left is are you going to stay at Shigure's, go back to Kazuma-dono's, or, well you could stay with my parents. They do have a big house and would welcome you. If you want? You could really start over fresh there, without having to worry about anyone from your family giving you a hard time."

"I'll have to think about it and talk it over with Shishou and your parents, but that does sound good."

"Yeah, I thought so too. By the way, I tried calling you earlier. Why did you disconnect your phone?"

"It didn't seem right to have you continue to pay for something that was at the bottom of a pond. I kind of fell through the ice in the park on the way home when you broke up with me."

Minoru froze and stared at Kyou. He'd had no idea that had happened. He shook his head to clear it, thinking, there was a long story there along with all the catching up they had to do, but they had all the time in the world for that now. And this time, he wasn't going to let anyone come between them ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Commentary: The end is nigh. I think I rushed it a little though. I had about a million different ways to end it, all variations on this. Some involved Akito finding out the hard way that Kyou's second curse was long gone, others had Minoru actually pulling Kyou along with him by surprise as he ran for the exist, on and on. I ended up with this one. I'm not sure if I like it or not. Maybe I should write up a bunch of alternate endings. But I also kind of want to be done with this so I can work on something new. It took me two years to write this story.
> 
> I toyed with the idea of adding a scene between Kazuma and Kyou discussing Kyou's plans to get a job and leave, but wasn't sure where to fit it in. So I guess you could call it a deleted scene, but it was never written to begin with so I can't put it up. But yeah, Kazuma knows about the plans and is in full support by this chapter. Thought I'd mention it only because someone brought it up in the reviews.
> 
> I still like the idea that the beads took on a different meaning to Kyou after that part of the curse was gone. It was more like his connection to the family, or his understanding of his place with them. His giving them up is meant to signify him no longer thinking he needs their approval to be happy. A sort of completely giving up his old life so he can move on to something better and accepting that he really does deserve that something better. I think I really could have handled it better though. Live, write, and learn.
> 
> The last line is forced too. I feel like there should be more or that the last line wasn't solid enough for an ending. Well, I suppose there is still the epilogue, but this is the real ending. Until last chapter. - Spina
> 
> A note: All junior high schools and quite a few senior high schools in Japan prohibit students getting part time jobs unless they fill out special request forms to get permission. They do this on the grounds that it would distract them from their studies. Some high schools only require that you fill out a form, some demand a very good reason for it before allowing it, like Tohru and Uo who need them because they are more or less on their own financially.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Minoru snapped his suitcase shut. This was it. He was really doing it. Two years of hard work and studying, countless hours of listening to the drone of professors and tutors, and focusing on textbooks. And just as many hours of listening to Kyou recount his own day at the end of it all. He was going to miss that last one.

Minoru looked around the room one last time. There were just a few more things he wanted to pack.

He couldn't take all the framed pictures, but a couple wouldn't hurt. He wasn't going to be able to sees his lover for a least a year. Sure they could talk, but that's a poor substitute for being with someone in person. Especially when you were going to more then a train ride away from each other. He crossed to his dresser and considered the photos there:

Graduation - Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki stand proud with their diplomas in hand. It was taken last year in front of Kamijou Academy, but only Kyou is wearing that school's inform. The other two had stuck it out at Kaibara.

New Year's Eve - They danced to music that Minoru doesn't really hear. He is lost in Kyou's eyes and smile. It's midnight. The bells chime, signally the end of the old year and start of the new. Minoru whispers Happy Birthday and Kyou kisses him long and hard right there in front of everyone. Takeru takes the picture. In the morning they watch the sun rise. Minoru asks Kyou what he wished for, Kyou tells him he already got his wish. Minoru still doesn't know which part of the event Kyou was talking about. Kyou just smiles at him when asked and changes the subject.

Spring: The year Kyou came to live at the Kuramae estate - Kyou and Minoru are covered head to toe in mud. The rain is washing some of it away, but not that much. It is the first really good rain shower of the year and Kyou had been bouncing off the walls. It is also the first time the rain hasn't sapped all his strength and energy and he doesn't know what to do with it all on days like this. Minoru takes him out and shows him how to play in the rain.

Minoru decided on the rain picture from this set. He picked it up and held it close. They all had special meaning, but that one was very precious because it marked the first time Kyou really truly realized that he was free from the curse and the Sohma's outdated traditions. It was also the first time he told Minoru he loved him, out there in the rain, as they fell all over each other in the wet grass and mud. Minoru slipped the picture into his carry on.

It would be lonely, but Minoru would get by. He wished Kyou was able to see him off, but the boy had ducked out early in the morning, saying he couldn't go because he had work. Minoru was sure the Kazuma would have given his foster son the day off if asked. Kyou was just running away from what would probably be an emotional goodbye. He wasn't good with that kind of thing in public. Oh well, they had said their goodbyes last night.

And what a goodbye it was. Minoru shifted slightly and hoped the plane seats were well cushioned or it was going to be a very uncomfortable ride. But then, Kyou was probably going to be just as uncomfortable sitting. Minoru had given as good as he got.

"Minoru. It's time to go." His mother called to him from outside the door.

"Just a second. I'm on my way." He looked around one more time, taking it all in.

"Goodbye," he said to his old life and walked out the door.

X

"Thank you for letting me care for your son. I promise to return to him as soon as possible," Minoru said with a bow. Kazuma just smiled serenely.

"We'll see," the man said. Minoru was sweating bullets. He wasn't expecting so many of the Sohma family to come see him off. It also made Kyou's absence more striking. Even Yuki and Kagura-san were there. Minoru didn't have that many dealings with either of them, Kagura-san less so then Yuki, so he was really confused why she was there and balling her eyes out.

"Are you going to be okay Kuramae-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, just wish Kyou had changed his mind and come to see me off."

"Oh, you know how Kyou-kun is. He hates goodbyes." Tohru smiled sweetly, but Minoru got the feeling there was something mischievous behind it. In the last two years he had gotten to know her well and found the thought of her being devious disturbing.

Before he could question her about that twinkle in her eye the plane began boarding. Minoru finished the last of his goodbyes, hugging his mother and sister.

"Minoru." His father patted his shoulder. "Do your best. And know that there is always a place for you in the company should you change you mind."

"Thanks, Father. I won't forget. You keep reminding me." He returned the shoulder pat, grateful that, at least this time, his father hadn't insinuated that Minoru would be unable to keep his half of their deal.

"Oh, and son. You'd better appreciate your going away present."

Minoru faltered at the ramp when heard this. What on Earth had his father meant by that. His mother must have snuck something in his luggage on the way here.

He took his seat on the plane and dared a peek out the window. It really wasn't that bad. He was definitely getting better with heights. His seat was on the side facing the terminal and he squinted, trying to make out his friends and family inside. The sun's light reflected off the windows and blocked everything from view except for a distorted mirror image of the plane.

He had hoped that Kyou would show up at the last second, but it would appear Minoru wasn't that lucky.

"This sucks. I would have liked to have seen him one more time."

"Ah man, I wanted the window seat," said a last minute passenger. Minoru froze, eyes wide.

"I almost didn't make it," said the familiar voice, "Stupid lady at the door was hassling me about my carry on."

Minoru looked over as the boy finished shoving his bag into the overhead compartment and stared, stupid eyed, at the person taking the seat next to him.

"Hey," Kyou said.

"What are you doing here?" Minoru looked around expecting the steward with security to show up. "Only passengers are allowed on the plane," he mock whispered.

"Good thing I'm a passenger then," Kyou said as he adjusted his seat. He looked over at Minoru finally and smiled.

"But, I thought, why?" Minoru was having trouble organizing his thoughts.

Kyou laughed and said, "Surprise! I'm going with you. Obviously. You didn't think you could escape from me just by going to another country, did you? I'm your responsibility now, remember."

"But the dorm is students only. Where are you going to live?"

"Your dad is going to fund an apartment for us just off campus. I'll find a job once we get there to help cover the cost of everything else. It shouldn't be too hard. I did take Italian with you, so it's not like I'll be completely unable to get around."

"So, this is why everyone was acting so strange today. And why you wouldn't say goodbye. But where'd you go this morning?"

"There were a few things at Shishou's I wanted to grab. You going to be okay? You look a little shell shocked."

"I'm fine," Minoru reached over and took Kyou's hand. "Never been better. This is the best going away gift I could have asked for." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kyou's cheek.

"So what was it that was so important that you almost missed the plane?" Minoru said.

"I had a gift for Tohru I needed to give her as a thank you present."

"For what?"

"For you. Didn't I ever tell you the whole reason I ended up in the park dressed like that?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"Well, let's just say it was all Tohru's fault."

The End

Continue for a special extra. It doesn't have anything to do with the main story, but wouldn't fit in the end notes.

Deleted Story: That's right, Story. This is the first chapter of the story I started to write for the crossdressing plot device, but didn't so I could write Adolescent Boys instead.

Since it doesn't get explained in this chapter, Kyou was suppose to reveal that he has two sets of vocal chords which he can switch between at will and that's how he was able to change his voice so convincingly. Cats have two sets of vocal chords. Studies don't know what the second set is for yet, people have a 'false' set that look like vocal chords but aren't really. I forget their real function, but they're there. That's all I have to say about this, so here you go:

The Untitled Story That Didn't Get Written.

The blow sent Yuki flying back across the room, his back impacting hard with the dojo wall. The room tilted and went fuzzy for a frightening second, then cleared in time for him to focus on his opponents slow approach. Something warm and wet dribbled down his chin; he wiped it away only to have his sleeve come away with a new red stain. He was breathing heavily, and his whole body was sore.

The person responsible came to a stop only a few feet away and stood waiting for him to get back up and continue the match. Yuki thought it unnerving that despite the blindfold, he could swear the other was staring down on him. He wasn't accustomed to this, rarely being on the receiving end of attacks. Every hit and kick felt like two tons of brick was smashing into him. This was wrong, so very wrong. It was never supposed to be this way. Had the laws of reality been suspended in this room? Had he unknowingly fallen into some sort of alternate existence?

Probably not. He thought back on how he had ended up this way. Bleeding and bruised on the floor of Kazuma's dojo, a blind folded Kyou standing over him, waiting, while Hatori, Shigure, and Kazuma himself watched on the sidelines. It was all Uotani and Hanajima's fault, of that he was sure. He stood shakily as memories of the bet, that horrible night, and Kazuma's ultimate disregard for Akito's orders following it, then, the months of silence that had all lead up to the here and now.

Yuki lurched forward, took a deep breath, and made a staggering run toward Kyou; Kyou moved with that frightening and strange fluidity he had been using since the start of the match. Abruptly after, Yuki was overcome by the blackness of lost consciousness.

'Yes', was his last thought, 'it's all that stupid bet's fault.'

X

"Well, lay them cards down ladies. Let's see what ya got." Uotani taunted the two boys sitting across from her and Hanajima. It was a bright and sunny day outside and the living room screens had been opened to let the light and soft breeze in. Two weeks into summer vacation and the two girls were over to visit with Tohru. Somehow Uo had managed to rope everyone into a game of cards. After an hour of playing, Kyou accusing Uo of cheating, which secretly, Yuki agreed with him, but he'd never say so outloud if for no other reason then it made him feel that much more superior to the Cat, Hana creeping everyone out by simply being herself, and Yuki winning four out of six hands, Tohru got up with the intention of making snacks.

This put them at a bit of a stand still when it came to the game, when she came back ten minutes later, Uo had devised a new strategy. A two on two match, and winners get to make the losers do whatever the winners wanted for one week. There was, of course, much debate about the teams. Only Tohru and Uo were willing to be paired with Hana, Hana had wanted either Yuki or Tohru, both the boys wanted Tohru with them, and only Tohru expressed interest in partnering with Kyou. None of the others wanted his bad luck with cards to be brought onto themselves. In the end Tohru decided to sit out and Hana and Uo agreed to play partners, leaving Yuki and Kyou, arch rivals, as one team.

It is worth noting that at this time the two teams were currently tied too win. It fell on this last hand. Kyou's cards had been surprising good all though the game and the hand he just laid down on the table was fairly decent. If Yuki's hand gets then seventeen more points, they would win. It is also worth noting that Yuki's hand only gives them twelve.

He stared, unbelievingly down at his cards, the traitors. They were going to lose and, for once, it wasn't the Cat's doing, it was his own. To make matters worse, they were all staring at him, waiting, expecting. He let his eyes drift nervously around the room, remembering Kyou's half grumbling complaint, half-resigned contemplation that, at least, with Yuki on his side, he'd actually win for once. Yuki wondered about the sudden feeling of regret that washed over him. He wasn't honestly feeling bad about letting his cousin down, was he? He decided that the feeling was meant to be for himself, after all, in about ten seconds he was going to be condemned to whatever torture the two girls across from him had planned.

"Well, come on Prince. We don't have all day." Uo leaned forward and grinned evilly. Kyou didn't bother waiting for him to put down the cards, instead he leaned over and had a look for himself. And promptly groaned loudly, letting his head fall forward to hit the table. Uo and Hana exchanged satisfied looks at his reaction and Yuki let the cards scatter on the table. Tohru patted him on the head in consolation. It didn't make him feel any better.

Tohru took down the count, tallied the score, then let everyone else recheck the end numbers. No matter who did the math, the two Sohma were screwed. Horrible images of himself and Kyou waiting on the two girls, hand and foot, for one whole week of vacation flitted though his mind. Maybe they'd just make him do their homework and instead make the Cat do all the troublesome work. Not that he condoned cheating on schoolwork, but it would be better then household chores and servant work.

The girls were leaning, huddled over, and whispering to each other in a hushed argument over the boys punishment. Yuki spied his cousin out of the corner of his eye, Kyou didn't seem too concerned, but neither did he look as if he was enjoying himself. More, defeated was the word Yuki was looking for, then anything else. The huddle broke apart and Uo smiled in a way that sent shivers up both their spines, Hana just had that creepy little grin on her face that she usually got when she was about to mess with someone's mind. Both Kyou and Yuki gulped nervously as the girls across from them began to chuckle insanely.

X

Two hours later, they all found themselves standing outside a reasonably modest clothing store in the shopping district. The name plate proclaiming 'Ayame' in flowery Hiragana. Yuki turned a withering glare toward his cousin.

"I can't believe you willingly suggested my brother's store. For that matter, I can't believe how well your handling this. One week of cross-dressing and you, of all people, didn't yell or scream, and, in fact, suggested that we go to Ayame for the clothes."

"We lost, now we have to face the consequences like men and carry out our punishment. If I wasn't prepared to do so, then I wouldn't have gone along with the bet in the first place," Kyou actually looked affronted at the accusation that he would put up a struggle. In reality, when Uo had told them what they would have to do for the whole of one week of their vacation, he had completely shut down for about two minutes, and began muttering in a shaky voice about all sorts of nonsense. All anyone had been able to make out was something along the lines of not being able to escape it and the name Kagura. Big surprise.

When he had finally snapped out of it, he'd gone quiet while everyone else tried to figure out where they would get the clothes needed for the week. They all agreed that buying one week's worth of clothes for both boys would be too much money and a waste since they wouldn't wear them afterwards. Hanajima had the nerve to suggest they ask Yuki's fan club to make the dresses, but the consensus was that those particular girls had no fashion sense and, either way both Yuki and Kyou wanted to avoid the school knowing about this as much as possible. Then, much to Yuki's horror, Kyou had said Ayame's name.

More to the point, he called Ayame to let him know the group was coming. Yuki hadn't even known the other boy knew the number. Now they were approaching their doom and Kyou still hadn't completely answered all his concerns. He stared pointedly at the other Sohma and waited for him to continue. Kyou picked up on the looked and smirked. It was the kind of smirk that implied he knew something Yuki didn't and that pissed him off like nothing else.

"If I have to suffer because of you, then you must suffer ten fold. Ayame will just love the opportunity to 'bond with his precious baby brother' and all I'll have to deal with is his slightly deranged girlfriend," Kyou followed up his answer with a demented little laugh.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, haven't you?" Yuki asked, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

Kyou didn't respond, just continued into the store at Uo's shout for them to hurry up. Yuki followed him and was confronted with the most horrific sight ever. His brother, barreling toward him with arms wide open and Yuki's name falling from his lips. He sidestepped the assault and let Ayame crash into a display rack instead of allowing the overenthusiastic glomp. Ayame stood up and dusted himself off, straightened his collar, smoothed out his hair, and struck a dramatic pose.

"Little Brother, you don't know the extent of joy I felt when I received Kyonkichi's call," in the background Kyou grumbled at Ayame to not call him that, Ayame ignored him and continued talking, "It warms my heart to know that you would come to me in your time of utmost need," Yuki remarked that it wasn't really 'utmost' nor that much of a need, Ayame ignored this as well, "Come, come. I have picked the styles and colors that would best complement your tone and structure while I awaited your arrival. Those that I have judged as worthy of you are already in the fitting room. Mine-chan, be a dear and take care of Kyonkichi, will you,"

"Don't call me that," could be heard in the background.

"This way, dearest little brother of mine. You should have need of my services while changing, I'm sure."

"Just what did you pick out for me that I would need help getting into it?"

"Wait and see, wait and see," Ayame brushed off his concerns and grabbed up something that looked like a dead animal off the counter as they walked by. As they entered the dressing room, Yuki froze as he spotted what appeared to be some kind of medieval torture devise. Not really, it was just a special top worn under shirts and dresses to give off the appearance of breasts, but as far as Yuki was concerned it was torture none the less. Then he saw the reason Ayame said he'd need help, piles of lace and fabric in baby blue and powder pink were everywhere. Some of the dresses had what looked like built in corsets.

"After much painstaking deliberation, myself and Mine decided on the popular Lolita look for you."

In the next room over, Yuki could clearly hear Kyou's exclamation of 'Woman, what do you think your doing. Keep your hands to yourself. I can put it on by myself, I don't need your help!' followed by a moment of silence, then an ominous boom and a delighted squeal. Yuki glared balefully at Ayame, at the same time as a wave of self satisfaction at Kyou's predicament washed over him.

"You just want to turn us into your own, personal life-sized dress up dolls."

"To imply such a thing. Dear brother, you wound me to the core," Ayame threw an arm over his eyes for extra measure, but seemed to recover quickly enough a moment later when he realized Yuki wasn't taking the bait. He scooped up a dress and the fake bust and advanced. Thus, began the longest thirty minutes of Yuki's life. He was turned, twisted, pulled, pushed, stuffed and plucked. In the end, Ayame finally decided to let him go in a modest sun dress with minimal bows and a simple headdress. The ruffles on the collar hid evidence of a flat chest, as was their original purpose, so he got out of the fake bust. The dead animal from the counter turned out to be a wig that was, surprisingly, a perfect match for Yuki's naturally unnatural hair color.

Once the wig was secured with bobby pins that pulled at his scalp, his makeup was applied, and the ankle straps on his shoes fastened, he was released from the confines of the dressing room and Ayame's dubious attentions. Disgruntled and more then a little unnerved, Yuki looked at his reflection once more. Never before had he looked so effeminate, not even during the cultural festival. Yuki had always secretly agreed with Kyou when the other boy made note that the dress had been hideous. He had just ended up looking like a boy in a dress, certainly he hadn't looked cute. But now, well, he looked like a girl.

Taking a deep breath and trying to prepare himself for the ridicule he'd be receiving in a moment, he walked into the main section of the store, where Tohru and her friends waited. It started immediately when a low wolf whistle greeted him.

"Hey baby, you come here often? Seriously though, I hadn't expected him to look so cute. Definitely prettier then the last time you wore a dress." Uo's remarks were accompanied by clapping from Tohru.

"Yes, truly a beauty. Perhaps we should start calling him Princess Yuki from now on." Hana chimed in. Yuki felt his face turn red. He didn't like being called Prince as it was, if they insisted on calling him princess for the week he would lose it for sure. They were still talking, going on and on about how cute he looked. Ayame congratulating himself on a job well done and siting Yuki's naturally girlish looks as helpful. Yuki wanted to die, he needed something to distract them from him, but Kyou still hadn't come out yet. What was taking so long in there anyway?

From seemingly nowhere Ayame's arm snaked around his shoulders, drawing him back to the present and away from the other dressing room.

"I am almost distrustful of letting you out into the big bad world. As any concerned older brother would be for such a charming and lovely little sister. You'll have to beat the boys away with a stick," Ayame announced. Uotani and Hanajima froze for one brief instant in time to let their crude imaginations play and then burst into perverted fits of laughter. Tohru giggled, not because she understood the humor, but because the laughter was contagious at this level and she couldn't help herself. Yuki might have figured that much out normally, but right now he was being made fun of and taunted by an entire room full of people and couldn't take it anymore. His face burning red with humiliation and anger, he stormed out of the store and into the street without looking back.

"Sohma-kun, wait. Don't run away, they didn't mean to upset you!" Tohru tried to call out to him, but either he didn't hear or he didn't want to and he was too fast for her to catch. She sagged in worry and defeat, then turned back to the store.

"Don't worry about him. He's a big boy, or should I say girl, he'll be fine. You'll see, he'll be back in no time, then we can all go get something to eat. I'm starving." Uo reassured her. Tohru was about to reply, when the back curtain was flung away with a flourish and Mine stepped out. She smiled proudly and announced that she was finished. She gave a half bow and placed herself in the standard 'ta-da' pose and waited for Kyou to emerge. And waited and waited and waited. Finally, with a slight twitch in one eye, she reached behind the curtain and began to tug with all her might.

"Come out. You can't stay back there all week. I worked hard on making you look right, I want everyone to see what a good job I did. You look cute."

"No way and I can to stay here. Just watch me," was the curtain's reply.

Uo leaned over to Tohru's ear and whispered into it. Tohru's eyes went wide and she looked up at her, unsure.

"Go on. Just say it. It's the only way to get him out," Uo said.

"If you're sure, I guess I could give it a try," then turning back toward the dressing room, "Please come out, Kyou-kun. I'm sure you look fine and I would love to see the outfit Mine-san picked out."

The sound of struggling stopped briefly and Mine smiled as Kyou let her pull him out into the main room. Silence descended onto the world. Tohru's face turned pink with her blush, the mocking comment on Uo's lips died before it had fully formed in her mouth, and Hana had to look away as a strange feeling coursed through her veins. For once in his life, Ayame was not only quiet, but still and Mine smiled happily at everyone's stunned demeanor. Kyou looked out at the shocked faces of his family and friends and was slightly confused. He had expected ridicule. The suddenly still atmosphere unnerved him.

"What?" he asked.

X

Yuki made it all the way out of the shopping district and into a small park before it completely occurred to him that going off by himself while in drag may not have been the best idea he'd ever had. Too late now, his feet hurt too much from the shoes he was wearing to head straight back. Instead, he sat on a nearby bench and contented himself with brooding about his current predicament. He was just about to consider heading back, when a looming shadow blocked out the sunlight that had been shining on him. He looked up into the less then reassuring faces of three boys.

"Hey baby, you look down. Your man stand you up?" one started.

"Forget about him. He can't appreciate a hottie like you enough to show up on time, then he don't deserve you," the second chimed in.

"We'll be happy to make it up to you in his place. What's your name and I suppose you don't happen to have any friends looking for a good time, do you?" the third added before Yuki could manage to say anything. He was about to tell them off when he noticed something familiar about them. It took only a second for him to realize that they went to his school. Not only that but one of them was in his class. He must have blushed due to embarrassment at classmates seeing him like this, because the second one leaned forward and smiled at him.

"No need to be shy. A pretty thing like you must get a lot of attention."

Did they not know who he was or were they just mocking him? Should he say something or would that give him away? He didn't want them to think he did this sort of thing normally and if they found out, it would be all over the school before class started again. What would that do to his reputation, it wouldn't look good if the student council president was rumored to be a cross dresser. Panic was starting to edge it's way to the front of his mind and the three boys were waiting for his answer.

The boys were about to start in again when he was saved by an angel from heaven running up to them and calling out to him. Her voice was melodic like a wind chime and her smile was a ray of sunshine.

"Yuu! Yuu, were have you been? Every one has been waiting for you," she turned to the three boys as if she just now noticed them, "Please excuse us, but Yuu-chan and I must be heading back now. Thank you for keeping her company." She gave them a heartwarming smile that, had they been paying attention, they would have noticed didn't quite reach her eyes. Of course, at the moment they were too busy trying to see through all the lace and ruffles of her blouse and puffy skirt to notice her eyes. She turned to Yuki and let of look of disgust flash across her face briefly before grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Yuki found himself being gently dragged away from his school mates and not really caring. He was about to thank this kind stranger for her timely intervention when they turned a corner back into the shopping district. He was taken aback slightly by a sudden change in the young girl's demeanor. Her step went for a light glide to a determined stomp and her grip on his hand was starting to become painfully tight. Was she mad at him for having to come to his aid.

"Um, miss. Thank you for your help, but you can let go now. I think we're...," he was cut off mid sentence when the girl turned on him with a flip of auburn hair, which now that he really looked at it, was more a light orange color. Gone was the gentle expression she had worn a moment ago, the ray of sunlight promptly blotted out by the dark clouds of anger.

"Just what were you thinking. You're suppose to be the smart and considerate one and you ran off without telling anyone where you were going. Tohru is worried sick about you and I had to deal with her friends and Ayame all on my own,"she shouted.

And gone was the sweet chime of the angels voice, replaced now with the masculine anger Yuki was used to hearing come out of his cousin's mouth. Yuki blinked a few times in confusion. The person before him sounded like Kyou, walked and talked like Kyou, but didn't look like Kyou. He looked Kyou up and down a couple of times and stared directly into his face, trying with all his might to find his boisterous cousin somewhere inside the young girl in front of him.

"What now? Don't you start with the silent treatment too." Kyou grumbled and leaned away from Yuki's scrutiny.

"Shh, don't talk. It ruins it when you speak. Really, it's quite amazing. Every one says I'm the girly one and yet, had you not spoken just now I would have never known," Yuki responded.

Whatever Kyou might of yelled at him, it was interrupted by a ringing coming for somewhere on the dolled up boy's person. Yuki watched as Kyou looked startled for a split second, then began rummaging through a small black bag that hung from one of his arms. Yuki stared, somewhat dumbfounded, when Kyou pulled out a cell phone and answered as though he was expecting the call.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?"

"Huh? Oh, um, since elementary school," Kyou said, then he turned his attention back to the phone, "what, no not you. Yeah, I found him. We're on are way back now, so tell her she can stop worrying. The station? Why? Fine, have it your way, I don't care anymore," he hung up with a disgruntled noise and a snapping shut of the cell phone that was more forceful then strictly necessary. Yuki heaved a deep sigh. He may have only heard part of the conversation, but it was enough to understand what was going on.

"Let me guess, Uotani wants to meet up at the train station as an excuse to make us walk around in public like this even longer?"

"It's your fault, if you hadn't run off we wouldn't be out here right now."

"Give it a rest. They were probably going to drag us out anyway, the only difference is their not here to mock us. At any rate, we'd better get used to this, we're stuck in these stupid outfits for the rest of the week," Yuki said as he straightened out the waist of his dress.

"Which is also your fault. You probably lost on purpose just so you could see me humiliated," Kyou huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, if I wanted to see that all I have to do is wake up in the morning. You do a fabulous job of humiliating yourself all on your own."

"You trying to pick a fight, rat boy!" Kyou moved as though to attack, but instead his feet gave out from under him, the slight heal on the shoes he was wearing being designed for looks and not practicality. Around them the pedestrians stopped in their tracks and turned to the commotion.

"Oh my, is she alright?" a concerned housewife asked.

"Did she trip on something?" a salaryman on lunch wondered.

"Well it's little wonder, the clothes kids wear these days, just look at that dress and those shoes. It's a wonder her parents let her out like that," an elderly lady gossiped to a noodle stand vendor. Yuki listened with a sense of self satisfaction, then looked down at his cousin who had started to pick himself up. Kyou's face was bright red in embarrassment.

"I rest my case," Yuki told him.

"Shut up. It was these stupid shoes, I can barely walk in them," Kyou said, though he didn't look Yuki in the eye. He stood up and dusted himself off with as much dignity as he could muster under the current circumstances. Yuki just started walking ahead. It was going to be a long day and an even longer week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal bullshit(cumulative for the whole story) : What's not mine, isn't mine and what's mine is mine. There. That should cover everything.
> 
> Special thanks too: My buddy Kurt for reading this story and giving me his thoughts on it.
> 
> My best friend Jason for reading some of it and putting up with all my babbling about it. You're the best, man. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.
> 
> Author's Commentary: So that's it. All done. How was it? I hope everyone enjoyed it and that the end wasn't too flat. I ended it with the same words I started it with. I thought it was a cute idea. I do have a small one shot that takes place between chapters 25 and 26 that I will post later. Anyway, it's been a blast. I've loved all the comments and reviews I've gotten. Sayonara Bye Bye. This is Spina, signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at boy's love and romance, so letting me know how I did would be greatly appreciated. Also, I've pretty much edited and proofread it on my own, so there are likely to be some mistakes. I'm not too good with that sort of thing, but I try my best. If any really glaring errors are noticed, please inform me so I can fix them.
> 
> About the title. I looked up some information on homosexuality in Japan and found an interesting wiki article on the various words used to describe that type of relationship. One of them was wakashudo. Used mostly for stories involving samurai and their under aged apprentices, but I liked the sound of the direct translation of the word and thought that it fit the story in a broader sense. I don't know, I might change it later. The original title was going to be Kyou-chan in Wonderland, but I thought that was to campy.
> 
> I take a lot of liberties when writing and a lot of information that would have been nice to have for this piece doesn't exist for Fruits Basket or is really hard (read: impossible) to find. It's been a while since I read the series and I don't really intend to ever reread it for my own personal reasons, so a lot of stuff is based off my own memories, a little bit of mild research done to refresh said memories, and my own imagination took care of the rest. Oh well, altering events and details is what fanfiction is all about, right?
> 
> I decided to put up deleted or altered bits at the end of the relevant chapters. Like deleted scenes on a DVD. I find little extras like that fun and thought I'd share a little bit of the process I went through writing this. So be on the look out for them if you want.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. -Spina
> 
> This is actually a story I've had up on FF.N for a while now, but I wanted to put it up on a few other sites as well and heard this was a good place for it. Learning all the different ins and outs should prove interesting, but I plan to post it pretty much as it was on the other site. Hopefully it will work out just as well. I'll probably put the deleted scenes in the notes section since that seems to be the best place for them.
> 
> Edit: I'm am reposting this after it accidentally got deleted while I was trying to edit it. I'm am so sorry to all the people who bookmarked it, gave me kudos and comments. I will get this completely reposted as soon as possible.


End file.
